Katekyo Butler Tsunayoshi
by NonaryNathan999
Summary: Greetings, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. Ex-Vongola Decimo candidate and now butler plus tutor of the Schnee Dust Company. I answer the door, tend to Ojou-sama's requests, and teach valuable lessons. I also deal with rude, unwanted guests such as yourselves.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

After returning from the future Tsunayoshi thought things would come back to normal. Well, as normal as it can be when you were Tsunayoshi Sawada.

But he was wrong.

A few days later after their return, his mother, Nana Sawada, was involved in a car accident… and died.

His fa- 'Iemitsu Sawada' blamed him. Which was a stupid thing to do because Tsunayoshi was nowhere was nowhere in or near the vicinity when it happened, and instead at school.

His guardians left Tsuna alone with the excuse that they were giving him 'space'. In reality they were busying themselves with other things and made Tsuna see himself as a distraction. Hayato Gokudera, the loyal Storm Guardian, joined the Occult and Music club and was always with his new buddies. Takeshi Yamamoto, the peaceful Rain Guardian, returned to the Baseball club and was training them. Ryohei Sasagawa aka 'Onii-san', the bright Sun Guardian, managed to make a few people join the Boxing club and was getting them into 'extreme' shape. Chrome Dukuro was still living with Kokuyo gang but at least doing her best to live as a normal girl.

But Tsuna knew better. They were scared of him, his so called friends and guardians…

After all, Tsuna 'did' kill Byakuran in the future.

Why couldn't they understand that he didn't want to? That he didn't mean to? Why are they judging him like this? Gokudera was in the mafia way before Tsuna had been introduced, and could understand easily. He had told Yamamoto countless times that there was no mafia game and that at some point they would have to sacrifice lives even if Tsuna despised the mere idea of killing or even hurting someone else. Chrome, sweet and shy Chrome saw the brunette now with so much fright. Why was she looking at Tsuna like that?

Mukuro had killed entire famiglias and she kept looking at him like he had never done anything at all! Why couldn't she look at Tsuna like that too? What did the brunette ever do to deserve this kind to treatment? Every time the boy tried to talk with his 'friends' they would apologize and say they were busy doing who knows what before running away with their other friends. Even Kyoko and Haru. They even tried to keep Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta away from him much to the younger children's confusion.

It hurt…

All of them were like that except Kyoyo and Mukuro – sometimes also Ken and Chikusa. They were the only ones that stayed by hos side, or at least whenever they could.

Kyoya at least kept an eye on Tsuna and bullies away from him since Gokudera and Yamamoto weren't, but he couldn't' be with him all the time. Mukuro was a slightly different case since he still at least had to take over Chrome's body in order to visit with the rest of his gang. But like the prefect, the Mist guardian couldn't be with her all the time.

At least the two of them had some excuses that made Tsuna completely understand and able to accept.

Reborn was a different story. The Sun Arcobaleno continued to stick with the brunette to the very end. Day after day, the infant would continue to train the young boy to be the Vongola Decimo. Yet despite Reborn efforts, Nono sent messages that the Sky cannot be there without the supporting elements. This only angered the Arcobaleno a bit longer and even forced the infant to take a plane to Italy after wondering why the Ninth was so insistent on such a choice.

Since Reborn had to go, it seemed that he assigned the Varia to aid Tsuna with his growth. Dino-nii as well, accompanied by Romarion of course, decided to also help with the training. Chaos grew temporarily in Namimori due to this however but it still made the growing Sky cheer up a bit. The young boy was able to gain much more respected from the elite assassing squad. Xanxus even stopped calling Tsuna trash.

If that wasn't progress, he didn't know what else to call it.

Reborn eventually came back however with an annoyed expression that was splattered across his normally neutral look, and the news irritated the new group close to Tsunayoshi as well.

 **KBT**

The Vongola was celebrating.

Timoteo was happy to the point of crying.

It was expected though.

The late son of Nono, Federico, who was said to be killed under unknown circumstances and oly that his bones were found…, was alive and well. It really was unexpected. But no one could deny it, it was a happy occasion.

But during the celebration in Italy, Tsuna retreated away from the party and towards the hotel which was booked for him. He closed the door to his room behind him and sighed. Feeling a brush of warmth along his leg, he looked down and saw a familiar lion cub with Sky flames rather than hair along its mane and tail. "Hey, Natsu…" Tsuan smiled softly.

"Gao!"

Tsuna couldn't help but chuckle while bending down to carry the cub. "I've never seen Grandpa this happy." Tsuna said to himself as he stroked his Box Animals head while looking out a window. "But I can't blame him; I too would be crying tears of joy if I found out my dead son was alive."

But this fact made the boy close his eyes and a feeling of pain washed over him. Hot tears rolled down his face. He knew things were going to change. This was the news that Reborn had to hold. An heir for the Vongola position was back, one that members of the Vongola family would approve. Federico was a true-born Italian, Timoteo's favored son, and…

A perfect candidate to become decimo of Vongola.

Sure at first Tsuna didn't want to be the boss at all. No, not one bit. But now, he would be happy if he was due to all of the experiences as well as wanting to show all of the effort he and the others had put in. It was only a matter of time before he would have to return the Vongola ring though. His guardians would become Federico's. But what will happen to him though? Would his life return to how it was once before?

Rolling to the side, he quickly avoided a pair a feet about to stomp right on his face. Putting his guard up, the stance was lowered as soon as Tsuna recognized who it was. "Reborn…" The boy breathed in shock. He at least expected the Sun Arcobaleno to stay around the party. But what was the small man doing right here?

"Pack your bags, Dame-Tsuna, we're going travelling."

"Wh-what?"

This time, Tsuna's stomach came into contact with Reborn foot as the infant had kicked the boy in the stomach. "I thought that we at least got rid of your stuttering problem." Reborn stated, completely unfazed at suddenly attacking the boy.

Knowing that Reborn wasn't going to repeat himself, Tsuna found himself gathering all of his belongings without another word. A few minutes later, Tsuna had his suitcase ready and was about to open the door. But then he saw that Reborn had not moved from the position of observation which happened the be in front of the hotel door.

"Your ring, Tsuna, take it off." Reborn gestured to the accessory on the boy's finger. Now that completely stunned Tsuna for two completely different reasons. The Arocbaleno had said his name without the nickname, meaning that he was serious about something. Second was about taking off the ring due to pretty much wearing it 24/7 after such a long time. "I have been informed by Nono that you are to return the ring as you are no longer a valid candidate of being the Vongola Decimo…"

A long period of frozen silence took over, but the boy nodded his head in understanding. This still didn't please the Sun Arcobaleno as Tsuna took off his ring and handed it over. The Arcobaleno brought out a small case and stored the accessory inside before walking out of the door without another word.

Silently following the infant, Reborn placed the case in a plant vase nonchalantly before taking out a small package. Handing the object to Tsuna, the boy decided to stuff it into his pack. They continued to walk out of the hotel, without checking out, and stepped into a small limo that began to drive away from the building.

"Reborn… Just wh-"

"You are going to be my apprentice." Tsuna was cut off by Reborn's blunt answer. That single sentence sent the young boy speechless. Tsunayoshi was going to be the apprentice of 'the' world's greatest hitman? Wasn't he technically already that though? "You were only a student, just like Dino." Reborn answered, as if reading Tsuna's thoughts. Though really it was just being able to have a good chance about thinking how the person your reading thinks. "But now you will be under personal tutorage with my choice of teachings rather than a straight forward one about being a boss."

"I… I don't know what to… Just… T-thank you… Reborn…" Tsuna finally managed to find some words at least, despite the stuttering that was in his voice. But since Reborn didn't try to hit him for it, he guessed that it was at least a moment he should take advantage of and not mention such a thing. "But, where are we going to go? If I remember correctly from your teachings, the Vongola has establishments all over the world."

"That still doesn't mean they will have an easy time finding us." Reborn answered, getting a surprised look and a request of explanation. He knew that Tsuna was trying to take advantage of his rather generous mood at the moment, but he may as well. The brunette would find out eventually under his teachings. "We're going to the country called Remnant which is made up of four 'Kingdoms'. It is a rather difficult area to understand that the Vongola has not delved into yet. It should be the perfect place to stay for the moment."

"Remnant…" Tsuna parroted.

If he remembered correctly, Remnant was supposed to be a mass of islands in the middle of the Atlantic ocean… sort of like the islands of Hawaii. Also, like Hawaii, their islands were named separately… well more like their Kingdoms. But that was beside the point at the moment.

Suddenly, the limo stopped and the two of them walked out. Looking around, Tsuna saw that they were at an airport. Or rather, an airstrip/runway where many planes were sitting on the ground. One seemed to stand out as there was a group of familiar people waiting for him.

"The Varia?! Dino-nii?! Mukuro?! Hibari-san?! The Arcobaleno?!" Tsuna questioned as he saw each person from said groups waiting for him at the entrance of the plane. Once again stunned, he was lucky Dino was the one to snap him out of it.

"We're here to see you off. Sadly, I can't go away without being suspicious." Dino apologized. "The same could be said for the Varia, Mukuro, and Hibari-san."

"Kufufu, I'm just here to let you know that I'm not planning on possessing your body any longer." Mukuro chuckled in amusement.

Hibari was standing off to the side far away from the ground. But Tsuna knew that the cloud Guardian meant well by at least seeing him off. Only the slightest of nods however was seen and acknowledged.

"Brat, you better stay in shape. I didn't lose to you so that you could slack off and give the position to someone else." Xanxus growled.

"Ushishi, the Prince bids farewell to the great peasant."

"Vooiii! Just get the hell out of here already!"

"Good-bye little Tuna-fish!"

"You better not disappoint the boss!"

Tsuna only smiled at each and every one of them. But then something clicked in his mind about what Dino had said. "Wait, Dino-nii said him, the Varia, Mukuro, and Hibari-san can't go. Then what about…" He trailed off. A thought slowly dawned into his mind as he looked over to the Arcobaleno.

"Be grateful that I'm doing this for a minimum fee." Mammon sighed.

"It would be an interesting experiment to see you undergo all of our tutorage at the same time." Verde adjusted his glasses.

"Lal and I are going to make you into COMSUBIN material, kora!" Colonnello exclaimed with a determined look.

"You better prepare yourself, brat." Lal stated with a fold of her arms.

"You should feel honored that I, the great Skull-sama, am even glorifying you with my presence." Skull shouted.

"You saved the future, it's the least we could do." Fon bowed.

"Sadly I cannot come along. " Aria sadly smiled. "I doubt that I could be of help anyways."

"What are you waiting for, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna's attention was then brought to the plane where Reborn was already inside and waiting for the boy to get back in. Slowly taking steps up, he looked over towards the small crowd of people and the long figure a small distance away. "Everyone, thank you for everything!" He shouted while waving before getting into the plane.

Walking along the aisle, he could see a couple of members waving him goodbye. But as he stored his things, the plane was already taking off and into the vast sky. "Actually, Reborn, I've been wondering something. Won't the Vongola notice the almost all of the Arcobaleno are missing?"

"Which is why I said that you should be grateful I'm doing something like this at minimum wage." The Mist Arcobaleno grumbled.

"We only got one year to get you into tip-top shape, kora!" Colonnello told the boy.

"So you better prepare yourself, Dame-Tsuna." Rebron had a smirk slowly grow on his face.

Despite the happiness turn into feeling helpless, he was still thankful for their aid.

 **KBT (One Year Later)**

A 15 year old Tsuna took time to subtly marvel at their surroundings.

It looked like a grand castle. It was perhaps even bigger than the Vongola mansion. To a bit of his partial distaste though, he still did not mind it however, the color white overgrew most of the land. Thanks to the experiences of a certain Byakuran, white was not exactly a color Tsuna was fond of.

"Dame-Tsuna, stop staring and follow me." Reborn snapped the boy into reality.

Tsuna immediately straightened his back and began to walk forward with the infant. As they approached the gates, two men in white uniform (Tsuna wasn't surprised) quickly stopped them in their tracks. "Stop! State your name and business!" One of them shouted out.

"My name is none of your business. We are here to see Mr. Schnee, head of the Schnee Dust Company." Reborn easily answered with a straight face. Tsuna internally sighed at the typical answer provided by the world's greatest hitman.

The two guards each pulled out a small handgun but then were stopped by a voice. "Halt!" Thanks to their gazes not even moving towards the guns or guards, Tsuna and Reborn received a good view of who called out the command.

The sight before them was a tall, young woman, with pale skin, white hair and medium-light blue eyes. Her hair was tied up in a bun at the back of her head, with the exception of her bangs, which were brushed off to the right side of her face. A small lock of her hair reached below her left ear. By the looks of clothing, she was dressed in some sort of custom military uniform.

The woman took the time to look at the two sudden guests. One of them being a brunette about the age of a teenager, the second being a mere infant. "What are your names?" She asked in a curious tone.

"My name is Reborn, and this is my apprentice Tsunayoshi. I believe I have an appointment with the head of the Schnee Dust Company. I believe he is also your father, Winter Schnee." The infant answered.

The woman now known as Winter had a small frown of thought etched on her beautiful face before it turned into a neutral gaze and nodded her head. "You are correct. If you may follow me, please."

Following once more, the two non-Remnant inhabitants walked through the grand halls before coming up to a rather large door. Winter knocked on the door and the sound echoed against the walls. "Come in." A voice allowed them to enter to reveal a man with white mustache and white jacket sitting in a chair behind a brown desk.

Tsuna then made a small joke about something finally not being the color white.

"Ah, Mister Reborn, how are you?" The man asked, who was presumably Mr. Schnee. "Winter, we're fine thank you."

"Of course, father." Winter bowed before taking her leave.

"You can tell how surprised I am to get a sudden video call from the world's greatest hitman himself. As well as his… change in appearance." Mr. Schnee continued, glancing towards the standing brunette near the entrance to the room. "So tell me, why is it that you are here?"

"I'm here about a favor you owe me… among several if I may add." Reborn stated, getting a sigh from the older man himself. Since Mr. Schnee didn't answer, the infant knew he could continue. "I want you to employ my apprentice, Tsunayoshi, here as a tutor here for the Schnee Dust Company."

Now this was something that Tsuna did not expect and whipped his head towards Reborn's being. Despite needing to be professional and polite, he couldn't keep himself contained. "Reborn, what are you talking about?!"

"Yes, an explanation would be much appreciated." Mr. Schnee agreed.

Reborn looked like he wanted to beat Tsuna for a split-second before containing the urge in favor of the reason. "Because, you need to take the next step in your tutorage. If you only do what you can do, you will never be able to be who you truly are."

"Speaking cryptically is not your thing." Tsuna responded.

"You want to learn more? Teach others." Reborn deadpanned.

Mr. Schnee meanwhile took amusement to the small conversation between the two of them. "Very well." He answered, grabbing their attention. He then pressed a button on a small machine. "Weiss, please come visit me in my office." The man took his finger off the machine and faced the two of them. "If you have such faith that he will do well, than who am I to doubt? However, a simple tutor isn't much. How about the position of a butler as well."

"Sounds perfect." Reborn responded without Tsuna permission. "I leave Tsuna in your care. Ciao ciao."

"Reborn, you're just leaving me here?!"

The infant simply kicked Tsuna shin, making the boy drop onto his knees. "Dame-Tsuna, I am doing my best to be a good teacher to you. But right now, there is nothing I can teach you. It is better for people to learn things on their own or with a shove. This is my version of a shove, alright?"

"…" A hesitant nod was all Reborn needed.

But before he could leave, there was another knock on the door. "Come in." Mr. Schnee called out and the doors to reveal a girl Tsuna's age.

The young female was dressed in a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress, which was a combat skirt. The inside of the bolero was red with sleeves turning blue as they got closer to her wrists. The bolero had a crest on the back that bears a resemblance to a snowflake but with jagged edges. She was wearing an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thing, rectangular earrings along with white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf, also lined with red on the inside. Her long white hair was pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She also had a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. Finally, there was a small bag on the back of her dress wrapped around her waist with a ribbon.

"You requested for me, father?" The girl asked.

"Yes I did, Weiss. Tsunayoshi, I would like you to meet my youngest daughter, Weiss Schnee. Weiss, meet your new tutor, and personal butler." Mr. Schnee introduced the two of them.

Immediately remembering how he needed to act as a gentleman, Tsuna bowed formally. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, as it is for you." Weiss bent her knees in a lady-like fashion.

"I'll have someone come and show Tsunayoshi to a place he may be staying. Until then, may I ask that you wait outside?" asked.

Tsuna nodded his head and bowed once more before exiting the room with the other two occupants following. "Reborn, where will you go then?"

"Back to Italy." Reborn answered. "The Vongola may be suspecting something so I am going back as soon as possible." The infant turned around and looked directly into the male's eyes. "You better do well or else you'll be putting me to shame, Tsuna. You know what will happen when I find out."

"Then I believe it's best that I do not reveal such a sloppy performance." Tsuna smiled. With satisfaction filled thanks to that answer, Reborn walked around a corner and disappeared. Seeing as how it was just him and Weiss, he faced the heiress. "So-"

Before he could continued on with his sentence, he was jabbed right in the stomach. "You're not my friend, you're a servant. Make it past two weeks, I might bother to re-learn your name so I may put just the slightest bit of effort to even bother remembering it. Until then, you're nobody to me."

Tsuna only sweat dropped as he saw Weiss walk away arrogantly.

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO Mia Heartnet FOR PROVIDING ME WITH SUCH AN INTRO!**

 **Don't worry, I got their permission and am hoping that I did not disappoint them… Which I sadly think I did.**

 **I know everything happened a bit fast, but I hope that you all at least understood what was happening.**

 **No flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

"Disgusting!"

Only one of Tsuna's eyes winced in pain as the screech of Weiss Schnee's voice entered his ears.

It was his first day on the job, and was already being trained as a butler that was suitable for the youngest heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. By training, it was really that he would do his best to serve Weiss to the best of his abilities and the more experienced servers of the household would give tips or make comments.

Thankfully, there wasn't much complaint from them.

All of it came from Weiss.

Tsuna continued to stand in place and close his eyes as the heiress took her cup and splashed hot tea all over his new butler outfit, which consisted of black trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest. He had the Schnee crest on his shirt cuffs and tie. He also sported a special pair of white gloves, his Box Animal ring somehow over the glove, and a pocket watch.

It wasn't even twenty-four hours and he was scolded at for whatever would be his fault now once more.

"And may I ask, Weiss-sama, what is so disgusting about this?" Tsuna asked as calm as could be, doing his best to try and be patient with the female. Not really bursting out has now become a trait that he was most proud of due to having to deal with the Arcobaleno and their antics during their time with him.

"I asked for tea! Not blended grass!" Weiss scowled with her arms being folded to clearly show how insulted she was.

Resisting the urge to sigh, Tsuna kept his back straight before answering her statement as calm as he could. "You asked for tea, and it is tea that I have served for you." He answered.

"No, I am Atlesian, this is not tea!" Weiss insisted, pointing to the pot furiously.

"It is called green tea. This came from my home in Japan that many drink due to its relaxing taste." Tsuna answered, wondering if the butler position was empty due to Weiss' attitude. Well, it was something that he would have to change perhaps. Judging by the slightly confused look on her face for less than a second when he mentioned Earth meant that he would also have to delve into the culture and knowledge of Earth if he needed to when it came to tutoring.

Speaking of which, what was he going to teach her?

"If you're going to make something for the one you are serving, you should put their taste and preference in mind and not make assumptions! Start over!"

…Perhaps he will have the opportunity to think about it while brewing a new tea for the heiress…

 **KBT**

Tsuna adjusted a glove as he stepped across the lawn of the Schnee Dust company household.

A few meters away stood Weiss Schnee with a rapier with four prongs that encased a revolver-like chamber with a multitude of colors. She adjusted her foot with one back and the other forward while pointing the tip of her weapon towards her new butler.

By the looks of it, it was now time for the combat tutors of Weiss Schnee to watch how the boy worked. Well since it was combat, Tsuna actually couldn't really have any way to teach her. She would have to be able to learn herself this entire time, only with him being able to give pointers. He had more experience with fists rather than actually being armed after all.

What surprised him partially was the presence of Winter Schnee, Weiss' older sister. Tsuna was slightly taken aback when he learned that the older sister was actually part of the military and yet had time to be able to be near her sister. Not that Tsuna would show it, but he was pleased with Winter trying to spend time with Weiss this way.

"Are you sure that you are okay with this, Weiss-sama?" Tsuna asked as he stood with his hands at his sides. "Your father did assign me to such a position with thought that I be able to aid you in your studies. I also assure you that I am completely capable-"

"Of course I am!" Weiss answered. "I don't see why my father hired such a person like yourself, let alone a boy my age! That is why I'm seeing if you are really worthy. If I lose, I'll be your student." She explained, not even lowering her stance.

On the side, Winter was sitting on a chair and almost sighed to herself while placing a newspaper down on a small table. Her sister was a nice person really, but then she was also a bit… rebellious at the same time. Perhaps it was because most decisions were made for her since she was born that Weiss disapproved of Tsunayoshi. But in fact, the boy actually made the older sister curious about who he really was.

She had seen how the boy acted. In all honesty, she was surprised how he managed to tolerate Weiss' attitude. Winter herself had tasted this green tea the boy brewed and it was pretty refreshing just as the boy claimed. But what she was about to watch now would complete her judgment about Tsuna.

"As you wish, Weiss-sama." Tsuna resisted the urge to sigh as he bowed before raising his hands into a small combat stance and shifting his legs.

A small pause drifted between the two of them before Weiss stepped forward and extended her arm. In truth, she was trying to fake-out Tsuna. But the boy knew that the range of the rapier wouldn't be able to hit him from where he stood so he didn't react with even a blink of an eye.

Slowly bringing her weapon back into her normal stance, she lunged forward with the intent to land a strike this time. Tsuna easily grabbed Weiss' weapon arm and pulled her in. Not only did Weiss miss her stab, but then Tsuna also pushed a palm of his hand out and just stopped before it touched Weiss' chest. "Hit."

Twisting her arm to be released from Tsuna's grip, Weiss spun around to try and now slash the boy. The male's response however was to direct her rotation so that she would miss him completely before swiftly slapping her shoulder a couple of times. "Two hits."

Tsuna then shoved Weiss back to be just out of reach of her rapier's point as she tried to slash him once again. Placing his hands behind his back, a thoughtful look was on his face. "So, what do you think?" Tsuna asked with a polite smile.

"You haven't even won yet." Weiss countered back, making Tsuna's face fall a bit but still kept the smile. Lunging forwards yet again, Weiss found herself being knocked to the side as Tsuna simply shoved her away to avoid a rapier thrust. Growling, she brought her weapon up and closed her eyes. A small glow began to come from the ground she was standing on as the hands and numbers of a clock formed.

The hands of the clock began to turn slow at first but easily picked up speed and the heiress began to absorb the light coming from the clock glyph. The image soon disappeared, but then Weiss appeared to have gained speed thanks to that as she quickly slashed Tsuna.

The attack didn't land though as Tsuna raised a hand to stop the incoming arm and threw a fist towards her shoulder but stopped before hitting her. "Hit." Before Weiss could react though, Tsuna threw more quick jabs and stopped them before landing on the heiress once more before placing his wrist on her throat while his other hand was on her stomach. "Four hits."

With some strength, Tsuna walked forward which forced Weiss to stumble back. Attempting to kick Tsuna, she lost her balance as her new butler easily stepped to the side and back right after avoid her foot. Tsuna was back into his slight offense when he decided to be a bit more serious about this fight.

Now striking her shoulder, he then threw a small flurry of blows that landed on her chest before pushing up on her throat with the area between his thumb and index finger on both hands. Weiss couldn't ever react as Tsuna immediately grabbed her hands to prevent her from reeling back as he elbowed her stomach next.

Trying to twist out of his grip, Weiss found her body being rotated in the direction she turned her arm and found herself facing the ground while standing up with the side of a hand against the back of her neck. She then realized that Tsuna had a lock on her rapier arm this entire time as he brought her back up to face him once more.

Placing a fist on her throat, he quickly followed up with his elbow being quickly yet gently placed on that same area. Noticing that he had finally let go of her arm, Weiss tried out a horizontal slash. Tsuna easily ducked under to strike however and threw three swift fists that stopped fight in front of Weiss' face before shoving her back once more.

Turning his back towards her, Tsuna walked back to where his original point was before facing the youngest heiress once more. "Do you yield?"

"Why? You haven't even gone serious with me." Weiss responded arrogantly which caused Tsuna's face to fall a lot more than it did before with a shake of his head. Adjusting the chambers on her weapon, the rapier's blade began to glow red before Weiss pointed towards Tsuna. White glyphs with jagged-edged snowflakes appeared all around the boy and distracted him for a second before Weiss ran forward.

Suddenly disappearing in a burst of speed, Weiss managed to slash Tsuna's pant leg within his second of distraction. Feeling the cut along his leg, Tsuna mentally cursed himself as he looked to where Weiss had gone to. Apparently she had landed on the snowflake-glyph as her feet quickly kicked off once more. Dodging it just in time, Tsuna was forced to weave left and right as his eyes flashed orange to avoid more swift movement.

Seeing how Weiss was running out of glyphs to land onto, Tsuna quickly worked out which platform the heiress was going to land on before going to another one. As soon as she was going to where he predicted, Tsuna grabbed her rapier arm once more and dragged her in for a punch to her nose.

With Weiss' speed and the slight power in the punch, the youngest heiress' nose stung really badly as she stumbled back once more. Rubbing her nose, she realized that if her Aura wasn't up she would have ended up with a broken nose. But the main fact that Tsuna had managed to outclass her in every way so far made her grit her teeth and glare at her new butler and, may be, tutor.

"Serious enough for you yet?" Tsuna asked with no smile and eyes that were glowing orange. As Weiss let out a small battle cry, Tsuna was immediately close to her as he chopped the back of her neck to stun her and grabbed her bolero jacket. Whipping his foot out, he paused right above her kneecap before lifting his foot in favor of hitting the back of her leg instead while pulling her down.

Weiss was completely helpless as she was forced to bend her knees backwards as she also felt a hand press harshly against her neck. With her back now going in the opposite direction of forward, she was forced to see Tsuna look at her before gently bumping a fist on her cheek.

"Tsunayoshi, I didn't know you were so talented." Winter commented as Tsuna released his hold on Weiss. The older sister then directed her attention to her younger sibling. "Well, Weiss, it looks like you lost. Time to hold up your end of the deal and become his student." She mused.

Weiss only breathed heavily with harsh growling. Sharply glaring at Tsuna, the youngest stood up and stormed off of the lawn and into her home. Now was the time that Tsuna took in a deep breath and sighed loudly. Turning to face Winter, he shook his head as the older sister looked like she was going to scold her sister.

"It's okay, Winter-sama. There will be another time for our lesson to start over."

 **KBT**

"This fork is cloudy!"

Tsuna froze as soon as he heard Weiss' voice complain once more.

It was the middle of the day and meal time for the young heiress. Tsuna had just presented her with her meal before taking the wheeling table he used to transport the food away. But as soon as he heard this complaint, he had to stop and look at the presented silverware with a startled expression.

He would have to admit, every time Weiss pointed out a mistake it would most likely be his fault. Despite most of them being completely annoying in his opinion he remembered that this was the style and presentation that should be expected for such a high family.

"You mean to have me eat lunch with dirty silverware?!"

Although that didn't give Weiss the excuse to constantly yell at him.

"I'm very sorry… I'll grab another immediately." Tsuna resisted the urge to sigh once more. Never in front of his charge would he do that.

"I refuse to eat anything until I can sit down and eat immediately!" Weiss banged her fist on the table. "Start over!"

 **KBT**

"Hmm…"

Weiss stood with her back straight as she heard Tsuna hum.

It was now time for lessons that involved reading and writing. Apparently the tutoring part was not just about combat after all. The head of the Schnee Dust Company also insisted that Weiss should expand her knowledge this early about the side of Earth not many know about. Who better to teach her than a resident of that side of the world?

Of course, Tsuna didn't have much knowledge. But Mr. Schnee easily accepted in the end what Tsuna could do. So the brunette settled with the basics about the continents, oceans, and a bit of his country as well.

"Weiss-sama… you've made an error." Tsuna spoke out; getting a look from Weiss that demanded an explanation. "You completely mixed up the location of the Indian and the Pacific oceans. Also, Asia is the larger continent on the right side, not Australia."

At least one advantage was that Tsuna was able to get a bit of revenge on Weiss for yelling at him by pointing out her own mistakes and beating her at certain things. But seeing Weiss cringe made the boy decide that he wouldn't give out punishments. Speaking of which, why did she cringe whenever something was wrong?

"No matter, just remember for the next time we cover this." Tsuna placed the paper to the side but left it facing up to slightly taunt Weiss by having her be able to look at her mistake. "Now, the time has come for us to learn a little bit of Japanese."

That single word brought Weiss' attention back to Tsuna from her mistakes on the map. "Japanese… Is that related to that weird word you keep adding to my name?"

Surprised at Weiss' curiosity, Tsuna nodded his head. "Why yes it is. –Sama is used in addressing a person higher in rank than oneself."

"That sounds stupid."

…Tsuna's eyebrow twitched as he slowly placed down several dictionaries that he had on hand to be able to help Weiss translate from Japanese to her language, which was English. Grabbing a new sheet of paper with pieces of land on it, he slapped it right in front of her. Satisfaction grew inside him as the heiress jumped at the sudden movement.

"Here's a new map regarding the continents and oceans. Start over."

 **KBT**

The rather loud knocking on the door alerted Tsuna that someone was standing in front of his room. Feeling glad that he did not go to sleep in favor of planning out a schedule of what he should do for combat and Earth classes in the future, he walked over and opened the door to see a servant in front of him. "How may I help you?" He asked.

The servant was a little nervous, but managed to keep his voice from cracking. "It's about the young mistress. She's had some kind of nightmare and now won't let anyone in to see her, not even her father or Miss Winter. She attacks anyone who walks in." He rapidly explained.

Wondering why he would make a difference due to knowing Weiss attitude towards him, Tsuna nodded his head. "Thank you for letting me know. I'll be there as soon as possible." Stepping out of his room, he swiftly walked down the corridors to Weiss' bedroom. When he got there, he saw Mr. Schnee and Winter both standing outside the door.

"Tsunayoshi, is there any way you can help her?" The father asked, a slight look of plea was in his eyes.

"I'll do my best sir. Though I'm not sure how she will react to me however…" Tsuna answered before grabbing the knob.

"Be careful." Winter warned. "Not even I could help her."

Tsuna only nodded his head as he opened the door slightly and peeked through. Seeing how it was partially safe for now, he fully opened the wooden barrier before walking through and closing it. The moon was the only source of light as it fell somewhat on a bed. "…Weiss-sama?" He asked the bed.

"Go away!" The bed screamed and a vase of all things flew out. Tsuna would have originally dodged it, but maybe showing that he meant no harm would help. He slightly regretted that decision as the ceramic shattered against his forehead and made his vision blurry for a bit.

"It's alright, Weiss-sama." Tsuna whispered as he slowly made his way to the end of the bed.

"No it's not, you imposter!" The bed continued to scream. "What have you done to everyone?! The servants, my father, my sister?! What have you done with them?!"

"Weiss-sama…. It's me… Tsunayoshi…"

The edge of the covers stopped being gripped finally as a blue eye peeked out from the darkness. The blanket then was lifted and the light from the window showed a hopeless and scared look on Weiss' face. "Ts-Tsunaoyshi?" She asked as that name was completely foreign to her.

It was at that moment that Tsuna remembered that Weiss said before that he had to make it past two weeks for her to even bother to remember his name. Taking a step closer, Weiss retreated back. "Yes… Tsunayoshi…" He whispered quietly.

"That new servant who's horrible at his job?"

…That was just plain mean right there. "…Yes…" Tsuna did his best not to deadpan that single word.

Weiss stared at him for a few seconds. After that, she actually began to crawl towards him. It actually made Tsuna slightly uncomfortable as he saw how vulnerable she looked. She looked so much more different than she did during the day. "Was it a nightmare?" He asked as she gripped his trousers. Seeing her nod, he slowly sat down to not startle her.

"I…I was chained to a post and surrounded by Faunus who kept looking at me with hatred and disgust in their eyes. They kept calling me so many things. The post was set on fire and I was burning. I could see my father and my sister within the crowd. I tried to call out for them to save me, but they just grabbed their faces and ripped them off to reveal that they were White Fang members wearing masks. Looking to my left and right, I saw the both of them burning with me…" Weiss didn't care what she was doing right now as she buried her face into his legs once more, tears threatening to fall.

At this moment, Tsuna wasn't really sure what to say right now actually. But it felt like he was caring for a crying I-Pin, Lambo, even Fuuta. "Shh… it's alright. Whatever they called you, I am positive none of it is true." He told her as he took the risk of stroking her head.

He didn't know how much time passed since Weiss continued to keep her head lying on his legs despite her status being awake. All he could do was keep stroking her head. There was a slight problem though. His hand was getting tired.

"Are… you feeling better now?"

"…" Weiss didn't answer as she now just realized what position she was in. Shoving her head off of her legs, she also pushed Tsuna off of the bed before retreating to where her pillows were.

Taking her shove as a yes, Tsuna quietly stood up and dusted himself off before walking towards the bedroom door. But before opening it, he paused to think for a couple of seconds. "Weiss-sama," Seeing how the heiress at least kept one eye open to stare at him, Tsuna lifted his right hand to reveal his Box Animal ring. The accessory began to glow for a couple of seconds before disappearing and revealing Natsu on his hand. "This here is Natsu. Sometimes it's best to have company when sleeping after a nightmare. Would you like him to be by your side?"

Seeing how Weiss was being cautious, Natsu leapt off Tsuna's hand and ran over towards the bed. Curiosity then filled the heiress' eyes as she took the covers off of her in favor of reaching down to pick up the Sky lion. "Gao!" Natsu greeted.

"…Fine." Weiss stated as she placed the Box Animal next to her before pulling the covers over her head. Before Tsuna could leave though, she spoke out. "Tsunayoshi… right?"

Tsuna mentally cheered that she was probably going to remember his name. "Yes, Weiss-sama?"

Blue eyes peeked over the covers to stare at brown eyes. "You're doing such a horrible job at being my butler." Ouch. "So that's why I'm going to have to correct you on every mistake until you become the best one there is, got it?!"

"…Of course, Weiss-sama…" Tsuna smiled while internally sighing.

To think that this all happened within the span of only a day.

Tsuna didn't admit it, but he was slightly afraid for what was to come in the future.

 **This rush is even worse than kids eating too much sugar. But next chapter, we'll see how the bond between the two of them had grown.**

 **No flames please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

A large white structure that could be compared to a castle was hidden behind its large stone walls that overlooked what could be described as a beautiful view from many. The walls had no bars, only a large gate space big enough for a large truck to enter through with guards standing around in a small booth next to the metal.

Among the second floor of the structure was a brunette pushing a table on wheels. The round objects rolled smoothly along the carpeted floor as he arrived to a certain door. Placing a hand quietly on the knob, he gently pulled open the wooden barrier and continued to travel with the trolley into the room. "It's time to wake up, Ojou-sama." Tsunayoshi Sawada greeted his charge as he left the table alone and walked towards a covered window.

A 16 year old girl in white pajamas had one of her arms facing up and resting against her pillow with a peaceful look on her face. Her other hand meanwhile was covering a small, yellow lion cub that had orange flames rather than hair for its mane and tail.

The female's face slightly scrunched up as the curtain was being pushed to the side to reveal sunlight and a new day beginning. As the brunette finished with that small task, he walked back towards the rolling table and grabbed a teapot and cup with a saucer under the small beverage container. "Today's breakfast is a leek and green onion omelet containing diced pork sausage from Mistral, chopped broccoli from Vale, melted sharp cheddar cheese finely grated from Vacuo, and a side bowl of miso soup from Japan." Tsuna listed before handing the saucer and cup to the female who began to sit up. "Would you like to eat them in bed or in the dining room?"

"Mmmm…" Weiss Schnee stretched her arms, being careful not to have the lion cub on her stomach roll off by accident. "In bed." She mumbled as her hair was a bit messy but it wasn't anything a comb cannot fix. With half-lidded eyes, she accepted the teacup Tsuna handed her and took a small whiff. "This aroma… white tea?" She asked before sipping.

"Yes, shipped from Japan, much like the miso soup." Tsuna answered as he picked up a large tray with legs and slowly placed it in the perfect area between Weiss upper body and her legs that were hidden underneath the sheets.

Tsuna then proceeded to stand up straight with shoulders back as Weiss comfortably ate her breakfast in bed. The scent of delicious food seemed to have entered the nostrils of the lion cub however as its nose twitched. A small yawn and stretch of its body seemed to notify the two occupants in the room. "Good morning, Natsu." Weiss greeted the lion cub in Japanese, placing her utensils down and scratched the cub's ear.

Breakfast was short yet long at the same time, yet that did not disturb the schedule Tsuna had planned out today for Weiss. After the heiress finished eating her meal, her butler already had her clothes gently spread out over a chair as a maid stood at the ready. The reason the female servant was waiting was because Tsuna was currently brushing Weiss' hair.

"Today's cultural and written lessons are canceled, Ojou-sama. Due to General Ironwood-san and a few of his fellow military officers meeting with Schnee-sama today, he requested that you attend as it could give you insight on how to act and negotiate." Tsuna informed Weiss as her hair became smoother. The Sky lion meanwhile was watching all of this as it sat on Tsuna's fluffy head. "After the meeting, we shall resume combat practice. Since Winter-sama shall be staying for a small while after Schnee-sama and General Ironwood-san have finished their discussion. The time after dinner shall belong to you."

Weiss listened patiently while feeling his soft touch in her hair. "Shall you be the one to prepare lunch then?"

"Of course, due to guests arriving." Tsuna nodded his head. "Are there any specific foods that come to you mind that you desire?" He soon began to wait in a small period of silence as the girl was taking a bit of time to think.

"…Veal… roasted with carrots, covered in gravy from Atlesian stock." Weiss answered.

Tsuna didn't say a single word at all, only continuing to brush Weiss' hair as the heiress continued to stay obediently still for the brunette. "Nothing to start?" He asked with a small smile and his original tongue.

Weiss sighed, thinking about more delicious food that she could be eating in a few hours. "A salad," She finally responded. "Greens, tossed in balsamic… from Vale." The heiress responded in a familiar language. Feeling that he was finished with his brushing, she slowly stood up and walked towards the maid that was waiting.

"Aged?"

"Of course aged." Weiss nearly let a small smile curl on her lips but kept her straight face.

"And for dessert?"

"…Sachertorte." She whispered, wondering what other wondrous possibilities her butler would provide. Weiss then began to allow her body to be touched carefully by the maid as the female was covering Weiss' skin in her clothing.

"With or without whipped cream?" Tsuna asked as he was turned away from the display both Weiss and the maid were presenting.

"With."

Tsuna nodded his head, memorizing each dish and specification that Weiss wanted. "To drink?"

"Wine… Rid of alcohol with your methods." Weiss glanced towards his out of the corner of her eyes.

"Tokaj, perhaps?" The brunette suggested, hearing soft footsteps arrive closer and closer to his back.

Seeing her butler turn around, a fully-clothed Weiss stood properly and elegantly as she was taught. She shook her head at the drink Tsuna proposed however. "Ice wine." She corrected him as she walked through the open door thanks to the suited male. Tsuna easily then followed before being the one to take the lead to where Weiss needed to be.

"Of course, Ojou-sama."

 **KBT**

General Ironwood was a man that greatly respected those who deserved to earn such. Even when it came to normal citizens, including Faunus, he did not retract such thoughts. Therefore, he knew how he must act in front of the Head of the Schnee Dust Company.

Stepping off a small transportation airship among a couple of others, Ironwood fixed the one glove on his hand and saw an unfamiliar brunette standing nearby and next to a doorway as if expecting him. This boy could be a mere age of 16 judging by his looks. Judging by his looks, Ironwood couldn't figure out which background the suited male came from in Remnant. Does that mean he was from the Earth side of the world?

Tsuna's gaze was kept on the different bodies that exited the flying aircraft just before it had taken off. All but one held many soldiers that marched off around the grounds of the building. Among those soldiers, there were also some robots that held weapons similar to the humans. As for the men that occupied the same airship as Winter-sama, most of them wore suits which were a good sign. Ignoring the fact that those men were gazing around with amazed looks, Tsuna had his attention to the two that stood out the; Winter and the man at the front who he assumed to be General Ironwood.

The military officer himself was well dressed and clean. For choice of clothing, Ironwood wore a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater alongside a red tie, and a white glove that was mention earlier. His air was black with some areas being silver or gray in coloration. What looked like a strip of silver metal was above his right eyebrow.

Remembering who he was standing in front of just a split second later, Tsuna bowed in the formal manner that he should. "Welcome to the Schnee Dust Company's main house, General Ironwood-san." He greeted, not looking up from his downward gaze. "And welcome home, Winter-sama."

Ironwood then began to take note on how the boy presented himself. The boy seemed somewhat agile despite his average-small build. There was no sort of physical ability the General couldn't observe from a look alone along with an innocent face. Yet... what was this disturbing presence? It held the strength and feeling of a protective lion, yet also a dangerous, cunning, unfeeling snake...

"General Ironwood, is everything all right?" Winter whispered into the man's ear, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Blinking, he realized that he had been standing in place for a few seconds long enough. The brunette had a concerned look plastered along his features. Ironwood shook his head to clear the thoughts and put on his straight face. "My apologies for holding you up."

"Truly, it is no trouble at all." Tsuna smiled politely before turning around. "If you may follow me, please. I shall lead you all to the room where negotiations shall take place. Winter-sama," Tsuna added, grabbing the elder sister's attention. "Ojou-sama shall also be participating in the meeting as well as per your father's request."

"Weiss will be there as well?" Winter asked with surprise, having Tsuna nod his head with confirmation.

"Of course." Tsuna answered verbally as he continued to lead the army people through the mansion towards their destination. "Also, since I am informed that the meeting had been set-up during and past noon, I shall be providing and aiding in preparations for lunch. Today's noon meal consists of a starter green salad tossed in balsamic vinegar. The main course contained veal roasted with carrots, covered in gravy from special Atlesian stock. For dessert, there shall be sachertorte with whipped cream. To drink with the food is ice wine, alcoholic or non-alcoholic if specified."

Arriving towards a large brown door, Tsuna tapped on it and waited for his invitation.

 **KBT**

"Hey, what are you two doing here? These grounds are off limits."

Guards stationed at the gates already had their weapons drawn and were pointing them towards one Faunus and one human that were standing right in front of them in an eased manner. Not only was this a violation of sorts, but it also screamed suspicion to the men. They couldn't open fire though easily. If these two were innocent, then it would be a greater problem for the Schnee Dust Company.

"I beg your pardon." The Faunus' answered, brushing a hand through his red hair. "I am a teacher at one of the many academies of Atlas when our bus broke down during a school trip." He then began to explain calmly.

"We were wondering if you would be able to lend us a place for us and my fellow students to stay due to how extremely cold the outdoors are until we are able to continue on." The second companion requested, slightly shivering to prove her point even further.

"This is private property." One of the guards stated harshly. "Please leave at once. If it makes you feel any better, you can take a couple of these Dust crystals to help keep you all warm until your aid arrives. I'll even call for help if you want." He then pulled out his scroll and was dialing it while rummaging through his pockets.

Suddenly, a snap of the fingers was heard and a gunshot echoed through the empty area. Before the man knew it, there was a hand over his mouth and a knife slit his throat. The same thing happened just a quickly to the second guard stationed at the gate. The girl covered her eyes to avoid seeing the freshly made corpses. "Blake, you can open your eyes now."

Yet the female refused to do so. "I'm fine, Adam. I'll do it when I'm ready."

The Faunus on grunted as he walked forward and stepped on the dead bodies. As he continued his tiny journey, he was handed a Grimm mask that would cover the upper half of his face and a katana that was in its sheath. Gripping the handle of the weapon, he swung with a quick yet powerful swing and cut the gate right in half vertically. There was even the sound of metal as the barred barrier swung open after such a blow.

"Today, brothers and sisters," Adam stated as suddenly a massive horde of White Fang soldiers began to run past the red-haired Faunus with an assortment of weapons on their hands. "You all shall be a part of an exciting moment."

 **KBT**

Weiss couldn't decide if she was bored or interested.

The meeting drawled out into interesting and pointless half of the time. She had completely lost count how many times they were talking about combining the Schnee Dust company funding with the Atlesian military technology and somehow went to the topic of vacation in Mistral. Every few minutes, Weiss would take a glance towards Winter and the elder sister would just shake her head towards her younger sister.

But then her boredom began to turn into curiosity, confusion, and concern as the lights in the room began to flicker. Light and darkness flashed in not only her eyes, but the other occupants of the room as well. "What? What's going on, Mister Schnee?" One of the military officers asked.

A beep started most of the participants of the meeting as a radio that was hooked onto Ironwood's belt was activated. _"This is the front line! General Ironwood!"_

"What is it?" The General asked, pulling the electronic from his belt and placed it on the table so that the others may be able to hear it better. "What is going on?"

Gunfire could be heard among the background which proved to be disturbing to everyone. _"It's an attack! An enemy attack!"_

"What?!" Ironwood exclaimed.

" _We're cut off from the outside world! There's a battle going on now at the first floor entrance! But they're making their way up the stairs to the second and third floor as well!"_ The voice on the radio continue to report in a panicked manner.

Winter Schnee immediately grabbed the radio. "Drive them back! If you can't stall for time! I'm on my way as fast as I can!" She shouted, receiving an answer that she was heard. "Sirs, General, Father, Weiss, I need you all to stay in here!"

"Schnee-!"

"My apologies, General, but I need you to protect not only your fellow comrades but also my family if I'm unable to drive them back." Winter cut the General off without the intent of disrespect. Ironwood looked like he was going to protest, but saw the fire in Winter's eyes that she was not going to take no as an answer. Despite her position she was going to go against him.

But yet he knew she felt like it was her responsibility to be able to protect this household. With a reluctant look, Ironwood nodded his head slowly. "Very well, but make sure that you retreat back if you need to. There is no point in a senseless death."

Winter nodded her head and saluted before taking long strides towards the door. "Who are they? How many are there?!" She soon began to bark into a radio as she was carrying on her own person, doing her best to receive as much information as she could before her upcoming battle. "Tell me the situation!"

" _The... the enemy...It's... the White Fang!"_

The sound of sharp intakes of breath rushed through the room at the very name of the terrorist group made up of Faunus. It wasn't really surprising that the Schnee Dust Company was very fond of Faunus and their treatment towards them wasn't nice. But the White Fang displaying such an action was a lot bolder than anyone would have ever anticipated.

Taking that one name into her mind though, Weiss stood up and began to walk towards the door as well. A pair how hand however grabbed her shoulders and turned the younger heiress around. "And what do you think you're doing, Weiss?" Winter asked in a strict manner, as if she had caught a young child doing something naughty.

"I'm going with you. I want to fight the White Fang as well and rid them out of our house! They have no right to do such things!" Weiss exclaimed.

"They don't have the right, but it doesn't give you any to go out and join the battle as well." Winter sternly stated.

"But-!"

"No buts, Weiss!" Winter harshly smacked her younger sister on the head. "Look at you! You're not even properly equipped with Myrntenaster to be able to aid me in combat! How did you think you were doing to drive them off?! Without your weapon, you would just be a sitting duck!"

Wi-!"

"No means no, Weiss!" Winter shouted once more before both sisters began to intensely stare each other down. After a few seconds with heavy breathing passed, Winter closed ehr eyes and tried to calm herself. "I don't want to see me sister or father hurt when I could have done something about it. Just, please, stay in here with Father and the General." Without another word, she dashed out of the room and closed the door.

Weiss however remained frozen with her fists clenched. Slowly, her body began to shake. It wasn't fair... Why did her sister have to be the one to be able to go out there but not her? She wanted to be able to prove and show her sister how much she had grown over the time Winter was in the military. That opportunity... taken from her! In a moment of frustration, she shouted out the name of only one person who would at least be able to carry out her anger.

"TSUUU-NAAA-YOOO- SHIIII!"

 **KBT**

"Honestly, of all the days something like this happens it had to be when the Atlesian military is visiting while I am both preparing and serving a meal."

With his rolling table standing nearby, Tsuna was throwing chopped palm strikes left and right, doing his best to protect the plated food. Slapping away a sword coming for his face, he kicked the attacker's leg and hitting their neck. Punching another in the stomach, he elbowed someone's neck before simultaneously hitting two chests with his fists.

Avoiding a spray of bullets, Tsuna punched an airborne attacker right in the stomach before punched another right on their chest while sweeping them off their feet. Avoiding gunfire and sharp edges trying to cut him, he spun around and slammed a White Fang soldier against one of the walls before running forward towards the table that he left all of a sudden.

Diving right under a pair of open legs, he bent his leg to strike their crotched area before swiftly getting back up to his feet. Seeing a new all in front of his, he jumped and kicked off the vast surface and knocked a large painting off in such a way.

Grabbing two opposite edges, Tsuna shoved the painting right into some Faunus soldiers' faces and slammed them against the wall. Flipping the painting around so that the picture wouldn't be messed up, he shoved a few more Faunus soldiers away spinning it around like a saucer and hurting several more Faunus.

Blocking several sword slashes, Tsuna kicked each other his attackers kneecaps hard before lifting his shield up to kick one of them that was still standing right in the face. Slamming one of the edges against the chest of a few more soldiers, the butler immediately pressed the other edge of the painting onto their feet before punching their faces.

Hearing battle cries, Tsuna turned around and saw a couple more soldiers charge towards him. Bringing up the backside of the painting to protect him, two swords were locked onto the edges of the object. Tsuna immediately thought quick by flipping the painting around grabbed the handles of the two swords.

Yanking the weapons out, the panting flew into the air and gave Tsuna the opportunity to use the flat sides of the swords to slap and knock the Faunus unconscious. Dropping his weapons, he grabbed the painting before hanging it back up on the wall as no more Faunus soldiers were no longer around his area.

Miraculously, there was no visible damage to the front of the artwork whatsoever.

Pulling out a pocket watch, Tsuna frowned a bit. "And I have only a couple of minutes left before noon... Making it up the stairs will be rather troublesome with the White Fang around..."

"TSUUU-NAAA-YOOO- SHIIII!"

...And now Ojou-sama was rather angry at the moment...

Sighing at how today was going, he had to think extremely quickly on how to make it up to the third floor without any delay. While deep in thought he saw a small vent. Walking over and taking the grate off, he peered into the clean way and shrugged.

"Should be able to work."

 **KBT**

Weiss panted heavily as she had just displayed an unfitted act of an heiress.

But she did not care at the moment. Heck, proper acting probably didn't matter right now due to the situation of the White Fang attacking them. Slowly making her way back to her seat, she ignored all of the stares she was receiving. "Now... my butler, Tsunayoshi, should be here any second now. He should know how fast he needs to be judging by how angry I am."

"But how is he going to get up here?" Ironwood asked. "There is no other way to get up here other than the stairs-"

Suddenly, a metal grate bounced against the table and onto the floor. The General immediately pulled out his gun when several voices and bodies dropped down from the ceiling.

"Look out below!"

"Above."

"Ya-hoo!"

"Ahh!"

"Going down!"

"Cannonball!"

"Tally-ho!"

Several infants with spiky-brown hair fell out of the open hole in the ceiling and each carried two covered plates and a bowl. The only difference between them was each of them were a distinct color of white with a combination of indigo, purple, yellow, green, blue, red, or orange. It was spread out so that the first four delivered not only plates and bowls, but also cutlery to the military men. The blue, red, and orange infants however brought the food to Mister Schnee, Winter's spot, and finally Weiss.

All but Mister Schnee and Weiss were surprised at the sudden appearance of seven copies as all but ine rushed towards the backside of Weiss' chair and stood in a line like obedient children. The final one was the one that served Weiss as he quickly poured out a glass of drink before joining the others. Weiss calmly pierced a salad with her fork before chewing on the green leaves. Taking her next bite out of veal, she didn't say a word before moving onto the special dessert cake.

"Less salt next time, Tsunayoshi." Weiss partially scowled.

"...Of course, Ojou-sama." All of them spoke in complete sync as they slowly began to suddenly merge. After a quick display, the babies were gone to reveal Tsunayoshi in his still normal butler outfit.

"I assume that you are aware of the situation among the house." Weiss stated, continuing to take a bite from her salad.

"Indeed I am, judging by the extreme amount of irritation you are experiencing." Tsuna commented, internally shrinking and flinching at the glare he received from the heiress.

" _General Ironwood! Is everything all right from your perspective?!"_

Winter's voice could be heard electronically over gunfire from Ironwood's radio as he immediately replied. "Yes, Schnee, everybody is fine. Is there anything to report?"

" _We're slowly losing our ground against them. Originally we could be fine, but they have this weird colored fire that is completely destroying us!"_

Nobody noticed Tsuna slightly tense at those words. "Do we know how they are able to do that?!" Ironwood questioned.

" _No, but some of them are being crazy... They're spouting some sort of nonsense about... mafia? And something about them belonging to the... Vongola family?"_

Suddenly, Tsunayoshi was on the other side of the table and grabbed the radio before holding it up to his face. "Winter-sama, would you kindly be able to tell me what your position is inside the structure? I will be able to provide assistance for you as soon as I arrive."

" _Apologies, Tsunayoshi, but I need you to stay with my sister. That's an order."_

The radio immediately went dead and silence once again took over the room. Quietly, Tsuna placed the radio back in front of Ironwood before walking back to Weiss' side. "So, what are you going to do now?" Weiss asked.

"I am to stay by your side, just as your sister ordered." Tsuna answered.

But this only made Weiss raise an eyebrow. "And if I would give you an order?"

Standing up straight, Tsuna gave his answer immediately. "I would, of course, follow it. I may be a butler of the Schnee Dust Company, but I was and am personally assigned to you and you alone."

A satisfying feeling grew inside the heiress as those words entered her ears. "If that's the case, feel free to go and help my sister." With a swift nod, Tsuna turned around and was about leave the room when another question popped into Weiss' mind. "Out of curiosity, what is it that you are going to do?" After those words exited her mouth, the brunette turned to their young heiress.

"I shall do exactly as the butler and tutor does... Tidy up while teaching a lesson."

 **KBT**

Winter ducked behind cover to avoid a small green projectile.

She gritted her teeth as not only her but other soldiers were under heavy fire of a combination of green, yellow, purple, and indigo colored flames. The Schnee could perhaps trying to run into close-combat with such shooters, but what if such flames could be applied to weapons as well? She did not want to risk her own body for such a theory.

Suddenly, though, a large blast of orange flames roared past her and towards her attackers. Whipping her head towards the direction from where the blast came from, she saw Tsunayoshi walking forward calmly while adjusting his gloves. Steam/smoke slowly escaped his clothing as he stepped past Winter and closer to the group of White Fang that stood dumbstruck at the sudden attack that was similar to thiers.

"Greetings, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada: Ex-Vongola Decimo candidate and now butler plus tutor of the Schnee Dust Company. I answer the door, tend to Ojou-sama's requests, and teach valuable lessons. I also deal with rude, unwanted guests such as yourselves."

 **No flames please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

Standing in the middle of a hallway where holes were riddled in the walls was Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Steam/smoke continued to rise from his clothing as he kept his eyes fixed on the White Fang soldiers. "Are you quite all right, Winter-sama?" Tsuna asked, not taking his gaze off of his opponents. Since they were indeed using Dying Will Flames, he did not want to risk being caught off-guard by a few Mist users.

Hearing her name, Winter blinked and quickly recovered from her thoughts. "Yes, I'm fine." She answered, poking her head out of her cover to see if the enemy was still around. But then it clicked in her head. "Wait, what are you doing here?! I thought I gave you orders to stay with Weiss!" She soon began to shout while standing up harshly.

"Yes, you did." Tsuna answered back as calm as he could, not bothering to hide the fact that he was wincing as the loud sounds entering his ears. He glanced over to Winter with only one eye due to needing to stay focused on the White Fang. "However, Ojou-sama's orders are above yours as it is her who I personally serve."

"Oy, we're still here you know!"

Both humans turned their attention back to the Faunus who surprisingly hadn't even pulled the trigger despite their distracted forms a few seconds ago. But judging how Tsuna had just cooked them with one large burst of flames, maybe they didn't want to risk anything and try to come up with a plan.

This however was an extremely bad call. "Ah, yes, we are both aware of that." Tsuna's eyes still held a polite look but those trained could see a bit of fire. "Winter-sama, would you mind trailing back to Ojou-sama's side? I think it would be much more comforting for her sister to be protecting her rather than her butler."

Winter nearly looked insulted at Tsuna's suggestion. She was a part of the Atlesian military! There was no way she would tuck her tail between her legs and run! She gritted her teeth together and breathed heavily. "I-!"

Before she could even start her sentence, the sound of several clicks entered her ear. Turning her head, she saw almost every single White Fang soldier lift their guns and begin to pull the triggers. Once more, a hail of colored fire rained upon them. With Winter being out in the open like this, she was at least guaranteed to be hit.

At least she would be if Tsunayoshi was not around.

Darkness covered Winter's vision as the warmth of a fire suddenly spread around her body. An arm was wrapped around her shoulder as well as some sort of clothing. The sound of gunfire though continued to be heard through the blinded vision. The female struggled to move, but the arm around her proved to be strong.

Finally, the sound of gun barrels stopped firing and the darkness was unveiled. Blinking, Winter slowly turned her head back and saw Tsuna wearing a giant cape with orange fire lining the edge. It was curious sight however as not a single hole was found riddled in the cape. Not even Tsuna had a scratch on him. In fact, his eyes were narrowed a bit and glowing orange.

"Winter-sama, please go to Ojou-sama's side. I honestly will be able to be much more focused knowing if she were in capable hands." Tsuna requested once more, this time a little gentler than before.

Growling, she knew that Tsunayoshi would be capable of taking care of this group of Faunus. But there were too many for him to take on alone! But still, there was the issue with Weiss. Even though General Ironwood was within sight distance, there was the other fact of numbers breaking into the room they were all hiding in. Out of all of those humans, only Weiss and the General had any actual combat experience and expertise.

Sheathing her weapon, her eyes narrowed while pointing a finger. "Fine, I'll at least have to radio in reinforcements for you. You better stay alive until this aftermath if over for your proper punishment for being out of order!"

Tsuna was mentally crying on the inside. He was just doing his job as a normal butler! Granted normal butlers are not former mafia-boss candidates but still! That was just unfair! "…Of course, Winter-sama." He nearly sighed as Winter ran off. But he soon regained his composure as he stared right back at the current group of White Fang soldiers. "Tell me, where did you get those Dying Will Flames?"

This however only made the White Fang laugh. Their short breaths of humor echoed through the hallways. The butler of the Schnee Dust Company however only remained standing in place. "Oh man, I can't believe you just straight up asked for that! So you are aware of these special flames as well?"

"I've had experiences with them." Tsuna admitted.

"Then you should know how deadly these things are." Another soldier seemed to grin as he presented his gun. But in his other hand was a normal sword that was ignited with yellow fire. "You must also be aware of the mafia then! If you are, then you should know not to mess around with the powerful Vongola!"

Tsuna nearly rolled his eyes at how incompetent these soldiers were. Did they not listen to his introduction? Then again, nobody ever listens to anybody. It's almost like how nobody reads signs. "So you are part of the Vongola family? How interesting." Tsuna stated, fixing his glove once more and having his hand light up with Sky flames. "Last time I remember, they were bringing the family back to their natural roots as vigilantes."

This got a bit of a stiff reaction. Apparently the idea of the mafia was new to Remnant. This probably meant that Earth and Remnant cultures or technology were maybe joining together with the underground world being first. The White Fang must not have expected to know about Dying Will Flames at first, but moving onto Tsuna's knowledge of the mafia and now Vongola made them uneasy.

"It was a lie! We're really from the Fastidioso family!" One of them said quickly, feeling chills down their spine from the sight of Sky flames.

"Shut up! We-we don't have to answer to a disgusting human like you!" Another soldier exclaimed, getting several loud agreements with that statement. Raising their guns once more, all of them began taking steps forward. "There's tons of us and only one of you! What are you going to do about that?!"

Well if they didn't want to do this the easy way, it looks like Tsuna was going to have to do this the mafia way. His eyes were covered by his bangs, but then a small uncharacteristic smirk grew on the brunette's face. "Tsunayoshi, if you may." At least he got answers that they weren't part of the Vongola family.

As Tsuna stepped off to the side it revealed more of the hallway behind him. But at the end however were two doors that were open a bit to reveal a giant, mounted machine gun set up with a tine seat and several levers. Attached to one of its functions was a small rope. With a pull, the cocking sound of the weapon being readied was heard. As the small pole jumped back to its original spot, it dragged alone a small infant sized boy with familiar clothing to Tsuna but only with a red collared shirt.

Landing right on the seat, a manic grin grew on the infants face as he set his sights on the startled group of White Fang soldiers. Grabbing two levers, he flipped up two secret compartments to reveal buttons and pressed them. A couple more barrels popped open and had a case full of missiles prepared at the same time.

"Hey bitches, I hear you love cannons!"

 **KBT**

"Ugh, what is that racket?!"

One of the military officers scowled in annoyance as the sound of heavy gunfire was heard even from where all of the occupants of the room were taking shelter in. Who knows how long they all have been sitting in their room for? But there was one thing that was for sure. It was a long time!

Weiss meanwhile could not believe her eyes at the display to everyone but General Ironwood and her father. These were people of the military! Yet look at them, whining like children at the mere sound of gunfire! She almost felt insulted that these people were even in this room, let alone 'proud' members of the Atlesian military and personally accompanying General Ironwood.

The young heiress meanwhile was pacing around the room, thinking up of a small plan. They were all trapped in this room. But what would happen if some Faunus managed to get in? Their only line of defense was the General so far. But all the Faunus had to do was be extremely quick judging by the man's partially-large build. It was pretty obvious that the White Fang was after her and her father.

Speaking of her father, he was clearly out of the question as a person who could defend himself. So it pretty much led down to her and General Ironwood to be there to protect the occupants of the room. But how could she do that? The only way she could hope to enter combat with an enemy soldier right now was through several Dust crystals and vials that were on her person.

And she was just going to start learning unarmed combat after this meeting from Tsunayoshi as well!

Winter then suddenly barged in right through the door. Well, at least there was another bit of security. Now there were three fighters, one of them being ill-equipped. A loud explosion was then heard, but it was from a different part of the mansion.

Judging by the delay, Weiss figured out that it was not some sort of rocket launcher/s. Many were modeled to be able to fire many rockets at once throughout all of Remnant. Grenades were another possibility, but now more explosions came from all over the household.

Wait… all over the household?

 **KBT**

Rushing through the gates and through the green lawns of the structure, many White Fang soldiers circled the vast building. Blurs of white and black trapped anybody trying to leave while slaughtering or taking many hostages among the vast amount of servants.

But the main focus was those outside of the building. Running across the green grass, one happened to be unlucky. Just as their foot hit the ground, there was a small click. Blinking, the soldier looked down to the ground and took a couple of seconds to think. "…Huh…" They breathed with interest. "Landmine…" They then nodded their heads. A couple more seconds passed when it finally clicked in their heads.

"Wait… landmines!"

A small pillar of orange fire exploded from under their feet, completely covering their body in flames. It only took a second later for the explosions to continue to be set off and causing the White Fang to panic.

"Landmines?!"

"Landmines!"

"Landmines!"

"Landmines!?"

"Landmines!"

"Holy shit, they planted landmines!"

"Who planted landmines?!"

 **KBT**

In several parts of the household, six infants with different colored collared shirts were standing among unconscious bodies. Sadly, some of these bodies were corpses with the mixture of human and Faunus soldiers. The infant with the orange shirt closed his eyes and took a deep breath and was walking forward when he received a call from his scroll.

Beginning to walk to a certain destination, he brought out the device and held it to his ears. "Yes, Ojou-sama?" He asked.

" _YOU PLANTED LANDMINES?! YOU FORCED ME TO DO BASIC EXERCISES WITH THOSE DEATH TRAPS SCATTERED AROUND MY FEET?! TSUNAYOSHI WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"_

Tsuna could have sworn that his right ear was now deaf as he now had to bring the scroll to his left ear. "Ojou-sama, I can perfectly expla-… Ojou-sama?" Hearing the buzz of the speaker, he looked to the screen of the device and saw it display 'Call Ended'. Not even resisting the urge to sigh, he pocketed the scroll and made his way up the stairs.

By the time he made it up to the second floor, he managed to meet up with several more infants with similar looks but different colored shirts. "This is certainly a bit mess, is it not?" The orange-shirt asked.

"Bit of a mess is a light term." Purple-shirt grunted, brushing off his suit.

"Yeah, especially since you planted those landmines~." Indigo-shirt commented.

"I think the term is we, Tsuna. After all, we are all the same person." Blue shirt stated.

"Agreed!" Yellow-shirted exclaimed.

"Actually, this makes me wonder something…" The Tsuna in the red shirt had finally finished his trigger happy fest and walked up with the rest of them. "Aren't you one of the people that helps tend to the lawn and garden?"

A brief period of silence entered the conversation as this information began to sink in. But then the one in the green shirt immediately burst soon enough. "I don't want to do it!" He wailed.

"Well, it is our fault. It is also our responsibility to clean up this mansion as well due to our status." The orange shirt sighed. But his downward gaze turned back up and narrowed his eyes. Every other Tsuna seemed to react the same was as they all glowed and Tsuna was back to his normal size. "May I know who is there?"

Looking behind him, another person with a Grimm mask slowly took steps towards him. Judging by how this person was not wearing normal White Fang uniforms, she was probably one of the higher people. "Nobody you need to know about. Just allow me to pass through to the upper levels." She stated.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that." Tsuna answered, giving his full attention to the female.

The Faunus slowly brought her hand up to a handle that was strapped to her back. "I was really hoping that it wouldn't come down to this." With extremely quick speeds, the Faunus dashed forward and managed to slash Tsuna several times before landing behind him.

"I can tell."

Sharply taking in a deep breath, she whipped her head around and saw that the boy was indeed harmed, but was still standing. Some sort of thin metal was attached and spreading across his entire body like an exoskeleton. With his gloves also ripped to shreds, it revealed more metal. But the back was the most interesting due to how that seemed to be where everything was connected with one giant plate of metal stuck on.

"You hesitated with that attack, purposely missing my vitals despite my proof of containing Aura." Tsuna continued as he flexed his fingers. The metal slowly began to take the color of orange as well. Flames burst to life. But the most curious thing about it was that they were condensing and shaping themselves. Eventually, it took on the shape of a katana.

Gripping the weapon in his hands, Tsuna's eyes flashed orange once more. This sight made the Faunus flinch and take several steps backwards. She shook like a leaf in a storm at the mere presence that rolled off of this boy. He felt so innocent at first, like a doe. But now it was like a proud and vicious lion.

"Don't worry, this won't be long."

 **KBT**

Hearing the sounds coming from the ventilation above, the military sighed with relief.

But those trained in combat had a bad feeling about that sound. Weiss in particular due to there being a lack of several footsteps at once from above. Soon enough, a sneaky White Fang soldier fell from the ceiling and easily flipped himself off of the table.

Muttering to herself that Tsunayoshi was going to get a serious punishment for allowing this Faunus to pass through his guard, she immediately got herself ready as the Faunus had immediately went for her. General Ironwood and Winter both were ready to use their weapons, but they didn't want to risk hurting Weiss in the process.

Throwing a fist out to try and punch the Faunus, her opponent easily caught the fist a snickered at how weak she was. With her other fist thrown, the Faunus did the same thing only to hiss in pain.

Apparently, Weiss had hidden the sharp point of a Dust crystal within her hand and used it as a hidden weapon. Already annoyed, the White Fang member kneed Weiss right in the stomach and kicked the heiress to the ground.

She soon felt her hair tugged harshly at the top of her head. Her throat felt an arm choke her tightly while the cool metal of the barrel of a gun touched the tip of her head. Managing to even pull this off made the Faunus grin a bit with victory. "You all wouldn't want your cute little mistress to have breathing holes in her head, would you?"

The very taunt itself made General Ironwood and Winter both grit their teeth at how arrogant all of them were. The Faunus irritated them, but still had to be congratulated catching them all off-guard.

The creak of a door suddenly interrupted them though and ruined the tense mood. "Please pardon the intrusion." Tsuna stepped through the doors and bowed. Looking back up though, his big eyes grew even wider at the predicament Weiss was in.

Weiss surprised feeling at how the Faunus managed to sneak into the room and take her hostage immediately went away. It was sadly replaced by disgust. Not by how she was being held by a Faunus, but by how her butler looked. "Ugh, what a mess." The youngest heiress scowled. "Your clothes are completely ruined."

"It's because I took the time to be a counselor for a couple of minutes." Tsuna sighed, shocking all of the military people but Winter with the reveal of the exoskeleton on her body.

The butler soon began to take steps forward, but then it reminded them all that Weiss was a hostage. "Shut up! All of you! Stop right where you are! If- if you come any closer, I'll blow her head clean off! Even though there's Aura, I'm sure that a couple of these Dust rounds and my Flames will break through her flesh cleanly!"

This statement caused even more tension to spread through the entire crowd of people. What should they do? Whatever they thought about, each plan would risk Weiss dying immediately. There was no way that they would even lift a finger without even-

"Gao."

Everyone heard that sound… What kind of sound was that? Where did it even come from? Each head slowly craned towards the youngest heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. There she still sat, hair being pulled up with an arm choking her and a gun pointed to her head. Yet why did she have such a calm look on her face?

Weiss meanwhile kept her eyes trained on Tsunayoshi. "Gao." She repeated herself, imitating a young lion cub with a straight face.

Everyone, even the Faunus, was confused. Everyone except Tsunayoshi that is. That only caused the boy to smile with his eyes closed for nearly a second.

"Of course, Ojou-sama." He answered as an orange flame lit on his forehead.

 **No flames please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

Beacon Academy, an academy located in the Kingdom of Vale for training team of huntsmen and huntresses to slay the various monster of Grimm that plague Remnant. It's castle like structure that proved it to be a grand and promising place to learn from.

There were a… couple of complications however at the moment that would ruin that image if you entered the school.

"That was so much fun!" A young 15 year old girl shouted with delight. She was a pretty female, moderate in height. She had moon pale skin, and bright silver eyes that went well with her black hair… of which there were red, natural highlights in it. She wore a dark brown vest over a special white collared shirt that had a small bit of lace tied up like a bow at the collar. A plaid skirt covered her lower section and also had a red hood linked to the uniform.

"I… guess it was, Ruby" Weiss admitted after a small moment of thought. It was a while, or been forever, since she could consider something so much fun. It had also been a while since she had left her home in the favor of attending Beacon Academy in order to become a huntress. She wore the same type of uniform as Ruby… minus the hood.

"We should definitely clean ourselves up." A girl with long black hair as dark s the night, and smooth pale skin sighed, looking down at her own school uniform. She wore a black and white color theme, had a little black bow, like kitty ears, on the top of her head. Her name was Blake Belladonna.

The final girl among the group was a blonde haired, lilac eyed female with her hair long enough to reach her lower butt. Making a waving motion, she led the way. "Then let's go get changed. We've got the whole day ahead of us and don't want to waste any time." Finally, there was Yang Xiao Long.

What was the reason to why they were talking about having fun and having to clean themselves? Moving our minds away from the M rated section, it was because they had just been involved in a food fight among the other students within the cafeteria.

Trailing after the blonde, Weiss began to think about the time she had spent here at Beacon. It was nothing new in all honesty as her tutor had covered many of these things earlier during her years at home. But it took her interest to see others of equal level or higher in combat experience. Despite Tsuna's classes, he in all honesty just gave pointers on how she should work on her rapier due to his main experience being with fists.

Speaking of Tsuna… how was he doing?

"Wait, do you guys hear that?"

Pausing from her thoughts, she heard Ruby's words. Standing in front of their dorm room, there were indeed several voices coming from behind the door. They didn't sound like people their age though, more like… children.

"Yeah…" Blake slowly answered, slightly frowning at the thought of people being in their room. It was an invasion of privacy after all. No person has the right to barge in without one's permission.

To the rest of the team's surprise however, Weiss grabbed the handle of the door and swung it open.

Before all four girls was a rather interesting sight. Six small tiny children that could be compared to infants were scattered around the room with various colors of collared shirts with the attire that would belong to a butler. All of them shared the same looks however with large, fluffy brown hair that defied the laws of gravity. Such big brown eyes were also another trait shared between the six of them.

Three of them, with the colors of red, blue, and indigo, were scattered around the beds seeming to be cleaning and dusting many surfaces. On the other side of the room near the bathroom however were the color of green, purple, and yellow all wearing construction hats of sorts while carrying some sort of sheet with designs. Tools were scattered around their own feet with nails and screws. Propped up against the walls were boards and other types of supplies that was currently unknown.

Now that Weiss looked around for a couple more seconds, she noticed that the room was extremely clean. Don't get her wrong, then entire team kept the room tidy. But this place was so clean one could practically describe it to be shiny and sparkly. Everything was in a neat and tidy order with not a single speck of dust seen. Books were organized with an open window letting in crisp, fresh air. Even the bunk-beds were properly put together so they no longer look dangerous.

But still…

"What the heck is going on here!?" Weiss exclaimed, getting a sudden jump from the rest of her teammates at her outburst.

It appeared that the yell managed to grab each of their infants' attention as they all immediately stopped what they were doing. Each tiny person paused as they then began to slowly crane their heads to the dorm room entrance. There Weiss Schnee stood, arms folded and her face waiting for an answer and silence was not going to cover it.

"Ojou-sama is here!" The boy with the yellow shirt exclaimed, grinning while cupping his hands together and over his mouth to form a funnel of sorts so his voice could be heard better.

"That's a little too obvious~" The one with the indigo-shirt commented as his eyes scanned the food-stained heiress. "And it seems that she needs be cleaned as well~"

At this comment, the boy in the blue shirt turned his head towards the three that were by the bathroom area. "Alright then, let's start getting the water running! Come on, I'm sure everyone has something to do!"

All of them agreed with one another. But then the green shirted child was a bit hesitant. "Uhh…" He slowly stared, making everyone pause. "We're… not finished yet… We have the interior decorated and the entire room fixed… but we have no running water at the moment…"

A brief silence entered the conversation as the six let this information sink in. Team RWBY meanwhile, except for Weiss, was completely stupefied at how several children were having this interesting conversation. It was even more shocking that the heiress was reacting with only a flat look.

"Baka-Tsuna!" The red shirted boy ran up and punched the green one right in the face. "You said that you were finished!" Grabbing the green's collar, R (Red)-Tsuna shook G (Green)-Tsuna violently. "As a butler of the Schnee Dust Company, it is your duty to have everything done by the time or before Ojou-sama's request or need of such! Tsuna, fix this mess up!" He then pointed to P (Purple)-Tsuna.

"Don't tell me what to do." P-Tsuna growled yet still dragged several tools with him into the bathroom door.

While the girls were still watching this entire scene, Weiss heard a small throat clear itself. Looking down, a giant platter with a cover greeted her vision. But in the end, she still knew who was under the giant silver plate. "Ah, Ojou-sama, my apologies for you having to witness such a scene." A familiar voice came from under the object. "If I may?"

Moving her legs closer together, it allowed for the figure under to pass through the door frame. Ignoring all of the arguing that was going on between the copies, the person leapt up onto a chair before balancing on his toes to place the platter on a table.

While all of that was happening, a small lion-cub with orange flames replacing all manner of bushy hair that would be on a normal animal walked through the door after pushing a giant basket filled with clothing that looked freshly washed and clean. It also gave off a wonderful scent.

"…Is that our laundry?" Yang asked.

 **KBT**

"My deepest apologies for that scene that you had to witness as well as they delay of your bath time."

Tsuna, now in his normal tall form, bowed lowly. With all of Team RWBY squeaky clean after a nice bath/shower, all the girls sat in chairs enjoying some snacks that Tsuna provided for all of them. The boy meanwhile was standing up next to Weiss' right side with a teapot ready.

"Oh, it was no problem at all!" Ruby hastily answered, shaking her head. She was extremely thankful for Tsuna being able to make proper bunk beds. "Thank you for everything!"

"Although there was no need for you to expand the bathroom and clean out laundry." Blake deadpanned.

Seriously, that's what Tsuna did. As a surprise for his arrival, Tsuna did his best to try and make team RWBY's dorm room a nicer place and complete their chores. The room cleaning was a neat touch. But apparently making the room smaller but not that noticeable just to make the bathroom bigger so that it could fit all four girls inside a newly installed tub at the same time was ridiculous.

"So, care to explain who this is Weiss?" Yang asked the heiress who was sipping from her cup.

Placing the small cup on her saucer, Weiss rested it against her lap as she looked straight at her other teammates. "This is Tsunayoshi Sawada, my personal butler and tutor. It has been three years since he had been assigned to my side." She gestured her hand out towards the male who continued to stand in place as his reaction.

"Question then." Blake raised her hand as if she were a student asking a teacher something. Without a response, she continued to speak. "If he is your butler, then how come he was not with you during the start of Beacon?"

"If I may be so rude to explain, Ojou-sama?" Tsuna asked, getting a nod from the heiress who was now nibbling on a biscuit. "Due to my status of not being a student of Beacon Academy, I had not been allowed to accompany Ojou-sama. However, with some complications ironed out between the Schnee Dust Company and the school, I can now freely roam the grounds as long as I do not cause trouble." He bowed once more.

"How did you even get permission to come here then?" Yang asked, folding her hands behind her head after placing her cup down. "I'm sure that as a worker you need someone to approve of you leaving."

"…Well…"

 **KBT**

" _Did you know you have vacation days?"_

 _Within the confines of an office, the head of the Schnee Dust Company asked this question to Tsunayoshi Sawada who was currently serving some refreshments for the older man. It had been a long time since Weiss had started tending Beacon Academy and the household was a little too quiet because of this._

" _I have vacation days, Schnee-sama?" Tsuna asked politely with a tilt of the head of curiosity. This was something new._

 _Mister Schnee nodded his head as he placed his cup down. "Even you are an employee of my company. As such, you are entitled to such moments. Considering how you have also been working for three years without a single day off as well, I think you deserve such." The man explained._

 _Tsuna took time to process this. "But, sir, where shall I go? Before becoming Ojou-sama's butler, I have already traveled all over Remnant. I have even managed to experience the many countries of the Earth as well. There is no desire for me to travel."_

" _I know a place that you may want to go to." Mister Schnee spoke out. Not hearing a reply come from Tsuna meant that he could continue. "Beacon Academy."_

 _That very name made Tsuna slightly stiffen. That school in Vale that trained huntresses and huntsmen? "The academy that Ojou-sama is attending?" Tsuna asked._

 _The older man nodded his head. "Correct." He also answered, closing his eyes._

" _But… I am not allowed to enter the grounds due to their rules." Tsuna answered. "I am not a student."_

" _Yet." Was Tsuna's answer._

 **KBT**

"And that is why, from this moment on, I am enrolled as a student and member of Team RWBY…S."

Tsuna resisted the urge to sigh as everyone else tried their best not to sweat drop at such a story. Honestly, the Schnee Dust Company owner was supposed to be a man who could be a presentable role model for many. But there was now that one moment where the man lost his entire image in favor of this.

In all honesty, Tsuna believed that he was sent here due to Schnee-sama's worry for Weiss. Since their young heiress wanted to try and show independence, she attended such an academy that was not within the Kingdom of Atlas to prove that she could be as such. However, Tsuna still did worry over her due to the close relationship they formed with one another over the past 3 years.

He was the butler and she was the mistress. But then would come the time when he was the teacher and she the student. Their constant roles being switched around from leading to following caused them to understand each other.

But it was perhaps a slightly different story for Weiss. Tsuna was always there for her. Whenever she would throw a tantrum or be scared from something, her butler would tolerate her anger of comfort her. One could argue that it was because it was Tsuna's duty. But to her, it felt actually genuine rather than just a simple job mind. Tsuna was actually concerned for her being.

So in reality, Weiss was happy that her butler was back to her side. In all honesty, she missed being pampered and spoiled by Tsuna. May as well take advantage of that right now. "Tsunayoshi, what time is it?" Weiss asked.

"It is 1:30 exactly right now, Ojou-sama." Tsuna answered, taking out his pocket watch and taking a glance at the open clock.

"I see." Weiss simply answered, placing her saucer on a table. Standing up, she walked smoothly and delicately towards her bed which was the lower bunk. Lifting her legs, she rested them against the bed as she placed her stomach against the mattress. Her arms rested against her pillow as she turned her head. "I want a massage."

Tsuna blinked, taking just a split second to process what Weiss had just said. Without even a word of response he slowly walked over towards the heiress-in-wait. As he arrived he slowly raised his hands and put them onto Weiss' back. Tsuna could feel his face turn red as soon as he touched her. Despite his hands only feeling her clothing, his fingers brushed against the smooth skin beneath as well as her bra line.

Weiss' face was also red but she didn't show it by burying her head into her pillow. This was actually the first time she ordered Tsuna to do such a thing. She didn't know why it was a good idea, it just came into her mind when she thought that there was plenty of spare time. Feeling his fingers press onto her, she nearly moaned. Instead, she let out a blissful sigh.

Tsuna did his best to ignore such beautiful breath as he focused on making Weiss feel good. With dancing hands, he continued on to press on deeper. His skin eventually brushed against her when it came down to her legs. Tsuna thought he immediately made a mistake by going to low, but received no scolding.

The truth was, Weiss was so stunned at the sudden intimate touch that she couldn't even speak or scream. All she could do was breathe deeply in and out. His touch was absolutely amazing as he continued to rub her legs and eventually made it all the way to her knee. She then proceeded to kick her boots off.

Raising an eyebrow at the sudden action, Tsuna easily looked past it as it seemed like Weiss wanted him to rub against there as well. Reaching for the ankle, he swore he suddenly heard Weiss giggle. Testing something out, he decided the brush against the bottom of her foot.

Weiss was now biting her pillow as she was doing her best not to laugh at being tickled. Her mind was now being clouded by the wonderful feeling of being touched by him. His gentle brush matched his personality, always being the one next to her through many events.

Glancing out of the corner of her eye though, she saw the rest of Team RWBY just staring at her and Tsuna. "R-right, I forgot that all of you were here…" Weiss stammered. She had been too used to being spoiled alone that she thought that she and Tsuna were within that exact status.

"…Can I borrow your butler for a massage?" Yang asked.

 **KBT**

"Who is that?"

"He looks hot?"

"He's standing next to that Schnee…"

"What's with his clothing?"

"I'd totally go gay for a guy like that."

Tsuna simply standing in the middle of a school cafeteria apparently makes him eye candy.

Well, he was not exactly surprised that he was receiving such comments…. Except that last one. He was slightly used to such flattery thanks to… a former acquaintance of his. But then it appeared that such voices and flattery made someone angry.

Tsuna could practically feel ice-cold snow blowing around Weiss who was clenching his fork tightly. Her eyes were shadowed as she had her face down towards her tray. But many could easily tell that she was angry.

There were only a couple of ways that Tsuna could think of defusing the situation. The first one would have to be publically asking for them all to stop. Since he didn't want to go through such embarrassment, he went with option two." Ojou-sama… If I may be so bold…" Apparently his words grabbed Weiss' attention. "May I take the seat next to you?"

Staring at the boy with wide eyes for several seconds, Weiss slowly nodded her head. She even shuffled over to allow the brunette to seat himself down. As Tsuna took his spot, a small growl came from his stomach. Weiss merely smirked at this as Tsuna looked away with a bit of a sheepish look on his face.

"Are you hungry, Tsuna?" Blake asked. "You know we could just grab you something."

"Ah, there is no need to trouble yourself, Blake-san." Tsuna waved his hand. "I can assure you that I am quiet-"

Insert loud growl sound effect.

"…All right…"

Now he sported an embarrassed red blush as he was pretty much shaming his Ojou-sama. About to get off his seat, a tray of food was pushed in front of him. Slowly turning his head, he took a look at Weiss who had her arm extended towards his direction with her hand on the tray. "Eat." She huffed. "I can't have my butler working while hungry. Your constant growls would irritate my ears."

Now this was something Tsuna was used to. No matter how many times it would seem like Weiss was acting cold and strict with him, she was indeed concerned and had good reason to act as such. "My deepest thanks, Ojou-sama." Tsuna smiled before clapping his hands together and muttering something only the heiress understood.

Before Tsuna could even dig into the rest of the food that had been presented, a boy with a light-green mowhawk stepped in front of him across of the table. This grabbed the brunette's attention as well as the other members of Team RWBY and the rest of the cafeteria. Both males stared at each other for a few seconds.

Without a word the new guy leaned over and spit right into Tsuna's/Weiss' tray.

Quiet murmurs broke out as the boy sat back down with a smug look on his face. Tsuna only looked down at his now contaminated food before having to push the platter away and stare right back at the mowhawk sporting boy.

"So you're the rumored new kid."

Not even bothering to look back, Tsuna heard another boy sneer. This person was very tall while wearing silver-gray armor with gold rim.

"Cardin…" Ruby mumbled with distaste in her voice.

"And you're supposed to be a butler of the Schnee Dust Company judging from the rumors…" Cardin continued on. Tsuna however continued to ignore his words. "Suppose that you got in because of company bribing the headmaster to let you in late, huh?" Tsuna continued to say nothing. "You hear that, everyone? Guy bribed his way in, just like the Schnee-!"

Grabbing the contaminated tray, Tsuna stood up and slammed the metal right onto Cardin's cheek. The loud sound of metal colliding with flesh echoed through the grand area as Tsuna's eyes flashed orange. "Allow me to make one thing clear. I do not care if you lash your insults from your foul tongue upon me. But if you even dare utter a single lie or distasteful word about Ojou-sama, I will make sure to teach you a harsh lesson." Tsuna warned, placing the platter back onto the table.

This threat however only made Cardin growl however. Including the boy who spat in Tsuna's food, three people suddenly surrounded Tsuna with angry looks. "I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do. You are nothing more than a slave to that arrogant b-"

"Gao."

The entire audience craned their heads towards the Schnee heiress. Even Team RWBY and JNPR stared with surprise? It's just… Huh? Why did Weiss even do that? But it appeared to hold a certain message to it as Tsuna's look changed from a protective aura to a calm yet intimidating presence. "Gao." Weiss said once more, but her teeth were gritted together as she was clearly pissed off at Cardin.

Looking around at the four boys surrounding him, Tsuna looked straight at Cardin. "I would like to warn you now that you do not want to do this." He said as if telling people to be careful of the dangers of something.

Cardin took a step forward and grabbed Tsuna by the two-tailed coat harshly. "I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do." He stated as the rest of Team CRDL inched closer. "I'm feeling a little nice though. I'll give you ten seconds for you to walk away."

10… Tsuna stared right at Cardin's eyes.

9… The brunette looked down at the hand gripping his coat.

8… He stared with the slightest twitch of an eye

7… The butler looked at his mistress who nodded with narrowed eyes.

6… "I'll give you five seconds to remove your hand." Tsuna dangerously offered.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1

 **Trust me, there should be a bit more than this during the next chapter… With a rather large reveal that I'm not sure you all may or may not like.**

 **No flames please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owner.**

A quiet groan ripped through the room of Team RWBY's dorm.

A single ray of sunlight was streaming through the open window of the room, lighting it up and giving the furniture a rather angelic glow. Near one side of the room, that happened to be under the exact light, was a bed with a skinny lump of cover lying in the center of it. The lump released another groan before an arm appeared out from beneath the blanket. The arm gripped the sheets before slowly beginning to pull them away.

"What time it is?" Weiss muttered to herself as more and more of her body emerged from under the blankets. The teen was in her regular sleepwear. Her blue eyes glanced over to an alarm clock that was set up thanks to one event earlier that semester thanks to her team leader. She released another groan when the time read 5:00.

"Why is it so early?" Weiss whined while flopping back into her bed. After several seconds of groaning, the heiress stretched her arms out and rolled herself off the bed. Just before her face smashed into the floor, her arms shot out and she stopped herself before hurting her own nose.

She then pushed herself onto her feet. Her eyes glanced back outside and she noticed that the sun was barely on the horizon. She could see no one wandering the academy grounds.

At least for several seconds.

A brunette soon began to be seen jogging around a corner of the building which Weiss could not see past. He had hair that seemed to defy gravity which made him taller than he actually was. Funny enough, a black pair of trousers and a white dress shirt was the clothing worn for exercises the boy was into. However, what the main gimmick of this was the fact that several weights were being carried at the same time.

Sweat dropped down the boy's body as he had a very small frown on his face. Weiss couldn't hear what the boy was muttering to himself but then had her eyes widen as she saw him strip the shirt off. Tsuna then proceeded to toss the shirt onto the branch of a tree where it hung while he began to work on some push-ups, sit-ups, and whatever else the butler of the Schnee Dust Company did.

Tsuna however didn't notice Weiss' eyes constantly staring at his body. It was not scary in any way actually. It was just that it was skinny enough to be considered a bit wiry yet it was toned well enough to be extremely fit. But the thought and sight of Tsunayoshi's exposed top continued to make the heiress just stare.

It was not exactly extremely surprising if one would think about it. Despite many attempts from heirs of other families trying to woo Weiss, the heiress has not had any other experience with the opposite sex. Even with Tsunayoshi being the closest male to her rather than her father there was a lot she did not really know about.

Well, she would argue that she read biology manuals.

As the workout continued, something then clicked in Weiss' mind. Did Tsuna always perform this routine every single day? Actually, when did Tsuna start learning how to do what he does? Almost every single request, order, or demand she wanted from the brunette was done to the best of his ability - Which was surprisingly a bit high.

The only thing she knew about his past was that he was from the Earth side of the world which she never even knew existed in the first place. That as well as he was placed into the Schnee Dust Company's care by an infant whom the boy held high respect for apparently.

Everything about the boy's origin after that was a complete mystery. She didn't know anything about his family. She didn't know anything about those flames he constantly used, although she reasoned herself that they could easily be a different form of Aura to be utilized in combat… His combat… was graceful or brutal.

 **KBT**

" _I'll give you five seconds to remove your hand." Tsuna dangerously offered._

 _5…_

 _4…_

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1_

 _Sliding his arms through the tailcoat sleeves, one end of the outer coat was held in Cardin's hand and the sleeve opposite of that side was in Tsuna's hand. With the sleeve being inside out the brunette kicked one of the barbarians right in their stomach. Lifting his coat up while avoiding a kick from Cardin, Tsuna used the momentum of the moved arm to swing around and punch another bully right in their face._

 _Twisting his body around, Tsuna forced Cardin to face the ground and be tangled up in the black coat as the butler mustang-kicked the third hooligan. Unwrapping the leader of Team CRDL, Tsuna backhanded the leader with a punch and forced them to release the grip on his coat._

 _Pulling the sleeve that was inside-out so that his coat was back to normal, Tsuna folded it before handing it to Weiss who took the clothing in fluid stride._

 _Leaning his head to avoid a punch, Tsuna spun around and grabbed the arm while placing the attacker's armpit over his shoulder. With a hard yank, Tsuna heard the bully scream in pain before grabbing their shoulder and throwing them to the ground._

 _Seeing another hooligan run towards Tsuna with a prepared kick, the brunette gently grabbed the heiress and pulled her out of the way was he redirected the kick and placed the leg onto the bench. Whipping his leg back up, he slammed the heel onto the opponent's leg and shoved them down to the ground while ignoring their crying. With another quick motion, he nudged Weiss back to her original position before looking behind for his next victim._

 _Feeling someone grab his collared shirt, Tsuna whipped his arm around and punched the grappler right in their face before twisting their arm._

 _Cardin was the final person to take care of as he grabbed his mace that was who knows where and tried to smash Tsuna right in the face. The butler however had faced far more troublesome foes rather than this annoyance as if grabbed the armed arm. "Sorry." He apologized as he slammed the hand against the table and on Yang's empty tray. "My apologies." He did it a second time as he was moving down the table and slammed the hand onto Blake's blank metal platter which made the bully release the weapon. "Excuse me." This time Tsuna grabbed Cardin's head and slammed their face against the contaminated tray that belonged to Weiss, without staining the heiress of course. "Pardon me." He then finished as he slammed Cardin's face one final time on Ruby's tray._

 _Releasing his grip and letting Cardin fall onto the ground, Tsuna saw Weiss toss him his coat and put it back on in one smooth motion._

 **KBT**

Even his weapon was odd… If one could even call it a weapon.

With a large sort of plate on the back, a thin metal frame would spread out and attach to the body of its user. The arms, legs and hands of the person would be bonded with such a machine. Tsunayoshi used it in a very peculiar manner however. Apparently, his special flames were used with such help of that technology.

Somehow, it would not only enhance Tsunayoshi's physical and mental capabilities but also allow his flames to be used. It was a rare case that Weiss' butler would use the flames to form a weapon. But that would just be a case where he would try and see how Weiss would fare against different assortment of weapons. The flames would mainly enhance his fists and interestingly appear on his forehead with his eyes glowing orange.

Weiss was too busy in thought while staring at her topless, sweating butler to notice for a few seconds that Tsuna was staring right back at her. As she regained her senses, she observed that her butler's cheeks were bright red as he soon began to attempt to cover himself with his arms.

"O-ojou-sama… Good morning, you're up early." Tsuna greeted as he continued to do his best to subtly inch closer and closer to the tree that was holding his shirt. "Can you not sleep? Did I wake you up?"

"Ah… Um… No, I just woke up earlier than usual." Weiss slightly struggled to find her answer as she continued to try and find the correct place to stare at with a red face. Why was she staring at Tsunayoshi in the first place? She also reacted to Tsuna's Japanese immediately as it was a habit of hers.

Tsuna on the other hand switched to her native tongue due to his surprise of being stared at by Weiss. But why was she staring at him? Back then there was no one else that would even give him a second glance… besides an older acquaintance that was the one that also gave him nice compliments.

Wait… could it be that Ojou-sama was staring at him because she found him…

No, that can't be! Tsuna was just a butler while Weiss was the esteemed heiress of the Schnee Dust Company! Tsuna was just an ordinary boy!

Well, ordinary and no-good until the world's greatest hitman became his tutor… followed by the strongest infants of the entire world…

Tsuna had to mentally get himself back on track as he realized that he was also staring back up at his Ojou-sama. His eyes widened even larger than before bowing. "I'm sorry, Ojou-sama, I will be on my way now!" Grabbing his shirt off of the tree, he scampered off with an embarrassed look on his face.

Weiss however continued to stare out the window as her eyes followed her retreating butler. No doubt that this will be an awkward day for the both of them. But rather feeling disgusted, like how she felt whenever other heirs would flatter her, her heart beat faster. Was there a special meaning to this?

Hearing someone whistle next to her, the heiress slightly froze before craning her head to her right side. Her eyes immediately were set upon a blonde with hair that went right down to her mid-back in a set of clothing that was considered sleepwear. "He's kind of hot, huh?" Yang grinned as she eyed the heiress right back.

The Schnee shouted with surprise and immediately shot her hand out so the area between her thumb and index finger on her right hand struck her teammate right on her throat. "D-don't startle me!" Weiss exclaimed as Yang was coughing. "And how could you say something like that!? He's my butler!"

"He's still a guy though."

Weiss groaned at the new voice entering the conversation. Looking along the other side of the room, along the bunks, Blake was lying on her mattress. Despite her eyes focused on a book her attention was given to the heiress and blonde. "It's natural for females to be attracted to males, as males are attracted to females as well. It's just a part of nature." The cat-Faunus stated, slowly closed her literature.

"What's a part of nature?" A younger voice asked sleepily. Ruby yawned while stretching her arms. Arching her body, her mid-back was lifted off of her mattress before descending back down.

"You'll know when you're older, Sis." Yang shrugged her shoulders. Recovering from that surprise attack, Yang took a couple of steps to her side of the room and folded her arms. "So, what's up with that gibberish you and Tsuna spoke?" The blonde questioned with a curious tone.

"I've actually been wondering that myself." Blake admitted.

Weiss only blinked a couple of times before remembering. "Right, you guys don't know it yet." She muttered to herself before clearing her throat to answer. "What Tsunayoshi and I were speaking was a language called Japanese, originating from a country from Japan."

"Makes sense, as well as the fact that Tsuna may actually be Japanese." Blake reasoned, earning looks from the sisters that were in the new Team RWBYS. "As you pointed out, Yang, Weiss and Tsuna were both speaking in weird gibberish. Yet, they were able to understand one another easily. Second… 'Tsunayoshi Sawada'." Blake made sure to emphasize the name. "There is now way that name is related to a color whatsoever."

Still, Weiss could not blame any of her teammates to even believe that there was another side of the world. Well, that was their choice. All the heiress knew was that those were facts.

A knock on the door soon was heard an signaled them all that someone was outside of their room "Ojou-sama… May I come in?" Tsuna's muffled voice was heard from the other side. "I brought breakfast for you and the rest of the team." If one were trained extremely well, that person would notice a slightly hesitant tone.

"…Come in." Weiss permitted.

As the door opened, a new day at Beacon began.

 **KBT**

A new day at Beacon and nobody of Team RWBYS could even comprehend what had happened during that day.

Well, maybe it was a lot easier than expressed.

After their breakfast, which all of Team RWBYs was impressed with their new teammate's cooking, all of them had to head to class. But the funniest thing was that when Weiss was travelling to the lecture, Tsuna was carrying prettying much all of her things while trailing slightly behind. Not alone however.

With his semblance, seven small infants were carrying object that ranged from bags, to notebooks, even to a file for Weiss' nails. It was actually a cute sight however. If one could imagine a mother duckling being followed by her babies, that would be the perfect way to describe the scene.

That class they were attending was Professor Port's class. Long story short, Tsuna did not learn a single thing about Grimm that he didn't know. Other than that they did not like the smell of old cabbages.

After that class… it was pretty much free time. Yeah, kind of a lenient school if Tsuna thought about it.

In actual reality it was because of the new students coming from all over Remnant to Beacon for the Vytal Festival. Because of these new arrivals, classes were cancelled in favor of students being able to explore or even engage with those of different culture.

What did Team RWBYS do? Head straight into the library and play a board game. Tsuna merely observed the actions of his new teammates as his Ojou-sama learned how to play. If he could compare this game to other ones he knew about, it was pretty much like the game of Risk.

Tsuna never knew how emotional and intense it could make people however. Weiss was utterly confused at what was happening throughout the entire time. Before he could make any suggestions, Yang helped (played for) Weiss and ended up immediately having the heiress in the lead. The white-haired girl immediately began to act like a mighty queen.

That act soon turned into a pile of weeping tears as Yang wiped out most of Weiss' army as Ruby began to conform the heiress with a hug. It then was pushed onto Blake's turn, and the cat-Faunus was for some reason in her own world.

Soon enough however, two new people walked up an introduced themselves. One was name Sun Wukong, a monkey Faunus who met up with Team RWBY earlier that week. The second boy introduced himself as Neptune Vasilias. It looked like the latter was a 'flirt' of some sorts as he immediately asked for Weiss' name.

Tsuna resisted raising an eyebrow at how Weiss immediately answered. It wasn't that easy for Weiss to be able to warm up to other people. He'd have to thank her teammates for being able to create friendships with his charge. Although, Tsuna thought that Weiss slightly detested most boys. Maybe it was hormones that caused the heiress to be slightly… Wait… Hormones… Hopefully Weiss at least had the talk with Winter-sama about puberty at least. That was something he did not want to explain.

It was bad enough that he had to learn it from both members of the opposite sex from the Arcobaleno.

Blake soon enough however excused herself from the table in a frustrated fashion and walked away. After a rather… 'interesting' comment from a girl from another table, Tsuna asked for permission if he could perhaps join in the conquest for all of Remnant.

Long story short, Weiss won. It was thanks to careful planning, strategic moments, predicting the enemy movements- screw it, Tsuna wiped the floor with his faction and Weiss took advantage of her position of mistress and steamrolled over her butler for the victory.

Now being dismissed from his duties for the rest of the day, Tsuna was pacing around his room in thought of what to do. Pretty much for the last couple of years he had done nothing but been of service of the Schnee Dust Company. With position of a butler, he didn't have much time to himself. Heck, even the Arcobaleno Boot Camp had time off per day at least.

But now that he had all of this spare time, he didn't know what to do right now.

Hmm… A walk. Yes, a nice evening walk through the halls of Beacon. That would be nice. It would also help familiarize him with the exact building he was going to be travelling through anyways. Maybe would be nice to explore around the grounds as well. He could have sworn that he saw a couple of General Ironwood-san's ships as well from Atlas.

Opening the door and closing it behind him, Tsuna began to take steps forward and wander. His life certainly had changed. For the better or worse he was completely unsure about. But he was certainly grateful that he was able to become a butler of the Schnee Dust Company. It was a rather calming environment to work in with wonderful people. Schnee-sama who was working hard for his family… not as hard as… 'that man' who was Tsuna's father. Winter-sama who protected her family at all costs. Finally, there was Ojou-sama… the beautiful girl who grew up all thanks to him.

Tsuna's body felt lighter whenever he thought about her. That exact morning when he was seen shirtless he felt embarrassed. Well, he naturally would be if someone else saw him. But with Weiss, it felt different. He didn't' know how… it just did. It was a feeling that he would get whenever-

Before he could finish his thoughts, he ended up crashing right into someone. Both him and the other person dropped right onto the ground and on their butts. Blinking, Tsuna was the first to apologize. "Ah, I'm sorry about tha-…"

Tsuna completely cut himself off midsentence as he saw who he had crashed into.

"Ow, watch where you're goi-…!"

A thin female with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes scowled for a moment before meeting his brown eyes. Her hair was a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side in the back. She wore two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers. It looked like she was wearing a Haven Academy uniform which was a long-sleeved collared top with a white armband. Covering her bottom was a skirt with black and dark grey lines that only went down half-way to her knee.

"Ts-tsuna, is that really you?" The girl asked with complete shock with a tint of red along her face.

"He-hey, E-emerald." Tsuna stuttered nervously with a blush filling his cheeks.

Feeling a pair of hands cup his head, Tsuna soon realized that it was Emerald who was holding him. But the contact made his face glow even redder as suddenly he exploded and several infants were running away from the scene.

"Run away~!" I-Tsuna shouted.

"I'm out of here!" P-Tsuna stated.

"Ahhh!" G-Tsuna cried out.

"Retreat!" Y-Tsuna exclaimed.

"See you later!" B-Tsuna waved.

"Sorry, Tsuna, you're on your own!" R-Tsuna waved.

O-Tsuna was now in Emerald's hold as he turned his head with absolute surprise at the others retreating. "Wait, guys, don't leave me aloooooooooo- oh my…" O-Tsuna stated as there was nobody left. Turning back to the wide red-eyes, O-Tsuna fidgeted nervously. "So… Been a while… Two and a quarter of a year… I like your new hair." He attempted to make a conversation.

"It's… you… It's really you…" Emerald breathed with shock before pulling in Tsuna for a tight hug. Once more, she felt his warmth on her body. Another hug added to the countless amounts they had shared together. More time together after they had drifted apart. "Tsuna… I'm sorry for… Tsuna?" Emerald whispered softly before it turned into confusion. Looking down, the tiny infant was slapping her arm while muffled cries vibrated against her chest. Loosening her hug, O-Tsuna looked right into her eyes.

"Need air!" He gasped.

 **No flame please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

" _Bring Sally up, bring Sally down lift and squat gotta tear the ground. Bring Sally up, bring Sally down lift and squat gotta tear the ground. Old Miss Lucy's dead and gone, left me here to weep and moan~."_

Tsuna found himself constantly pushing off of the ground before having to bend his arms and dip back down to the beat of the music playing. Sweat dripped from his shirtless body as classes were over and Ojou-sama said that she wanted a bit of alone time with her team. But the main gimmick was that he was doing it with only one hand. That was not all though.

Digging into his back was a single foot that was trying to keep the owner's body balanced on the moving platform it stood on. Such a person standing was Emerald as she was balancing two tiny cups filled to the brim with water on the back of her hands as she was stuck in a crane style pose.

Both humans were focusing intensely, trying to break out of concentration of falter from the fatigue that slowly crept up on them second after second. That only made them bring their exercises up a few levels though.

With a strong shove, Tsuna forced himself off of the ground for just a brief second. Within that time span, he clapped both of his hands together at the same time before landing one of his hands back onto the floor. With every beat passing, the brunette alternated hands as they would make contact with one another.

As her pedestal was being extremely shaky, Emerald was slowly bringing her hands together. With a quick motion, the cup on her left hand leapt off and was caught right on top of the glass on her right. Bending her knees, she lowered her body until her hand came into contact with Tsuna's back. With a careful hand-eye coordination, Emerald placed the two cups right on the bottom part of her foot and began her balance exercise reversed.

Soon however her hand slipped, causing a small chain of events.

Since Emerald lost her hold, the water cups immediately lost their surfaces and began to fall to the ground. With Tsuna's constant moving, the girl's positioning was also altered. Tsuna seemed to notice the lack of weight on his back and took a glance. Witnessing the cups fall, the brunette acted fast as he whipped his arms out and positioned his hands so that he successfully snatched the cups.

Falling back down to the ground though, his chin banged right against the floor. Tsuna didn't even have the chance to hiss in pain as Emerald's new positioning happened to have her back aligned with his as the back of each others' heads smashed together.

Both groaned in sync while the green-haired girl rolled right off of the brunette clutching her head. Her vision was a bit blurry as she stumbled around Tsuna's personal room. Why it was private was because of his late transfer as well as that he didn't want to sleep in the same room with four rather mature women; especially since one of them was his Ojou-sama.

Finding the bed, Emerald flopped right down onto the mattress and just let her body relax. "Ice coming up to your right." Hearing Tsuna's voice, her arm immediately was held out in reaction. A brief second later and a cold object landed right in her outstretched palm. Right away she applied if to her stinging spot and she could feel it swell down.

Movement sprung the mattress back to life and made the girl shift her head to see Tsuna now sitting next to her with a ball of ice held against the back of his own head. Eyes seemed to shift down towards the open stretched legs that were just laying as if in wait.

With her remaining strength, Emerald shifted her body and tried to place her head on his legs.

The vibration of a scroll immediately made Tsuna stand back up. This in turn however made Emerald lose her balance and fall back down to the floor. Luckily, Tsuna was extremely quick to catch her before she could hurt herself once more.

Swiftly placing her back on the mattress, Tsuna took quick strides to his desk which his scroll sat and he took a look at a message that had been sent to him. Eyes widened as he immediately was rushing around his room doing his best to wipe his sweat off and mask the smell.

"What the matter?" Emerald asked, too tired to get back up at the moment.

"It appears Ojou-sama is in the mood for a small snack." Tsuna replied as he was buttoning up his dress shirt while tying his tie. "Her message however is rather questioning. I quote, 'Snacks please, right now; triple smiley face with tongue protruding.' None the less, I have a feeling my team would appreciate such." By the time he finished his third sentence, he had already fitted on his butler coat while R-Tsuna was spraying him with something from a canister.

Emerald just continued to stare as Tsuna had already prepared a rolling table full of small little pastries and tea to go with such. "…Tsuna…" She saw him tense a bit when he heard her saw his name. "Are you doing anything later? After you finish your delivery to you… 'Ojou-sama'." Emerald put emphasis on the title.

"…I do have some grocery shopping to do in Vale." Tsuna seemed a bit hesitant to answer but still did anyways. A brief silence took over as the brunette remained unmoving and the green-haired girl continued to stare. "…Would… you perhaps like to come along?"

"That depends… are you okay with it?"

 **KBT**

Maybe this was not such a good idea.

Both Tsuna and Emerald sat awkwardly across from each other as the airship from Beacon was taking them down to the streets of Vale. The female stared towards the brunette with a questioning gaze as the male was trying to find the proper place to stare. There was the small moment of turbulence here and there, but that was pretty much it that could break the mood.

"Don't you have any other sort of clothing on you?" Emerald questioned with a tone that pretty much sounded like she knew that he would have to have such.

Tsuna blinked as this was the question to begin a new conversation. "Well… not really. Ever since I had been hired as a butler, I've only been able to have such clothing." He explained as he gestured to his suit. "Although it does make me stick out, I've grown used to such due to wearing this type for a long time. There isn't anything wrong with that… is there?"

"…After grocery shopping we are going to buy you some new clothes."

"…We?"

Tsuna's mind drifted to that one single word; we. "As in… like a date of sorts?" He asked with uncertainty.

"Well…" Emerald trailed off. "Not 'like' a date… An 'actual' date."

Tsuna took a deep breath, trying his best to calm his beating heart down. "…Emerald… I… It's… well… You and me…"

The green-haired girl sighed. "Okay, I get it. It will be awkward for you." Her gaze lowered towards the floor for a bit. "But… I really do want to make up for what I've done. It was my fault for suddenly disappearing without even a goodbye. I want to be able to make you happy as you did the same for me…"

Hearing footsteps slowly come towards her, a pair of hands gently grasped her shoulder. Tensing and nearly shoving the palms away, she immediately recognized the gentle touch. Not one that was abusive, cruel, mean, or disgusting like anyone else she almost had in contact with for a long time. No, it was humble, caring, warm, and loving just like him.

Looking up slightly, Emerald saw that Tsuna was kneeling on the metal flooring of the airship. "Emerald… You have already done so much for me… More than you would expect. I'm happy… even flattered that you still want to pursue a relationship with me still… So… maybe, just maybe, we might be able to work-"

More turbulence happened to kick in at that moment, causing Tsuna to lose his balance and have his head band right against the floor. Emerald didn't know why but that tender moment suddenly being disturbed by a comical one was just… amusing.

"Stop laughing, Emerald, it's not funny!" Tsuna protested as the red-eyed girl was doing her best to try and contain her laughter.

"You're right, it's hilarious!"

 **KBT**

Right after grocery shopping, Tsuna slightly felt regret form from within him.

Before they went into several clothing stores, Emerald had to determine the genre of the boy's fashion – Goth, Punk, Rock, Emo, Visual Kei and so on. Both of them knew that he was comfortable with almost anything as long as it was not deemed extremely goofy by many. After thinking of it for a brief moment, Emerald decided for a mixture of different styles at the same time.

They had not even begun their exploration among the clothes and Tsuna could already feel himself be exhausted as if he ran a marathon designed by all of the Arcobaleno themselves.

Having several clothing articles shoved into his arms, Emerald sent him away into a changing room. Well, at least this was able to have him rest for a small bit. When it came down to Ojou-sama, clothing shopping was a lot more high tech than one would expect.

For such clothing stores that were more expensive, one could easily step into a machine where their bodies would be scanned. After that, the customer could just select different types of clothing to see how they would look in such apparel. When you would want to buy it, just select the icon that would allow such clothing to be stored into a shopping cart and then continue on with your selection. When finished, just pay and the clothes are delivered to you right away in-store.

Back to his moment, he took the time to think about where he was right now. Let's see… He was in a clothing store with Emerald. That sentence alone pretty much constantly ran through Tsuna's mind over and over again. There was nothing wrong with it. In fact, Tsuna enjoyed the green-haired girl's company as he did before.

But after being separated for two years…

Knocking on a door broke the boy out of his thoughts. "You okay in there?" Emerald's voice asked through the barrier.

"Yes, just thinking about something." Tsuna replied as he began to unzip his pants.

Outside the changing room, Emerald nodded to herself as she leaned against a wall. It kept running through her mind that Tsuna was back in her life again. In all honesty, it took pretty much all of her willpower to be able to act this casual with him. She bet it was the same for Tsuna.

With her mind occupied with such, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Tensing, unpleasant memories flashed and she immediately lashed out with a defiant shove. "Ow! What the hell was that for, woman?!"

Emerald's gaze soon fell upon a boy with silver hair and electric green eyes. His build was rather average, having on defining features whatsoever on the ground with a scowl. The boy glared right at her, but then another voice entered the area.

"Maa maa, Gokudera, no need to be like that. You did accidentally hit her and maybe she just reacted harshly by mistake." A boy with short, spiky black hair and large brown eyes soon showed up, trying to help the boy up.

"Don't tell me what to do, Baseball-Freak!" The boy now dubbed Gokudera shouted in anger in English before switching to Japanese.

Emerald however just stared with her red-eyes towards the duo. Where has she heard that name before? "…Gokudera?" She asked, somehow managing to gain the attention of the two boys. "As in… Hayato Gokudera?"

"Yeah, so what?!"

"…" Emerald's hands twitched.

 **KBT**

It was a good thing Tsuna managed to finish changing quickly.

This new clothing actually looked pretty good on him. Tsuna wore a long sleeve white shirt with orange buttons, a gray vest with gold lining and accompanied by an orange loose tie hung around his neck along with a pair of dark brown pants and a pair of brown boots. If many were around, they would all admit that the brunette had the look of a charming male.

However, he soon heard some sort of commotion outside. Unlocking the changing room door, Tsuna swung it wide open and saw something that he never would have expected in his entire life.

Emerald was right on top of… Gokudera-kun… while… Yamamoto was doing his best to keep the two separated.

It seemed that the Rain guardian of the Vongola was leaning more towards his fellow Storm guardian in terms of helping within the fight. Emerald was wrestling Gokudera to the ground, struggling to land as many punches as she could while the silver-haired male was keeping her away.

Tsuna's mind told him to move yet his body was frozen. Why? Why were they here?

Finally leaping to the aid of Emerald though, he managed to pull the girl right off of the male as Tsuna had wrapped his arms around hers'. The green-haired female sharply glanced behind her to see Tsuna being her restrainer. "Let me go, Tsuna! I'm going to beat those bastards!"

Gokudera, rather than respond with his own outburst as usual, actually chose a more silent answer as soon as his eyes lay upon Tsuna. The same was said for Yamamoto as the baseball-player had no smile on his face. All but Emerald had surprised looks on their faces at seeing one another in this very place.

"…Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna slowly said. "…Yamamoto… It's… good to see you again."

"Haha…" Yamamoto laughed nervously, doing his best to find another place to stare. That very action alone brought up a familiar shot of pain in the brunette. "Uhh… Long time no see."

"…Yeah… three years…" Gokudera added.

The fact that they didn't even greet him by his name made Tsuna's grip falter a bit. Feeling Emerald struggle however had him tighten his grasp once more. "What are you both doing here?" Emerald spat venomously as she continued to wriggle for freedom.

"Hmm? We're here because we're participating in the Vytal Festival."

Tsuna's blood nearly froze then. We? So… the other guardians were here in Remnant as well? "But… How… Why?"

"It's the Vongola, remember?" Gokudera responded awkwardly, avoiding Tsuna's eyes. This however made his gaze look towards Emerald's red pupils. "Tch, let's get out of here. The others are waiting." He eventually spat before walking off.

"Well, it was nice seeing you." Yamamoto slowly said. "And sorry about Gokudera's attitude." With that apology, the Rain guardian jogged off after the storm.

The arms that were wrapped around Emerald immediately slid down soon after. Slid down all the way to her legs and she could feel a head resting against her butt. But that feeling didn't matter right now. She was so close to beating those two bastards to a pulp!

Turning around, her anger died out quickly as she saw Tsuna on his knees. His face was staring at the floor. She could hear him take deep breaths to try and calm himself. His body slightly shook. Emerald soon got onto her own knees to be able to be at eye level with Tsuna.

Cupping his chin in her hand, she slowly brought his eyes up to her own and noticed immediately the bottom part was slightly wet. "After three years… it still hasn't changed…" Tsuna whispered quietly. "Why… Why is it that I understand their reasoning yet it makes me like this?"

"…" Emerald couldn't answer her question. All she could do was wrap her arms around her neck and bring him in close for a kiss. Tsuna didn't even put up any resistance nor do anything to stop her. Emerald knew that he was too weak. But she did not do this due to an advantage and an opportunity. No, it was to try and ease his pain.

Breaking their lips apart, Emerald dragged her head over next to his for a tight hug. "They are still scared because that moment showed them a Tsuna they do not know. But I know the truth… Hope… Courage… Justice… Compassion… Determination… Harmony… Even that moment when you accidentally had your first kill… It's all a part of Tsunayoshi Sawada… the man who I fell in love with… and yet left…"

Tsuna soon felt Emerald's body shake. A sniffle entered his ears and he couldn't help but hold Emerald with equal tightness. Both of them were in pain in the past. Both of them were able to help each other over come such wounds. Both of them were separated eventually. Both of were now together once again in a familiar hold. Both of them were comforting each other once again.

As they continued to embrace each other, there was something on Emerald's neck. That something made Tsuna frown despite his current sad emotion.

 **KBT**

Tsuna was currently steadying his beating heart.

Due to such events of the day, Emerald grew tired. The pair had managed to get onto an airship to Beacon. But as soon as they found a nice bench to sit on, the girl found a nice pillow to lay her head on; Tsuna's legs.

Despite their earlier moment of close touching, this was different because of their disarray of emotion. That hug was mainly to be able to calm the other down. This was a selfish act on Emerald's part. But… Tsuna guessed that he could allow it. Gently brushing his hand through her hair, he wondered where his position will now stand.

Quick recap in Tsuna's mind. He had a relationship with Emerald. They eventually broke up… unofficially. His work started at the Schee Dust Company afterwards in which he was assigned to Ojou-sama. Two years with his charge and he had already began falling for her. But with Emerald back in his life now…

Uh oh… Was this two timing?

Tsuna would have to think about such an issue another time as he felt the airship land on the docks of Beacon Academy. Apparently that was the exact time Emerald took to wake up as well. "Mmm…" Emerald stretched, arching her back with a pleasurable feeling running through her body.

The two of them soon began walking off of the airship as the boy was carrying several bags filled with groceries and Emerald held a couple of boxes with clothes for both herself and her dubbed boyfriend (Emerald's point of view while Tsuna was still on the fence).

"Emerald, I think I need to speak with your team." Tsuna suddenly requested out of the blue. A soft hum was his only answer. It seemed Emerald was so tired that she didn't want to think at the moment. Taking it as a yes, he continued to escort the girl until they both found themselves in front of a room in an area where all other students from different academies were staying.

Grabbing the knob and opening the door, two other people were inside. One of them Tsuna recognized while the other he did not have the slightest clue.

The first was a male with gray eyes and a similar hair color. The bangs however managed to be styled as one part hung from the middle part of his forehead down to the top of his nose while the rest was just out of the space of the eyes. He, of course, was in a Haven uniform as it seemed Emerald was part of that academy.

The other occupant of the room was female with ashen-black hair that fell all the way from her left shoulder to the top of her chest and bright amber eyes. Tsuna didn't know why, but he felt like there was just this calculative gaze that was held within such orbs. He also noted that she wore black tights rather than silver knee-high socks like most Haven students.

…Did that make him a pervert since he noticed such a detail?

But the male's appearance surprised him. "Mercury?!" Tsuna nearly exclaimed, managed to settle down the volume just in time.

"No freaking way." The gray-haired boy stated as he stood up since he was sitting on the floor. Ignoring Emerald as she stumbled to her bed, the fellow guy walked forward and threw an arm back only to bring it back forward and grasp Tsuna's palm. "No-good Tsunaoyshi Sawada! How are you doing, stick-boy?"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the greeting, but he still smiled. "Just fine. I can see that you are doing good as well judging by your greeting." It certainly had been a while when the two of them met.

Mercury Black, the son of Marcus Black. The adult was supposed to be an assassin, one who had an interesting relationship with reborn. By relationship, it really meant that Marcus was a lackey just like skull, only that the Cloud Arcobaleno at least had more respected gained from the other Selected Seven.

With a quick visit for the assassin to help set them all up for their living time in Remnant, Tsuna eventually found himself hanging out with the son, Mercury.

Long story short, they got along in an extremely werid way.

Continuing to shake hands with the boy, the sound of a throat clearing itself reminded them of the other occupant in the room. "Oh, my deepest apologies, Miss…"

"Cinder." The female answered coolly, a trait that only belonged to those that are absolutely confident with their abilities. Luckily it wasn't arrogant. The former was more dangerous though. "Not to sound rude, but may I know why you are here? I thought Beacon students are not allowed around this part of the school."

"Of course." Tsuna answered, looking towards Emerald who was still sleepy. But even with that factor, it seems the girl registered what was going on at the moment. Her eyes were telling everything. "I just needed to speak with all of you. But now I think that my business is involved with you alone, Cinder-san."

"Oh?" Cinder asked, glancing towards the green-haired girl dangerously. "And what sort of business might that be?"

Tsuna noticed Emerald flinch, which all confirmed his suspicions even more. Walking over to the green-haired girl, he lifted her hair and presented a couple of purple marks along her neck. "These bruises did not come from a fight. No opponent would land such sloppy slaps. I also happen to be confident in Emerald's combat ability for such thing to never happen. So, it may have come from one of her teammates."

Gesturing to Mercury, he continued. "Mercury here wouldn't do such a thing. Nor could be either. His main strength is his legs as he mainly uses his hands for mobility. Again, not for such slaps."

Tsuna then had to turn his attention to Cinder. "So, there are two things. First of all," He bowed towards the female. "I want to thank you for taking care of Emerald. It seems that she had grown up finely as you are the team leader I would assume judging by how you carry yourself."

"…And what would the second piece be?" Cinder asked, already interested in this boy. This male was amazing due to deducting all of such information with just a single look of a few bruises and vast knowledge.

Little did she know, the second bit was not in her favor. "Such bruises may have come from someone Emerald was loyal to. Such slap marks could not come from Mercury. There may be a fourth teammate among here, but I doubt it's them. It must be you."

This accusation made Cinder's look slightly morph into a frown.

"You are the team leader, therefore also being the one to give orders. With such personality coming from you as well, it seems you… 'disciplined'," Tsuna nearly spat. "Emerald. Do not deny it as such bruising along Emerald's neck is the same size as your fingers."

Mercury could only glance towards Tsuna as the brunette soon began to finish his monologue. "So for my second bit of business… I'm going to slap you in the face."

A loud smack immediately filled the air.

 **No flames please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

"Mister Sawada, in which regions do Mamadons roam Remnant?" Professor Port caught the attention of one former mafia-boss candidate.

The brunette scratched the back of his head in a bit of thought. "I… believe it is the tundra, such as Atlas. Due to their many undiscovered isolated areas, it's an ideal living ground for them." Tsuna had to continue coming off from memory.

The professor merely smiled. "Correct, Mister Sawada! You are certainly high along the academic list since the first day you were here. Why, I remember when…"

Tsuna simply closed his eyes and internally sighed as Port went off track once again. The class was much more verbal and groaned. He couldn't blame them as they believed they were actually going to learn something for once.

Glancing to his left, he saw one single blonde boy staring at the brunette. It seemed that the yellow-haired male noticed this and quietly avoided eye contact. But Tsuna knew that look anywhere… curiosity and confusion. Why did the boy act like that though? Perhaps the butler of the Schnee Dust Company had a little digging to do.

Looking over to his right side, Weiss Schnee was resting her arms on the table that held empty pages as their professor had not spouted a single bit of information that was considered worth writing on the paper. Her head lay on her arms with a bored expression on her face as well, almost on the verge of falling asleep.

Now that Tsuna thought about sleep, he noticed Blake also being extremely tired, almost not even taking a bit of time to enjoy a bit of slumber time.

It had actually been like that for the past couple of days. While all the other teammates were fine, Blake was not. When he asked about the matter, the cat-Faunus (Yes, he knew she was one thanks to Ojou-sama's information) simply answered that she was having a bad case of insomnia. Tsuna attempted to offer some medicine to help with her sleeping habits, with the rest of the team agreeing, Blake just escaped and said that she didn't need it.

Back to class, Tsuna saw how his Ojou-sama was extremely bored. Seeing how this class was not teaching much, he began to rummage through his bag and pulled out some sheets of paper. Tapping Weiss on the shoulder, he grabbed the heiress' attention. "Ojou-sama, may I suggest a bit of origami to learn until this class ends?"

This strange offer seemed to catch Weiss' attention as she raised an eyebrow. "Origami?" She asked, unfamiliar with the term. "Sounds… Japanese." Her eyes narrowed with curiosity at the book Tsuna had presented to her. "What did you have in mind?"

Tsuna smiled softly while nodding his head. "Origami is the art of paper folding, which is often associated with Japanese culture. The goal is to transform a flat sheet square of paper into a finished sculpture though folding and sculpting techniques."

As Tsuna ranted on a bit with his explanation, he was folding and bending a piece of white paper back and forth. Lost in his words and actions, Tsuna worked while Weiss watched the paper until he finally finished his creation and stuck a pencil underneath it. "For example, an origami rose."

The white-haired girl stared with curiosity as she took the object out of his hands and stared at it with wonder. "…This was put together with no sort of cuts or glue? Just being able to fold paper?" She asked with wonder, poking at the paper rose in her hand.

The butler nodded his head. "That is correct." He confirmed her question. Bringing out a few more sheets of paper, he slid one over to Weiss. "But how about we start with a classic piece, the paper crane?"

Nodding her head with surprising eagerness, Weiss took up the sheet and began to follow Tsuna step by step. With every careful fold, she followed a second later. There were many moments however where she would mess up, specifically one steps which had to force her to start over due to wanting it to look perfect.

Tsuna couldn't help but smile and release a small chuckle. That quiet laugh though was heard by Weiss and the heiress glared at the butler. "It's not funny!" She whispered with her eyes still narrowed.

"S-sorry Ojou-sama." Tsuna apologized, but still couldn't help but keep that smile on his face. Going through the steps once again, Weiss messed up and wanted to restart. "Here, let me help you."

Reaching forward, he gently placed his hands right on top of Weiss'. The heiress flinched but still allowed the touch.

Tsuna's hands were so soft…

Ojou-sama's hands were small.

Going through the process of making the paper crane once more, Tsuna now personally led Weiss by guiding her hands to the right areas with the correct angles. Step by step, movement by movement, the process continued. Tsuna was the conductor while Weiss was the orchestra. Tsuna was the lead of this dance as Weiss followed. Tsuna was the director while Weiss was the actress.

"And for the finishing touches, if you wish, blow up the bottom like so." Tsuna finished as he and Weiss had just finished her first paper crane. Bringing up his own creation, he flipped it over and blew with a bit of force yet gently at the same time which allowed the body to puff up slightly.

As he tugged the tail and head of the paper crane, Weiss stared at Tsuna before looking down at her own crane. Blinking a couple of times, she brought the paper up to her lips and pressed them together. With a deep breath, she let the air escape her delicate lips.

She must have put too much force into her blow however as the paper crane escaped her grip. Weiss was too slow to react as the creation she made spun around in the air. Eventually the bottom of the crane where her lips were pressed found a surface to hit… The square center of Tsuna's forehead.

The boy's eyes were diverted upwards when he felt the paper crane hit such an area. Before the object could fall on his seat, he caught the object and just stared before looking at Weiss. A small chuckle escaped his lips once again, earning another glare from Weiss. "Now now, Ojou-sama, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." He defended himself as he handed the crane back to Weiss. "But look, your first piece of origami. Now isn't that something?"

Weiss thought about it and Tsuna was right. Another thought that came to mind was that this was the first thing that she and the boy created together with each other. Making sure that she didn't bend it, she placed it on her desk. "…Thank you…" She mumbled.

Tsuna merely closed his eyes with a rather charming smile. "Of course, Ojou-sama."

As Weiss and Tsuna turned back to see when class was over, something hit the back of Weiss' head… hard. Nearly releasing a tiny yelp of pain, she bit her tongue and teeth to prevent her from doing so. Looking down towards her seat, her eyes narrowed at the object that had hit her.

It was tiny green paper crane that was small than her white one.

Before the heiress could react, there was vicious banging right at the door at the back of the class. This seemed to catch everyone's attention as a rather grumpy voice was sounded out. "Oi, isn't this Professor Port's class?"

Oh no…

"Why yes it is! You must be the new students I was told about earlier!" Port exclaimed with slightly surprise but a welcoming tone.

No no…

"Yeah, sorry about arriving late. We got lost but wandering around was so much fun."

No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no-

"Class, we have a few new students joining us! But these are not just any ordinary students… These young, fierce, young folk that are not from Remnant, but the great country of Japan! Please welcome them warmly and treat them with great honor as you would your fellow friends and comrades! Come now, introduce yourselves!"

-Aww shit.

Tsuna didn't need to turn around. Tsuna didn't want to turn around. Lowering his gaze, he made sure to avoid eye contact with the students that were making their way down the stairs that led to the area where the teacher would walk around when giving his lecture. All of them stood in a lineup and began to introduce themselves.

"Hayato Gokudera." The first student grunted.

"The great, mighty, Lambo Bovino-sama!" The second student, who seemed to be a mere child, exclaimed.

"Takeshi Yamamoto." The third one waved.

"Chrome… Dukuro…" The last person spoke quietly. Judging by their voice, they sounded female.

"We make Team HLYC (Harlequin)." Hayato added as a last fact.

"You all can sit right over there, Team HLYC." Port pointed towards an aisle that just happened to be right next to where Tsuna was sitting but was divided by the stairs.

As all of the new students were going up, it seemed that the smallest of them all saw someone familiar and couldn't hold it in. "Tsu-nii!"

A couple of seconds later after footsteps rushing against the floor, Tsuna's leg was tackled and the brunette was forced to look up towards the source. The child had lost their afro look, actually going for a messier image just like their ancestor. Rather than wearing a cow-print - whatever the heck it was called – the child looked a bit more stylish as he had on a pair of cowboy boots with black jeans. A white shirt with black spots like a cow was worn right under a tiny vest.

"Tsu-nii, how dare you leave the great Lambo-sama without telling him!" Lambo exclaimed as he hit Tsuna's leg over and over again. The entire class, especially Weiss, was bewildered at this display. But then the beating soon stopped as the kid pressed his face against the brunette's pant leg. "How dare you… leave…"

Muffled cries could be heard emitting from his leg and Tsuna knew what he had to do. Bending down, he gently patted Lambo on the head like a brother would to calm his sibling down. "You're right." Tsuna spoke softly. "I should have at least told you where I was going. It was so sudden though and I never had the chance. Can you forgive me?"

That seemed to do the trick as Lambo did a complete turn of emotions. "The great Lambo forgives you! But he won't forgive you so easily next time!"

But before Tsuna could react, a hand grabbed Lambo by the collar. "Oi, Stupid Cow, stop wasting our time and get into your seat!" Gokudera growled as he began to drag the kid away from Tsuna. The brunette noticed that the silver-haired male was avoiding eye contact with him.

This display seemed to not be put well with a couple of the students. "Hey, there's no need for you to treat him like that!" Ruby exclaimed, standing up.

"It's his fault for not listening!" Gokudera gestured as he dropped Lambo into his seat. "You want to take care of-"

"Enough!"

Both people arguing stopped as Tsuna stood up and held both hand hands out with palms face towards their faces. "Both of you, settle down. You want to fight, take it out on each other during class with Professor Goodwitch later today. As for right now, I'm sure Professor Port has a couple more things he would like to share with us."

Despite his calm tone, Weiss and one other female in the class knew that Tsuna was on edge. It was thanks to his body just barely shaking, but their eyes had been trained to pick up detail as such. "Thank you for your support, Mister Sawada." Port nodded to the butler as the brunette sat down. "But I must say that Miss Rose is right, Mister Gokudera. Please treat your teammates with respect. An example being-"

Another groan ripped through the entire glass and many glares fell onto Tsuna. The brunette was completely unaware of this however as his mind was still hesitant and shocked from the reveal of Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Chrome, even Lambo! The first three he could understand, but Lambo?!

Why?!

Doing his best to take deep breaths and calm himself, he looked over to see what was happening. Apparently they also made eye contact with him. Chrome was the first to quickly glance away. Gokudera-kun was next. Yamamoto just managed a hesitant wave before looking towards Port.

Tsuna closed his eyes and turned his head forward, nearly balling his fists up. Couldn't they have forgiven him? At least look past it! It had been three years when it happened! They still didn't let it go?! It was understandable, but… Why was it so different for him?!

"When the cold wind blows… Turn your collar to the cold~… Don't be ashamed… If you need someone to hold~."

A voice soon began to sing into his ear. Why would that be? That would just disturb the class… yet…

Recognizing the song, Tsuna opened his eyes again and saw her. Emerald was right in front of him… yet it was not Emerald at the same time. That could only mean it was her semblance. "If you're sinking in quicksand~… And it's dragging you down~… And you feel you're going under… We'll be around." The green-haired girl continued to sing.

Looking over to the left once more, his eyes did not fall upon the Vongola guardians. They instead focused on glancing to the side and saw Emerald – the real one – staring back at him… giving him a reassuring look.

"You can run with us." The other Emerald began to sing as it sat on Tsuna's desk to bring his attention forward again to give the illusion that he was staring forward. "We've got everything you need~. Run with us… We are free~. Come with us. I see passion in your eyes~. Run with us…"

It was still there, but his heart hurt a bit less than it did before. Glancing back to Emerald, the corners of his lips tugged upwards and the same thing happened for the dark-skinned female.

Weiss caught this action and frowned.

The brunette's eyes soon caught something else though.

Looking over, that same blonde boy from before seemed to be fending off that Cardin barbarian fellow. The bully was poking the blonde with a pencil over and over again while the latter tried to get them to stop. Perhaps Cardin needed another lesson.

That thought was completely thrown out the window as Gokudera grabbed his pencil case and slammed it right against Cardin's head. Amazingly, this didn't catch Port's attention despite the small amount of noise. Cardin looked back and was about to retaliate when a glare from the silver-haired teen shut him up.

The blonde noticed this and mouthed 'thank you' weakly towards Gokudera. The Storm guardian seemed to only grunt and turn back to the lecture. Yamamoto on the other hand caught the blonde's eye and gave a thumbs up of encouragement.

But there was something about how they looked at each other…

Familiarity…

Not only did Tsuna have to dig, it looked like he had to beg Reborn, Lal, and Colonello for a few favors.

 **KBT**

It was soon night time and Jaune had just finished sparring with Pyrrha on the rooftops. Currently, the blonde boy was resting with his back on the floor as he was clearly exhausted from the fight. The red-head was not around as he told her that he would catch up.

Staring up at the night sky, he heard a part of feet slowly make their way towards him. Soon enough, his vision was blocked by a male. But there was something familiar about the boy. Such spiky hair as if is defied gravity and brown eyes…

"You're… Tsunayoshi, right?" Jaune asked awkwardly as he struggled to get back up.

Tsuna extended an arm to help the blonde up. Seeing his limb being accepted, the got Jaune back up to his feet. "Yes, that is me." Tsuna nodded his head. "Butler of the Schnee Dust Company. And you are Jaune Arc if I am not mistaken. Tea m RWBY…S had talked a bit about you."

"Oh no… you're not here because of Weiss… are you?" Jaune asked with a hopeful tone as he slowly took steps back.

The butler laughed a bit. "No no, nothing of the sorts." Tsuna waved his hand. "I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"R-really?" Jaune stuttered.

This seemed to make Tsuna tilt his head with concern. "Are you okay, Jaune-san? You seem a bit… tense with me right now? Am I making you uncomfortable in any way?"

"N-no!" The blonde exclaimed, throwing his hands up in a surrendering motion. "H-how can I be? You're just someone I met! We have no way of even… well… um…" He struggled to find words.

Tsuna just patted Jaune on the back to try and calm the blonde down. "Now now, take a deep breath a few times. In… Out… In… Out…" He began to instruct the leader of Team JNPR as the other boy did as he was told. In the end, he managed to calm Jaune down. "There we go. Is it okay if we sit?"

Jaune only could watch and Tsuna lowered his body down and sat at the edge of the building with feet dangling. Seeing how he was invited to do so, the blonde imitated the brunette and soon the two of them were just staring out towards the night. "…Does the name 'Vongola' mean anything to you?"

"W-what?!" Jaune was startled once more.

"Hmm… So it is true…" Tsuna muttered with a frown to himself.

"What's true?! What's going on?!" Jaune exclaimed, getting to his feet immediately. "How do you know about the Vongola?!"

Perhaps I should start from the beginning…" Tsuna said slowly while standing up as well but making no such advancement to the blonde. "I'm sure that you are aware among the Vongola there is a group of external advisors called the CEDEF. The current head of the CEDEF is Iemitsu Sawada."

Tsuna noticed Jaune cringe at the name.

"Iemitsu is the descendant of the First boss of the Vongola. Primo, also known as the first, originally intended such a group to be able to bring proper justice and act as vigilantes. When Primo stepped down however, the second head turned the group into a violent family with the bloodiest history known to man. The Ninth eventually did his best to turn back to the original ways of the Vongola by turning to the most direct descendant of the Vongola… Iemitsu."

"…What happened?" Jaune asked with curiosity.

"Iemitsu couldn't become the boss due to his position as the leader of the CEDEF. Because of this, such a title would have had to have been passed down to the next generation… his son… Tsunayoshi Sawada." Tsuna watched the blonde's eyes go big before continuing. "Because of certain… events, I had to give up the position to one of the Ninth's sons which would carry the ideals of Primo to the current day. But… Something happened… Apparently there wasn't one son… there were two. Iemitsu didn't tell anyone, but when visiting Remnant, it was typical for him to find some young lady to… 'have fun with'."

Tsuna had to spit those words out with disgust.

"What he didn't know when he left however was that he left a child behind this way. The mother hated Iemitsu but loved her child, so she put it under her name as she truly married a new man who would be a father that was even better than the CEDEF leader. That child would eventually be found by the Vongola… and be given the position of the Tenth due to the bloodline running closest to that child."

As Jaune stood there stunned, Tsuna took a step forward and extended his hand with a mixture of expressions.

"Hello, Jaune Arc. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada… I'm your half-brother…"

 **No flames please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

"And that's the match." Goodwitch stated as she had just watched Pyrrha Nikos defeat all of Team CRDL without a single scratch dealt to her.

As the fight had finished, lights around an arena that had an audience watching the entire match. Among the audience was every student that was currently participating in Goodwitch's class for combat. Students were scattered among the very rows of benches that was above the arena that each person or people were supposed to fight in.

Among such a crowd was Tsuna sitting next to Jaune.

After the reveal of being half-brothers, Jaune had a tough time taking in all such information. That night after the discovery the blonde excused himself from the conversation and left the roof with Tsuna still standing alone in the end. The next morning however the blonde was still hesitant, but took a spot next to Tsuna who was surprised yet was more than welcoming.

Interactions were extremely weird an awkward at first as well. But with such a given amount of time, Jaune slightly got more used to Tsuna. But then Tsuna soon asked why that it was Jaune that was going to be the Vongola Decimo rather than Nono's son.

Apparently word spread out extremely quick about the Ninth's son being alive. So much so that assassins of enemy families constantly put in efforts to end the life of such a young man. Eventually, they succeeded after a hard year.

With a little more research, the Vongola found their new candidate; Jaune.

"See how Pyrrha-san kept her stance close to herself whenever she would have her shield and sword out?" Tsuna asked while pointing this out to Jaune who nodded his head. "It is important for you as well to position yourself as such. You may be able to react much faster to incoming attacks if you do as such."

Jaune only hummed while nodding his head, not sure if he should be saying anything. Although he did his best to ignore it, the blonde could feel daggers glaring into the back of his head. Daring to see who the person staring at him was, he quickly whipped his head back to see Weiss Schnee being the creator of such a feeling.

The heiress was practically fuming that her butler had not chosen his usual spot of watching her but instead chose to sit right next to that blonde buffoon! What was so special about Jaune Arc anyways?! As Weiss continued to glare, she didn't realize that her teammates had noticed her aura and slowly inched away.

"So… How do you like your guardians?" Tsuna asked, obviously talking about the Vongola.

"Aren't they your guardians technically?" The blonde boy asked. It took him time to realize that was a mistake as some pain flickered in Tsuna's eyes and the brunette's expression fell a bit. "I-I mean, they're not that bad… It's still a bit tough though. Hayato barely talks to me. Takeshi is pretty cool though, even helping me with my sword practice… although it is hard to follow him. Ryohei is… well…" Jaune hesitated to find the right words.

"Extreme?" Tsuna asked with a hint of sad nostalgia.

The blonde's eyes lit up at that question. "Yeah, that's it! Lambo is constantly loud, but I can't blame him. How the heck does a kid even get involved with the mafia? Kyoya is scary! What is it with him and the phrase 'I will bite you to death' and referring me as a herbivore?! Chrome is pretty cute though, but it goes away when she turns into Mukuro who is completely creepy! How did you manage to survive with that pineapple-haired guy around?!"

"It was not easy considering how he tried to kill me before. But now… I say he's an extremely good ally to have." Tsuna commented before smiling. "But, hey, it sounds like you're enjoying your time with them."

"…Yeah…" Jaune chuckled. "You're kind of right about that."

Their conversation was soon interrupted by Glynda Goodwitch who cleared her throat to get their attention. Looking down to the arena, it seemed that Pyrrha had fought again against Mercury. The male seemed to lose, but it made Tsuna wear a questioning look.

Knowing Mercury with certain interactions in the past with the grey-haired boy, the son of the assassin Marcus Black would have been able to beat her. Perhaps there was something that Tsuna was missing out on?

"Mister Sawada and Mister Arc, it seems that you two are enjoying your interactions with each other. How about you continue such down here in the ring for one final sparring match?" Goodwitch asked in a rather irritated tone, obviously annoyed that people were talking in her class when they should really be focusing on the task at hand.

"Actually, Professor, could I fight Tsuna?"

Everyone's heads craned slowly to their sides until their gaze focused on a girl with light-green hair and dark skin that was raising her hand. This only caused Goodwitch to adjust her glasses and try to remember the girl's name. "…Emerald, was it?" The professor asked, gaining a nod from the girl in question. Glancing towards Jaune and Tsuna, she nodded her head. "Very well. Can you and Mister Sawada come down and face each other off?"

Emerald soon began to walk off to one side of the audience while Tsuna stood up. Before he was going to walk off, he took one last look at Jaune. "Hey, you mind if I ask you to keep a close eye on my match? Train hard enough and you should be able to do what I can… maybe be even better."

The blonde stared at the brunette dumbfounded. It still confused the blonde to this day that he had a half-brother that was just so open despite not even knowing of each others' existence until a few days ago. Tsuna always offered an extended hand whenever he thought the opportunity to help would be there. All Jaune could do was nod his head at his half-brother's question.

Smiling while patting the blonde on the shoulder, Tsuna began to walk off. Taking a new glance towards Weiss, he saw that she was watching him with intense eyes. Smiling, he turned around and bowed. Ojou-sama, I humbly ask that you watch my match. You may find that you can even be able to achieve such skill with enough hard work."

Satisfied that he was concerned about her being, Weiss stuck her chest out proudly and folded her arms. "Of course I would watch. You better also be able to make this fight entertaining or else you will have to be punished accordingly."

Okay, that was totally uncalled for. Yet Tsuna still took it in stride as he still smiled. "Of course Ojou-sama." He bowed once more before taking a flight of stairs down to a locker room.

Eventually finding himself in the arena, Tsuna walked forward and continued to gaze forward right where Emerald was waiting. Eventually walking into his view was Professor Goodwitch as she looked to her sides. "Are you both prepared?" She asked, earning nods from both combatants. Stepping back, the fight had started.

...Or that is what people expected. Emerald and Tsuna just continued to stand in place actually. They both didn't take fighting stances. The brunette was the first to make a move though. But it wasn't for fighting. What Tsuna did was raise his hands and grab them so that his fingers tangled with each other. "Ready?" Tsuna shook his hands while asking his question in Japanese.

Many people were confused at this sudden bit of gibberish. Only Mercury, Weiss, and Emerald knew what Tsuna was talking about. To everyone's surprise then but Tsuna's, Emerald mimicked the brunette's actions. "Ready." She answered before taking a stance without her weapons.

Tsuna only nodded his head as he too prepared himself for this fight.

"Here I come, Emerald." Tsuna warned quickly shifting his foot forward.

Emerald's gaze fell downwards, but then quickly looked back up just in time to duck under a spinning kick sent by Tsuna. As soon as he landed back on his feet, he lashed his leg up for another kick but was blocked by Emerald's hands. Arms clashed with one another while they tried to hit each other with their hands.

The green-haired girl had much more success yet Tsuna hardly looked phased at her strikes as they continued to clash. A pair of hands soon shoved Tsuna away and caused him to stumble back. But with that movement, the brunette spun around and lashed his foot out like a donkey towards Emerald's stomach.

Emerald saw his grounded leg and took the opportunity to kick it as it was exposed. What she almost got hit by was that exact same leg as Tsuna flipped around and attempted a kick right towards her face. Just blocking that attack with her hands, she saw another opportunity to strike Tsuna right in his face again which forced him to fall to the ground.

Tsuna chose that moment however to place the palms of his hands on the ground and lift himself up with a flurry of kicks. With Emerald backing away because of this, Tsuna recovered by doing a back flip and land back down on his feet. He soon however got back onto his back and spun like a break-dancer with a new flurry of kicks which force Emerald to leap high into the air as she was nearly hit our of surprise.

Both fighters got back onto their feet but Tsuna seemed to be a more fierce one as he took a step in one direction and snapped himself into a stance to try and agitate his opponent. Emerald didn't flinch however which made Tsuna's face grow a smile.

When his eyes diverted down, Emerald's gaze fell as well. Tsuna then attempted to attack with an axe-kick, but then was knocked off balance when the girl reached her own foot out and pulled out Tsuna's grounded leg from underneath while knocking him away with a shoulder tackle.

While this fight was happening, Weiss could not believe her eyes… Her butler was actually being outclassed by this stranger… No wait, that girl can't be a stranger. The heiress remembered the interaction between her butler and this girl back in Port's class some time ago.

Everyone thought that Emerald was stronger than Tsuna, but then the girl spoke out which grabbed everyone's attention. "Ugghh," Emerald groaned in annoyance. "Are you finally going to start putting some effort in?"

Tsuna, who had skidded along the floor, simply got back up as if he weren't harmed in the slightest way. "Only if you are going to." He simply answered with his brown eyes turning orange.

The green-haired girl smirked as she finally reached to her back and grabbed the two handles to her weapons. Whipping out her weapons, the pair of pistol changed themselves into a pair of hand-sickles and got into position while Tsuna did as well.

The two of them stared each down, just waiting for one to make a move. Emerald was slow to start as she slowly stepped to her left to get closer. Tsuna saw this but did not make a single move. She then spun her body around slowly and took a single step to her right.

Spinning her sickles in her hands by their hand grips, she spun around and ducked once more while trying to slash Tsuna who leaned out of the way of such an attack. As Emerald tried to constantly step on Tsuna's feet, her would also be focusing on his upper body. But Tsuna proved to be tougher than before as he worked on his foot work while blocking each and every arm movement Emerald provided.

Blocking one arm, Tsuna threw a punch towards her stomach. But the girl didn't back away as she attempted an overhead cleave. Tsuna threw an arm up to block it, but soon had to slap her other arm down as she twisted around to cut his stomach.

With the redirection of the arm, it gave Tsuna the perfect moment to kick Emerald's backside and force her to stumble away. She proved to be tough though as she recovered quickly while taking her stance once more and slowly creeping forward to her right.

Now Tsuna was fiercer as he actually blocked her path but still did not make the first move. Turning around to reposition her stance, she tried going left but was cut off again. Now going for multiple chops, each attack was blocked once more as Tsuna successfully defended himself against the barrage.

Leaning back, she soon quickly began to circle her hands around Tsuna's arms. The sickle ends popped off and revealed that there were chains connected to the sharp ends. Wrapping her chains around the arms this way, more hand-to-hand interactions leg to Tsuna's arms being entirely wrapped up and Emerald leapt into the air.

Tsuna soon found his stomach and throat meeting up with the bottom of Emerald's shoes. Both of their eyes narrowed as Tsuna shook his body to try and get Emerald off. But the girl proved to be much stronger at the moment as she was not retracting the chain back and digging her feet deeper onto Tsuna's body.

Weiss' eyes widened at this display and stood up. "Professor Goodwitch!" She exclaimed, grabbing all but the fighters' attention.

"Weiss, what's wrong?" Jaune asked.

"What's wrong?! Look at that you idiot!" The heiress gestured towards Emerald and Tsuna still in their locked up position. "That girl had planted her feet against my butler's throat and stomach and is digging them in. She's practically cutting off his ability to breathe and suffocating him!"

Goodwitch's eyes widened at the realization that what the heiress had just said was completely true. "Both of you, that's enou-!"

Tsuna's eyes were fierce while Emerald's had the same amount of fire. With an adjustment of his hands, Tsuna aimed his palms towards Emerald's face. The female saw this and had no choice but to release her grip to avoid a blast of flames. Such time was enough for Tsuna to spin around and free his arms from the metal bindings but then had to spin his body horizontally in the air and the sickle ends threatened to cleave his head and legs off.

Emerald now was in a twisted position on the ground like a cobra staring up towards a human as her weapons were pointed at Tsuna despite the chain still being out. Unwinding her body while retracting the chains, she was soon back at Tsuna's eye level with her weapons back to normal.

She soon decided to be a bit tricky by using a kick this time to attack. But Tsuna beat that out by grabbed the leg and spinning around. Emerlad's body was dragged through the air and slammed against the ground. With quick thinking, she bounced her guns on the ground with a pull of the trigger and both hit Tsuna right in the face.

While he was stunned, she took the opportunity to get back to a safe distance while snatching her weapons back. Tsuna shook his head to get rid of the slightly dizzying feeling and had an amused look. "Would you like me to start getting a bit more serious now?" He asked as he took his stance once more. But there was something different about it.

His gloves were engulfed in orange flames.

Emerald smirked in response as she took on a stance once more. "I thought you would never ask." She mused as something happened to her weapons that surprised Weiss, Jaune, and Mercury far greater than anyone in the room.

The blades of her weapons were covered with red flames.

Both took initiative at the same time as their flamed surfaces began to clash with one another. Tsuna would constantly be going for the face but then Emerald would end up hooking his hands down. As soon as she tried to hit his face, her weapon was blocked. Spinning around, she then tried to kick his legs out but missed as he jumped into the air.

Tsuna landed back on the ground and was soon knocked back as Emerald dropped to one hand and kicked both of her feet out towards his stomach. Just a bit winded because of that, both stared each other down once more and walked around each other. With stance movement change was countered with another as both still didn't attack each other for those moments.

With Emerald taking the charge, she slashed her weapon out but was blocked by a pair of hands. Her other arm tried to cut Tsuna's face but then he leaned back. Both arms lashed out and met up with each other. With a fierce push, Emerald dominated to a second as Tsuna moved his face out of the way of the red-flamed sickle.

He then retaliated with a push of his arm, this time Emerald moved her face out of the way to avoid the orange-flamed hand. This flow continued on for a couple of seconds before they broke it off and Emerald went for his side once more which was blocked. Furious arm movement and kicks were flying back and forth as none of them could land a good hit on each other.

Eventually though, the two of them locked each other up in a struggle. Emerald proved to the victorious one for the moment though as she shoved Tsuna back with an extremely amount of force as he went crashing into the wall and forming spider cracks behind him upon impact.

Tsuna held himself up on the wall as he saw Emerald's weapon lash out in the chained form with red-fire coating the metal as well right through the floor before being retracted. Placing his feet on the floor, he saw her raise her foot and slam it onto the ground and caused a huge chunk of the floor to rise up and force Tsuna to be hurled right towards her.

Emerald leaned back with her weapons out and blocked an incoming flurry of kicks delivered by Tsuna. As he stomped back onto the ground to place the floor back into its original state, Emerald was sent airborne towards Tsuna with the sudden shift in footing and both interacted with kicks and hands meeting.

Feet back on the ground, the both of them continued to dance of battle with one another as kick after kick, blow after blow, and strike after strike came at an incredible pace. Their feet seemed to dance with another as they tried to stomp one the grounded limbs before eventually the two of them tripped each other at the same time.

The two fighters spun around away from each other while pushing their own beings up, causing more orange and red to brush against one another before standing back up right. Quickly following one another, both still continue their furious fight as they completely forgot about their audience and environment.

Both eventually were picking up speed as their blows were becoming faster each second. Eventually, their arms were a complete blur that only black and orange could be seen for Tsuna while brown and red could only be seen for Emerald. Their clash became even more furious as Emerald was forced to start walking backwards and Tsuna moved forward.

Both walked around the arena at a completely normal pace but their arms and hands did not match such speed as almost everybody thought that their arms should be tired by now. Second after second – lap after lap around the entire arena was nothing but the sound of their two surfaces clashing.

Finally, Emerald was the first to break it up by spinning around but having her cut be blocked by Tsuna's hand once more. Going for a kick next, that too was blocked by Tsuna as he was then the one to try and drag Emerald's leg out. She jumped into the air to avoid such, but then raised her arms to block a powerful kick.

Both of them were knocked away from each other this way as Emerald skidded on the ground on her feet but still maintained her balance. Tsuna however flipped backwards through the air and landed on his toes.

A buzzer soon ran out and immediately reminded the two combatants where they were. A smile grew on Tsuna's face once again as he was reminded of the times that the two of them had together. "Thank you for going easy on me." He stated while holding his hands together and bringing them up.

A giant grin was worn on Emerald's face as it had been such a long time since they had this kind of interaction. "Thank you for letting me win." Emerald replied back.

Weiss from the audience however had so many questions running through her head. Who was this girl? How did she know her butler? How was she able to produce such a familiar flame? How was she able to be as skilled as Tsunayoshi?

How was she able to make her butler smile like that?!

 **Yeah… Really skipped out on a lot of things.**

 **No flames please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own KHR or WBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

The beep of a thermometer sounded off as Tsuna took a look at the electronc in his hand.

"Hm… 37.5 degrees. I must have caught a cold."

Tsuna muttered to himself as he was laying in bad feeling under the weather. How long has it been since he felt like this? A while that was certain. Since he lived within the Schnee home he never had gotten sick. Perhaps there was a sudden flu spreading around.

"As much as I will regret this…" Grabbing his scroll, he went through the contacts that he had saved on the piece of technology and found who he needed. Tapping on the picture, a keyboard was presented and Tsuna typed in a message.

"Apologies, Ojou-sama, it would seem that I have caught the bug and must be bedridden for the rest of the day. I regret to inform you that my presence will not available when I am needed until I am able to say otherwise."

Sending the message, he placed the device back to his side. His head soon was placed back down onto his pillow while closing his eyes. Doing his best to get some rest, he only got about five minutes when he heard the sound of knocking.

Doing his best not to groan, he didn't bother opening his eyes. Who could it be? "It is open." He called out, scrunching his face up with just the mildest bit of annoyance for a second.

Cracking open one eye, the rest of Team RWBYS came walking through his door and closed it behind them. "Ah, Ojou-sama, Ruby-san, Blake-san, Yang-san, what are you all doing here?" He asked, slowly sitting himself upright.

A hand pushed down onto his shoulder though and forced him to stay in bed. "Weiss was worried about you. Isn't that sweet?" Yang answered as it was the white-haired girl that came into physical contact with the brunette.

"I was not… exactly worried about him." Weiss protested quietly. "I just wanted to make sure that he was not lying about his sickness so he could skip out on his duty as my butler."

Ouch, two years of loyalty and she still doubted him? He must have done something horribly wrong. He would have made a comment, but then he entered a series of coughs that was long enough for the heiress to jump back. She was clearly startled. "Well, it does not seem that I am lying, Ojou-sama." Tsuna tried to ease the mood.

"Don't worry, Tsuna, I know exactly what you need!" Ruby suddenly claimed, slamming a fist into the palm of her other hand with a smile. "Yang follow me!"

"Oh yeah, with this, you're sure to be back on your feet in no time!" Yang added, already knowing what her sister had in mind. Turning around, both of them ran out of the room and down the halls.

"We'll be right back!" Ruby called out, only for them to actually reappear right inside the room and next to Tsuna's bed within seconds. "We're back!" Looking down at the object in their hands, Ruby and Yang held big smiles.

"All right, we've got you everything you'll need!" Yang grinned as she began taking the objects and placing them on Tsuna's bedside table. "A warm glass of whole milk, our favorite video game 'Kung Fu Ninja Slayer Ultimate Death Battle 2!"

Weiss sighed.

"Agreed." Ruby nodded her head. "You're right. The first one was way better." The smaller girl pulled that copy of the game out apparently and placed it down. "And… finally, a motivational cat poster!" Ruby and Yang then unrolled the sheet in their hands and presented it to Tsuna. "Mee-ow."

"…Is that Blake hanging on a rope?" Tsuna asked while doing his best to get a better look at the poster.

"Ruby, please, he doesn't need this; he needs medicine!" Weiss scolded, wagging her finger as well.

"What? Nah, this is the stuff my dad used to do me Yang and I when we were sick." The R of the team shrugged her shoulder.

The blonde nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it would always make us feel better."

Blake, reminding everyone that she was still around, soon decided to voice out her own opinion. "Uhh, guys, don't you think that Tsuna should at least have some rest first?"

While they were all bickering about ways to help Tsuna's health, the brunette couldn't help but just watch with amusement he had to admit. How long has it been with so many people fussing over him? The sound of people arguing was sometimes good, sometimes bad, but right now… it was just what he needed.

So he couldn't help it.

He began to laugh.

That sound cut all of the girls in the room off with its rich tone. Craning their heads, their sight met the humored brunette who was sick. Lucky enough though, he managed to control himself as he smiled. "Please, there is no need to be concerned about me."

"Why is that?" Ruby asked with a tilt of her head. "You're part of the team. What kind of people would we be if we didn't look out for each other? I mean, you already do so much for us right now. Cleaning our weapons, refilling out Dust supplies, cook delicious snacks, do the laundry, tidy up our rooms, all that!"

"Although I do see it as an invasion of privacy sometimes." Blake stated, referring to the time that she found all of her books in neat order. But since that happened, it meant that Tsuna had to look at the titles of her literature and know what sort of genres she was into.

Yet Tsuna shook his head. "It only the duty of a butler to do so." He smiled, looking up towards the ceiling of the room. "Oh yes, before I forget. Your father called, Ojou-sama."

Now that was a mood breaker, Weiss' face fell down into an expression only Tsuna recognized. "It is about the files that you requested from one of the receptionists. From what I was told, there was some pretty important information on them. You said it was for a… school project? It also happened to be the day when you said that you were busy with the rest of the team and did not want to be disturbed."

After that, Tsuna fell silent. He waited for an answer. All of the girls looked at each other. He still waited. "Umm…" Yang started to trail off, think of a way to lie.

"…Promise you will not tell my father?" Weiss asked, a nervous expression took over her face.

Tsuna closed his eyes. "You wound me so, Ojou-sama." He commented. "If I must state it once more then I shall. I may be a butler of the Schnee Dust Company, but I was specifically positioned for you. Whatever it is you want, I am to do such to the best of my abilities."

The heiress looked over towards her other teammates. All of them nodded their heads, although Blake's was a lot slower. Weiss couldn't blame her. Since the cat-Faunus was a former White Fang member, Blake slightly doubted Tsuna into trusting her if that information were to be leaked out.

"It's… a long story." Weiss began slowly.

"We have some time." Tsuna replied back.

So Weiss soon began to explain the situation, very hesitant at first. Blake used to be a member of the White Fang, but she then left due to their actions and she didn't want to be a part of it any longer. When she saw the organization stealing Dust from the shipping yard in Vale with Roman Torchwick, she couldn't get that thought out of her head.

That's where the rest of Team RWBY came in. All of them agreed that they wanted to help Blake out. Ruby and Weiss were supposed to go to the CCT to read up on files to let them know about the actions of the White Fang. Yang was to go down to the shady side of town to see if she could round up any information. Blake on the other hand was to infiltrate a White Fang gathering and see what the group's next actions would be.

"…I see." Tsuna answered after such a long story. Taking time to let the information sink, he looked at all of the girls in the room. "I'm glad that you told me."

"That's it?" Weiss asked.

Now that made Tsuna's face drop into confusion. "What do you mean, Ojou-sama?"

"Aren't you angry that I've been keeping a secret from you? That I've been deceiving you all of this time?!" The heiress exclaimed.

"I do admit, I am a bit hurt that you did not trust me." He had to apologize for that later. "But you had your reasons. I cannot blame you for your actions. Although I did wish you could have told me about it sooner. I could have even lent you my aid if needed. I do have some connections around Remnant."

"Wow… That was a lot more anti-climatic than I thought." Blake stated.

"My apologies." Tsuna chuckled. "I think you all should be getting to class soon however." Pointing towards the clock, all of the girls noticed and began to rush out of his room.

"Get better soon!" Ruby shouted as she ran down the halls with Blake and Yang close behind.

As Weiss was about to leave, she turned around. "Tsunayoshi… Thank you."

"It is no problem at all, Ojou-sama." Tsuna smiled gently. "Now run along. You can still make it."

Watching Weiss run out of the room he sighed to himself quietly. To think he would end up like this despite his position four years ago. He was nothing more than a 'no-good' boy. But now look at where he was now. He had a nice job, he was attending a nice school, he was surrounded by many friends.

How the times have changed since then.

The ringing of his scroll soon entered his ear as he now groaned as he just wanted to sleep. Reaching over to down the glass of warm milk first, he grabbed the scroll and looked at who was calling. A slight frown grew on his face as he answered the device and put it to his ear. "Tsunayoshi Sawada."

" _Did you have the opportunity to talk to Weiss?"_ The voice sounded middle-aged. But it was also overworked. No matter how many ties Tsuna recommended that this person needed rest, the man would just ignore such words and continued to work on.

"Yes, Schnee-sama. It was an enlightening chat." Tsuna answered.

" _And?"_ There was a certain demanding tone in the voice, something that Tsuna did not exactly like.

"It was indeed for a school project. The professor assigned us to create our own crime scenes and such files were used as a reference to understand a better idea of what to investigate." The brunette already had a story ready while lying through his teeth. Better to redirect the bullet to him rather than his charge.

" _I see… What about the other subject?"_

Tsuna's frown grew a bit bigger. "It must have slipped my mind. My apologies." He answered. This was another lie. He avoided the issue on purpose to not stress Ojou-sama out.

A sigh blew through the speakers. _"Tsunayoshi, it is important that you talk to her about that issue."_ The man strained out as if it were extremely important.

The brunette was now doing his best to hold his even tone. "Ojou-sama is extremely happy here at Beacon Academy. It is in fact her dream to become a huntress, her dream to take after her sister."

" _You don't not understand, boy!"_ Mr. Schnee exclaimed, voice being loud enough for Tsuna as the brunette had to bring the speaker away from his ear. _"Do you know how I felt when she had that gun pointed to her head?! Do you know how I feel right now, knowing that any of my daughters could die out there and I wouldn't even know about it until the last moment?!"_

"Extremely frustrated… I know…" Tsuna breathed, closing his eyes and trying out a comforting tone. "I would be as well. I too am worried about Ojou-sama… About Winter-sama."

" _No, you do not understand! Do you know what Weiss was like when her mother di-!"_

The voice soon cut itself off. "Schnee-sama? What happened when Ojou-sama's mother passed away?" He asked with confusion. This was perhaps the second time he had ever heard about Weiss and Winter's mother. The first time was a brief moment of Weiss just mentioning that she couldn't remember much of her mother as the woman passed away when she was a child.

"… _No, never mind. All I can say is that I am forever indebted to Reborn and the rest of the Arcobaleno for what they have done."_

This was an interesting turn of events. But it seemed that Schnee-sama did not want to talk about it any further. "Of course. I can assure you however that Ojou-sama will be under my protection as long as I live."

" _And I will expect that from you."_

With that voice, the head of the Schnee Dust Company hung up.

Sighing, Tsuna placed the scroll back onto his side as did his best to get comfy under the covers.

 **KBT**

Weiss strutted down the halls with purpose as she was going to see Tsunayoshi again.

Apart from the semester of her being at Beacon while he was back at her home, this was perhaps another one of those rare times where the two of them were separated for an extremely long time. She had grown too used to the brunette's presence, so much so that she nearly felt lonely without him.

Arriving at the door, she jiggled around with the handle but then discovered that the door was locked. Now that was odd. Mybe Tsuna didn't want to be disturbed. Or was this a test of some sorts. She did let him know she would be back after classes were finished.

Getting down onto her knees, she rummaged around her small pack and pulled out a set of… lock-picks. Going through the pieces of metal, she identified which tools she needed to use and began to get to work. Sticking the two tools into the lock, she began to fiddle around, being silent through the entire ordeal.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Weiss nearly made a loud noise with the combination of squeaking and dropping her lock-picks. Luckily she still kept her grip while only inhaling deeply. Turning around, a familiar brown-skinned girl with green-haired entered her vision and her look turned into a glare.

"What are you doing here?" The heiress countered back with a silent hiss.

"I'm visiting Tsuna since he's sick." Emerald answered. "And I have a name you know. You also didn't answer my question."

"How do you know he's sick?" The white-haired girl grumbled while getting back to her lock-picking, obviously not liking the other girl. Tsuna was a boy of high class like her. Not some sort of random person like the watcher.

"Because he didn't show up for class." Emerald said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Staring at the heiress still working on the lock, the green-haired girl couldn't help it. "You're taking too long and you're being loud."

Before Weiss could say anything the door opened up… and showed that Jaune and Mercury were already inside.

"If you're going to pick the lock, would you mind doing it quieter?" Mercury asked. "You may as well just announce that you're trying to break into someone's room.

Jaune on the other hand had a surprised reaction. "Weiss… You're practicing lock-picking too? If you want, I could help give you some tips."

Wait, this blonde wimp also knew how to pick locks?! Wait, that shouldn't be the issue right now! "How did you two…" She couldn't even finish her sentence with the surprise that these two boys were even in her butler's room at the moment.

"Well… I was first. But since the door was locked I had to force it open." Jaune scratched his head in a sheepish matter since he knew such an art.

"How do you even-"

"Yeah, and he locked it behind him. So I had to pick the lock right after." Mercury sighed.

"What in the world-"

"Is that Ojou-sama?"

Jaune and Mercury turned around and that allowed Weiss and Emerald to see Tsuna sitting on his bed with a few magazines scattered around the room. "All of you, come on in. My apologies about the mess. We boys were all comparing comics that Jaune had in his room."

"I still think the Hulk can carry Thor's hammer." Mercury stated.

"Not this again!" Jaune groaned, grabbing all of the literature littered. "Sorry, but I promised the others I would meet them in the library. Get well soon, Tsuna!" With that quickly said, Jaune dashed off.

"…How does he know about lock-picking?!" Weiss exclaimed, pointing towards the retreating blonde.

"Apparently he and I have the same tutor. Jaune only started learning, but it was a lot that he had to take in." Tsuna answered.

"And how do you know Mercury, I've actually been curious for a while." Emerald commented while grabbing a seat.

"He was one of the first people I met when I went to Remnant." Tsuna answered. "Reborn said that he needed to visit an acquaintance and apparently he had a son. That boy's name was Mercury."

"We became friends over a hot-sauce chugging challenge." Mercury finished. "We then had a milk-chugging challenge right after that."

Tsuna groaned after that reminder. The grey-haired boy was bored and practically shoved that bottle down the brunette's throat. Both of them couldn't even finish their bottles before they both had to down those jugs of milk at an alarming pace. "I felt like throwing up after wards."

This was just too much for Weiss to take in. So she pulled off one of Tsuna's meditation techniques he taught her. Breath in and then out… Empty your mind to be able to comprehend it all. So Jaune and Tsuna had the same tutor… Was that the reason why they were so close? Then there was Mercury and the brunette… That was perhaps one of the weirdest ways to become friends with somebody. That just left…

"How did you meet Emerald?"

At this question, Tsuna tensed with caution. Now that was a new emotion that Weiss has now seen from the brunette. The same cautious look was on Emerald's face as well. "…I'm afraid that I cannot tell you." He answered.

Now that was shocking. This was another extremely rare time that he would disobey an order. But Weiss was not exactly in a good mood right now as she clenched her fist. "Tsunayoshi… How. Did. You. Meet. Her?" She strained out.

Tsuna glanced over towards Emerald for a second before looking directly towards Weiss. "It is not for me to say."

A finger now jabbed his throat. "Tsunayoshi Sawada, butler of the Schee Dust Company, you will tell me how you met this girl right here… and now." Weiss was now growling at the point. How was this so frustrating to her?

But a hand grabbed the back of her clothing and pulled her away. "What the hell is wrong with you, bitch?!" Emerald shouted as she slammed Weiss against the wall. "If he doesn't want to tell you, then back off!"

Tsuna immediately got back up to his feet and stepping in between the two with his hands separating them. "Ojou-sama, Emerald, knock it off both of you!" He raised his voice and his throat got sore. But he felt both girls trying to get closer and he knew that Emerald would eventually get closer.

"You're treating him nothing more than a servant, not even respecting his words!" Emerald continued to shout as Mercury thankfully came to the rescue by restraining her.

"He's my butler!" Weiss retorted with Tsuna pushed her against the wall and grunting under furious kicks. "I respect him more than anything. He's also my responsibility!"

"Name it then!" Emerald replied. "Name one time that you've done something for him that was a completely selfless act! I bet there's nothing at all! You don't deserve him at all!"

"Better than being a complete nobody who came from the streets!" Weiss roared back.

"OJOU-SAMA!"

A furious hack of coughs escaped Tsuna's mouth. "Ojou-sama… Please… That's enough…" Tsuna whispered in a hoarse voice. "As for you Emerald, you went too far yourself. Now apologize to each other."

Both girls still glared at each other, but the green-haired one was the first to calm down. "I'm sorry." She huffed.

"I'm not." Weiss responded with a fold of her arms.

"Come on, Tsuna, at least let me break one of her arms!" Emerald growled as she began to flail once more, reaching towards the heiress with hands ready to strangle her.

"I'm just wanting to know how he met you!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Fine! You want to know?!" Emerald roared. "You have it so lucky, rich life with a rich family, not a single care in the world! But you know what it was like for me?!"

 **Yeah… this was a chapter. Hopefully I can make Emerald's back story likeable for you guys.**

 **No flames please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

" _It's all her fault!"_

 _The doctor clutched the tiny bundle closer to his chest, eyes wide and frightened. The man in front of him roared in grief, sinking into the chair behind him. He was surprised that all the loud noise had not woken the girl, but the tiny mint-green haired girl was still fast asleep, eyes that had first opened and revealed to be beautiful red only minutes ago. Her small, brown face was smooth and calm in rest, as though she were content with the world. But the doctor couldn't help but pity the small child, especially with the trauma that had come with her birth._

 _The doctor fixed his glasses, keeping the baby snugly in the crook of his elbow. "Sir, you really must calm down."_

 _The man looked at the bundle, as though just realizing that out of all of the complications and problems that someone other than the doctor and himself was in the room, despite the fact that he had been screaming at her for almost three minutes. He slowly stood up; walking over to the doctor and cautiously eyed the bundle, gazing down into the tiny face of the girl._

 _Suddenly, the baby's mouth opened into a huge yawn, her red eyes flashing open and gazing up the scruffy stubble, grey eyes, and shining cheeks. The girl gave a giggling laugh, and her lips spread apart in a wide smile, revealing a set of pink gums._

 _The man flinched and jerked back, his lips curling back in disgust. "She even looks like Jade."_

 _The doctor again looked at the girl, who he now realized indeed looked like her mother had. The hair, red eyes… they were both very similar to the woman who had less than an hour ago left the world._

" _Perhaps she is the memory you have been looking for." The doctor said timidly, holding out the girl. The man looked warily at the bundle, the girl giggling at her father's face. Her eyes were bright and her lips upturned and apart, spurting out giggles and laughs in a way that caused the doctor's spirits to lift slightly. The girl sounded so happy to be born, so happy to be alive._

 _And yet, her father still gazed at her as though she were a bomb, waiting to see if she would explode._

 _The man walked forward slowly, gingerly taking the bundle of blankets into his arms. He held it awkwardly, looking down in worry. The doctor nearly smiled. Every first time father it seemed was like this. But for some reason this gaze made even him feel uncomfortable. Was it he lack of understanding in thei man's eyes. Without a mother, how would the girl grow up? How would the man deal with a motherless daughter?_

 _The doctor watched as the man stepped out of the hospital, babdy girl in his arms. This future was unpredictable as the next._

 **KBT**

 _Emerald Sustrai, one of the many children in Remnant, was born with luck that no one would be jealous over. Upon reaching the age of six, she had already witnessed many forms of crime, committing some of her own. The school she was supposed to attend was rundown, and near the point of collapsing. Students themselves were dark, cruel, only acting like human. They preyed on the weakest among them, releasing their anger the best way they knew how… on others._

 _Emerald herself was no exception to their taunts and abuse. No soul her age would listen to her pleas for help. They turned their heads, covered their ears, some watched for fun. Not even her father would extend his arms. She knew that from the very beginning._

 _The fear of the abuse went so far that she felt the need to hide during breaks between classes. She lifted money from strangers along the way to school, using the lien to buy her lunch. During classes, and even before, she prayed her tormentors would leave her be just so she could enjoy her food. Most days, she was lucky. They found others to harass._

 _Today was not one of those days._

 **KBT**

" _Are you Mr. Quartz?"_

 _The man gave a half, almost roguish smile. "Yes, I am."_

 _The woman shook the man's hand. She looked like a smart individual with her hair tied back in a bun. Her brown eyes inspected the man in front of her. The two looked nothing alike, father and daughter. The man's dark hair was a ruffled mess, the stubble of a beard growing on his chin. His shirt creased, obviously never having been introduced to an iron before. All in all, the woman found little respect for him._

 _It was quite odd, seeing as Emerald was always so well dressed. Her hair was always draped down perfectly, her clothes bright neat and bright._

 _She had seen a lot of parents come into the classroom, but all during her career of being principals she had never seen two biological family members so different in appearance._

" _I'm Miss Doux, Emerald's principal." The woman said cheerfully, despite her look. "I'm here to speak to you about Emerald."_

 _Mr. Quartz's body went stiff, a dangerous gleam entering his eyes. "What about her?" He grunted._

 _Miss Doux swallowed, hard. She straightened the papers in front of her almost nervously. "Sir, it says here that you and your daughter live here in the city?" What was supposed to be a statement came out as a question._

 _The man nodded._

" _You do realize that your home, which we are in right now, is nearly a mile away?"_

" _Yes. Is there a point to this?"_

 _She re-straightened her papers. "Sir, I have never seen you at the school ever. How often do you drop your daughter off?"_

" _I never do."_

" _Do you know what family your daughter carpools with?"_

" _She doesn't."_

" _Pardon me?"_

" _She rides the trolley."_

 _The woman's heart beat faster. "She rides the bus?!"_

" _And walks."_

" _By herself?!"_

 _Mr. Quartz nodded._

" _Every day?!"_

 _The man raised an eyebrow. "Really, Miss Doux, I don't see how Emerald fits in with all this."_

 _The woman straightened up in her chair, gazing with ferocity at the man. "You mean to tell me that your twelve year old daughter, who is still attending elementary school, rides through the city alone, every morning, to come to school?"_

 _The man nodded. "Since kindergarten." He added with an expression as confused and apathetic as ever._

 _The tall woman started to gently rap her finger against the table. "Don't you find this dangerous?"_

 _Mr. Quartz shrugged in a way that made Miss Doux's blood boil in anger. "She's a good kid. She'll be fine."_

" _Sir, I don't know if you are aware of this, but it is in school policy here that your daughter be safe on her way, while at, and on her way home from school. I must request that you take her home every day in your car, or at least ride home with her."_

" _All the way home with her? That's a ridiculous notion!"_

 _Miss Doux was taken aback by the sharp words. She blinked a few times before continuing. "What exactly do you mean, sir?"_

" _Why do you think I put her in school?"_

" _So she can learn?"_

 _The man raised an eyebrow again. "So I don't have to have her around. So someone can take care of her and I don't have to deal with her all the time."_

 _The woman felt her heart and mouth drop. How could… just… how…? "You… you send your daughter to school… so you don't have to take care of her?"_

" _Yes."_

" _How…?" The woman let her mouth hang open for a few seconds. "How can you not want to spend time with your daughter?!"_

 _The man's face grew angry." I have my reasons for everything I do, Miss Doux." He stood and grabbed the woman by the arm. "And if you don't understand, and your school doesn't, then get out of my house!"_

 _With a firm pull and shove, the principal was out of the door._

 _Slamming it shut, the man was quick to rummage through the cabinets until he eventually found a bottle filled with tablets._

" _I'm sorry for making you wait… Jade. I'll see you soon."_

 **KBT**

" _Emerald!"_

" _Emerald!"_

" _Oi! Can't you hear me?! EMERALD!"_

 _The fourteen-year old green haired girl with dark skin was so focused on reading the dictionary that was sitting on her desk that she jumped when her name was practically roared out. Looking over, she stared directly to a man with hairy arms, busy eyebrows, and a big build. "Ah… U-uncle…"_

" _It just won't click no matter how many times I call you, huh?!" The man growled. "Bitch, if you don't seriously start going to school the city will stop giving me child support! What would I do if I starved to death?! Huh?!"_

" _S-sorry… Uncle…" Emerald apologized. "I… No matter what I do at school I just seem to give up…"_

 _A hand slammed onto the desk loudly. "This bullshit again?! Think of a better excuse!" Her Uncle roared before lowering his voice. "It's 'cause your daughter had a 'special condition'… Wasn't' that why your father killed himself? Huh?!"_

"…" _Emerald couldn't even speak._

 _It had been two years since she discovered the dead body of her father lying at the table with a bottle open and tablets scattered. Despite her being the reason of Mr. Quartz disappearing forever, she was all alone from the very beginning. She ended up having to rely on her sole relative… Her Uncle…_

 _She ended up living with the man in a house._

 _She hated her Uncle._

 _To make himself happy, he constantly said bad things about her mother and anything that the girl would care about. If he didn't like something she did, he shouted and beat her. Emerald didn't want to live in such a place, but she would have nowhere to go if she were forced out. There was nothing she could do._

"… _My older brother spoiled you too much." Her Uncle suddenly spoke out. "I'm going to have to teach you some serous manners." Eyes stared towards her chest. "You're also becoming a big girl now, huh…"_

 _Emerald couldn't even speak as she was suddenly grabbed by the man and slammed onto her bed. "A-all of a sudden! What are you-?!" She cried with shock out when he ripped her top off to reveal she still had clothing underneath. "Stop! Stop!" She could feel tears begin to pool in her red eyes._

 _That hand however grabbed her face and silenced her. "Don't make such a fuss." Her Uncle leered dangerously. "I'll kill you."_

 _Emerald eyes were still wet and her body shook. Was this really going to happen to her? Right here and now? But if she didn't do as she was told, he would easily dispose of her and toy with her corpse anyways. If she decided to live though… she will be hurt even more for the rest of her life…_

 _She fell silent as she closed her eyes, still crying._

" _That's right. You'll be a big girl now…" Her Uncle gently assured her as her began to bend down. But then there was a banging on the door. "Shit… Noisy people. Who is it?!" He grunted getting back up. "Don't you dare run. Well, whatever you try and do anyways, apart from here, you've got nowhere else to go to, right?" He grinned before slamming the door closed._

 _Emerald hugged herself, trying to regain her senses as she gained control of her body. Filled with panic, she had to run. If she didn't… she didn't want to think about it. Looking over to her window, she opened it and saw that she was too high up from the ground._

 _That way wasn't going to work. If she were to get away she'll have to go through the front door. She couldn't do anything but force her way throu-_

 _Her thoughts were cut off when she peeked out the door and saw the scene behind it._

 _On the floor laid her uncle with blood flowing out of his head._

 _In front of her, behind the corpse, was an infant with a green pistol in a suit and a fedora. The baby stood completely calm, as if they had seen this scene a countless amount of times. "…Are you Emerald Sustrai? I figured you were at school. However, you just saved me a lot of time."_

 _What? What was this?! This baby… Who is he…? Did he kill her Uncle…? That was… a gun… with a smoking barrel. It looked dangerous. Next was… her? She was next?_

 _She was next._

 _It ran though her mind like a train. This kind of situation… She was next… Emerald was going to end up like her Uncle… She was next… If she didn't run… She won't be able to live… What would she do…? What would she do?!_

 _The baby pulled the trigger._

 _But while the infant still moved his finger though, thoughts still ran through Emerald's mind. The kid was going to kill her. What could she do to save herself?_

 _The child's eyes widened as the bullet he shot struck the dark-skinned girl in her shoulder. "I missed?" He asked himself before realizing it." No… she dodged it."_

 _Only one though ran through her mind._

 _Before he could killer her… she had no choice but to kill him._

 _She had no choice… She couldn't do anything but kill to avoid the situation._

 _Reborn didn't show it, but some surprise took over his person as the expression changed on the girl's face. "All of a sudden, the look in her eyes… even the atmosphere changed… Could it be? She-?"_

 _Before he could finish his little monologue, he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. Glancing over, he wondered why she suddenly appeared to his right when she was just in front of him not even a second ago. No, wait…_

 _Pointing his gun forward, he was about to pull the trigger once more but then a boy ran in front of his aim._

" _Reborn, wai- GAH!"_

 _The boy shouted out in pain as the girl suddenly reappeared and bit right into the neck of the boy. With teeth clenched and a fierce tear, Emerald ripped a huge chunk of the boy's neck. Despite the large wound however, the boy's eyes suddenly turned orange and he extended his hand and grabbed her head. With a quick slam to the ground, the girl was out cold._

 **KBT**

 _Emerald moaned as she slowly began to get out of bed._

 _Opening her eyes, a sight she was unfamiliar with met her vision. It was a brunette that was about her age looking right back at her. Some sort of emotion she was not familiar with seeing on people filled his face as he turned his head. "She woke up!" He announced._

 _Looking to where the brunette was looking, seven infant met her sight. It was certainly a weird scene. There was a green-haired baby with the outfit that belonged to those mad-scientists she would see on books. One was in red in a garb that would be seen in a kung-fu movie and had a monkey sitting on his head. A falcon perched itself on a blonde wearing military gear who was sitting next to a female baby. One looked like some sort of creepy-biker with a helmet and octopus sitting nearby. Sixth was a baby covered by a hood and cloak with a frog sitting on its head._

 _But then the final baby she had seen before._

 _Jumping out of bed, she grabbed the nearest object she could find. A knife was apparently such a thing as she quickly grabbed the brunette and dragged him down onto the ground. The fedora-wearing infant simply pointed his gun at the green haired girl._

" _Wait a minute!"_ _The brunette shouted in complete gibberish in the girl's opinion._ _"Don't kill her! Don't kill her!"_

" _I'm sorry, Dame-Tsuna," The gun-wielding infant answered. "I don't understand Japanese."_

 _Japanese?_

 _The boy apparently rolled his eyes before switching to words she understood. "Don't shoot her!"_

" _Calm down, both of you." The green-haired baby sighed, readjusting his glasses. "You both stress out your wounds it'll only hurt more."_

 _Emerald held a questioning glance before looking down towards her shoulder which was wrapped in bandages just as she suddenly winced with pain. Red eyes then noticed the bandages wrapped around the boy's neck and the memory struck like a rock._

" _Here…" She breathed still pointing the blade to the boy's neck. "Where am I…?"_

" _This is our hideout." The biker-baby answered._

 _She wasn't satisfied with that. "Just who are you all?!" She was now threatening to pierce and puncture the boy's skin who was surprisingly calm for someone that was freaking out seconds ago._

" _Our names are not your concern right now. But we are known as the Arcobaleno, the Selected Seven. Specializing in all sorts of things, mainly assassinations." The fedora-wearing baby answered as the gun suddenly changed back into some lizard._

" _Assassinations…" Emerald repeated with disbelief. "Umm… Don't they appear only in books?"_

" _It really doesn't matter if you don't believe him." The female baby stated with a fold of her arms. "However, your Uncle already no longer exists in this world."_

 _Another memory suddenly struck through her head. The corpse of that man flashed in her brain. So… it was not a dream. Dropping the knife out of shock, the brunette breathed but was ignored. "W-why though?" Emerald asked._

" _Onyx Quartz borrowed money from an underground dealer." The hooded infant began to explain despite clearly not liking to do so. "That sum of money consisted of more than 100 million. Quartz was the only one who dealt with this illegal money, but then eventually lost it all and had no way to pay it back… except with his life."_

 _Emerald's mouth was now gaped open as it all sank though. "…" She couldn't form any words for a good few minutes. That gave the brunette plenty to time to get up and walk away. Yet he still stayed a close distance to her. "Please let me go back to my house." She pleaded after her silence._

" _But where do you plan to return to?" The infant in red asked. "There isn't a trace of Onyx Quartz's existence left. That house is already considered vacant."_

 _Shock filled Emerald once more but she recovered faster. "That… that's fine! Just let me go back! I want to go back!"_

" _Sorry, but we can't do that, kora." The blonde baby stated._

" _You see, the reason you're not dead yet is because of Dame-Tsuna here," The fedora-wearing infant gestured to the boy who scratched his head sheepishly. "And because you have a valuable body."_

 _All of them but the boy began to approach her slowly. Her hand went back for the knife. "P-please let me go back… Let me go back… Let me go bac-!"_

 _She attempted to stab one of them but then the boy, now known as Tsuna, quickly wrapped his arms around hers and prevented her from moving. A gasp came with school memories as she froze with fear. Tsuna noticed this emotion and eased his hold a bit._

" _Wake up, Emerald." The fedora-wearing baby ordered. "You spend too much time thinking about everything. Because of that, you aren't paying enough attention to your surroundings. That makes others think you are dull, or even stupid. Every day you live with the criticism. Am I wrong?"_

 _Eyes widened on the green-haired girls face. Everything that kid said… was right. She did spend too much time things about everything. She wasn't able to pay attention properly because of it. She was made fun of for being an idiot._

 _The boy tilted his head." Reborn… What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked._

" _That's C.E.C." The green-haired baby answered. "A mental disorder called 'Congenital Excessive Concentration'. When the execution functions of the frontal lobe pass through the brain it results in an increased response to a single event. Your ability to recognize your options, examine them, and make judgment are all vastly increased. Sometimes that means you aren't able to do anything for a short time. It might hinder daily lives, but…"_

 _That idea sank in and everyone looked at the baby known as Reborn. "Y-you don't mean…" The biker stuttered._

" _If she could control it, it would become a great power." Reborn nodded his head. "Learn the method of controlling that with us. With that power, if you have anybody you want to get rid of, since it'll be the end of them, just go all out. You want to, don't you, Emerald?"_

" _I…" Emerald began, stunned at this sudden reveal. She soon began to fight against the brunette's grip though. "I don't want to!"_

"… _Is that so?" The fedora-wearing infant asked. Within seconds, Reborn was pointing his gun at Emerald again. "If that's the case… then I can kill you right here and now."_

 _Tsuna was quick to react however as he immediately twisted Emerald's body around. With some fast foot work, Tsuna found himself covering the girl while facing her. With orange eyes ignoring the close distance between the two teenagers, his gaze glanced to the babies. "Reborn! If she doesn't want to then that's her choice! Why do we even have to kill her?! She still can have a good life ahead of her!"_

" _You're too soft, Dame-Tsuna. Move or I'll shoot you too."_

" _Then do it! You have no right to control her life!"_

 _Emerald soon stopped struggling in favor of just string at the brunette. It finally hit her that he was protecting her. Despite being complete strangers… Despite giving him that giant wound on his neck… He still shielded her from harm._

 _Reborn clicked his tongue and had his gun transform back into the lizard. "We begin controlling it tomorrow. Don't think that this means we'll be neglecting your training either, Dame-Tsuna." Turning around, the baby walked off soon to be followed by the others._

 _Breathing a sigh of relief, Tsuna stepped back slowly and released his hold. "Sorry about that." He apologized. Another first that happened to her. "Reborn is a good person. He just… he just… umm… shows it through different methods." His orange eyes turned back to their doe-brown. "Well… I… guess I should introduce myself? My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada…" He greeted nervously since he was no longer affected by HDW Mode slightly. "Wh-what's your name?"_

 _Emerald flinched when the hand extended towards her. Normally this meant she was going to be hit. But the pain never came. The hand was extended, hovering in place with nervous patience. Looking at the it cautiously, she carefully extended her own hand and almost jolted back at the contact._

 _It was warm… Nothing like she had ever felt._

 _Was this what it was like to touch another person?_

" _Emerald… Emerald Sustrai."_

 **Was this chapter annoying?**

 **No flames please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

" _Here, food."_

 _Emerald just stared as a bag filled with food and drink was thrown onto the table right in front of where she stood. This was all for her? Reborn chucked this bag over to her like it was nothing. There was a bottle of water to wash everything down. There was a bag of chips for an appetizer? A bowl of instant noodles for the main course of this meal? For dessert there were jello sticks?_

 _This was perhaps the largest amount of food she had seen placed in front of her and for her to eat alone. Her eyes held a dumbfounded expression as she continued to keep her gaze fixed on the bag. Her very mouth watered at the thought of eating all of this._

" _If there's anything else you want, just say so." Colonello folded his arms with the falcon, now known as Falco, perched on his head. "We don't want to risk you going outside yet just in case we're being watched."_

 _Still startled that all of these contents were for her, Emerald slowly reached over to the bag and began to rummage through it. There was only one of everything. Did all of those babies and Tsuna finish eating before her?_

 _Her hand grasped the bowl of noodles. Was it really okay to eat this? Turning the container around many times, she eventually found the ingredients that made up such food to be consumed and turned into energy. She found herself getting sucked into the words written on the packaging._

 _Noodle ingredients: Enriched wheat flour, palm oil, salt, sugar, guar gum, garlic powder. Soup base ingredients: Salt, artificial beef flavor, monosodium glutamate, sugar, soy sauce powder (soybeans, salt, wheat), yeast extract powder (dried bread yeast, water), caramel disodium inosinate and disodium guanylate, dried leek, citric acid. CONTAINS: WHEAT, SOY. Allergy information: Manufactured in a facility that may process egg products, milk products, fish/shellfish, nuts, sesame seed and sulphites._

 _COOKING DIRECTIONS: -_

 _A tap on the shoulder startled her as she whipped around while clutching the bowl of noodles to her chest. She didn't want anybody to take it away from her. Her gaze slowly filled with relief when she saw it was Tsuna that tapped her on the shoulder. "Is… everything okay, Emerald-san?" The brunette asked carefully, holding up his hands when he felt the girl snap away from him._

" _Y-yeah." Emerald stuttered out._

" _You've really gotten into reading the ingredients." Reborn stated as he jumped off the table and began to walk into another room. "Be careful."_

 _Closing her eyes, the green-haired girl slumped her shoulders. "Ah… S-sorry…" She apologized._

" _Don't apologize." The tiny hit man didn't even look back towards her. "This troublesome, excess hereditary concentration and whatnot are caused by your abilities." Emerald only stared in silence so Reborn continued. "But, you can control it. I will teach you the method later."_

" _See, told you." Tsuna smiled reassuringly to the girl as he walked off._

 _Emerald couldn't help but noticed the cook book in the brunette's arms._

 _Her eyes widened when she saw that he placed it onto top of a giant pile of cooking literature._

 **KBT**

 _Finally finished a meal which left Emerald extremely full, a feeling she had not felt in… forever, she was pointed towards the room where Reborn had walked off to just before he left his parting words. Taking steps forward, she nearly slipped and fell down what looked like a secret panel that was wide open._

 _Thinking that that was where she needed to go, she saw a flight of stairs that led to the bottom. Being careful with her footing, she took it slow step by step. The wood creaked and the sounds echoed below. She eventually reached the bottom and giant white tiles met her vision. The place was lit up by two light bulbs that hung from the ceiling in a rather crude fashion._

 _Walking forward, she just placed her hand against a wall. "Is this a basement?" She muttered to herself while staring at the white. This was completely superb! What sort of house was this to be able to hold this underground arena? But then a thought and question came to her head. Where was Reborn? "What are we… going to do in her-"_

 _Her sentence was cut off when a knife flew through the air and embedded itself right into the wall next to the green-haired girl's face and the sound echoed around the surroundings. If Emerald didn't turn her head to try and see where the hit man was before the knife throw, the blade would have probably grazed her cheek. "That is my partner, Leon. He can transform into anything that he's seen." Reborn stated as Emerald had a weary look on her face while eyeing the weapon next to her head. "He's a pet used for killing. When focusing on his transformation, your concentration doesn't slip. Use him to try and kill me."_

 _Emerald was shocked when she heard such a bold order. Taking a step back, she stared. "I… I can't do it…"_

" _Concentrate."_

 _That was the only word the dark-skinned girl heard before feeling a fist land itself hard onto her face. Skidding on the ground, tears began to well up thanks to the pain. But Emerald held them back with a grunt. With a surprised expression coming next, she quickly rose to her feet just before Reborn could stomp right on her head._

" _Wait! P-please sto-!" Emerald's plea was completely ignored though when another one of the tiny hit man's fists land right on her stomach. The girl struggled to keep her dinner in as she felt herself coughing violently while falling to her knees. Why…? Why was he doing this?!_

" _Concentrate." Reborn ordered again. He suddenly seemed so much bigger than her. "Otherwise you will die."_

 _That look in his eyes. Reborn… was dead serious. He was really going to kill her. What was Emerald supposed to do? He approached closer. The only way out were the steps, but the hit man was blocking her path. What should she even do? Just what is there she could do?!_

 _She had no choice then._

 _She couldn't do anything… but kill._

 _Emerald narrowed her eyes and an intense look took over her face. Leaping into the air, she grabbed Leon in his knife form and flew towards Reborn. But the tiny hit man only stood in place. "It's not bad, but…the way you're using him is wrong."_

 _With a leap of his own, Reborn kicked Emerald right on her chin and knocked her to the ground. With a heel digging into her trachea he stared emotionlessly into her red eyes. "Killing is the conduct stemming from a living thing's way of life. Calling it a sport or hobby would be wrong and disgusting. The difference in physique, gender, and as well as experience, distinguishing between life and death, you can't win with only those as the main factors. Only the ones that conform to a killing instinct… survive."_

 _Kicking off the girl, Emerald couldn't move as she breathed deeply. Landing next to the stairs, Reborn began to hop up the wooden steps. "Tonight, you will sleep here. We will fight again tomorrow. Good night, Emerald."_

 _With the panel closing, the lights went out and Emerald was left in the darkness alone._

… _It hurt so much… Why did she have to do this sort of thing? Why…? She couldn't take it anymore… She wanted to go back… But… 'go back where exactly…? She had nowhere to go… No one to return to… She was alone… Not a single soul was there for her…_

 _Not… a…single…one…_

 **KBT**

 _Who?_

 _That was the first question she asked herself when she saw the panel open slowly. It was still too dark for her to be able to make out who it was? Oh no… was it morning already? No… She didn't want to… She didn't want to do this anymore!_

" _Emerald-san?"_

 _Wait… that voice…_

" _Are you awake?"_

"… _Yes…" She shakily breathed with relief._

 _Finally, her eyes managed to adapt to the darkness. Emerald could make out the spiky hair of the brunette her age climbing down the steps with something in his arms that he dragged around the ground. Plopping it right in front of her, Tsuna wiped his forehead with his arm._

" _What… are you doing here?" The green-haired girl asked quietly as if any louder would cause the brunette to disappear._

" _Umm… Well…" Tsuna began slowly scratching his head. "I thought that you wouldn't be able to get any sleep just lying on the hard floor. So… I grabbed a spare mattress and brought it down for you with a pillow and some sheets."_

 _Hearing the words of the brunette, Emerald almost leapt forward and hugged the boy. But she was too tired to do so. Crawling towards the mattress, she sighed with pleasure as she felt the comfy square support her body as her hands even found the soft pillows and warm sheets. "Thank… you…" She whispered._

" _Emerald-san… is it okay if I sit next to you. I… I want to ask you something." Tsuna requested nervously. Making out a nod in the dark, he sat down slowly. "Emerald-san… Do you hate people touching you? N-not in a bad way! Just… I mean… Like if someone was to place their hand on your shoulder or something." He quickly corrected himself._

 _The green-haired girl stiffened at such a question. She hated it when her father hit her. She hated it when the other school kids would pick on her. She hated it when her Uncle abused her. She hated it when her Uncle almost raped her… Through her entire life… The only kind of physical contact she's had with people only hurt her so much._

" _S-sorry." Tsuna stuttered when he recognized Emerald's silence. "You don't have to answer that."_

"… _Why do you ask?" Emerald hung her head._

 _Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement. Flinching, she waited for the pain to come… But it didn't. Slowly craning her head, Emerald saw that Tsuna was holding out the palm of his hand. Seeing the limb hovering in place, curiosity took over. "What… are you doing?" She asked slowly._

" _It's… Well, I'm not sure if it will actually work." Tsuna admitted sheepishly. "I was just thinking… Maybe we could help you overcome your fear of being touched. I was going to start off with my palm… but that seems a bit too extreme." He commented, referring to Emerald's reaction. "So I am warning you now… I will place one finger on your shoulder… I-is that okay?"_

 _Tsunayoshi would do this for her…?_

 _Emerald slowly nodded her head._

 _The green-haired girl hissed as if the finger burned her. It didn't though. It was not even that hot. It was… warm… soft… gentle. This feeling… it was completely new to her…_

 _Tsuna meanwhile continued to sit in place quietly, fidgeting around with a nervous feeling. He was thankful for the darkness as he had a blush coming up on his face._

 _Could he really be blame though? Emerald was a rather beautiful individual. Especially with her short olive top and brown chaps, it complimented her dark green pants and plain dark brown flat shoes well. The last time he saw this much skin on a girl slightly close to him was when… Kyoko… and Haru… were at the beach…_

" _I'm going to be placing a second finger on now." His brown eyes slowly began to turn orange as he could feel his nerves calming down. Seeing a nod, he tapped his middle finger on this time._

 _A sharp breath was inhaled as Emerald felt the contact of two fingers touch her shoulder. This sort of session was a lot more intense than she thought it would be. "Can... we… try… the… whole… hand?" She panted._

 _A single nod came from the boy. Emerald steeled herself for the contact. But when she felt the bigger touch-_

 _Shoving Tsuna away, thankfully the mattress caught his fall. Emerald quietly gasped when she realized what she did. But Tsuna didn't retaliate back. He only go back up and stared. "I guess… one hand is too much right now." He said slowly. "That's enough for tonight. We both need our rest."_

 _The green-haired girl nodded dumbly as the boy didn't attack her as she expected. Watching the boy walk away slowly, she stopped him in the middle of his climb. "Wait!" He stopped. "…Why… why are you doing this for me? Protecting me… helping me… healing me… Even though I hurt you…"_

" _What you did to me was an accident." Emerald could see orange eyes looking at her calmly to reassure her. "As for why I am protecting and helping you… It is in my power to do so… And it is my choice that I will."_

" _Your… choice?" Emerald asked._

" _Yes." Tsuna nodded before arriving to the top. "Good night, Emerald-san. See you in the morning."_

" _Good night… Tsunayoshi." Emerald snuggled herself into her sheets. Fatigue immediately took over as she nearly fell asleep. But then before becoming unconscious, she heard these words._

" _Please… Call me Tsuna instead."_

 **KBT (2 month later)**

 _Reborn ducked to the side as a green grappling hook whizzed past his face and embedded itself in the wall behind him. He had just dodged out of the way at the last second. Despite going easy on this girl, it was still impressive that she managed it so calmly._

 _Seeing the tiny hit man run forward, Emerald retracted the green grappling hook and it suddenly turned into a pair of nunchaku which she used to slam into the floor. Reborn then leapt into the air to avoid the blows. The weapon then began to morph into a net. With a flick of her wrist, she trapped the hitman within the tangled piece and dropped him to the ground._

" _So you managed to master your C.E.C… even earlier than when I had anticipated." Reborn nodded his head with approval. "It's good that you learn quickly. Now we can move onto more tasks at hand."_

" _Really?" Emerald asked as the green net turned back into Leon._

 _Over the two months, there was a change in Emerald's personality. Gradually, she was becoming more and more confident in herself and her abilities. That was extremely good. It was amusing on the other hand that even Tsuna began to mature as well._

" _You adapted and instinctively approached the situation well I guess. The only problem is that you couldn't deal the killing blow." Reborn stated before he blinked and saw that Emerald was pointing a gun directly towards him. "Were did you get that?"_

" _That is none of your business." Emerald answered._

" _Dame-Tsuna gave it to you, didn't he?" Reborn knew he was correct, especially when he saw Emerald's reaction. "Then shoot me."_

 _Without even a look of hesitation the green-haired girl pulled the trigger._

 _The bullet easily broke through the tile next to Reborn's feet and the hit man nodded once more. But it was more of an unreadable expression rather than a compliment. "Come upstairs, the others are waiting for you."_

 _Ascending from the stairs, she saw that indeed that all seven of the other Arcobaleno were waiting for her…_

 _With a half-dead Tsuna breathing for the air of life._

 _Emerald almost snorted with laughter as she saw the suffering of the brunette and how comical he was panting. "Don't laugh at Sawada yet! You're going to go through the same thing as him, kora!" Colonello exclaimed while he rolled his sleeve back in anticipation._

 _Wait… what?_

" _Oh, it seems that I forgot to mention it to you." Reborn mocked in exasperation. "We all have… certain fields that you need to master. And we are the best teachers in certain subjects."_

 _Suddenly Emerald realized she was going to end up like Tsuna soon enough._

 **KBT**

" _Music to my ears, kora!"_

 _Colonello shouted with excitement as another explosion sounded through the air and Tsuna was seen being hurled into the sky before landing painfully on the ground._

 _The brunette on the other hand groaned in pain as he slowly got back up. Complaining was just going to get him into harsher conditions. So far he ran into 50 mines, avoided 20 pitfalls, avoided 10 sprays of gunfire from the Rain Arcobaleno, leapt over 15 tasers that poked out of the ground, was nearly stabbed by 25 daggers, and was almost bitten by 3 poisonous snakes._

" _Oi, Sawada, who said you could rest?! Get your ass moving before I release the wolves on you!" Colonello shouted from the other side of the field while Tsuna was in the middle of it. "They haven't eaten for 2 days, kora!"_

 _Tsuna groaned as he tried to run to the other side of the open area… only to step on another mine._

 _Emerald on the other hand was not having as much fun._

 _Taking in a deep breath, she took another step through the trees and bushes, walking across the twigs and leaves that had fallen on the ground. Keeping her focus, and her current mentor's scolding running through her mind, she made it the majority of the way to her destination without her feet making a noise._

 _Please with her achievement, she lost the concentration she had and a twig snapped beneath her._

 _It was less than a second when a gunshot rang out and hit Emerald's right on her bottom._

" _That was pathetic! Not only were you slower than before, but you also made noise earlier than usual!" Lal exclaimed while grabbing Emerald by the collar and began to drag her across the ground. "You are staring over from the beginning!"_

 _Was this what Tsuna had to go through for that past month she was with Reborn?_

 _Emerald felt sorry for him._

 **KBT**

" _Please sit in front of me like this."_

 _Emerald and Tsuna imitated Fon's position as the Storm Arcobaleno was sitting cross-legged on the rocks. A waterfall was behind them while a river flowed with stones popping out of the wet liquid. Tsuna already closed his eyes while Emerald was confused of what she was supposed to do._

" _Emerald, this is called meditating." Fon began to explain with patience. "You sit and listen to the world around you while being as still and quiet as you can. But meditation can also help you find yourself and your centre. We are going to do this to try and access your Flame."_

" _Flame?" Emerald raised an eyebrow. "How am I supposed to know when I can use it?"_

 _Fon chuckled in response. "You will know, trust me."_

 _Confused, Emerald closed her eyes and soon began to focus. But what was she supposed to zero in on? Find herself and her center? What in the world could she possible be? With what happened to her in the past, she pretty much had no future ahead of herself…_

 _But now… here everyone was, doing their best to try and make her a better person. Was that it though? Just being a better person? That can't be all. Scrunching up her face, she looked deeper. Who else was there? Who was somebody she could be herself around? Not the Arcobaleno, that's for sure. Then the only person left was…_

 _Tsuna._

 _She suddenly found a wooden door that just sat in the sea of black she was lost in. emerald could almost feel the pulsing of power coming from the other side. As she got closer she could see a carving tinged with gold outlining of on oak. There was a single picture, a flame. With a hand tracing over the carving, it began to glow red._

" _I am a Storm that shall never rest. I will continue to be at the heart of the attack to protect my Sky. But if a stronger wind were to blow, I must grow up alone."_

 _What was that voice?_

 _Emerald frowned as the voice stated such a thing. What was it talking about? But… was this the flame Fon was talking about?_

 _Reaching forward, she felt the fire tickle her skin. It was warm… it was cold… it hurt… it healed…_

 _It was hers._

 **KBT**

" _I'm not paid enough for this."_

 _Mammon grumbled unhappily as Tsuna and Emerald were seated next to one another in front of the Mist Arcobaleno._

" _I seriously don't get why I'm here." Emerald stated as Tsuna turned his head and shook it as a warning to not get on this person's bad side. It was unseen. "What are you supposed to teach us? Fortune telling? Reading palms? Magic tricks?"_

"… _Magic tricks?"_

 _Emerald coughed all of a sudden and felt something strange land on her hand. Looking down, she saw that blood had stained her skin. Coughing once more, she spit out more of the red liquid. Now she was panicking._

 _Looking over to Tsuna, she gasped as the boy's throat was slit open and blood spurted out of his neck._

 _Shaking, trembling hands revealed a bloody knife in her grip-_

" _Emerald! Emerald! It's not real! EMERALD!"_

 _The green-haired girl gasped as suddenly all of the blood disappeared. Tsuna was also alive and well. She fell forward onto the boy, breathing heavily at the illusions she had just seen. The brunette meanwhile had an incredibly awkward look on his face before carefully hugging her._

" _Some damn good magic trick if I say so." Mammon sighed. "I'm going to have to put a lot on your tab since Reborn wanted me to teach you how to use your semblance."_

 **KBT**

" _Now listen to me, brats! You are going to follow the great Skull's instructions without any complaints, got it?!"_

 _Tsuna and Emerald nodded their heads after being mentally scarred by Mammon. In all honesty, it was really getting to their heads. So much so that they were… slowly… getting… tired._

" _Now, being a complete badass is not just about fancy fighting and powers. You also need to use your brain and tongue! You have to be able to act, to lie, to convince the enemy! You must be able to deceive them so they will not be able to know your true intentions! Charisma is a powerful tool at your dispo- Are you two even listening to me?!_

 _They weren't because they were fast asleep._

 **KBT**

" _Take five of these and start reading."_

 _Emerald looked straight to the green-haired baby as he placed five tablets in front of her. Looking at the medication for a couple of seconds, she then looked up towards the stacks of text books that sat next to her. "What are those, suicide pills so I can kill myself?" She asked sarcastically._

" _These… are the reason why Tsunayoshi is extremely fluent in English as Japanese was his original language." Verde answered, ignoring Emerald's comment. "It is a new drug I am testing out called EZM. EZM's purpose is intended to be a time dilation drug, which will allow users to experience hours, perhaps years, of subjective time while only minutes or hours pass objectively. What you are going to do it be able to study all of these English to Japanese dictionaries within… one hour and be fluent in such a language. But it will be a lot longer for you."_

 _Emerald looked at the pills in an uneasy manner but still swallowed them anyways._

" _See you in five years." The Lightning Arcobaleno nodded before walking off._

 **KBT**

" _The vibration of things thought the links... concentrate hard and feel them." The Sun Arcobaleno continued on as he watched patiently. "What can you see?_

 _As Reborn asked this question, Emerald had a kusarigama blade embedded into the basement wall while she held the handle a few meters back away from the flat surface. Her eyes with closed with concentration._

 _Emerald couldn't feel the surface, but she could see the subtle changes in the atmosphere. The vibration of each fine drop of water sprinkling down… the sound of rain. It was raining outside. Bigger vibrations… a roaring sound… A train passed by, meaning that a rail was near. Footsteps. Running. Small steps. A child? A voice. A chat between women. The sound of laughter. Is it a student? A yell? Never mind it's just the sound of a cat screeching._

 _This… this was superb…_

 _With this chain, she could see so many things._

 _How was this possible?_

" _Those weapons were created by Leon not too long ago. You should consider yourself lucky as it's an extremely rare occasion." Reborn informed her. "I took time to examine it for you. It may not look like it, but its entire thickness contains 19,000 parts. It is knitted out of a special pattern of a spider's five-micrometer thin threads."_

 _Emerald took a closer look at the chain and saw that the tiny hit man was right as she noticed several strands wrapped around one another to form each link._

" _While having a sensor that can perceive even the most minuscule of movement, it can also withstand up to 600kg of weight as well as up to 1,500 degrees of heat. However… if you lack even the slightest bit of concentration…"_

 _Reborn clapped his hands and immediately Emerald snapped out of her trace. The blade suddenly popped out of the wall and the chain flew around wildly, tangling Emerald as she helplessly fell to the floor. With wide eyes, she saw the blade flying straight towards her face._

" _If you lose control it'll start attacking the owner on its own." Reborn finished as he kicked he sickle blade out of the way. "Never be focused on just the opponent in front of you. Instead, you must hone your senses. With that, you will be able to survive against countless battles."_

 _Grabbing the handle, the chain suddenly began to unravel itself and move around with wild, savage tendencies yet did not harm the child or teenager. With a click, it firmly stuck itself to the handle and formed a revolver. Reborn soon pulled another one that looked the same and handed them both to Emerald._

" _From today on you will be learning to fight with and without them."_

 **KBT**

 _Emerald took a deep breath as two hands trailed carefully against her arms._

 _Feeling skin against skin, her cheeks were slightly red as Tsunayoshi slowly brushed his fingers along her body. Thankfully, the boy never ventured into any sort of places extremely unnecessary. She was slightly afraid that he would have taken advantage of the situation._

 _It was even more unusual since they decided to try this out in Tsuna's room. After daily sessions in the basement, Tsuna thought it would maybe be better if it were in a better environment as a more psychological healing method. Both were sitting on his mattress as it was the end of the day and they found the privacy._

 _Tsuna on the other hand also had a blush sporting on his face. Thankfully, HDW mode still kept him calm otherwise he would have fainted at this point. Did that make him a pervert?_

" _Tsunayoshi… How did you meet the Arcobaleno?" Emerald asked with curiosity._

" _It's… a long story…" Tsuna hesitated to answer._

… _It seemed that the brunette was hesitant to explain his story. Just how bad was it then?_

"… _My mom died when I as soon as she gave birth to me…" Emerald began, unsure her mouth suddenly started to move. "I saw in a photo that I look exactly like her… from my hair to even my eyes. My father hated me for that though. I was the one to blame to stealing the person in all of the world that he loved. My childhood was miserable… being forced to steal for a good meal… traveling through the shadiest parts of town alone to go to school. I honestly don't know how I should have felt when I went home to discover that my dad had committed suicide. I… can't really remember how I felt. Then there was my Uncle… well… You probably know how disgusting he was so I'll spare you the details."_

 _Crossing her arms, her dark hands gently placed themselves on to Tsuna's bright ones. "Tsuna… You don't have to talk about it. But just know that no matter what happened… I won't think of you any differently."_

 _The brunette stared at the green-haired girl. Now he was just feeling extremely guilty. At this rate, he would have to tell his story so it would be completely fair for her._

 _Eventually, he broke down. He began to tell his tale. How he was horrible at everything before Reborn coming into his life. The moments when he was constantly trained to be a mafia boss. How he met up with his friends/guardians. Fighting the Varia. Going to the future to and killing Byakuran… Then the events spiraled down when his mom died in an accident… His father blamed him… most of his friends avoiding him for what he did in the future…_

 _Emerald had an unreadable expression on her face. Tsuna understood why. How could one react after hearing a story like that? The girl then mumbled something. The brunette bent closer because he couldn't hear it probably. "Tsuna… I'm sorry… I have to think of you differently…"_

 _A pain shot through his heart. It was just like with the others… Gokudera-kun… Yamamoto… Onii-san… Kyoko… Haru… It was such a familiar pain. But still… "…Why?" He hoarsely asked shakily._

"… _Be…cause…"_

 _Despite his HDW mode, Tsuna's cheeks were completely flushed red when Emerald kissed him._

 _It took a couple of seconds before their lips broke apart with a thin wire of saliva still attached to their mouths. Both panted as they didn't know where to look. Breathing in and out, Tsuna managed the first words of this new subject. "…Why?" Was his intelligent question._

"…" _Emerald didn't answer. She only glanced towards Tsuna out of the corner of her eye nervously. Why she did that even she didn't know! "You wondered why I had to think of you differently." She slowly began. "It's because I saw you as a close friend… but… I want to be more than that now. I need to change my point of view because… because…"_

"… _Emerald…" The green-haired girl flinched at Tsuna's voice. She was afraid of how he would react. But there was no anger… no disappointment… just… acceptance._

" _What is it?" She asked quietly._

 _Emerald was startled when Tsuna fell forward. It was clear that he was tired. But where he fell was on her chest. Yet it did not disturb her. "I can hear you heart beating." He mumbled in exhaustion._

 _She gently pushed him off so she could do the same in return. "Me too."_

 _Tsuna slowly brought her hands to her back. "And what is it telling you?"_

" _That you are warm." The dark-skinned girl whispered._

"… _I don't think you can go to the basement with it being this late."_

" _I'll just… settle for your… bed… then…"_

 _As Tsuna fell back and Emerald collapsed forward, both drifted off to sleep on the brunette's mattress._

 **KBT**

Emerald finally managed to calm down after telling her story.

In truth, she left a whole bunch of parts out. The mentions of killing for one. Also Tsuna's past, the Arcobaleno, pretty much all of the details that the heiress did not need to know. With a sigh, she walked out of the room without another word.

"Wait." Weiss' voice stopped the dark-skinned girl in her tracks. "Why did you end up leaving him then?"

Emerald didn't look back. "…I don't want to talk about it." Without another word, she left down the halls.

"I think I'll go after her." Mercury said before waving and stepping after the girl.

That just left Tsuna and Weiss inside the former's room. "Ojou-sama…if I may be so bold… May I ask for some time alone? I do need my rest after all."

The white-haired girl was reminded that her butler was sick after all. Still thinking about Emerald's past, she turned to her butler. "All of what she said… is it true?"

Tsuna hesitated. "Yes." He answered.

"I… see…" Was all Weiss could muster before turned back to see the boy. She opened her mouth but then closed it immediately. "Get well soon." She mumbled before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Now being alone, Tsuna stood for a few seconds. Turning his body, he reached for his scroll. Tapping the screen multiple times, he eventually found his call logs. Scrolling through, he found a date that was created almost three years back. Pressing it, he began listening to it once again.

" _Tsuna… I… I want you to know that this is the last time I will be using this scroll."_

" _Emerald?"_

" _Do you think I will ever change? No matter what I've gone through, I'm still that same piece of filth that had nobody love her. That had to steal in order to get where she was right now."_

" _You already have though! You may still be the same, but that can't stop you from becoming something different!"_

"… _You… you once said that I saved you… But the way I see it… You gave me everything…"_

"… _Emerald… Where are you?"_

" _Somewhere I don't think you or the Arcobaleno can find me… And I don't think we'll be seeing each other for… a long… long time."_

" _Wh-what are you-?!"_

" _You know… I don't think I've ever said these words through my entire life…"_

" _What's going on?! Emerald!"_

"… _I love you… Isn't that the saddest thing?"_

The call ended right there.

Unaware, a single tear rolled down his eye as such a message played through his ear once again. Pressing on it again, it didn't play the recording. Instead, it came onto a screen where is showed a couple of different icons. Pressing on one of them, Tsuna watched a small notification pop up.

Message deleted.

Closing his eyes, he held the device against his heart.

 **Yeah… There's the past… Bit long as well…**

 **No flames please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

"' _Cause you had a bad day. You're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around."_

Tsuna was not bothered when he heard this turn at first.

He took a glance towards Weiss when the jingle began to loop around for the first time.

A confused state of emotions took over his face when he looked down to Weiss' hip where her scroll was. The ringtone kept repeating itself over and over again and the heiress continued to ignore the sounds in favor of picking out a tablecloth. "Err.. Ojou-sama, not to be rude… but shouldn't you answer tha-?"

Weiss didn't even bother looking up as she brought her hand down to grab the electronic. With slender finger wrapped around, she brought the scroll up and didn't even glance at the screen as she presented the surface to Tsuna.

The screen read 'Incoming Call from Emerald'.

Tsuna didn't even know how to react. Not answering a call was one matter. But that ringtone that she assigned personally to that person? In his opinion, Weiss was acting rather immature at the moment. Did something happen between her and Emerald?

"I swear, that is the fifth time she's tried calling me." Weiss muttered while placing the scroll back on her waist. "She's persistent however, I'll give her that." The heiress felt like complimenting at least.

"' _Cause you had a bad day-"_

Weiss immediately reached over and tapped the 'ignore call' icon and silence erupted between the butler and mistress once more. Holding up the two squares of material, she held them in front of Tsuna and held a look that wanted a good answer. "I can't decide. Which one do you think would be better, Tsunayoshi?"

Blinking, Tsuna looked over both of his options. "The one in your right hand, Ojou-sama." He selected. "Since the occurring color of decorations is a bit more toned onto the darker shade, the darker cloth should complement the atmosphere greatly." The explanation was one that was needed due to Weiss most likely wanting a good reason.

Looking at the choice in her hand, she nodded with satisfaction while agreeing with Tsuna's words. "Hmm, that does seem like the better choice. Thank you for your help. Tsunayoshi."

"Of course, Ojou-sama." Tsuna bowed in thanks. As he did though, a new sound ran through the air.

"' _Cause you had a bad day. You're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around."_

This time however, it was not coming from Weiss' scroll. Neither was it Ruby's as the smaller girl looked like she was sulking at a table while Yang was busy setting up giant speakers. Plus, judging by how loud the tune was, he soon realized that it belonged to him. A thought struck his mind right after.

"Did you change Emerald's ringtone on my scroll as well, Ojou-sama?" Tsuna asked with surprise as he reached for his pocket and pulled the device out. Indeed, that was what Weiss actually did. "…I cannot decide if I should be disappointed that you are acting this immature, Ojou-sama, or proud that you broke into my scroll without my knowledge."

Weiss didn't react as she was too busy focusing on decorating their surroundings for the dance.

Yes, a dance between the academies all over Remnant with the students as the participants. A way to symbolize their unity. To show that the Kingdoms mean each other no harm any more.

"Yang, if I don't get doilies you don't get for machine!" The heiress suddenly snapped, walking up to the blonde and pointing at her face. With an annoyed huff, she continued to stalk all over the room with Tsuna trailing behind her.

"Dude, what's up with Weiss?" Yang whispered to Tsuna as she quickly caught up to the two that were walking around at a rather fast pace. "She's acting lot more cranky than usual. Plus, her time of the month already passed."

Did Yang really just make that kind of joke? Or was the blonde being serious. Either way, Tsuna completely wiped that from his mind. "Even I do not know." Tsuna muttered back quiet enough. "I do feel that I may have to talk to her soon otherwise her mood shall end up being soured even further."

 **KBT**

Jaune and Mercury squared off against each other as their eyes stared with focus.

"You ready?" The grey-haired asked as he lifted his leg up and dragged the edges of his boot along the blade that Jaune was pointing out. The sound of metal sliding against its same element screeched through the open area.

"Uhh… Little bit." The blonde admitted, keeping the shield close to himself while keeping his sword out. Yet his arms were partially tucked in to keep the strength.

Mercury suddenly kicked outward with the heel before using the other leg . Jaune deflected the first attack with his sword and then block the second foot with his shield. There was a brief pause between the two of them as well as a bit of a larger space than before.

Once more, Mercury took on the offensive as he was a bit faster with his kicks, only testing the waters. Parry, parry, left, right, block, block, thrust! That was the exact pattern Jaune had to go through when facing on Mercury's assault. With the thrust, it once more caused the grey-haired male to back off.

"Hmm." Mercury nodded his head.

Jaune didn't answer as he now took the offensive by stepping forward. Attempting to hit Mercury's leg, the opponent lifted his foot to block the incoming attack. The blonde quickly tried a strike to the face, but it was blocked by the same foot. A second of pause erupted before Jaune now tried attacking the middle-section a couple of times.

Mercury continued on to stepping back while blocking such slashes and thrusts. With a final block, he pushed the blade to the side while Jaune stepped back to gain distance. "You know what you're going, I'll give you that." Mercury nodded once more. "Not bad form… But how's your footwork? If I step here…"

"Then I go here!" Watching Mercury circle to the right Jaune moved to his own right as well and blocked a couple of kicks with this sword and shield.

"Okay… Now I step again…" Mercury moved back to his original position quickly and lashed out a few mores kicks, these attacks with the intent of not going easy. Jaune once again blocked them, not taking any sort of offense at all. Ducking to the side and around a table, Mercury quickly lifted his foot to avoid a sword to the face.

Shoving the metal blade out of Jaune's grip, Mercury went for an axe-kick. Jaune however rolled on the table and ended up at the other side before sticking his arm out and quickly grabbing his blade. "Not bad." The grey-haired teen complimented.

"I hope that's the case." Jaune said as he slashed Mercury, but was once again blocked. "Because I've been practicing this for at least two hours a day with Tsuna and my teammate." Both ran around the table, trying to get a good position against each other.

Ducking under a swipe, Mercury raised an eyebrow. "You need to find yourself a girl, dude." He then had to defend himself against low blows to the legs, lifting his feet up and down before clashing with Jaune and having the blonde struggle for power. "Or perhaps you practice two hours a day is that you already found one. And you are incapable of hitting on her… You're not a eunuch are you?"

"W-what? No!" Jaune nearly lost his composure, giving Mercury the perfect opportunity to shove the blonde back.

Mercury took steps back and felt his back bump into something. Glancing away from the fight, he saw that he ran into a chair. Quickly stepping up on it, he continued to move backwards while fighting as Jaune followed him in the same way.

Both however began to lose their balance when they realized that the chairs they were standing on were pretty shaky. That still didn't stop them from trying to hit each other. While balancing on one leg, Mercury threw kick after kick while Jaune nearly fell off due to the weight behind such attacks being blocked by his shield.

With a final hit though, both of them began to fall backwards and have their backs hit the floor.

The sound of clapping however stopped the both of them right in their tracks. Looking over, Tsuna was standing by the doorway with Pyrrha Nikos as they both were watching the fight. "That's enough for now, you two. The dance is tomorrow night, I want to give you guys some time to prepare yourselves. Thanks for your help, Mercury."

"No problem, man. I had nothing to do anyways." Mercury slapped his hand into Tsuna's and shook it hard. Looking over, he helped Jaune off the ground. "Hey, keep up your stuff and you should be a damn good fighter soon enough."

"Thanks." Jaune nodded as he watched the grey-haired boy walk down the stairs and off the roof. He nearly followed when Tsuna suddenly placed a hand on his shoulder. "…Pyrrha, you can go on ahead. I just need to talk to Tsuna about something."

The red-head looked towards the blonde and the brunette. "…Okay… See you later." She smiled before stepping down the stairs and back towards the halls.

"Jaune… you know that she has a crush on you right?" Tsuna asked.

"Who?" Was Jaune's immediate question.

The brunette gestured to the stairs. "You know… your teammate… Pyrrha Nikos."

It took a total of five seconds for Jaune to react what Tsuna had just said. The first second had to listen to the sentence. The next second had to move to his brain. The third second had to go through his brain. The fourth second processed what the brunette had told him. The fifth second, "What?!" Jaune exclaimed, reeling back and falling into a chair. "P-pyrrha… me… like… Like me Pyrrha?!"

"Those… are the three general words." Tsuna nodded while make a slight shaking motion with his hand. Taking a seat that was across the blonde, he got himself comfortable.

"She does?" Jaune clutched his head, with eyes wide. "But… but I haven't done anything."

"You may think that, but she doesn't." Tsuna pointed out. "I've seen the way she looks at you. The way she acts. The emotions she presents in different situations."

Tsuna understood why the blonde was like this. He was in HDW mode when Emerald kissed him. But when that morning arrived, he nearly cried out with complete shock of how they were practically going out.

Jaune blinked after gathering his thought. A sheepish expression grew on his face. "Tsuna… Well… How do you go about… you know… asking someone out?"

…Was that the best question he should be asked? "Isn't this something you should ask your parents about first?" Tsuna asked with curiosity. "I'm sure they would give you better advice than me."

"I could… but you're someone who had two girlfriends. So I thought you would be better."

…The entire right side of Tsuna's face began twitching. "I do not have two girlfriends."

Jaune's features morphed into more curiosity. "Really? But Mercury said that you were going out with Emerald and Weiss- Tsuna! Are you alright? You look like you're in pain!"

That was perhaps one way to put it. The left side had just started joining in wit the twitching. Tsuna managed to regain control of his facial functions with difficulty. He and Mercury needed to have a discussion sooner or later. "I think you just need to tell her you like her."

The blonde blinked, surprised at the simple answer. "That's it? No trial through combat? No test through fighting? It's that simple?

Now Tsuna just had to raise an eyebrow. "How complicated did you think it was going to be?"

"More complicated than that." Jaune muttered before nodding. "So I have to be simple… Got it. But what about being efficient too? That's important, right?" A frown soon grew over his face and eyebrows creased. "But what if I'm not worth of her? What If I don't' deserved to be liked? I was never popular with anyone."

"If she thought of you like that," Tsuna replied patiently. "Then she wouldn't have liked you in the first place."

Jaune looked up at him, doubt still clinging to his features. "But there are guys out there who are better looking than me. Guys who are better at… well… everything than me."

"If you keep thinking like that, then there will always be someone better than you." Tsuna watched Jaune flinch at his words. "But why does it matter? Why does it matter if someone is better looking or better at something than you? They aren't you. That's what's important. Pyrrha-san likes you because you are you. She likes you because you are Jaune Arc, and that's the only thing that should matter."

"But-"

Tsuna held a hand to stop the argument from spilling forth. "You are over thinking things. Stop over thinking things."

Jaune frowned. "Alright… if you say so."

 **KBT**

"And where were you?"

If Tsuna was surprised, he did not show it. As soon as he walked into his room and closed the door, Weiss stood with an irritated look on her face with folded arms. "…You managed to pick the lock without any scratches on the metal." Tsuna remembered not seeing a single marked bit. "You're locking picking skills have improved."

"Thank y- Wait a minute! Don't change the subject on me!" Weiss nodded her head before realizing what she was about to say and pointed at him. He nearly sighed but retrained himself. "Where have you been tonight?" She glared.

Tsuna kept a straight face but nearly frowned at the irritation that Weiss was showing. "Up on the roof tops with Jaune and Mercury."

"Is that it?" Weiss asked, her tone clearly stating that she was not convinced.

May as well get it over with. "Why are you acting like this, Ojou-sama?" Tsuna asked, having his brown-eyes stare directly towards Weiss' blue ones.

"Don't change the sub-"

"I am changing the subject, Ojou-sama." Tsuna's tone took on a strict note, completely cutting Weiss off. "Ever since this morning you have been acting like a completely spoiled brat. A child who thinks the world revolves around her. A child like the one I first met when I first arrived at the Schnee Dust Company. So, Ojou-sama, why are you acting like this?"

The nerve of- Tsunayoshi cut her off?! It just irritated her to no end. Why was she the one getting this sort of treatment?! "You want to know?!" She burst out in a sudden blind rage. "Why is it that Emerald gets to know everything?! Why does she get everything?! For three years I've known almost nothing about you! How long did it take for her to have you give out your past?! Two months! Two simple months and she had you sing like a canary!? What make her so special?!"

Tsunayoshi soon felt Weiss sucker-punch his stomach. There was a lot of anger in that blow. Doubled-over and winded, he had to think for a bit. "…" Walking slowly over to his bed, he reached under the frame and pulled out a suitcase. Rummaging around the giant container, he pulled out several sheets of paper and a photo.

"…What. Are. These?" Weiss breathed out, wanting her answer right here and now. Looking to the papers, she saw many red circles on the sheets. Looking to the photo, she saw a familiar brunette surrounded by people. "Wait, are these you?!"

"That was me, three to four years ago." Tsuna nodded towards the photo. "And that was my brain, ever since I had to learn how to write."

"…All of these are tests… you pretty much failed each and every one of these!" Weiss rummaged through the sheets with surprise. "Are you trying to make me be softer on you?"

Tsuna blinked. "You think I want you to give me an exercise of pity?" He asked quietly.

"I'm thinking that you want me to give you a marathon of pity!" Weiss exclaimed throwing her hands into the air. "Showing me these failed tests is odd! But what about this photo? What sort of difference am I supposed to try and see here-?!" Tsuna stepped forward, causing the heiress to flinch back with surprise.

"You think I'm the same." His sentence nearly sounded like a question. "You think you know me."

"Well, yeah!" Weiss said as if it were obvious.

"Yes! Better than most people! Fantastic! But let me make one thing perfectly clear! You did not know HIM!" Tsuna jabbed to the photo of him surrounded by his… 'former' friends. "You never met HIM!"

"…So you're the doctor and he's the monster?" Weiss asked in sarcasm.

"I think you continue to misunderstand! When I lived that life, I did not careen down some dark part of myself, I was forced to be detached from all that was essential to me! To say that I was capable of what I am able to commit today is completely illogical! I was a different person! And the fact that I can do so much now compared to that time is a tremendous relief to me!"

"You're not making any sense!" Weiss screamed out.

"Who is that person?!" Tsuna shouted back. "That person is no good! He failed his tests! He was never active! He was scared of anything! He was bullied, picked on, never even bother to fight back! He accepted all of those facts, and continued to do nothing about it! When he gained friends, they said they would stick with to the end! In the end though, they abandoned him! The reason why he didn't even mean to! His mother died and his father blamed him! That sort of person is someone you shouldn't be near-!"

"Then why is he standing right in front of me?!" Weiss replied back in Japanese as Tsuna had reverted back to his native tongue out of pure anger. "If he's no good, then why is he here?! Since the age of fifteen, that person had been by my side! Teaching me! Serving me! Aiding me! Growing up with me for two years!" She panted, taking in deep breaths before she could speak again… quietly this time. "If you were really like that person in the past… there would never be no way that you would be my butler. If you failed tests, how are you so smart? If you were never active, how can you never break a sweat after long periods of exercise? If you were scared of anything, how can you be so calm in scary situations? If you could never fight back, how could you beat up people? If you truly accepted those facts… how come you had something done about it?"

"…Ojou…sama…"

"Please… Tsuna… no matter what happens… You will always be my butler…" Weiss was now whispering, stepping forward towards Tsuna's chest and buried her face in it. "No matter what."

"…" Tsuna stayed silent. Even when he felt her small, delicate hands grasp the front of his suit tightly. Slowly bringing his arms up, he awkwardly hugged Weiss. Once more within his time in Remnant, he uttered his story of his mafia tales and how his life had spiraled towards the present.

Weiss didn't speak for the entire story. Her expression was hidden as she continued to choose keeping her face against his body. But when the tale ended, she gently pushed off of him. Silently, she walked back to the photo and the papers that she had thrown to the ground before stepping to her butler.

Picking all of the contents up in her hand, her other palm reached into the pouch at her back and pulled out a red Dust crystal. With a quick scratch along the surface, the papers and photo all caught on fire. Weiss completely ignored Tsuna's look of surprise as she opened the window and threw the flaming sheets out of the window. A wind passed by quietly yet strong, sweeping away the burning contents."

"I do not care about your past." Weiss stated. "I care about the person that you are. Being a butler of the Schnee Dust Company, it is important that such a person should never end up betraying their master or mistress. What you have done for me up to this day had completely convinced me that I made the right choice in keeping you." Stepping forward, she stared at the brunette. "This is an order, Tsunayoshi. As long as I want, you will be my sword, my shield, my butler… And be by my side forever!"

Tsuna breathed and smiled immediately. With a close of his eyes, he knelt down and bowed his head. Placing a hand to his heart, his clothing slowly descended to line up with his body. "Of course, Ojou-sama." He said.

Weiss continued to stare with pride at her butler. Not another man would she rather have in her life than Tsunayoshi Sawada. Once again, his past did not matter. It did not concern her. Stepping forward, she placed her hand under Tsuna's chin. He looked up and his cheeks turned red at how close Weiss' face was. Weiss' face was red to as their lips-

"' _Cause you had a bad day. You're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around."_

Weiss immediately grabbed her scroll and hurled the object against the door, smashing through the wood. "…I'm… sorry about that." She quickly apologized as she backed away from Tsuna.

"No need to worry, Ojou-sama." Tsuna stood up, quickly recovering. "I can easily repair or replace the door. I would be more concerned about your scroll."

"There's no need to."

Both turned their heads over and saw Emerald standing right in front of the door with her scroll in one hand, another scroll in the other one, and a bump on her head. An irritated expression was also worn on her face. "So, Schnee, care to tell me why you haven't been answering my calls?" Not even giving Weiss the chance to answer, she turned to Tsuna. "Hey, Tsuna, you got a partner to the dance yet? Cause if not-"

Hold on one second!" Weiss butted into the conversation, glaring at the dark skinned girl. "He's my butler. So he should be going with me!"

"Really?" Emerald asked sarcastically, practically butting heads with Weiss at this point. "I thought the Schnees would stoop so low to be seen dancing with a servant."

Weiss growled and she turned to look at Tsuna. "Well, Tsunayoshi, who are you going to pick?! Don't worry, I won't be the slightest bit mad if you pick her!"

"She definitely would be mad." Tsuna muttered to himself without moving his lips.

"Chill out, Tsuna. I know that if you pick Schnee here it is due to being her butler and out of pure loyalty and nothing else." Emerald snipped back as Weiss continued to glare knives into the grenn-haired girl's head.

The brunette meanwhile looked back and forth, unsure of what to do. Either person he would pick would be completely devastating for him. Plus he had to choose on the spot right now?! Who should he pick? Who should he pi-

Relief was soon spotted. This may get him in trouble from both girls, but at least he wouldn't leave one disappointed while the other superior.

"Mercury! Quick, kick my head as hard as you can!"

 **More stuff going on!**

 **No flames please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

"Hey, what day is-"

"Sorry dude, I only managed to knock you out for 12 hours."

Tsana closed his eyes and groaned with pain. His head pounded like Reborn constantly whacking him with that green Leon mallet. It was taking him time to try and rise out of bed. Well, at least that meant Mercury was in top condition than ever. Speaking of that grey-haired teenager, what was he doing right next to him?

In fact… where was Tsuna right now?

Squinting his eyes as the pain began to slowly subside, he made out that he was still in his bedroom. Under his covers in fact. It was at that point that he felt his clothing be lighter than his butler apparel. Lifting the covers, he took a peek underneath the sheets only to look back up at Mercury right after. "Mercury… What am I wearing?" Tsuna asked.

"You're wearing your pajamas from your closet." Mercury answered straightly. It was in a tone that was sounding as if it were the most obvious thing that partially made Tsuna raise an eyebrow. "I didn't hit too hard on the head, did I? Although you did ask for it, literally I should also throw in."

"…How did I get into my pajamas?" Tsuna asked with his eyebrow now rising at an even higher level. This was leading to a situation that he hoped did not end up as he was thinking it actually turned out to be.

Mercury looked at Tsuna was an equal look of puzzlement. Two seconds later, realization dawned on the teen's face and that expression of confusions turned into defense. "…Well… umm… My dad forced me to disarm several armed bombs in a row blindfolded and in a pitch black room. I can honestly say that changing y-"

"Wait, wait, wait… Hold on for a second… You're the one that changed me?" The brunette held his hand up to cut the grey-haired teen off quickly while getting his question out as fast as he could. His brown eyes only watched as Mercury nodded his head slowly. Seeing this action, Tsuna breathed with relief. "Oh thank gosh!"

Once again, a confused expression covered Mercury's face. "Really? You're thankful for me changing you? Not Emerald or Weiss? Are-"

"Before you finish that last sentence, no I'm not gay." Tsuna deadpanned as Mercury nearly grinned at how Tsuna actually had to state that. "Second, I am thankful that none of the girls changed me. Do you know how embarrassing it would have been for me to be unconscious and give them the chance to see my body?"

"…" Mercury actually took the time to think about it. If he were conscious, maybe. But if he were unable to wake up… with eyes staring at him… with him not even having that sort of knowledge as they would- "I think I understand where you're getting at." The grey-haired teen nodded his head quickly in agreement.

"Also add in the fact that one would be extremely angry with the other if any of them got the opportunity to change me." Tsuna shuddered at the thought. If Weiss changed him, Emerald would practically attempt to kill Weiss right on the spot. If Emerald tried to change him however, Weiss' scolding would fill the air and vocals would be heard for an extremely long time. "Besides, we are kind of like brothers ourselves along with Jaune if you think about it."

Mercury nodded his head from side to side in agreement.

When the grey-haired teen first met the blonde, he had a bit of an idea of what to think of the boy. It was sort of like when the teen first laid eyes upon Tsuna; a completely scrawny, wimpy, annoying kind of person that constantly whined about everything if something didn't go his way. Mercury was totally wrong as soon as he started to bond with Tsuna for a week in that cabin out on the mountains.

With Tsuna, it was perhaps one of the most enjoyable experiences throughout his entire life. The brunette was the first friend Mercury had ever made due to the young boy being homeschooled and nearly unable to go out to explore the city alone. Also add in the fact that Tsuna was aware of hit men and assassins just made it even better to be more casual.

Jaune was almost the same. Tsuna described the blonde as what the brunette was first like when met the grey-haired male. As soon as Mercury heard this, the grey-haired teen knew he was going to get along with the blonde just fine. In fact, more than fine, it was as if they were already siblings.

"Hey, you guys mind if I join in the conversation?"

Ah, speaking of the now to be Vongola Decimo, Jaune knocked on the door as he was peeking through the hole that Weiss had made with her scroll. As Tsuna made a mental note to get that fixed as soon as possible, the brunette waved the blonde in and the sword-user opened the door. "So, how did it go with you and Pyrrha?" Tsuna asked.

"Wait, him and the red-head?" Mercury asked, pointing towards Jaune as Tsuna nodded to anwer Mercury's question.

"Oh, you know… fine and all…" Jaune scratched his head.

"Well?" Mercury bent forward with interest. "Come on. Let us in on the details."

"Uhh… Well… I tried to let her know… but it was kind of hard… I had to bring the weather up for a fifth time." Jaune slowly explained. "The conversation went on for thirty-six minutes. Right at that mark, Lambo came bursting into the room with Nora screaming something about being the 'Thunder Twins'. Takeshi, Hayato, and Chrome came in right after trying to set everything straight and all… In a nutshell… I didn't get to the point I wanted to make."

"…Oh." Was all Tsuna could muster.

Mercury however was giving a flat stare. "Wow you suck." He stated.

"Can you really blame me?!" Jaune exclaimed, throwing his arms up into the air. "It's not easy confronting someone about them having feelings for you! Whenever I tried talking to her about it I would just end up… tongue tied! Yet she still stood there with a huge amount of patience!" Clutching his head, he stared at the ground. "What do I do now?" He groaned.

All of them were silent for a certain period of time. Jaune was too busy wallowing in self-pity. Mercury took amusement in Jaune's state. Tsuna on the other hand was thinking about something. "Have you ever thought about a poem or love letter?" Tsuna suggested. "Emerald and I did it before for each other on Valentine's day and that deepened our relationship."

"It can't be that simple though!" Jaune exclaimed once more. "She's a tournament champion for so many years in a row! It has to be something special! That is worthy of a confession to her!" He listed off. Wow, he really was putting this confession into thought.

"Then think up of something." Mercury shrugged as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you want me to do?!" Jaune asked. "Dress in drag and do the hula?!"

Once more all of them fell silent. This time all of them were in thought. "No…" Tsuna stated off slowly. "Not in drag and the hula… How about in fancy clothing and a musical number?"

"…Wait, what?" Jaune asked dumbly.

"Yeah… that could work." Mercury said while actually playing such a scene out in his mind before nodding. "I've always wanted to try and be a dancer."

"I guess we could try that out." The blonde shrugged his shoulder slowly, still unsure if this was a good idea or not. "What song are we going to use though?"

Something then clicked in Tsuna's mind. Craning his head at a rather sluggish pace, brown eyes looked at the grey-haired teen. "Mercury… where is Ojou-sama and Emerald?" He asked.

"Oh? Them?" Mercury asked back before gesturing out of the door of the room. "They decided that first thing in the morning they would fight. Winner gets to take you out to the dance apparently."

Tsuna continued to stare. "And it did not occur to you to stop them from making such an agreement?" He asked with as much patience as he could.

"Are you kidding me?" The grey-haired teen then pulled out his scroll and it showed a recording of Weiss and Emerald arguing with an unconscious body of Tsuna just lying at their feet. "Women were fighting. I could sell this."

Tsuna immediately got out of bed and walked towards his bathroom. After closing the door, only a few seconds passed before he came out with his butler clothing on and swiftly walking out of the door. "Wait, what about that idea?" Jauen called out as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"It will be much more heart-warming if you came up with your own lyrics!" Tsuna called back as he was nearly down the hall. "Have Mercury help you with the wording!"

With those final words, he turned down the hall and disappeared.

 **KBT**

They stood glaring down on one another. Weiss glanced at her opponent's posture as she too was in a stance of her own. But Emerald wasn't even using her sickles. The green-haired girl decided to go bare-handed. But that was completely fine with Weiss. "Don't think I'm going to hold back on you just because you're acquainted with Tsunayoshi." Weiss growled, raising her rapier.

Emerald grinned while cracking her knuckles. "Funny, I was going to say the same to you. Only rather than being acquainted you would a spoiled brat without him."

"I'm going to make you take back that remark." The heiress hissed.

"Then I'll throw and ever better one back." Emerald countered.

Weiss was fast however as the match began. With a glyph appearing under the heiress, the white-haired girl rushed forward and thrusted forward with Emerald dodging out of the way at the last second. Attempting to slash her next, Weiss' attack was then blocked with a kick.

Stomping on the ground, Emerald used the force to rush forward with an idea for a tackle and pinning the heiress. Her idea was immediately stopped as she had to quickly bring herself back up while lifter her footwear to collide with Weiss' rapier while was held in a horizontal defense stance.

"Kh, that was close…" Emerald muttered. If she had continued to rush forward like that her head would have taken a severe injury.

"Hmph, not bad." Weiss at least had the decency to compliment as she thrusted once more while Emerald kicked herself away.

Lifting her leg, Emerald avoided a slash before leaning backwards to dodged a thrust meant for her face. Continuing to bring her momentum backwards, she quickly landed on her hands and continued her trip back onto her legs this way and gained some distance away from Weiss as the heiress tried to slash after that thrust.

Narrowing her eyes, Weiss took time to analyze her opponent. Emerald had an innate disposition. Yet it was still proven that the green-haired girl trained hard. She didn't start with nothing however. Judging by the kicks and tackles already, Emerald seemed to know everything on how to fight unarmed and use that know how to judge her own techniques.

"If you're just going to stand there, does that mean you give up?" emerald asked with a smirk.

Weiss however was not provoked so easily.

During her exercises with Tsunayoshi back at Atlas, the brunette forced her to train with a stick of around 1.55 and about 16kg. There was no way the heiress could swing such a thing with brute force, let along one arm. But her butler taught her that she had to use her hips and breathing to do so.

He explained that when foreign bodies enter the trachea, one would have a coughing fit. That was a movement which would allow all inner muscles to expel the foreign body in response to its entry. In other words, that person would control the inner muscles one normally wouldn't be able to control consciously by manipulating one's breath.

Emerald however knew of this already as her training with Fon let it be known to her. She knew Weiss' countermeasures were too thorough.

All sword users are fragile when people attack the opening made when they breathe. But Weiss limited the green-haired girl to movements where it would be difficult to attack when the heiress would inhale or fall back.

To prove Emerald's point, she attempted to kick Weiss who guarded the attack. With a quick flick of a wrist though, Weiss slashed upwards and forced Emerald to back away as the heiress took a quick breath before clashing. With another thrust, she watched Emerald side-step the attack.

But with another flick of the wrist and aid of her other hand, Weiss pushed the blade to the side with deadly speed. Once more, Emerald reacted. But it wasn't fast enough as Weiss managed to cut a tear in Emerald's top to expose a bit more of the dark-skinned girl's chest.

"What was that for?!" Emerald exclaimed, looking down at her ruined clothing. "Are you seriously that jealous of my-"

"Don't even say it!" Weiss shouted back loudly as she performed a vertical slash as the green-haired girl ducked under quickly. Raising her foot at the same time, she did the same action as her previous attack. Emerald stepped out of the way but then felt something.

A cut along her cheek.

There was no visible injury thanks to Aura though. But still, there was no doubt of that familiar pain on her face. Looking towards Weiss' grip, it all made sense. The length of the hilt, in other words, the length in the distance between victory and defeat. By freely controlling the tightness of the grip , her hand became loose during the attack and lengthened her distance.

"Ready to give up yet?" Weiss asked. "Or at least ready to use your weapon?"

"In your dreams." Emerald answered.

Raising her hand, the green-haired slapped the rapier away with the back of her fist. Watching Weiss flick the rapier once more and go for a slash, Emerald smacked the blade into the air before reaching forward.

Realizing that she was going for her wrist, Weiss quickly retracted her hand and went for another attack. Once again, Emerald knocked the blade away and reached for the heiress' limb.

Weiss knew that Emerald was trying to constantly take her armed hand while parrying her attacks. She in turn had to quickly moved such a hand upwards to prevent that while aiming for the hand after the green-haired girl would miss. At this rate, the two of them were at a stalemate.

Weiss soon threw a quick Dust spell and a small bump of ice popped up on the ground. That small ice block however tripped Emerald as her back landed on the wall and found herself cornered that way. Emerald then gritted her teeth and Weiss entered a frenzy of slashes and thrusts.

What Emerald and Weiss were doing at the same time though was relaxing their knee joints since their bodies were lowered while applying force to the outer part of their feet while having their legs open as if standing on a barrel's edge. Since the joints were getting leeway, the whole body's muscle strength was I applied in such a way that they were able to draw out a great amount of force.

But Emerald knew that no matter how much control Weiss had over her breathing, she couldn't keep herself from inhaling for so long. By the time Weiss would fall back to inhale air, that was when Emerald would attack.

The heiress herself knew this however and she continued her assault. Both of them gritted their teeth. Emerald's arms were actually beginning to get pretty tired. Weiss on the other hand nearly expelled the air from her lungs.

Being on the overwhelmingly upper position of using a weapon against a barehanded opponent. The desire to show off against Emerald Sustrai. The limit Weiss had. The pressure of the opponent aiming for the moment she would try to catch her breath. All of those made Weiss grow impatient and Emerald calmly saw through that amidst the challenge she was facing.

When striking the head, if the weapon came from the right, that's where it would be intended to hit with no feint at all. The stiffened shoulders and the speed for a heavy blow. The slant of the slash. Emerald didn't miss that outlet and she slipped onto the heiress.

But before Emerald could lay a hand on Weiss, both of them were thrown in opposite directions.

Tsuna breathed as he had stopped the fighting. From what he could tell however, the both of them were a little serious during their match. Weiss was mainly taught to incapacitate the target or enemy if they were human. The heiress would sometimes take it too far though depending on her mood. Emerald on the other hand was trained to kill, using her C.E.C as a focus point.

"What in the world were you two thinking?" Tsuna asked, looking at the opposite ends of the arena. Both girls had skidded along the floor as they were both breathing at least. The brunette first walked over to Weiss, helping her up before doing the same for Emerald. "Fighting just to see who would go to the dance with me. That is just… I am unsure how to describe it."

"Well, we had to think of some way to end that debate." Weiss protested, brushing herself off.

"No offense Tsuna, but I would have won if you didn't get in my way." Emerald commented as she was covering her chest with her arms thanks to the tear in the clothing.

"You-!" Weiss was soon cut off.

"Ojou-sama…" Tsuna began, taking his coat off and covering Emerald with it so she could at least button up. "I mean no offense, but Emerald does have the more higher chance of beating you. While my training with you was at a rather brutal yet peaceful pace, Emerald was constantly facing the risk of death during such times. With her much harsher conditions, she had the better advantage."

"But-"

"Ojou-sama… Please, you've done enough for today. For Emerald to underestimate you and you gaining such an advantage from what I saw, that is more than enough to show that you still do have a chance." Tsuna explained.

"…" Weiss looked down and away from the brunette while clutching her rapier tightly.

"Bleh!" Emerald stuck her tongue out due to Tsuna saying that she was the better one in a perspective, making Weiss glare.

Tsuna however clapped his hands loudly and grabbed both of their attentions. "The both of you stop fighting right now. I'll go to the dance with the both of you." The brunette was unsure if this was the right answer, but it was better rather than leaving one of them dominant. "If you keep on fighting before the dance is over, I'll have to punish you both."

His narrowed eyes made his point even clearer as both girls nodded their heads. As soon as he turned around though, Emerald jabbed her elbow into Weiss' stomach. Weiss responded by punching Emerald's ribs. Emerald sucker punched Weiss' arm. Weiss smacked Emerald's head.

"…" Tsuna just silently watched the two girls wrestle until they realized that the brunette was watching them try and mangle one another.

 **KBT**

'SMACK'

"KYA!"

'SMACK'

"KKYYAA!"

'SMACK'

"KKKYYYAAA!"

'SMACK'

"KKKKYYYYAAAA!"

'SMACK'

"KKKKKKYYYYYAAAAA!"

 **KBT**

Ruby was busy sitting on her bed with a rag in her hand. A bottle of polish also sat next to her. Adding some onto the cloth, she directed her attention to Crescent Rose and began to wipe the giant scythe/sniper down and make it all shiny.

Looking over to the door, she saw Weiss walked through and close the wooden barrier. The leader of Team RWBYS tilted her head and saw the heiress constantly rubbing her butt as Weiss' cheeks were also glowing red.

 **KBT**

Cinder sat at a desk while writing something down on some paper. With a pen in her hand, her free hand unconsciously reached over to her cheek and touched it. She could still feel the bit of humiliation that was there when Tsuna slapped her. How long has it been since she's even face such an act? Perhaps so long that it was an alien feeling.

While caressing her cheek, she heard someone enter her room. Craning her face over to see who it was, she saw a familiar green-haired girl.

Emerald didn't say anything as she was rubbing her sore bottom and blushing deeply.

 **KBT**

Jaune and Mercury were still in the middle of their 'original' song. The blonde was not exactly the best with coming up with the words, but he grey-haired teen convinced his companion that it was the thought that would count. It didn't exactly help that some of these phrases from Mercury however were a bit awkward.

The door opened to reveal Tsuna staring at his right hand in a complete trance with cheeks taking the color red with an unconscious blush.

 **Bro-Show coming up YO!**

 **No flames please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

Eight hours.

Stuck in Tsuna's room… for eight hours straight.

The trio of guys were completely busy the hours before the dance would start. They did not even allow each other out of the room because of their own stupid rules, saying that Tsuna could easily use his semblance to bring over snacks and drink if they needed it.

But it was not just the song that was needed. There was also the choreography and music that was needed. The music was taken care of by Jaune and Tsuna with half of his little semblance versions creating the different tunes on a computer thanks to technology. The blonde pretty much suggested what each part should sound like, which was extremely tough.

Mercury and the rest of the tiny Tsunas though were working on the dancing part of the performance. It was incredibly useful considering how Mercury was always using his legs and feet when fighting. Doing such gave the grey-haired male some good ideas of what to incorporate into the choreography. Tsuna however found some of the lyrics a bit awkward, especially when Mercury added some questionable moves to it.

But in the end, they managed to finish.

"How do I look?" Jaune asked as he came out of the bathroom wearing his form clothing for the dance as well as the clothing he was going to perform in. Presenting himself, he wore a rather plain tuxedo with red/pink outlines. Under it all however was a grey vest and a white collared shirt. A red bow-tie was also wrapped around his neck. Throw in the black dress pants and shoes and you had a classic look.

"Like every other student going to the dance." Mercury commented with a fold of his arms. The grey-haired boy was not wrong though. He too was wearing the same clothing as Jaune, the only difference being that his outline and bow-tie was orange. "Well, all except stick-boy over here."

Tsuna settled for raising an eyebrow towards Mercury but didn't say anything. The brunette however was indeed looking different that usual. His formal clothing was completely different as first of all his suit was white and unbuttoned. With the sleeves rolled up once as well, it revealed some black as he wore such a colored dress-shit under with a red tie.

Smoothing out his white dress pants and black shoes, Tsuna shrugged. "Emerald and Ojou-sama picked out separate outfits for me. Ojou-sama proposed the white," He gestured to the pants and suit. "And Emerald suggested the shirt, tie, and shoes."

"Tsuna… I shouldn't be one to talk… But you need to decide on one of them." Jaune awkwardly commented. "I mean… They're practically at each other's throat now."

"It does make some pretty nice entertainment though." Mercury grinned.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't choose now… But soon." The blonde suggested.

Tsuna looked to the two boys and held in a sigh. "Come now." He smiled, avoiding the topic. "The dance is starting."

 **KBT**

"Wow…"

Weiss breathed in marvel at the work done by her team and butler. She did not expect this result at all.

Dozens of small blue flames were floating in the air and on the walls, giving the room a more romantic feeling. The tables meanwhile were packed up with bowls of punch and plates of assorted goods. Many sacks presented themselves whether they by healthy or not. She looked to her side and slightly frowned when she saw Emerald in a green dress and swaying around a bit with eyes closed.

Emerald shook her head and became more alert. "Sorry." She began. "The lights are making me bored." She gestured to the flames right afterwards, getting an eye twitch from Weiss.

The two of them walked over to the punch bowl first. Grabbing the ladles and filling up their own cups, they both took a sip at the same time. But that's when something was off. The punch tasted…

They both opened their mouths and let the punch flow back into the cup at that second. Both had neutral expressions on their faces, but it was obvious that they did not like the sweet punch as they set their cups down at a random table.

"…Which one of you did it?" Emerald asked in an accusing tone. "And don't you dare try and deny it. I know your team was in charge of the decorations."

"Ruby made the punch." Weiss groaned. "And nobody checked it." She explained with a face palm. She should have checked the punch to make sure that Ruby didn't affect it too much thanks to her sweet tooth.

The green-haired girl stared flatly. "Nice going, Schnee." She commented before looking away.

"I didn't know!" Weiss exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

"Uhh, excuse me?"

Both girls stopped their conversation and turned their heads and saw four people they were only familiar with thanks to Tsuna's past. "Team HLYC." Weiss nodded her head slightly in the direction of the Vongola guardians.

"Do you guys know where Jaune is?" Yamamoto asked with curiosity as he wore a blue dress shirt under a lot of black formal clothing. "We haven't seen him all day."

"We haven't the slightest idea." Emerald answered neutrally, keeping her eye from narrowing.

"Told you it was a bad idea to ask them, idiot." Gokudera grumbled as he and the others walked away.

Emerald and Weiss watched as they went to another part of the room. Emerald immediately went for the cup she had placed down and drank the entire cup in one gulp. "What are you doing?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow as she thought that Emerald hated the punch.

"Drowning my anger." Emerald answered with an irritated expression on her face.

Her eyebrow raised up higher. "The phrase is drowning your sorrows." Weiss corrected her with a deadpan.

"Then I'm drowning the sorrow that I didn't punch them in the face when I had the perfect chance to." Emerald stated, gritting her teeth as the complete sweetness.

Weiss blinked before looking at her own cup on the table. Grabbing it, downed the entire glass in one shot as well, twisting her face up as it was too sweet.

A quick scratch of a record played sounded through the room right after. Cringing at the loud noise, the two girls along with everybody else looked over to the stage where a giant DJ booth was supposed to be set up.

What the cause of such was actually turned out to be three familiar boys. "Jaune? Mercury? And Tsunayoshi?" Weiss questioned with a surprised look. "What are they doing up on the stage?"

That question was soon to be answered as Jaune slowly stepped up a mic that was set up as Tsuna was installing his scroll into the booth. "Uhh… Wow, this is awkward." The blonde started off.

"Imagine them all being naked. That's what I do." Mercury commented, getting a look from Tsuna.

"Umm… How do I start this…" Jaune muttered to himself. "I… wrote a song… and the others helped me out with it… It's for a certain someone-"

"It's the hot red-head!"

"Mercury… Please stop talking." Tsuna massaged his temples.

"...Tsuna… can you just start the music already?" Jaune begged as the brunette pressed the play button.

As the music began to be heard, the three boys began snapping their fingers in complete sync, lining up right behind the blonde as he stood in the front of the trio, still snapping. All eyes were on them, so it was in Jaune's best interest to not screw up.

 _When I saw you for the first time (first time)_

Jaune's voice echoed through the entire area. So far, nobody had booed or thrown something at them. That was a good start. Mercury and Tsuna however didn't sing along with the blonde as they were not the main attraction of the show. Instead, they echoed the last words while appearing from the blonde's behind and moving away.

 _My knees began to quiver (quiver)  
And I got a funny feeling (feeling)  
In my kidneys and my liver (digestive system baby)_

Crossing over back and forth, Tsuna and Mercury were always at the back or next to Jaune while the main star did his best not to look nervous while remembering each lyric and dance step after the other at a rather quick pace. He tried to do his best to not embarrass himself in front of Pyrrha.

 _My hands they started shakin' (shakin')  
My heart it started thumpin' (boom, boom, boom!)  
My breakfast left my body (Heuey, heuey, heuey)  
It really tells me something._

The boys continued to impress the crowd, especially their teammates. Although the wording was still a bit awkward.

 _Girl, you make me tongue tied (tongue tied)  
Tongue Tied. Whenever you are near me (near me)  
Tied tongue (tied tongue)  
Tied tongue (tied tongue)  
Whenever you're in town.  
You make me feel like a clown, girl._

 _Yes, you make me tongue, tongue (tied, tied)  
Tongue Tied. Why can't I tell you clearly? (clearly)  
Tied, tied tongue, tongue (tongue tied, tongue tied)  
Whenever you're around._

 _I saw you 'cross the dance floor. (dancing)  
I thought of birds and bees (reproductive system baby)_

Okay, now that was the one part that Mercury knew he was going to enjoy saying. He loved Tsuna and Jaune's reaction when they saw it. The grey-haired teen nearly broke out of his focus and laughed as soon as he saw he reactions of everyone else.  
 _  
But when I tried to speak to you (talk, talk)  
My tongue unravelled to my knees (flippity, flippity flop)  
I tried to say, "I love you" (love you)  
But it came out kind of wrong girl (wrong girl)  
It sounded like, "Noo-noo-na-nee-noo" (tongue tied)  
Na-ner-ner-ner-nee-nung-nirl._

Emerald and Weiss were too busy just staring to be able to even react properly. The one main thought that ran through their head was 'Why was Tsuna even doing this?' Well, the brunette was Jaune's half-brother. With Mercury's comment as well, it looked like this was really a song meant for Pyrrha.

 _Because you make me tongue tied (tongue tied)  
Tongue Tied. Whenever you are near me (near me)  
Nurmy, murmy (nurmy, murmy)  
Murmy, nurmy (murmy, nurmy)  
Whenever you're in town (in town)  
My trousers, they go brown, girl._

 _Yes, you make me nungy-nangy (nangy-nungy)  
Tongue tied. Why can't I tell you clearly? (clearly)  
Be-dobby-durgle-dobby-durgle (tongue tied, tongue tied)  
Whenever you're around._

The red-head of team JNPR couldn't help but giggle at most of the lyrics. Sure, they weren't exactly the most romantic. But that didn't matter at all. It sounded like something Jaune would completely say as well or how he would act. He indeed was 'tongue tied' in many situations.

 _Oh, I'm begging on my knees  
Sweet, sweet darling listen please  
Understand me when I say:_

Getting to the front of the stage, Jaen dropped to his knees. Looking down, he saw that Pyrrha had actually been in the front row of the gathering crowd the entire time. As the words continued to come from his mouth, his eyes met hers. His feelings expressed through such a song. He leaned forward. She did too. He opened his mouth. She did too.  
 _  
Be-durble-diggle-doggle-diggle-doddle-diddle-day_

Jaune completely jumbled his words right after. Rather than be sad, Pyrrha… ended up laughing. Because it was so silly. Because that was something that was exactly like Jaune!

 _I'm trying to say I'm tongue tied (tongue tied)  
Tongue tied. Whenever you are near me (baby)  
Nurmy, murmy (nurmy, murmy)  
Murmy, nurmy (murmy, nurmy)  
Whenever you're in town (in town)  
I feel so much like cryin', girl._

 _Yes, you make me nungy-nangy (nangy-nungy)  
Ningy-nungy. Why can't I tell you clearly? (clearly)  
Be-dobby-durgle (dobby-durgle)  
Durgle-dobby (durgle-dobby)  
Whenever you're around (around)  
Whenever you're around, girl. _

Finally, the end.

Apparently it was a good performance as well.

Everyone roared with cheers and the audience erupted with applause. It seemed that their musical number was a complete success. Many people also had their scrolls out, recording the entire ordeal and asking if they could have the music and lyrics to be able to ask girls out this way.

Mercury was the one mainly handling it though. Jaune and Pyrrha were busy embracing one another while Tsuna had escaped to where Emerald and Weiss were.

"Uhh… Hello." Tsuna awkwardly greeted, realizing that he didn't tell any of the girl about this whatsoever. It was kind of his fault for doing so. Holding his hand out slowly, he still had to ask. "Would any of you like to dance with me?"

Emerald's reactions were apparently quicker than Weiss' as the green-haired girl grabbed the hand. Sticking her tongue out to the heiress, she dragged the brunette away to leave the white-haired girl glaring at them.

As soon as they reached the dance floor, the crowd had died down and a slow music began to play. Emerald smiled as Tsuna grabbed her hand and placed the other firmly to her hip. She placed her other hand on his shoulder and the two of them started moving in sync with one another. They stood very close together. When she moved her left foot, he would move his right foot to match her movements.

"You've gotten better." Tsuna commented as he followed everything that Emerald started with. His training did allow him to take notice in the smallest of movements and guess what they were about to do next before reacting.

"I could say the same for you. My toes are completely fine." Emerald replied back while smirking. "And here's your reward for doing so well." She immediately leaned forward and kissed him dead on the lips. She stopped right away though with a big smile on her face.

"Mind if I cut in now?"

Both looked over and saw Weiss standing in place with her arms folded, eyes narrowed to the green-haired girl. Red eyes only looked at the blue ones with triumph before walking away. Grabbing Tsuna by the hand, Weiss pulled him away from Emerald. There was a surprising amount of strength that the brunette didn't know the heiress had. But Tsuna still ended up smiling.

 _I ain't got time for you baby, either you're mine or you're not  
Make up your mind sweet baby, right here, right now's all we got_

The song changed, and it was a tune that Tsuna did not expect this sort of selection. He also didn't expect Weiss to still stand her ground since this was not the music she was used to. "Think you can keep up with my movements like you did hers?" Weiss asked.

 _A little party never killed nobody, so we gon' dance until we drop  
A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now's all we got  
Islands, diamonds, trips around the world, don't mean a thing if I ain't your girl_

She jumped in place and moved both her arms so that they were in front of her pointing up. He did the same movements and the same time, and she raised an eyebrow at him copying her moves to the dot at the same time that she was doing them. She moved her left arm out and straight to her side before twisting it around mechanically. She smiled when she saw Tsuna do the same move before she took a step forward to him and jumped to her side. Weiss was surprised once more when he did the same thing at the same time. No matter how she moved, he would imitate her easily.

 _A little party never killed nobody, so we gon' dance until we drop  
A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now's all we got  
A little party never killed nobody, so we gon' dance until we drop  
A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now's all we got_

"Must you really ask, Ojou-sama?" Tsuna asked as he copied her and spun around so that they were facing away rom each other. They took a step forward before jumping backwards two steps and spinning on their heels so that they had hands and foreheads pressed together. They clapped their hands together and disconnected before they took a step back and pointed fingers at each other. Their index fingers of their right hands hooked together and Tsuna pulled Weiss towards him. Taking the lead now, he wrapped her hand around her waist so closely that they had their chests pressed right into each other.

 _All we got, all we got, all we got, all we got  
All we got, all we got, all we got, c'mon all we got (got) Got damn!_

Her hair whipped around violently. Neither of them paid attention though as they danced together. Tsuna leaned forward as far as he and Weiss could go while she contorted her body backwards so that she was almost parallel to the ground. He was leaning over her and the positioning moved his head closer to her neck.

 _Glad that you made it, look around  
You don't see one person sitting down  
They got drinks in their hands and the room's a bust  
At the end of the night maybe you'll find love_

 _Fake chit chat 'bout the things they got  
And my scout reputation keeping it hot girl  
At the party of the year I'm a master plan  
If you make me realize I'm your man_

 _If the people get lost, underneath the moonlight  
Hectic topic, paparazzi, hold it while I take this pic  
_  
"I didn't expect this sort of side to you, Ojou-sama." Tsuna commented as they both straightened backup.

"And you've been my butler for two years now?" Weiss asked but still smiled with the burnette. Her dancing began to get more intense though.

She hopped in place and crossed her legs before she watched him do the same. He even started to uncross them by stilling in place like her. She waved her hand in front of her face and he waved it in front of his own too. She could see a rather excited look growing on the boy's face that was completely different from his normal looks and that made her smirk as they both stepped down for just a quick pause in the song.

 _Speak easy, rocking the fellas I'm breezy  
Hope you can keep up boys, cause believe me, I'm a beat mean_

 _It don't mean a thing if I give you my heart  
If you tear it apart, no, uh, uh, ah, oh  
It don't mean a thing if I ain't in your eyes  
Probably ain't gonna fly, no, uh, uh, ah, oh_

 _It don't mean a thing if I give you my heart  
If you tear it apart, no, uh, uh, ah, oh  
It don't mean a thing if I ain't in your eyes  
Probably ain't gonna fly, no, uh, uh, ah, oh_

They moved together to the beats of the song that was playing. Weiss tensed her legs and jumped in a way that Tsuna shouldn't copy… because she jumped at him. Tsuna raised his arm sand caught her by the stomach. But what happened next was odd. As if she were stepping on stairs, Weiss moved her legs as such as Tsuna slowly trailed her to the ground.

 _Just one night's all we got_

 _What do you think GoonRock?_

 _Are you ready?_

Now Tsuna took the initiative by raising his hand and moving it in a circle. Weiss easily followed. But then Tsuna kept pushing… and pushing… and pushing. Faster and faster, Weiss eventually became a blur of white, black, and pale skinned spinning around and around. Her blue eyes leaving a blue streak in the spinning colors.

"Spin her faster!" Yang shouted.

"ShUt Up, YaNg! ThIs Is BaD eNoUgH aS iT iS!" Weiss shouted as he rvoice went higher and lower with each super fast spin. Tsuna stuck his other arm out and stopped Weiss in her movements completely.

 _A little party never killed nobody, so we gon' dance until we drop  
A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now's all we got  
A little party never killed nobody, so we gon' dance until we drop  
A little party never killed nobody_

The heiress couldn't even finish the rest of the song as Tsuna supported her while walking Weiss towards the nearest table so that she could sit down in a chair. Tsuna saw her eyes spinning all around the world. She looked very red, mainly because of the blood rushing around her body.

"S-sorry about that, Ojou-sama. It seems that I got carried away…" Tsuna apologized. Seeing as how the heiress was still dizzy and not answering, he took a step back. "I'm going to grab you some drink and food now. Just stay where you are."

He didn't notice the smile that was on her face as he walked away.

Regaining her vision, Weiss looked over and saw that Emerald was staring right at her blue eyes. It was clear which dance Tsuna like more. The smile on Weiss' face grew bigger.

Best. Night. Ever!

 **What's going to happen next?**

 **No flames please.**

 **Songs Tongue Tied (Red Dwarf Extended)**

 **Fergie: A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do now own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

Tsuna found himself standing in a corner of the room watching as different pairs of students cycled throughout the dance floor. Were it not for the loud music, he would have probably dozed off a good while ago. The 8 hours of practice took a bit of a toll on his mind, but it was extremely severe with the use of his semblance. The slow tunes from before had been replaced with more upbeat songs and what had once been a familiar type of waltz wa snow a bunch of rather eccentric movements.

Among the crowds though he could make out Jaune and Pyrrha. As he watched the pair dance, he smiled at Jaune's nervous expression. The look on the blonde's face made it seem like Jauen was doing his best to to embarrass himself right in front of the red-head. Yet the Mistral champion continued to smile even when the male would end up stepping on her foot accidentally. A string of apologies was drowned out by a small fit of giggles.

Standing up, he walked up the stairs and saw that Yang and Ruby were watching the dance from above. From his point of view, he saw Emerald dancing with Mercury as the two of them watched where they were going as they moved. Moving toward the edge of a balcony, he placed his hands against the railing.

How long has it been since he enjoyed himself like this? Not for a long time. Right now… he felt like he was at peace. The knowledge of the Vongola guardians being around weighed him down due to Jaune's presence. Not that he minded the blonde. In fact, he liked his half-brother. But now… he felt normal. The weight had been lifted off of him. No longer did it bother his thoughts… darken his mind.

A smile grew on his face. It had been a while since he was truly this happy.

Tsuna was so lost in thought that he did not notice someone else take steps up next to him. Not until they stood right next to him. He was surprised by the figure, for they were not a student. No, it was someone who he was familiar with thanks to Winter and Mr. Schnee.

"General Ironwood-san." Tsuna stood up from his lean and straightened his back.

The man from the Atlesian military held up his hand. "Please, Tsunayoshi, at ease." Ironwood requested with a polite smile. "You are permitted to act a you did during your dances."

A sheepish expression grew on the brunette's face. "I assume that you saw my performance with Jaune and Mercury." He closed his eyes with an embarrassed smile.

"Including your dance with Miss Schnee." The General added. "During your dance you had a look that I have never seen before. A look that a boy of your age would wear." The older man's expression grew into one of approval. "You used to have such a neutral expression on your face whenever I would see you in Atlas."

Tsuna then blinked and realized something. "Not to rude, General Ironwood-san, but why are you here at Beacon?" He asked. "If I remember correctly, headmasters usually do not travel with their schools for the Vytal Festival." It was only for a second, but Tsuna recognized a look of conflict on Ironwood's face. "If you prefer not to talk about it, I shall not question you any fur-"

"Tsunayoshi…" The man cut the boy with a rather serious expression on his face. Tsuna made himself quiet as he recognized this kind of look. Many times the General would wear such a face when he, Winter, and Mister Schnee would interact with one another, talking about issues that concerned the company, the military, or the government. "You have proven your loyalty for the Schnee Dust Company and have gained not only my trust, but everyone related to such a corporation."

"General…" Tsuna started slowly. His hands were at his sides, but his fingers flexed with concern. "Why are you saying this?" He tilted his head with curiosity. "Is there something the matter that I can help you with?"

"Needing a bit of air, James?"

The two males turned around to see two more adults. The first grown person was Professor Goodwitch, still wearing her usual attire that would even be worn when teaching class. The second however was someone he had only seen perhaps once or twice only since his time starting in Beacon. White hair and a pair of round glasses framed their face.

"Ozpin!" Ironwood said with slightly surprise. The General then cleared his throat. "Yes, it did feel a bit stuffy inside of the ballroom. I was also just chatting with Tsunayoshi here."

"We can see that." Goodwtich stated, staring at the brunette who didn't flinch at her look.

Seriously, he had to go through the training of the Selected Seven, the strongest babies! Their looks could practically murder people if they had a weak enough heart. Eyes from this woman compared noting to Reborn, let alone Lal Mirch. "Do the three of you perhaps need some time to speak alone?" Tsuna asked. "I apologize if you do."

"Now now, Tsunaysohi, there is no need for that." Ozpin stated calmly, stepping forward and looking out towards the night sky. "Beacon was founded a little over eighty years ago." He suddenly began to explain out of the blue. "Although, there were many renovations that were done over the years to create what we have today."

So that explained the rather cleaner, polished look as if it had just been recently changed. "A rather marvellous job if I do say so myself." Tsuna commented with the truth. Eyeing the female that still stood around though, he got a slight idea that he should leave now. "If you may excuse me. Have a good evening, Professor Ozpin. To you too, General Ironwood-san. Of course I wish the same for you, Professor Goodwitch."

Bowing to each and every adult, he stepped away from the three of them. But as soon as he was a certain distance, the three of them began to speak rather quietly. But despite their hushed voices and the music, Tsuna managed to zero in on their conversation.

"James, are you crazy?!"

"Let him at least explain himself, Glynda."

"Ozpin, I think it would be best if we had another person help our cause."

"We cannot trust that boy. He's too young to begin with! Are you saying that we involve a student?!"

"Glynda, I'm sure that you have seen him in action. With his fierce loyalty and skill, he can be a perfect addition to help us! At least consider my thought, Ozpin!"

Tsuna blinked while doing his best to resist the urge to look backwards at the three adults. What on earth were they walking about? What cause were they talking about? Being able to stop the White Fang? They should be consulting their governments about that. Either way, he had a slightly bad feeling of what was to come.

But then he noticed something outside. Some sort of figure running along the roofs faraway. Leaping from top to top, they eventually disappeared as soon as they appeared. The brunette's eyes narrowed. Whatever that figure was, it looked like nothing good. Turning around to let the three adults know, he then discovered that they were now who knows where.

Sighing, he was reluctant to leave Weiss' presence but then something bad my happen if he didn't raise a hand. He couldn't use his flames either to chase after the culprit much faster. Jogging forward to the balcony he was on before, he bent his legs and jumped.

Landing on the cement, he took off at impressive speeds to where he saw the figure stalk off. But since he didn't have much of an idea, he ran towards the building such a person was on and scaled the wall until he was on the roofs. Tsuna looked around to where the person may have gone, but there were no clues.

Having a feeling, Tsuna leapt to another roof and noticed something. There was a small crack along the shingles of the rooftop. Judging from the imprint, it was most likely a heel. Also… the position it was in meant that they would have head to leap…

Jumping from building to building, Tsuna followed his small trail until he found himself in front of the Cross Continental Transmit tower. He placed a hand to his chin to think when he saw another thing.

Well, more like a person. A singe guard was lying unconscious. His body however was not exactly hidden very well among the bushes that sat along near the entrance to the building. This was probably the work of the mysterious figure and they were a bit sloppy. Either that or they didn't have enough time to properly hide the body.

At least it was not a corpse. That would be an even worse situation.

Swiftly stepping in, Tsuna' eyes widened with surprise. It was like outside with the knock out guard. Only multiply one by a few more and that's the amount of men that were laid out all over the main floor of the CCT. Now he knew that this was a bad situation.

Tsuna honestly should have done this earlier.

Pulling out his scroll, he dialed a number while walking towards an elevator. If he had to guess, the figure took a ride up. There were only two other floors that were worth visiting from memory. The very top one was Ozpin's office which needed special permission and a certain code to be able to enter into. So the only other place was the communication room.

"Pick up… Pick up…" Tsuna chanted quickly as he pressed a button and summoned the elevator just as quickly. As he stepped in, his call was answered.

" _Tsunayoshi, this is a surprise."_ Ironwood's voice was heard through the device.

But the older male couldn't continue as Tsuna had to cut him off. "General, not much time to explain. Someone has broken into the CCT tower."

" _What?!"_

"I'm preparing to go up to the communications floor right now." Tsuna responded as he felt the box slowly travelling upwards. "Please arrive here as soon as you can. I'll try and stall the one who is behind this."

Tsuna didn't even give the man enough time to reply back as he hung up the device and pocketed it. Holding up his right hand, it had been a while since he last used his partner. "Natsu, Cambio Forma; Modo Difesa."

"Gao!"

The cry from his Box Animal echoed in his ear quietly has there was a bright flash of light and Tsuna was covered his in black cloak. "It certainly has been a long time." He muttered to himself as he looked over his body before rolling his shoulders.

Arriving to the designated floor, his eye twitched as there was a notification that he had arrived. That pretty much gave away his element of surprise. As the doors opened, he saw not a single soul. Stepping out quietly, there was not a single sign that anybody had even arrived.

But the brunette knew better. There was no sign of someone breaking something to get out. Plus, he didn't encounter anybody while heading up. "I know you're there." Tsuna spoke out, something that Reborn and the other Arcobaleno would beat him for. But he needed to stall the person as long as he needed to rather than have them sneak past him. "There's no use in hiding."

To respond to his words, the person slowly stood up. Their hair was ashen-black with eyes hidden behind a black glass mask. Their gender was female as they wore a sleeveless jacket, long gloves, stiletto heels boots, and several straps across their waist. Judging by the hair length… and the exposure of their chest with the jacket being partially unzipped.

They calmly stepped away from the terminal they were hiding behind. They acted peaceful, but Tsuna still kept his guard up. There was confidence in their step. Grabbing the cylinder strapped to their waist, they spun it in their hand and produced several particles of Dust only for them all to come together and create icicles.

Seeing such sharp projectiles being shot towards him, he raised his cloak and each of them stabbed the cloth but did not penetrate it. With a quick push, the black mantle was out of his face and tSuna rolled out of the way of two sword slashes. Standing back up, the female was suddenly armed with sto blades as she took slowly steps forward.

"Nice mask." Tsuna complimented as the accessory was indeed good looking. "However, that is not entirely appropriate for the party. Neither is your attire as a dress is required or a suit." He slowly inched to the elevator door.

The female said nothing, tilting her head. Pointing her sword at the brunette, she quickly connected the to handles together to form a bow and produced three arrows out of nothing. Shooting the sharp edges, she watched Tsuna dive out of the way and land on the ground.

He laid his body flat on the floor as the woman slashed low but not on the floor. Pushing himself off the polished surface however, he avoided another cut before hopping back to dodged a third one. The woman proved to be extremely offensive though as attacked with both swords and Tsuna raised his Cambio Forma clock to block and slide back from the force.

With a fierce jump, he leapt right over the woman. Landin back on the ground, he knew that was a mistake and had to make up for it quickly. The female proved to be caught up in her fight though and she continued to attack Tsuna rather than try to escape. Lashing his foot out, he kicked the female away before getting back on his feet to throw a couple of flame waves.

Shifting side to side, the female didn't even look like she moved a muscle while avoiding al the fire. Connecting her swords once more, the blade edges pointed in different directions to form a glaive as she fiercely threw the weapon right towards Tsuna's face. The brunette leaned out of the way of the rather easy attack.

What he did not expect however was that the woman suddenly appeared right behind him and snatched her weapon. Tsuna raised his hand and cloak in order to block a rather heavy blow as they both of them struggled for dominance. Pushing away from each other's pressure, Tsuna swiped with his palm but the female leaned back to dodge. Throwing his fists left and right, they were deflected with equal strength before he leaned back to avoid a thrust.

Grabbing the backside of the bladed end, Tsuna spun around and used the momentum to kick the figure. His leg was caught however and pushed to the side effortlessly making him look up with surprise before being thrown off and landing on his feet.

"Hmm…" Tsuna hummed, dispelling his cloak. Such an item was mainly used to defense after all. Primo;s Gauntlet could be used, but that was mainly meant for Big Bang Axel which was pretty much a heavy blow. He didn't really want to destroy anything. "You're good." Rolling his sleeves up, his eyes turned orange with the same color of fire appearing on his hands.

Running forward, he charged with a flying kick which met the tip of her glaive weapon as the both of them were pushed back once more. The woman shifted the glaive back into a bow and fired several arrows at the same time. With quick handwork, Tsuna slapped them all at the same time to have them spin in mid-air. With a flourish of his hand and a throwing motion, all the arrows were coated in flames and propelled back.

The woman grabbed all of the arrows however with a single swipe of her hand. Suddenly disappearing, she reappeared right behind Tsuna with all black points facing the brunette's back and hovering in the air as she fired them all once more with a single pull of her bow. The brunette was quick to react though as he sidestepped each arrow at the same time.

Kicking the woman away, Tsuna made his finger looking like he was pointing a gun and a hail of small fireballs that turned to stone began to pelt the woman. But none of them reached her as she went back to her dual wielding style and hacked the pebbles away furiously. Throwing her swords, Tsuna first ducked before having to jump as the blades came back like boomerangs.

As soon as the blades came back into the female's hands, she was knocked to the side. Regaining her footing, she spun around trying to deal some good cuts to the brunette who carefully stepped away until he lifted her foot to block a low attack. Shoving the blade away, Tsuna trades blows as he slowly advanced forward before retreating back in defence.

Leaning back to avoid a thrust, his legs were pulled out from under and his back hit the floor. With quick thinking however, he lifted his feet to block two sword slashes from the female. The tips of the blades were glowing red.

Pushing the weapons to the side and getting back up, he raised his arms this time to catch both blades. Once more, the fiery edges burned. But it was now different. It was an… odd feeling. Like two powers were linking together… bonding… connecting… powers that felt like they were once together. It was a warm feeling… a close feeling.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Tsuna was kicked in the stomach and he skidded along the ground winded. Clutching the struck area, the elevator door rang. Looking to the confined box doors, Ironwood was there with an extremely serious look on his face and a special gun drawn.

"Tsunayoshi!" Ironwood exclaimed as he saw the floors and even some terminals destroyed. "What in Remnant happened here?! Who did this?!"

Noticing what the General said, Tsuna looked back to where his attacker last was.

She was gone.

Seeing broken glass, Tsuna didn't say a word as he ran forward and leapt out of the building. Blasting his flames out at the last second, he steadied his landing as he saw the figure retreating a lot fast than he had expected. Running after her at fast speeds, he rounded a corner and saw that she had suddenly disappeared.

Looking around, he suddenly noticed something on the ground. Bending his knees, he picked up a black mask. Taking a closer look, it looked like the same kind of mask the woman wore.

His face frowned with thought as he pocketed the object.

 **KBT**

Arriving back at the party, he stood at the side of the dance and watched. Jaune and Pyrrha were dancing together. Blake was having fun dancing with a monkey Faunus. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were all in a conversation by the podium at the front. Mercury however was dancing with Emerald.

"Hello, would you care for a dance?"

He blinked.

The voice was a familiar one to Tsuna. He recognized the girl. A dainty hand was held out in front of him while an alluring smile rested on her face. She was beautiful. It was a cold, almost cruel type of beauty, and yet, it was stunning nonetheless.

…He seriously felt like he was cheating on someone just by staring at the girl. That wasn't good.

"Cinder-san." Tsuna stated as he looked down to the offered hand. "Of course" He smiled politely. For another time that night, he found himself on the dance floor once more.

The song was a bit quicker than the ones before. It was not enough to make him stumble, but it felt like they were both in control of each other's movements.

 _Moon river, wider than a mile  
I'm crossing you in style some day  
Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker  
Wherever you're going, I'm going your way_

"I… should apologize for slapping you." The brunette found himself saying as they continued to dance on and on through the tune. Raising his hand, he watched as Cinder spun herself around. What he did not expect was her cupping a hand to his chin and slowly dragging the limb across his skin.

"Really now?" Cinder asked as they grabbed hands. She was forced around as Tsuna moved his feet around and around the floor in the direction that he wanted. Lashing her foot out, she wrapped it around Tsuna's leg and locked him in place. Using him as a pole, she swung around him and the two of them continued to dance.

Tsuna nodded. "Yes. I was not exactly thinking to my fullest extent at the moment. Plus, it may have not have left the best impression."

"No, it most certainly did not."

Tsuna had a sheepish look while Cinder wore a mischievous one.

 _Two drifters, off to see the world  
There's such a lot of world to see  
We're after the same rainbow's end, waiting 'round the bend  
My Huckleberry friend, moon river, and me_

The rest of the dance continued in silence, not that the two of them minded. The song soon ended and the two of them separated. "It's been a pleasure dancing with you, Tsunayoshi." She gave a small nod with a look in her eye.

"The feeling is completely mutual, Cinder-san." Tsuna bowed lowly.

The girl gave one final alluring smile before she disappeared into the crowd. He was not sure what to think of what this entire night had produced.

First was the great performance with Jaune and Mercury. Next was his dance with Emerald. After the red-eyed female was Weiss. The events at the CCT tower happened after, which he had the feeling that he was going to have a discussion with the General next day. Finally…. There was this dance.

He supposed it was a rather good time to turn in for the night.

"Bug off, Schnee!"

"Make me!"

…Right after breaking up this fight between Emerald and Weiss.

 **Song: Moon River (Bayonetta 2 version)**

 **No flames please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

"They were here… Ozpin, they were here!"

Ironwood made sure to prove his point as he slammed his hand against the table as it was a new day at Beacon Academy. A fresh new morning for everyone taking part in the Vytal Festival, be it for the fights or to enjoy the many experiences of another Kingdom's culture. However, it was something not many others enjoyed.

In Professor Ozpin's office, the Headmaster of Beacon buried his face in his hands as General Ironwood of the Atlesian military and his assistant Glynda Goodwitch were both in his office. The owner of the room massaged his temples, preparing the possible headache that may come.

"We are very much aware of that." Glynda stated fold a fold of her arms with a slightly annoyed tone. "Thank you, James." She too was a bit frustrated as she gripped her crop.

The General however was not pleased as the Headmaster of Beacon was now rubbing his eyes that were hiding behind his pair of glasses. "Fantastic, you're aware." Ironwood answered back sarcastically, pointing at the female occupant. "Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?"

As the General was pointing to the ground to prove his point, a small series of beeps were heard and managed to stop the soon-to-be argument between the three adults. Ozpin nearly breathed a sigh of relief as he stood up from his desk. "Come in." His nodded his head.

Apparently his voice was heard despite the normal volume considering the distance between him and elevator doors. But the barriers opened up to reveal the butler of the Schnee Dust Company standing up straight before stepping through. "My deepest apologies for being late." Tsuna apologized with a bow and the doors closing behind him. "Ojou-sama was in the mood for a pineapple smoothie and it took time to create it."

"That is no problem at all." Ozpin nodded his head, looking up to the various gears that turned with clockwork precision. "You are in fact not late at all as we never set an actual time. However, may I ask how you are feeling?"

"Completely fine." Tsuna answered as he took a couple of more steps forward so that he was close to the adults. "A butler must be in prime condition if he or she is to serve their master or mistress." He gave a small smile to disarm the rather serious looks he was being sent. The expression dropped as they still held it for a couple of seconds. "If I may be so rude, may I ask what it is you need from me?"

Leaving that question behind, Ironwood stepped forward right until he was within arms length of the brunette and clapped a hand on the teen's shoulder. "Tsunayoshi, I feel… I know it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a hunter is all about. You recognized a threat, you took action, and you did the very best you could." He assured.

"If I may correct you, General Ironwood-san." Tsuna replied back as he still continued to stare forward. "One, I am a proud butler of the Schnee Dust Company. Second, I'm afraid to tell you that I did not do the very best I could." He bowed in apology. "I underestimated my opponent, wanting to stall her long enough for you to arrive and be able to question her in person when captured. I see it fit to endure any punishment that you, Professor Ozpin, or Professor Goodwitch shall bring upon me."

"There is no need to be so harsh on yourself." The Headmaster of Beacon answered, still standing behind his desk. "Now, the General here had already informed us of the events that… transpired last night." He briefly paused with a close of his eyes. "But now that you've rested we were wondering if you had anything to add."

"Was anyone else with her?" Glynda asked, placing her arms to her sides as her question was rather eager. "Did she look familiar to you at all?"

Tsuna placed a hand to his chin in thought while humming. "There was not another soul with her." Tsuna answered at first. "She… may have looked familiar. But her face was covered and her hair style was different so I could not recognize them unless I had more time to process all of it. However, there is something interesting that you all may need to see."

"Anything can be of help right now." Ironwood nodded his head, glancing over to Ozpin who understood what the General really meant.

Digging into his pocket, Tsuna pulled out the mask that he had found last night. "Our culprit fought with glass, yet I have the feeling that such actions were not her semblance though. Her clothing also glowed whenever she would produce arrows. If I'm correct, she's been using the heat to produce this glass material." With Sky flames taking over his hand, he melted the glass mask until he shaped it into a dagger.

Glynda tapped the riding crop in her free hand. "Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby."

"Embedding Dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone." Ironwood added. It was a rather fast sentence that came too quickly in Tsuna's opinion.

"No." Tsuna replied. "I do not think it was Dust. When her blades were the color of a hot metal and I was locked with my own flames… there was some sort of… connection. I've never experienced such with fire Dust through the entire time I have made contact with such elements."

Now this was a surprise. All of the adults just stared at the brunette in silence before Ironwood broke it. "Excuse us for a moment, Tsunayoshi." He requested before leaning forward and whispering something to the two Beacon occupants.

Harsh whispering came from the blonde. Strict arguments came from the General. It was settled by the Headmaster of Beacon.

All three turned back to Tsuna as the boy had a puzzled look on his face. The next question however definitely threw him off. "What is your favourite fairy tale?" Ozpin asked.

The brunette blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Fairy tales." Ozpin repeated himself. "Stories from your childhood. Surely you must remember some of them."

"There are many." Tsuna admitted, remembering how his mother would tell him such stories. "But a quick reminder that I am from Japan. So our stories may be different from those of Remnant."

"Have you ever heard about the Story of the Seasons?" Ozpin asked as Glynda and Ironwood had looks only for a second before changing back to normal looks.

Tsuna noticed this however. "Ah, yes. I remember reading such a story to Ojou-sama when she was about to fall asleep." He nodded before starting to recite the story... "A callous old man who refuses to leave his home is visited by four travelling sisters. The first understands his reclusive nature and urges him to use his time in solitude to reflect and meditate. The second brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his corps and revitalizing his garden. The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him. And the forth and final sister begs him to look at all that he had and be thankful. In return for their kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers so that they may continue to help others all over the world. They graciously accept and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant until the end of days; Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall, the Four Maidens."

Ozpin nodded. "Would you believe me if I told you that one's been around since I was a boy?"

"I would not be surprised. It is quiet unknown how old may tales are." Tsuna answered.

"Well…" Ozpin started, having the other two adults gain looks once more. "Would you believe me if I told you it was true?"

Tsuna blinked again. "If what was true?"

"What if I were to tell you that there were four maidens existing in this world that could wield such tremendous power without Dust. Not a semblance… but magic."

"I… I would at least expect proof." Tsuna was doing his best to not burst out in surprise. Reborn had drilled that sort of composure into his entire body. No way was Tsuna going to put that training to waste. Breathe in… Breathe out… Breathe in… Breathe out… "I must admit that even I have my own sort of magic… Pardon my humor." He apologized as his hand created a Sky flame once more. "But why are you telling me this?"

"What?" Ironwood asked, taking a step to the brunette once more. "I thought that was a form of Aura!"

"James, please." Ozpin calmed the General down before turning his attention back to Tsunayoshi. "I am telling you this… because we believe that we need your help."

 **KBT**

Tsuna was partially frowning as he found himself inside the elevator once more, this time with General Ironwood, Glynda Goodwitch, and Professor Ozpin. Looking around, all of them wore dead serious faces as they descended lower and lower. "Where are we going?" Tsuna asked, pulling on his gloves while his arms dangled.

"The vault, under the school." Ozpin turned his head to answer.

Eventually, the both of them reached the bottom. When the doors opened, a vast pathway greeted his vision. Green tiles had a polished look with green flames on torches decorated the walls. It was dark. There was something bout this place obviously.

With cautious steps and glances, Tsuna made sure to take note of different ways to enter and exit this place. The only natural was so for without breaking anything was the elevator. Vault indeed. "You say that you need my help. Yet you have yet to explain the situation. As far as I can tell, I am only aware that the Maidens of the Season exist."

"The maidens have existed for thousands of years, and like seasons; they change. No two summers are alike." Glynda explained rather gently. "When a maiden dies, her power leaves her body and seeks out a new host. Ensuring that the seasons are never lost and that no individual can hold onto the power forever."

"How is a maiden then selected?" Tsuna asked with an arched eyebrow, needind as much information as he could. Should he ask Verde about something like this? No, if such a matter was kept secret, then Tsuna shall respect such.

"What we've come to understand is that when a maiden dies, the one she thinks of last is the first candidate to inherit her power." Ironwood answered tis time. "If the last person is male or of great age, the power goes towards a random person."

"I assume that the matter is extremely urgent." Tsuna now frowned.

"One of the maidens was attacked." Ozpin revealed as they arrived at the end of their great walk. "And for the first tiem in history, part of her power has been stolen."

Now the brunette's expression shot up with surprise when he saw a female brunette and a large mark across her face within a large pod that was hooked up to several electronics. The sight of the girl though… "That's… the current Fall Maiden, correct? She's still… alive."

But then it began to work out in his brain. The Fall Maiden was attacked and her powers were stolen. But when a maiden dies, the last person she would think of gains their powers. It is not uncommon for the last thought of the slain to be that of their attackers.

"No one had ever seen the power split like this before. For all we know, it will seek out its other half." Ironwood explained as he could see it all being worked out in Tsuna's brain.

"But… why me?" Tsuna asked as he took steps back to get a better view of the three teachers. "I'm am just a simple teenager."

"As Ironwood has told us, you are an extremely talented and loyal boy." Glynda stated. "And with your encounter with last nights incident along with your claim of not fighting at your full potential, we argued such a decision."

"Please, Tsunayoshi," Ironwood asked as he closed his eyes. "We are in an extremely dire situation. If you do not offer your aid, I completely understand. But please know that not only this predicament, but this entire situation must be kept secret. We cannot risk such a secret to come out."

Tsuna looked towards the three adults before turning his attention to the female in the pod. So… this girl was targeted… for her powers… She was a victim thanks to her own strength… It was a similar situation to Uni all over again. Byakuran using the girl for her power. Uni couldn't help herself though… she just wanted to live a peaceful life.

He assumed it was the same for this girl. This maiden perhaps wanted to use her powers to be able to help people, just like the tale of the Season Sisters. But…

Tsuna looked back up slowly as he found himself staring at the ground. He clenched his fist. His eyes turned orange. He nodded his head. He bowed.

"Tsunayohshi Sawada, at your service."

 **KBT**

The brunette sighed to himself as he was walking around the floor which he had fought on last night.

This day was most certainly busy. First was the Maiden incident with him joining with a quick briefing of what was planned.

Second was Team RWBYS time to actually try and head out on missions. The brunette however regretted to inform Weiss that he had to stay behind due to General Ironwood wanting the brunette to help investigate the scene of the battle to find out if there was anything else that was important to find out. As he wished everyone luck before they left, he was now back to the present when he discovered something odd.

Sure, it looked like a fight had indeed broken out where he was standing. But it didn't look like anything was stolen. Did the person really steal anything… or did they actually leave something behind.

Once more, Tsuna began to search the place. There was no physical evidence that anything was left sitting around. No bugs or anything. Did they want to take something from a computer?

Sitting in one of the terminals, he mentally thanked the General for closing the communications floor off for the day. It would be completely odd if someone saw him looking all over the place like a sniffing dog. Logging onto one of the computers, he frowned. No, there was nothing to steal.

He was about to shut the device down when another thought came to his mind. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small storage device as he inserted it into a special slot for such to be place. It was only for the slightest second, but he saw it.

It was a queen chess piece. Just the single image of it alone. But did it mean something? It was better than nothing. The picture blinked on the storage device. It clicked in the brunette's mind that he now had to be careful as he didn't know what he was dealing with.

Taking the device back and taking the elevator down, he was swift when walking back to his dorm room and saw that the sun was already setting. Just how long did he search that communications room?

No matter, he was already in his room as he pulled out a small laptop from under his bed. He was about to plug his storage device in when he stopped himself midway. He sighed with relief. This was his more private computer. He was about to install an unknown virus into it like an idiot!

Putting the laptop back under his bed, Tsuna walked back to his desk and pulled a new laptop out from the drawer. Now this laptop was a fake, used mainly for his less personal needs but still could be used to satisfy certain needs if necessary.

Inserting the storage device into the laptop, the queen chess piece flashed just as fast as if disappeared; within the blink of an eye. Frowning, Tsuna directed the mouse icon to a virus scan and requested the program to scan for any potential danger. A few minutes later, it said that this computer was clean.

But Tsuna was still not convinced. Someone went to great lengths to hide something like this. There had to be more to it. Packing up the laptop, he didn't even bother removing the storage device as he quickly grabbed a piece of paper, a pen, and some tape. Slapping tape onto the paper and sticking it onto the laptop, the brunette quickly scribbled a message.

 _I need you to take a look at this. Within the computer and USB is a virus that I m completely unsure and suspicious of. Be careful though! Do not hook these up to any sort of device unless you are completely positive that they can be unaffected or unharmed. Rather than stealing anything, a figure left behind this infection within the computers._

 _Please notify me as soon as possible._

Satisfied with his writing, he found a spare box and placed the electronics inside before closing the lid and wrapping it up. Now taking some sort of drone like object from out of a hidden compartment from the ceiling, he attached his package to the machine and set coordinates and watched the thing fly away at fast speeds.

As soon as he breathed a sigh of relief, he heard a knock on his door. Swiftly stepping over and opening it, he felt a small smile grow to his lips. "Emerald, Cinder-san, what are the two of you doing here?" He then peeked around. "Where's Mercury?"

"He's gone out exploring the academy." Cinder easily answered. "May we come in?" She held up a large bottle filled with an orange fluid. "I've brought drink." She gestured to the three glasses in her other hand.

Taking a look to Emerald, the green-haired girl looked a bit uncomfortable. "Sure." He nodded slowly. Watching the two females walk in, Tsuna stuck a bit close to Emerald. "Is everything all fight?" He whispered with concern as he grabbed her a chair before dragging another one close for Cinder.

"Yeah." Emerlad's expression turned a bit bright. "Just thought the Schnee would be around to make the day worse for me."

Tsuna knew that Weiss wasn't around so he sighed. Even though he knew he shouldn't have. "Emerald…" He knew the two of them didn't get along, but still! "So. May I ask what is the reason for you two coming here? Not to sound rude or anything."

"I just wanted to talk to Emerald's ex-boyfriend." Cinder stated as she poured out glasses for the three of them. A sharp look came from the brunette. "Emerald herself admitted such. Poor girl, being forced to leave you for unknown reasons. But now here the two of you are, back together again. No one to stand in your ways of your love." Pushing the glasses to each of them, she lifted her first. "To your love."

"To our love." Tsuna and Emerald toasted back, the former a bit quieter than the last. All of them took large gulps from their cups and Tsuna had an impressed look on his face. It had a rather pleasant taste despite the sight sour after bit. "This is pretty good. What is it?"

"Oh, just a blend of various fruits." Cinder answered as she drank her glass deeply along with Emerald.

Tsuna however kept his eye on Cinder as he continued to drink. He didn't show it, but there was something familiar about her. Could it be that… No, she was at the dance. Emerald even said so herself last night. Yet why…

"Don't you know it's rude to stare at a girl?" The black-haired beauty asked with a rather devilish look. Tsuna blinked before turning his head away sheepishly.

"Emerald, are you sure you're feeling well?" Tsuna asked. "You have not said a single word since I last asked you."

"Really, Tsuna, I'm fine." Emerald smiled.

But the brunette placed his glass down and gently grasped her fingers. "Emerald, please… Just know that if there is anything wrong you can tell me. I want to be able to keep you happy."

Tsuna's words were so simple, yet it still managed to cheer Emerald up a bit. Her face lit like a couple of light bulbs as her gloomy expression disappeared. "Thank you…" She whispered.

The male nodded back before taking another sip. "Are you sure that there is nothing else in this drink, Cinder-san. My head feels funny."

"I am completely positive." Cinder nodded her head as she poured another glass for Tsuna. "You can even check the bottle if you are unsure."

Taking the green container, Tsuna read it and indeed saw no alcohol content. Yet why did he have an uneasy feeling. But that was buried when the three of them began to enter conversation. It started off slow and awkward at first, but eventually it began to move into easy talking.

Tsuna didn't know how much time passed, but the shattered moon was now out. "I hate to be the mood breaker, but it seems like it is late and best that we all get some rest for tomorrow." The other girls seemed to agree easily as Cinder was polite enough to gather everything she brought as she and Emerald walked off.

As they both walked away, Tsuna found himself looking at their curves… legs… eyes…

Tsuna shook his head as he headed into his bathroom and tuned on the water. A hot shower and soad – there was nothing like it after a long day.

He toweled off after with a clean white one and looked to see his boxers and t-shirt that he wore whenever he would sleep. Not exactly the most fitting for a butler, but it was still something. Taking a deep breath, he walked out of his bathroom and saw that Emerald and Cinder were back in his room.

They were wearing robes around themselves… and nothing else.

Cinder caressed her scroll which was in her hand. "Actually, there was something else in that drink. In your glass to be more specific. The interior glass was treated by a certain drug I found at the pharmacy and was curious about. It even comes with its own app code so I can activate it… like so."

The black-haired beauty pointed her hand at him, so that her robe fell open, and with her other hand pressed the screen of her device.

Ecstasy struck Tsuna like a bolt of lightning, so powerful it drove him to his knees. He groaned. "What… are… you… thinking? This… is… crazy."

"Oh, but it's lovely, isn't it?" Doesn't it feel good?" Cinder's voice sounded impossibly sweet. She tapped her scroll a couple more times and he groaned and had to struggle to keep from crawling to both girls on his hands and knees.

Shaking, Tsuna forced himself to stand.

"Such strength…" Cinder breathed as she stepped closer. "Such willpower…"

Weakly, Tsuna looked over to Emerald who too undressed herself. "Emerald…" He was about to lose it. "Don't do this… something you will regret."

"…I already have…" Emerald whispered as she had nothing on and walked closer.

 _ **KBT**_

" _Tsuna… I… I want you to know that this is the last time I will be using this scroll."_

" _Emerald?"_

 _Emerald Sustrai breathed heavily as she panted. Craning open one eye that was on a pained expression, a black-haired female staring at her with dangerous golden eyes. It was disturbing how this girl was completely calm as she kept her gaze fixed on the green-haired girl. But Emerald knew she couldn't do anything as her bleeding was enough proof of that._

 _The red-eyed female just had to be greedy, stealing a ring. What was she thinking?! How would the Arcobaleno act if they found out? How would Tsuna act if he found out?! "Do you think I will ever change?" She asked into her scroll. "No matter what I've gone through, I'm still that same piece of filth that had nobody love her. That had to steal in order to get where she was right now."_

" _You already have though! You may still be the same, but that can't stop you from becoming something different!"_

 _Emerald found herself smiling despite it hurting her heart. "You… you said that I saved you… But the way I see it… You gave me everything…"_

"… _Emerald… Where are you?"_

" _Somewhere I don't think you or the Arcobaleno can find me…" Emerald breathed, cringing as the staring-female's hand gripped a blade. "And I don't think we'll be seeing each other for… a long… long time."_

" _Wh-what are you-?!"_

" _You know… I don't think I've ever said these words through my entire life…" Emerald at least wanted to part with one last message… Final words before perhaps never seeing Tsunayoshi Sawada again._

" _What's going on?! Emerald?!"_

 _His voice… It warmed her… It hurt her…_

"… _I love you…" She whispered, tears finally rolling down her cheeks as she wept. "…Isn't that the saddest thing?"_

 _Losing her strength thanks to her pained heart, the opposing girl stomped on the device._

 _ **KBT**_

"…And that regret was leaving you…" She kissed Tsuna as the boy found himself becoming lost in the feeling of lust. He kissed her right back as her bare skin rubbed against his shirt. Her dark hands reach to his upper clothing before pulling it off.

"Take your time you two, but not too long." Cinder gestured as she walked to the curtain and closed them while Emerald worked on Tsuna's boxers. "We'll make our mark in your brain… We both will place our brands there. We will sear ourselves into you. You will be ours, Tsunayoshi. You are now ours… forever."

 **I hate to admit this, but I've been waiting to get to that final scene for an extremely long time… Sue me.**

 **No flames please.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

Tsuna woke up from a sleep where dreams were mixed up with remembrance.

Slowly drifting away from his guardians. Moving to Remnant. Meeting Emerald before she had to mysteriously leave. Becoming Weiss Schnee's butler and tutor. Attending Beacon Academy as some of the Vongola guardians did later themselves. Finding out about his half-brother, Jaune Arc. Meeting old friends and acquaintances… and an old flame. Dreams of a woman, a strong, sensitive woman, who was perhaps waiting for him as he did for her.

Dreams of Emerald and Cinder.

It was an odd dream. Across the plains, Emerald hopped on his back as Tsuna carried her around as Cinder would be held in his arms. It was a warm meadow, not too hot yet they sweat furiously. Their bodies rubbed against one another.

Emerald and Cinder had ridden him last night. Most of the time they had straddled him, used him for their lustful desires. It was as if it never ended. Even when he was on top Tsuna felt like they both were still in control. The drugs were powerful. He tried to fight it. But he eventually surrendered to it, gone with it, because they were like living landscapes of sweet touch. Tsuna felt like he wanted to melt into them and die…

He sat up on his bed and looked around. He was alone, naked, a little sore, his head throbbing. Hungry. And he could smell food. Tsuna slowly turned his head towards his desk. There was a bowl of something that smelled savory on the surface, and he figured it was for him. But he didn't reach for it. Tsuna didn't know what it was first of all, and he didn't want to risk another advance from Cinder and Emerald…

Emerald… How could she do this to him? The green-haired girl should have known what he would have wanted her to do. But she still went against him. Against his will they performed their act of love. But the more he began to think about it, the more he made up his mind about one thing… and then the craving hit him.

He craved 'them'. Just to fall to his knees before them. To feel their benediction. To once more be a part of them. Experience what not many at this school once more… twice… thrice… And it made him angry. The left hand of Tsuna balled into a fist while clutching his face with his right hand as he thought about it. The anger was swept away with the craving.

Cinder and Emerald primed him with that drug. It was probably still active in him. He couldn't let them get near him. He might buckle under to them again, maybe for good, if they sent that vibrating singing through him one more time.

Tsuna went towards his bathroom where his clothing was waiting for him. His uniform, his shoes, everything was cleaned up and ready for him. Tsuna dressed himself, then returned to his room and did a through search, doing his best to assure himself there was nothing hidden or stolen from him.

Last night, in their arms, he enjoyed his experience. He enjoyed their moans and pants. He enjoyed the sights of their bodies.

Today the memory sickened him.

Cinder and Emerald were beautiful. All three of them arched their backs in ecstasy; they'd all climax more than once. But Tsuna was more than that. If he were to commit something like that, he wanted to do it with the person he loved, he wanted to do it with the person that he loved and she would want to as well. Not having such actions be one-sided.

As Tsuna paced back and forth with passive-fury, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. The curtains of his window were still closed. No wonder the room was looking a bit darker than usual… the lighting much more dim.

Pulling open the sheets, his eyes shot up with surprise as smoke began to rise from the city of Vale.

 **KBT**

Weiss groaned as she shook her head.

First there was the ride to Mountain Glenn with Professor- Doctor Oobleck who was to overlook them exterminating Grimm around the area. Then came the discovery of the White Fang hiding underground around the mountain range preparing some sort of train with several stolen Atlesian military Paladins. Riding the train, Team RWBY eventually saw themselves coming up towards a solid wall that was in the way of the moving mobile. Coming up with a quick idea, Weiss immediately her and her time in a solid dome made of ice to protect themselves from the devastating impact.

Now coming too from the last incident, she recovered to hear the sounds of screams, roars, and rocks cracking. Her vision came back to see Grimm attacking the citizens of Vale. Weiss looked around at her teammates to see their status. Yang was brushing herself off while Blake was forcing herself back to her feet. Ruby gave a thumbs up while the heiress nodded. Weiss then started to look around at the mayhem that was happening. Her expression changed, from shocked, to determined as she got to her feet and drew Myrntenaster.

Team RWBY gathered their weapons and moved to the middle o the pavilion, and then promptly were surrounded by Grimm. Ruby drove Crescent Rose into the ground and started to spin, kicking Grimm in the face as she rotated around using her weapon as a pole. Yang fired a few rounds into the ground and launched herself up into the air, delivering an aerial barrage onto the Grimm. Three Nevermores took the opportunity and tackled Yang while she was distracted and sent her back towards the streets. Blake switched Gambol Shroud to its pistol form and began to pull the trigger in a furious yet rhythmic manner to the Grim as she spun around. She then heard a roar behind her to see a Creep jump at her, but she was quick to avoid its lunge onto the then stab it in the head.

Weiss combined her ice Dust with her glyphs to create a large ice blade that cleaned them into pieces. Four more Beowulves charged her when she wasn't ready, but then a shower of fire came from the sky and burn they all into ashes. Her eyes lit up with surprise as she looked up and saw her butler dropping from the air onto the ground next to her. "Tsunayoshi!"

"Greetings, Ojou-sama." Tsuna bowed, getting onto his knees despite the current situation. "I take it that your mission yesterday was eventful." He commented while getting back up and observing the scene before waving his hand and releasing a pulse of flames to scorch the beasts running around and causing mayhem.

"You could say that." Weiss commented as Tsuna ducked for her to be able to stab a Beowulf right through its head as it tried to sneak up on her butler. Jumping forward, she avoided a sweeping motion from the brunette as he took an Ursa off of its feet before flipping around with his shoes on fire and launching the Grimm towards the air. "How was your investigation?"

"Not very successful." Tsuna answered as he landed back on his feet but kept his kneeling position. Weiss then jumped on his shoulders and began to focus. A single clock glyph appeared right underneath the two of them as the hands of the clock began to spin around faster and faster with time. "May I be so bold to ask how things were during your mission?"

"It wasn't bad." The heiress replied as she blurred to towards a group of Beowulves and filling them full of holes. "I learned a lot more than what I would have expected." She side-stepped a Deathstalker stinger and stabbed the flesh between its tail and poisonous point before prying the two apart.

"That is good." The brunette nodded while grabbing a Beowulf by the neck and punching its stomach with a flaming fist. Dropping the unmoving Grimm, he grabbed another beast's outstretched leg and used his free hand to break it and stomping on the Grimm. "You must have had a long day." He snapped the neck of a new Creep. "Is there anything you would like when you arrive back to Beacon?"

"Please have a bath ready." Weiss answered. "And perhaps something warm to eat and drink when we get back. And I would like to be at Beacon as soon as possible."

"Well then," Tsuna adjusted his gloves. "Let us not waste any time then."

Leaning to the side to avoid a stab from Weiss, Tsuna's hand lunged forward and Weiss tilted her head to avoid that. Both of their attacks killed Grimm that tried to pounce on them. Both then lashed their feet out only to hit Grimm once more.

Like a dance, the two of them mirrored each others movements. Their furious attacks were dodged by one another but still struck their intended targets. Their eyes never left each others sights, trying to cover each others backs. Jumping into the air, Tsuna and Weiss pressed their feet against the opposite sex's and pushed away to send them soaring. Landing on buildings, they jumped again and grabbed hands only for them to begin rotating like a wheel and become a blur of black and while and destroying any Grimm that came in their way.

With their feet back on the ground, Weiss slashed her rapier while Tsuna ducked below it as the blade slit a Beowulves' neck. The brunette meanwhile spun around the two blasts of Sky flames knocked away a couple of Creeps. But Tsuna saw a jumping Ursa try to bite Weiss' arm off. Swiftly pushing the arm into the air, the heiress lost her grip on Myrntenaster though.

That proved to be no worry though as she immediately grabbed two Dust crystals from her satchel. Their elements were fire and wind as she scratched them together and created a tornado of flames around her. Scratching the wind Dust once more, she controlled the roaring air to careen right through the streets to clear up most of the Grimm that occupying the streets as she noticed the Atlesian military and all the other hunters and huntresses-in-training exterminating the remaining ones.

 **KBT**

Tsuna smiled as he eyed Weiss sleeping peacefully out of the corner of his eye while cleaning up after Team RWBY. A lot of plates were stained with the smallest scraps of leftover food as the girls had all had their fill and were now sleeping after a long day. The brunette was sure that the Arcobaleno would scold him for spoiling them, but Tsuna argued internally that they deserved this reward for their first successful jobs at protecting Vale.

Carrying all of the plates in one hand, Tsuna inched closer towards the sleeping heiress and pulled the covers over her tenderly. "See you later, Ojou-sama." He whispered quietly to make sure that he didn't wake her up.

Shutting the door behind him, he saw Jaune closing his own door as well and the blonde was slightly startled at how the two of them ended up in the halls of the building at the same time. "Ts-tsuna!" Jaune stammered with surprise.

"Hey, Jaune." Tsuna nodded. "I saw you fighting the Grimm out there. You looked absolutely amazing. Looks like training with Mercury and Pyrrha has really sharpened your skills."

"Yeah." Jaune scratched his head. "Thanks to you guys, I can practically feel myself becoming stronger. Your training is much better than Reborn's." Tsuna nodded his head with agreement and Jaune noticed the plates. "Oh, do you need any help carrying those?"

The brunette shook his head politely. "No thanks, that's okay. You should be hanging out with your teammates you know. I bet they're in there celebrating right now."

"Huh? Jaune?"

Tsuna blinked as he recognized that voice. Slowly craning his head, he saw Team HLYC standing right next to the two of them. Just within an instant, an awkward silence roamed right through the six of them. Luckily, Tsuna recovered fast. "Ah, Team HLYC, it's nice to see you." Tsuna bowed formally.

"Did you really forget about your master, Lambo-sama!?" Lambo asked as he ran forward and playfully punched Tsuna's leg before pulling on the pants.

"Lambo!" Jaune exclaimed as he tugged the child away from the brunette. The blonde then looked up towards his half-brother. "Sorry about that."

Tsuna chuckled a bit. "There's no need to worry about that, Jaune." He nodded to the blonde. "As for the rest of you…" His attention was turned to Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, and Chrome. "It's good to see you guys again."

"Really?" Gokudera eyed the brunette up and down to read the boy's body language. But it was completely neutral. "What makes you say that?"

"Because there are a couple of things on mind my I would like to get off." That statement from the former-Decimo had all three other teenagers of the Vongola tense. "First of all, I just want to say I'm sorry." The apology was unexpected. "I'm sorry for having to kill Byakuran. I really wish that there was another way… But there was none."

"…" Everyone couldn't say anything so Tsuna decided to continue.

"Second, I completely understand if you cannot accept my apology or acknowledge me as a friend anymore." Now that shocked them all. "It was… out of character for me. You were too used to me being so peaceful. But with me ending up having to murder someone… It was a great shock to you. With that, all of you will never be able to see me in the same light again. Because of that… I understand if you do not with to affiliate yourselves with me any longer."

No one still spoke.

"Next, I want to thank you guys for taking care of Jaune." Tsuna now bowed in thanks. "He's a great person, perhaps even better than me for the position as the Vongola Decimo. He may be growing, but he will eventually grow into a wonderful Sky for all of you to support. I'm sure that he really happy that all of you are by his side."

"Ts-tsuna…"

The brunette looked up to see that it was Yamamoto staring at him. Finally, his name was uttered right in front of him from his former-guardians. The tranquil rain still had a solemn look, but still nodded. "Thanks for those words… and… sorry…" The sentence was slow, but the words were clear.

Gokudera was still quiet, but at least nodded his head with thanks before avoiding eye contact. Chrome nodded too before shuffling over towards Jaune and hiding behind him. Lambo was a bit clueless to what happened as Jaune patted the boy on the head. "…Are you feeling better?" The blonde boy asked as Tsuna's face was straight.

A small smile with a sad look grew on the brunette's features.

"…Yeah."

 **KBT**

Tsuna heard a knock on his door as he was still thinking how he was at least forgiven but still unable to be accepted by his former guardians. But still, at least that the pain of being feared was gone.

Opening the door, his face slightly fell at the sight of a familiar green-haired girl. "Hey, Tsuna…" Emerald shifted around nervously. The brunette poked his head out of the door with a hint of suspicion on his face while looking around the halls. "…Can I come in?" She then asked quietly. The brunette paused for a couple of seconds before nodding his head.

Watching Emerald enter his room, pulled up a chair for the dark-skinned female as he grabbed his own chair and took a seat on it. The both of them sat in silence, one waiting for the conversation starter while the other fidgeted on the spot. It took about 5 minutes, but Emerald finally caved in. "Tsuna… I'm sorry for last night." She apologized.

She didn't hear Tsuna say anything. That made Emerald scared. After what seemed to be an eternity, Tsuna finally spoke. "Why did you do it?" He asked slowly.

Emerald hesitated to admit the truth. But she had to tell him the truth. "I… I thought that you were really falling for Weiss. So… I asked Cinder to find me something from the drug store that could help me… win you over. She agreed to help me, but apparently also wanted in as well. Please, Tsuna, don't be mad at me! I'm begging you! I just didn't want you to leave me!"

Tsuna's vision was casted downwards with an unreadable expression on his face. He noticed Emerald crying, but was doing his best to come up with a response that would comfort her… But he had to say it… After what she did… "Emerald…" He finally said. "…I think we need to break up now."

The sentence shocked her. "Wh-what?" She stammered.

The brunette closed his eyes. "We never really did officially break up when we were separated. It was just a simple goodbye between me and you." Tsuna opened his eyes to reveal an orange color while standing up off of his chair.

"N…no…" Emerald wept. "Tsuna… Please… give me another chance!" She got onto her feet so fast that her chair was knocked off of its legs. "Please, I'm begging you! I need you!"

Tsuna didn't say anything. He just took a couple of slow steps forward. Within arms reach, he gently hugged her. "I'm sorry, Emerald." He whispered. "We may no longer be lovers, but you still are one of the first people to comfort me… To be my friend…" His embrace tightened. "I need you too, Emerald… So that's why I ask… will you be a part of my family?"

Emerald couldn't answer properly. Her face was buried in his chest. Her wailing was muffled by his clothing. Tears stained Tsuna's uniform. Emerald could feel him patting her back softly. It soon turned into sniffling. It took a long time, but she eventually became quiet. "Tsuna…" Her voice was barely audible. "Can I at least kiss you… one last time?"

As the hug loosened just a bit, Emerald saw Tsuna slightly nod sadly before they both bent forward.

Outside of the door, Weiss Schnee stood silently. She heard it… She heard that Tsuna was breaking up with Emerald. The reason why though was unknown to the heiress, but still… it must have hurt the brunette to do so. No matter how badly Weiss hated Emerald, the green-haired girl was still close person to Tsuna. Weiss originally wanted to crash the moment, but then she decided to respect them and silently walk away.

She didn't even take two steps before jumping into the air and pumping her fist.

 **Sorry about not updating this chapter. I have been extremely busy lately with school… And a couple other things. Skip if you don't want to read this rant. I hate to do this…**

 **Kamiyo: It's called fanfiction for a reason! There are worse fanfics out there than this and yet you're letting it out on me for this?! Fanfiction. FANFICTION! THERE'S FICTION IN THE NAME FOR A BLOODY REASON!**

 **Rankin de Merthyr: Remember Tsuna was still 14 when he fought Byakuran! It was most likely in the beginning to mid-spring when the Future finished! What's 14 plus 3? 17!**

 **Second, how the heck do you review Ch 7 before Ch 6?! And you get angry at me for being a bit confusing?! I will admit, yes my writing is not perfect! But I bet yours isn't as well! That is if you write at all!**

 **I didn't do 'transport to Remnant' BECAUSE 75% OF THE RWBY CROSSOVERS ARE EXACTLY THAT! ALSO, FANFICTION! USE YOUR IMAGINATION THAT THE WORLD IS BIGGER TO FIT REMNANT (AN: I changed this a bit so that Remnant is a part of Earth. Just imagine the world being bigger, will you?)**

 **Sink into his typical Japanese wuss MCs?! Throwing away the development Tsuna and Weiss had together?! WHAT THE ****- Where did that come from?! Tsuna in no way went back to his older-self in any of those moments! That moment actually brought Tsuna and Weiss a bit closer in fact!**

 **The reason why I added more elements of the KHR universe into this fic as well as Emerald's relationship with the others is because of future plans that YOU NEVER GAVE ME THE CHANCE TO FINISH! If there were not other elements of KHR, then this would be like having only an OC with a fire semblance! For me now, if there's a crossover, I t least want multiple elements of each side in there!**

 **The actual plot and reasons for the story are all in the past… LOOK AT KHR AND RWBY THEMSELVES! KHR HAPPENED BECAUSE OF THE FIRST GENERATION OF THE VONGOLA! RWBY HAPPENED BECAUSE OF MAN BEING BORN FROM DUST IN THE PAST. ALMOST EVERY SINGLE ******* STORY HAPPENED BECAUSE OF THE PAST!**

 **Why was Emerald in this?! Think of it as a rival for Tsuna. Weiss constantly said to herself and her friends that she was an heiress and that Tsuna was a butler! There would be no way that a servant and his/her master could be in that sort of relationship! But because Emerald practically was threatening to take Tsuna away, it began to have Weiss slowly rise up and attempt to take Tsuna for herself!**

 **LET'S SEE YOU WRITE A BETTER CROSSOVER OF THIS THEN! IF YOU WANT TO COMPLAIN ABOUT SOMETHING, THEN MAKE YOUR OWN TO IMPROVE IT! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN CRITICISM AND PISSING ON SOMEONE!**

 **No flames please.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

"Don't hold back! Formation Bumblebee while Ice Flower provides support!"

Ruby yelled out these order, springing into action as everyone else followed the words. Their opponent, the butler of the Schnee Dust Company, made sure that he was ready for the oncoming opposition.

With his reputation as a trained fighter, Weiss suggested to her team that they all could be able to form up on different strategies as well as teamwork while fighting the brunette. Tsuna nodded his head when they went up to him for a request, more than willing to lend a hand. Despite team RWBY's thoughts of the fight being unfair, the W of the group easily said that it shouldn't be a problem for him.

Tsuna never heard of such names, so he immediately assumed they were some sort of code between the team members. Why he was not informed of such was probably a good reason considering how they never went on any missions with him or have had any practice together. He broke out of his thoughts when Yang and Blake came charging towards him. He glanced behind the two charging girls and saw Ruby lining a shot up while Weiss stood with her rapier clasped in her hand.

His attention was taken away from the two stragglers as Yang appeared in his face with her fist drawn back in an obvious hay-maker. The brunette quickly ducked under the punch only to see the butt of a gun attached to a ribbon come flying towards his head. He quickly slid to the ground as the gun went flying over his head.

His eyes traveled down the length of the ribbon to see that Blake was controlling the gun. He saw a smirk appear on the girl's face as she pulled the ribbon towards herself.

The brunette was forced to jump up as the ribbon tightened around the trigger of the gun and sent several shots towards his person. Tsuna could feel the breeze of the rounds pass underneath him as his jump sent him soaring into the air.

Tsuna heard another click of a gun and looked down to see Ruby lining up her sights with his airborne form. The girl's finger tightened around the trigger of her sniper just seconds before a bullet ripped through the barrel of the weapon. The round seemed to miss however as Tsuna's form disappeared in thin air. Team RWBY quickly regrouped as they didn't know where the brunette went and needed to keep their guard up.

"Do not forget to keep your backs watched as well." They heard a voice advise them from behind. Before they could react, Ruby was sent flying across the room as Tsuna had thrown the girl. Weiss, the closest to her team leader, knew that her butler was at least being serious with them as his hands were covered with his orange flames. Attempting to skewer the male with her rapier, she was both disappointed but not surprised when he seemed to flow around the assault. The tip passed just centimeters from piercing his side as he twirled around her attacks.

Tsuna went to chop at his mistress' wrist but was forced to retreat as Yang came speeding towards him. His retreat was full of evasion as he dodged a hail of rounds from Yang and Blake. His eyes were drawn over to Weiss as he watched the white-haired girl raise her sword slightly in the air. He was not surprised when he saw a line of ice come shooting from her sword and streaking towards him. He was surprised when Yang and Blake began to slide on the ice with not a single problem keeping balance.

"You all have been practicing with your teamwork. That is good." Tsuna nodded before landing on the patch of ice. "But allow me to step it up a bit." Blake was the first to reach him with both of her blades in her hands. She first attempted to knock him out with a strike to his temple with her sheath. Tsuna quickly ducked under the swipe only to come face to face with the barrel of her gun. His head quickly blurred to the right as the girl attempted to shoot a round point-blank in his face.

Blake's balance was thrown off when she felt Tsuna send a heavy head-butt towards her mid-section. The fact that she was on ice didn't help as she was sent sliding back. Tsuna had no problem on the ice as he used his flames to propel him towards her.

"Blake! Duck!" The Faunus in disguise didn't question what she heard as she immediately pressed herself against the ice. An Aura enhanced bullet, courtesy of a combo from Ruby and Weiss, rocketed over her head and towards Tsuna.

Just second before the bullet could impact against the butler, he disappeared once more and to all of Team RWBY's shock, Yang was right behind his previous position. The round slammed into the surprised girl's chest, having her cough hard as she was sent flying backwards from the force of the bullet.

"Yang!" The team of girls screamed out collectively as they watched their friend get sent across the room. Tsuna took advantage of their shock as he reappeared behind black. He grabbed onto the girl's leg, before with a quick spin, sending her flying towards Ruby and Weiss.

"Weiss, catch her!" Ruby yelled before using her scythe as a propulsion boost towards Tsuna. The white-haired girl nodded at her leader's words and jumped to catch the airborne Faunus. Ruby released a loud battle cry as she sent herself flying even faster towards Tsuna with another shot from her scythe.

Tsuna prepared himself for the approaching girl. His stance widened slightly as his orange eyes watched his back as well. The girl turned into a red blur. The head of her scythe released a loud hiss as it flipped out, its bladed edge now to the sky. A confident smile shone on her face as she watched her blade descend closer and closer to Tsuna. Her confidence was lowered though as Tsuna easily stepped forward quickly while grabbing the blade and handle of Crescent Rose and followed Ruby's swinging momentum with his arms.

With such a strong force, Ruby felt her weapon being yanked out of her hands and her sight getting closer to the floor. Tsuna caught the girl though and laid on her the ground gently with her back touching it.

Throwing the scythe so that it stuck in the wall, he charged towards the two remaining girls. He was going at speeds that were barely comprehensible for the two girls. It only took him a matter of seconds to appear in front of weiss.

The girl just managed to bring her rapier up in a defensive stance as Tsuna's fist turned into a palm and struck her weapon. Her legs buckled at the force from his attack as it sent her skidding back several feet. Her pressure was quickly relieved when her teammate began to unleash a volley of rounds at Tsuna's side. The brunette quickly jumped through the air, seeming to leave himself wide open to another volley of bullets from Blake. The Faunus seemed to think the same thing as she raised her gun towards Tsuna who had aimed both of his palms towards her and Weiss.

Tsuna soon fired two blasts of flames towards the girls. Blake's bullets didn't even reach him as they were actually sent back towards her and Weiss. The two remaining members of Team RWBY were picked up by the flames and sent slammed into the wall. The impact alone was enough to exhaust them.

Landing back down on the ground, the brunette scanned the room and thought that he was done. That idea was immediately wiped from his mind when he felt a massive burst of energy come from behind him. He quicly turned around and was surprised to see that Yang was once again standing. But instead of her usual look, her hair now seemed to be aglow with fire. Her eyes were almost a blood red as she stared angrily at Tsuna. The butler of the Schnee Dust Company took a careful step back as the girl slammed her fists together. Her hair semed to stand up on its own as flames were now literally surrounding her.

She was the first one to move as she used her gauntlets to boost her speed. At this point she was going even faster than Ruby had been with her scythe. It only took her a blink of the eye to reach Tsuna. Somehow Yang had managed to stop her momentum completely afet appearing only five feet in front of Tsuna. She sent her fist rocketing towards her, sending a spray of shotgun shells flying towards Tsuna. Tsuna swiped his hands and his orange flames provided a shield of sorts as bullets all exploded in mid-air.

The blonde released a loud growl before sending her other fist forward, sending another volley of shotgun rounds towards her target. She was met with a similar result as the bullets exploded in a spray of Dust and shrapnel before they could even reach him.

This process happened several times with each yielding in the same result. Yang's frustration became clearer and clearer as her moves became more desperate. With each swing of her fist, she would release a loud grunt as if the sound could possibly hurt the male in front of her. In the end, Tsuna made the finishing move.

The butler shot his arm out and caught Yang's wrist before she could send another punch. He quickly pulled on the appendage, sending the girl off balance and tumbling towards her. Before she could recover, she felt Tsuna's foot slam into her back and sent her tumbling to the ground.

Tsuna was the victor of the fight.

 **KBT**

"Team RWBY still managed to get their revenge though."

Tsuna said this to himself as he walked behind the girls. As the male of the group, he was the pack mule. But he didn't really mind. If the going got really tough, he could just use his Semblance to summon a small version of himself to aid him with the carrying. It had been a while since he even used it in the first place.

There wasn't really any situation that required such uses of them. After all, their tiny forms were a bit of a crippling manner.

Luckily, Black and Weiss didn't buy every single thing they laid their eyes upon. Perhaps that was because they didn't need as much as they thought they needed. Yang and Ruby on the other hand though took complete advantage of it though as they were practically piling everything into Tsuna's arms.

"Look, another store!" Yang said, pointing at said building.

"We noticed." Weiss told her dryly as everyone turned to look at the store.

"It's another clothing store." Blake pointed out to the blonde. "We've already been to plenty of those."

"But it's not just any clothes store." Yang said slyly. She knew what kind of store it was, familiar with the name of the company.

Tsuna closed his eyes. He began to mentally chant. It better not be what he thought it was. If it were, he was not going to go inside. There was no way they could force him to… Unless they would pull the card of Weiss ordering him to. But he thought that the heiress wouldn't do such a thing… right?

"It's a clothing store that sells female undergarments as well!" Yang declared.

It was what he thought it was.

"…I will need your opinion on some clothing, Tsunayoshi." Weiss stated.

He couldn't decide if this was a blessing or a curse…

That made him just sound like a pervert.

Walking into the store, Tsuna felt extremely awkward since he was pretty much the only male standing inside the store. Thankfully, there were no other customers to stare at him as only the store attendants did. It was not every day you would see a male in a store that sold girl's underwear alone. Then again, he was not the everyday butler.

"Hey, Weiss, what do you think of this?" Yang called out. She was holding out a dress in front of her that was a blinding black.

Weiss only took a glance before recoiling back and looked in a different direction. "Try finding something that isn't an eyesore." She stated. She couldn't eye the object directly. She was half-afraid that she would actually go blind from it.

"… There is a little too much black, isn't there?" The blonde asked.

"That would be an understatement." Ruby and Blake answered at the same time. Since this was coming from the two girls that mainly wore black in their color scheme made their point even clearer.

Yang huffed. "But you haven't even tried it on." She said before putting the pink dress back on its hanger before reaching around the rack for another one. "Fine, but I know what would look good on Weiss."

Now this made Weiss curious. "What would that be?" She asked. She may regret it, but this was still an experience the heiress was never to live through from her life as an isolated heiress.

"This! Yang exclaimed as she showed the new dress.

What Weiss saw absolutely shocked her. "Are you crazy?!" She shouted at the blonde. "I am not wearing that! It's hardly even decent!" She pointed at the clothing that could not even be properly described by her own words. Her eyes turned towards Tsuna to see if he was even staring.

The brunette however was not even paying attention, luckily enough for her. He actually found the male section of the store and was nodding his head at several shirts before draping them over one arm as the other was carrying a whole bunch of bags and boxes.

"Okay then." Yang smirked as she saw Weiss staring at her butler. "We'll take it."

"No, we are not!" Weiss tried to yank the dress out of the blonde's hands but then Yang was up in her face.

"Oh relax." Yang continued to have a smug look. "It's for your own good. Think about it. What would Tsuna think if you were wearing this?" She was fairly certain that the brunette would be attracted to the heiress.

Weiss continued to try and reach for the clothing either way while spluttering. But Blake held her back in the end. "You'll thank us later, Weiss." The cat-Faunus stated as Weiss fought against the grip. "Probably when someone asks you out on a date or you ask him."

"Tsunayoshi is not my boyfriend!" Weiss snapped. But then she fell silent as those words entered her mind.

That's right… Tsunayoshi was not her boyfriend… Nor was he Emerald's. Deep inside, Tsuna was probably affected by whatever the green-haired girl did in order for the brunette to break up with her. Should she confront her butler about the situation?

Both Blake and Yang smirked while Ruby skipped over to Tsuna with curiosity. "I never said Tsuna or anything about a boyfriend." Blake said to her. "You know, I kind of wish you two would just get together already. It's so obvious that you both like each other."

Yang then had a slightly mischievous idea. "Hey, Tsuna!" Grabbing the attention of the brunette, she pressed the clothing right against Weiss' front. "How does Weiss look in this dress? You like it?"

One second passed. Two seconds passed. Three seconds passed. Four seconds passed. It took a total of five seconds for Tsuna to realize that he had not answered yet despite being mesmerized. "O-ojou-sama…" Tsuna stammered before taking a deep breath to calm his nerves as red took over his cheeks. He coughed after to clear his throat. "You look beautiful in that dress."

Weiss' gaze narrowed as she saw Tsuna smile. "…Fine." Weiss growled, ripping the clothing right out of Yang's hands. "I'll get it."

Walking over to the clerk, the item was scanned before the white-haired girl handed her credit card towards the cashier. The person at the counter nodded her head inserting the card into a reader to be able to record the purchase and receive payment. The machine however blinked red, immediately glaring out that the card did not work.

"What?!" Weiss questioned with surprise as the clerk ripped the card out and handed it back to her. "How am I being denied?! I've hardly even used this month's allowance!"

"Ojou-sama, if I may?" Tsuna stepped up from behind Weiss and offered his own Schnee Dust Company card. Seconds later, the same red result came up. Humming in disapproval, Tsuna drew a different card and handed it to the worker. This time, the transaction was a success. "As I thought." Tsuna stated as the dress was gently packed into a box. "It would seem that your father has cut off his funding to your account, Ojou-sama."

"But why would he do that? Weiss questioned as they walked out of the store. That's when she began to notice the guilty look slowly grow on Tsuna's face. "Tsunayoshi… What did you do?"

"I… may have neglected to tell you that Schnee-sama wants you to call him." Tsuna slightly cringed.

"May, Tsunayoshi?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"…I certainly have neglected to tell you that Schnee-sama wants you to call him." Tsuna winced visibly. In all honesty, he didn't think that the head of the Schnee Dust Company would act like this. He first thought of the man as a father who at least cared for his children despite him being an extremely busy man.

Which Mr. Schnee was. But then the man also proved to be extremely bothersome and greedy. Many moments were proved when Mr. Schnee would have certain events at the ready and for Weiss to perform or act for the sake of the company without her concern. Such a dark side easily overshadowed the light and it provided the heiress with discomfort.

"…Thank you." Weiss answered slowly. She was hesitant about her answer, but she really meant it. Her father was a difficult man to deal with. It took her not only all of her courage, but also the presence of Tsuna to be able to convince her father that she could go to Beacon Academy in Vale.

She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. Quickly snapping her head in that direction, she saw that Tsuna was the one right beside her, assuring her that he was happy with her answer. "Of course, Ojou-sama."

 **KBT**

As soon as Tsuna dropped off everything that the team had bought, Weiss requested that she walk with him towards his room as she felt like she should keep him company. As the two of them entered conversation, Tsuna continued to neglect the question of what happened to Weiss' mother. He knew that the woman who currently occupied the Schnee Dust Company was the step-mother to the Schnee siblings. But with the mention of Mr Schnee mentioned today, that issue could easily be saved for another time.

"I see that you fixed the hole in the door." Weiss commented as they both entered his room. "I have to apologize for that again."

"Once more, it was no problem at all, Ojou-sama." Tsuna smiled and nodded his head to assure her that it was all right. "It is nearly time for dinner, how about we both go to the cafeteria?" Seeing Weiss nod her head, Tsuna began to make his way towards the door.

"…Wait."

Tsuna heard her voice as her turned around to face her. Confusion was now written on his face as he wondered what Weiss was stopping him for. Her hands slowly reached for the top of her bolero jacket. Pulling it down, she pointed her arms down and had the clothing slide down her skin. Reaching backwards, she grabbed her dress and pulled it downwards.

The brunette's eyes were growing bigger with every second as he mind screamed for him to move but his body didn't listen. Eventually, she was wearing nothing but her necklace.

To say that Tsuna was stunned was a complete understatement. He tried to think of something else, but he couldn't. But then luckily he came back to the real world. Both of his hands grasped her shoulders. She obediently stood still, eyes closed. There was no fear on her face. Just acceptance.

Her body felt warm all of a sudden. Not from Tsuna's contact though. Opening her eyes, she saw that Tsuna had placed his jacket around her body. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Ojou-sama…" Tsuna trailed off, not sure how to put his sentence together. "…You should get dressed. You team may already be in the cafeteria."

Weiss was silent, only nodding at his reasoning. She could only watch as he left the room and closed it behind him. "…Tsunayoshi…" She whispered. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that." She repeated this to herself silently over and over again as she got back into her clothing.

She felt so stupid for doing that.

Tsuna meanwhile stood outside and panted, slowing down his beating heart.

Weiss… naked as the day she was born… right in front of him… Without a shred of guilt… Without a shred of fear. Why didn't he go for the chance though.

What if someone caught them sleeping together?

That sort of news would definitely reach Mr Schnee's ears. What would Mr. Schnee do if he found out that his daughter had slept with her butler, someone of lower class that a Schnee? No doubt the man would find a way to punish Tsuna severely. But not only him, but Weiss as well. He didn't want to put Weiss through anymore danger than she was in right now thanks to the White Fang seeming to be at the Schnee's throats constantly.

But still, Tsuna slammed his head against the wall.

He felt so stupid right now.

 **Yeah… not much of a chapter, but it was something. Into Volume 3 next chapter. So… Vol 4 finaly is starting. Saw V4 Ep 2… That butler guy… I totally called him being similar to the seven dwarves in a way… Almost like how I made Tsuna's semblance.**

 **For the guest VonX1727, yes I wrote 'We Play with Fire and We Burn' and 'Remnant's Greatest Hitman Hunter.' I deleted the latter due to me being unable to continue the idea. As for the former… my cousin decided to play a prank and delete my story. But it's in the middle of a rewrite so that was okay.**

 **No flames please.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

Today was a day when Emerald and Mercury had no sort of contact with Tsunayoshi.

When they had realized that, it had actually struck them rather hard for a bit. The two of them then began to remember the amount of time with the brunette. They never had any sort of plan on getting so wrapped up with him and his life. Emerald thought she would had never seen Tsuna again, but she did. Mercury had the exact same idea.

They couldn't say that they didn't enjoy the experience though. Nearly their whole lives up to this point were about fighting, robbing, and survival. It had been nice to finally step away from that and enjoy life. Those thoughts plagued their minds as they both were just lounging about in their dorm room. Their actions were rather mindless and careless which was going to come bite them both rather quickly.

Mercury was lying on his bed while Emerald was just staring out towards the window with her chin resting on her hand. The grey-haired boy would have made a comment about this, but then he knew about Tsuna breaking up with the green-haired girl and so didn't say anything about it. Mercury knew that Tsuna did his best to not hurt people, so it was tough for both the butler and the thief.

Emerald sighed, still staring out the window and not noticing the door behind her opening and then coming to a close. Her eyes still wore a slight sad expression. It just kept running through her head. Tsuna finally broke up with her. If Tsuna actually did choose to stay with her after she and Cinder… did 'that' to him, Emerald would really be surprised.

"It seems the two of you are enjoying your time at Beacon Academy." If possible, Emerald's heart sank even lower at the sound of the voice. Right, it was the owner of the voice who had done the deed with her and Tsuna.

Mercury heard this too. Both teenagers turned their heads up and around to see Cinder Fall.

The woman had a slight smirk playing on her lips as she stared down at the two, lounging people. She had changed her clothing from her uniform. She wore gray pants and boots; a beige leather, sleeveless jacket with light-beige details; brown gloves, a sarashi tied around her chest and another around her hips. There was even a pauldron on her left shoulder. She also wore a belt around her waist, which had multiple brown pouches attached to it.

"Cinder…" Emerald greeted, eyeing the woman.

"What's wrong, Emerald? It's only been a few day since certain events occurred." Cinder's words made Emerald freeze slightly. Mercury saw this and slowly began to place his feet against the floor. "I would have figured you would be happy. You had such an expression when you rode Tsunayoshi."

Emerald looked down, avoiding the eyes of Cinder as the grey-haired boy to the side was about to stand up and walk away. But then it hit him. Cinder had cut off one of their only means of getting out of this conversation. The door was blocked. The only other way to get out was the window. "So, what do you need us to do?" Mercury asked, noting all of these options.

"I have a simple question." Cinder stated. "Do you remember why we are here?" Her words now made the both of them freeze. "Before you both make any sudden moves, I would like to say that I'm not mad at any of you. I know that's probably a bit hard to believe but I consider myself a pretty forgiving person. Forgiving the both of you for forgetting isn't too hard for a person like myself." The confidence radiating from the woman's voice reeked of arrogance, a trait that she had every right to have in the moment. Alone together, Emerald and Mercury may have stood a chance, but those were extremely slim.

"Now, before I get started, I would like to give you both the chance to explain yourselves." Cinder stopped her pacing in order to face the both of them. But she didn't give them the chance to as she held up a single hand. "Actually, there is no need to. Even though you both have been constantly disappearing, I've been keeping my eye on you both. Tsunayoshi is a rather interesting boy."

The first mention of Tsuna seemed to snap Emerald and Mercury out of their stupor as both Mercury and Emerald were now frozen with the intent of leaping into a battle at any moment. Cinder raised a delicate eyebrow at the action.

"Touchy subject? It's been entertaining watching the two of you and your friend skip your way around the Beacon. I honestly didn't expect that he would affect the both of you like that. I'm used to seeing you both more cold-blooded. With the boy, you act more like normal people." A light chuckle travelled throughout the room at Cinder's mocking comment. Emerald and Mercury didn't find it that amusing. They nearly stood up, but then were seated when Cinder gave then a sharp look.

"I advise you not to do anything rash. The only reason you are both alive right now is that you still have some use to me. The second you attempt to attack me or warn Tsunayoshi of the situation is the second you lose that use and I end your lives along with your friend's." This stopped two of Tsuna's friends from standing up to full height. Emerald and Mercury visibly, and most likely forcibly, relaxed themselves and allowed Cinder to continue to speak.

"You are both valuable assets to my faction and even with your little moments, I still consider you both such. As assets to this faction, you have duties to carry out." Cinder paused slightly before taking several steps towards the green-haired girl. Emerald tensed up even more as the woman approached her. She was force to look up as Cinder's natural tall frame in combination with the woman's heels made her tower of Emerald's sitting form.

"So tell me, what else is there to know about Tsunayoshi?"

 **KBT**

There was an air of excitement around Beacon as today was the mark of the beginning of the Vytal Festival. Classes were off the whole week just for the tournament that would end up lasting five days of the very week. Airships were busy carry off dozens of passengers as they could be seen flying about the skies to deliver the spectators to the stands of the coliseum. Atlesian drop ships and cruisers were on patrol, keeping careful over watch over the whole ordeal to make sure nothing goes wrong.

Tsuna noticed the larger amount of Atlesian security but didn't say anything about it while cleaning a plate. Right now though, he was watching a small monitor that was set up in a booth that he had prepared for the festival as a small hub for not only Weiss and her team, but for many other fighters or visitors that wanted to try some food different from Remnants.

Luckily, it was only a small workplace, one where he could easily handle on his own. But right now, it was empty as there was a fight going on.

" _Team RWBY wins!"_ Professor oobleck's voice announced loudly and proudly for the crowd to cheer for Team RWBY. Tsuna was not personally there, but when he heard the announcement on the monitor he couldn't help but clap his hands with a smile. Already having several dishes in mind, he got to work while rolling his sleeves up with anticipation.

 **KBT**

"WE DID IIIIII- -s anyone else starving?"

The leader of Team RWBY cheered out loudly with joy before slumping down in a down manner.

Blake had her hand behind her head as she watched her team leader in amusement. "I may have worked up an appetite." She smirked before a loud stomach growled. Realizing it was her, she immediately brought her hands to her chest with a shocked expression while getting looks from her teammates.

"This way then." Weiss gestured over to a direction while walking. "I'm sure that Tsunayoshi already has several meals prepared for us due to our victory." She added, already wondering what sort of food her butler had made for them.

The mention of Tsuna's cooking had Yang lick her lips with anticipation. "Mmm." She hummed. "I swear, Tsuna's food is the best! It makes the cafeteria food look completely average."

"Of course." Weiss huffed. "He's my butler. It would only be appropriate for him to cook such meals that would suit my tastes."

"It does make me curious though." Blake mentioned. Everyone turned their heads towards the cat-Faunus after she spoke those words. "What? If you think about it, how is Tsuna able to perform all of these tasks and also fight extremely good. What sort of past does he have to make him like that?"

"True…" Ruby trailed off. "Bu that doesn't matter. Operation: Eat Tsuna's Cooking, commence!"

Weiss smacked her head at her leader's over-dramatic announcement as that grabbed attention from several people walking around the festival grounds. But then her head was brought back up when Tsuna's booth was coming into sight.

Already Team RWBY could see Tsuna chopping up a small amount of vegetables at a speed that was nearly impossible for them to see. Sliding his knife under, he tossed the pieces into the air before smacking them into a pan and started to sauté them. Next, he placed a decent sized marble meat onto the counter and swiftly made X cuts all over the top before taking the sauté vegetables and placing them on top of the meat. He wrapped the food all together in what looked like some sort of plastic wrap that apparently could be used in cooking as he held it in his hands.

Flames came to life within his palms as the fire was intense for a few seconds before dying down. Placing he meat down, he then brought a pot next to him along with four plates and a large plastic spoon. With swift speeds, he began to plate everything. He placed a generous amount of mashed potatoes on the center of the plate before placing both meat and vegetable onto the white food. He made sure that everything was in good order before setting them in front of himself.

"Ah, Ojou-sama, Ruby-san, Blake-san, Yang-san, you're just in time." Tsuna smiled as he watched the four girls seat themselves. "It may just be a simple dish of meat and potatoes with vegetables. But I have added various spices to be able to provide much more flavor for all of you to enjoy. For dessert, there is a choice of lemon-berry meringue cake or a flourless black forest roulade."

The girls were quick to dig into their meal and took every second to enjoy the taste. The meat was extremely juicy and tender. Each bit complimented the texture of every piece of food that presented itself on the plate.

"So, how was your first fight, Ojou-sama?" Tsuna asked as he poured all of them a glass of water. The transparent liquid ran down through the air to land within their cups.

"It was well." Weiss nodded her head slowly as she took another bite of her mouth, covering her mouth when chewing to signal that she was still about to talk. She then swallowed. "Also, we all have decided that both Yang and I will be moving forward to the doubles round."

Ah, yes. Apparently the rules that were set were unique in their own way. There was first the fully-formed team round. Which meant that it would be a four on four match. The team that won would then have to elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round. Followed by the winner of that round would then choose one member to advance once more into single matches. The remaining combatants would then fight their way through the final bracket.

It sounded complicated, but was honestly very simple.

"Congratulations, Ojou-sama." Tsuna bowed in the direction of his mistress before standing back up straight and bowing to every other member of Team RWBY. "And I would like to thank each and every one of you for choosing Ojou-sama to represent your team even further."

"Aww, it was no biggie." Ruby scratched her head sheepishly.

"Mmm… What's cooking, Tsuna? That smells awesome!"

Tsuna turned his head around along with Team RWBY and spotted Team JNPR walking towards them. Once more, a smile grew on his face. "What is cooking is a rather simple dish of meat, potatoes, and vegetables." He answered Jaune's question. Subtly looking down, he noticed that the blonde and Pyrrha were both holding hands. "Are you two getting along okay?"

Jaune blinked in confusion at Tsuna's question. Not understanding what the brunette was implying for a couple of seconds, Jaune then looked down to see that the butler was referring to the hand-holding. "Uh, we-well… yeah." Jaune stuttered for a bit trying to come up with a really clever answer only to blurt out a single simple word.

"We are getting along… nicely." Pyrrha answered with a smile as Jaune continued to blush in embarrassment. To add more red to his cheeks, the red-head pecked her lips against the blonde's forehead. The effect was stronger than she had expected as the blonde's face was heating up.

Tsuna found himself laughing at the pleasant display. "Well, why don't you and your team come join us? I have a chicken vesuvio already prepared if Team RWBY was not satisfied with their own meals." He stated, avoiding the S at the end of it. At this rate, he was not really part of the team and he was completely fine with it. It was odd to have a 5 person team after all since the trend was supposed to be 4 members.

"Why would you say that?" Yang asked as Team JNPR took a seat. "Your food is amazing. If you weren't a butler or a fighter, you would make one heck of a good chef!" She stuffed more grub into her mouth to prove her point.

"Please- Yang-san, you praise me too much." Tsuna shook his head but still smiled as he began plating the chicken dishes for his half-brother's team.

"Thanks, Tsuna." Jaune nodded his head as they all took scooped up the food and placed the spoon in their mouths at the same time with appreciative hums. Swallowing, Jaune's face looked like he remembered something. "Oh, right, Tsuna. I think I should warn you about something."

The brunette blinked before looking over towards the blonde once again. "Warn me about what?" He asked curiously.

"Well…" Jaune trailed off nervously. "It's just that… the others are supposed to be here as well for the Vytal Festival."

"…" The blank face that Tsuna wore surprised most of the group. Never have they really seen the brunette wear that kind of expression before. "…Could you perhaps specify what you mean by 'other'?" Tsuna asked with a raised eyebrow, pouring out more water for Team JNPR.

"Your old guardians… Ryohei and Kyoya…"

Tsuna's expression now morphed into surprise. It was probably appropriate to mix it in with fear. Only Weiss and Jaune knew why Tsuna may have worn such a look. The heiress was the first to react however as she spoke. "Tsunayoshi, I'm sure it's going to be okay." She said in a gentle tone.

"No… it is not going to be okay." Tsuna said with a serious look. "You do not know Onii-san and Hibari-san. They are going to cause so much chaos."

Jaune looked confused at Tsuna's response. "You mean… you're not scared of seeing them?"

Brown eyes met the blonde's blue ones. "Remember, I have already been forgiven by Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, and Chrome. Even though I am… slightly uncomfortable with it, I will have to talk to Onii-san about it."

"…Then what was with that earlier look?" Weiss questioned.

"You have no idea what those two are like." Tsuna answered her while closing his eyes. "Onii-san is a, and I am not joking, extreme person. His motto is taking things to the extreme. Onii-san is also a boxer, loving the sport with a passion as he is perhaps as tough as Yang-san."

The blonde girl whistled in fascination. "Sounds like a guy I could have a good fight with."

"You could indeed." Tsuna nodded. "You can easily identify him due to two things. First of all, he has white hair which would remind you of a recently, cut lawn." Well, he was technically correct even though he didn't want to use that description at all. "Second, he almost yells all of the time. If not yelling, it's a rather loud voice."

"You look awesome! Have you ever considered boxing?!"

Hearing a male yell loudly in English with an accent, all of them craned their heads around to see the exact description Tsuna had just given. Apparently, Ryohei was standing right next to Yatsuhashi and trying to convince the taller male to take up such a sport.

Watching the white-haired man continue saying things loudly, Blake turned her head. "I can see what you mean by chaos." She deadpanned as a crowd was already forming behind her around Ryohei.

"I believe that will be nothing compared to Hibari-san." Tsuna nearly sighed. "I would not be surprised if security would attempt to apprehend him."

Color drained from Jaune's face when Tsuna said that. "…That's right… Kyoya hates crowds!"

"Speaking of crowds, I believe that's Hibari-san right over there."

Tsuna and the others now found themselves staring at groups of Atlesian soldiers running towards a giant crowd of their own comrades as the armored men were flying up in the air over and over again as a single male was single-handedly beating them all up.

"A free meal and a free movie? This is the best!" Nora exclaimed as she hungrily wolfed down her food and watched Atlas soldiers fly through the air.

Tsuna opened his mouth to reply but then felt a buzz in his pocket. Reaching down to his pants, he pulled out his scroll and looked over a message. As he hummed to himself, that caught Weiss' attention as she was distracted by the fighting and yelling beforehand.

"What is it?" She asked curiously as Tsuna looked at her.

"Be ready, Ojou-sama. Winter-sama is coming to Beacon."

 **And now, we are in Volume 3! Hopefully I will get to the parts I am really wanting to write… even though they are going to be a bit tough, but oh well. I hope you guys still like this.**

 **No flames please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

"Winter!"

Weiss shouts of excitement were heard when she and Tsuna were near the Bullhead that had just landed on Beacon ground just where all airships dock. Anticipation grew within Weiss, extremely happy that her sister was here. The reason why she was here in the first place though was unknown, but that didn't matter to Weiss at the moment.

Both the young heiress and Tsuna ran up to the Bullhead that had just opened up to see a tall young woman, with a fair complexion, white hair and pale blue eyes. Her hair was tied up in a bun a the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reached below her left ear.

Winter Schnee turned around as she heard the shout from behind her. Despite her attention being towards the androids that had loud steps whenever they moved, the shout had reached her ears. Watching from her spot with her head craned to be followed by her body shortly, she saw Weiss running up to her with Tsuna lagging just half a second behind.

"Winter!" I'm so happy to see you!" Weiss exclaimed with a giant smile on her face as she stopped a couple of meters right in front of her older sibling. It didn't even take a second before the younger sibling realized something and began to speak in a more polite manner. "Oh! Your presence honors us."

As Weiss bowed, Tsuna stood up straight and bowed as well. "It is a pleasure to see you again after so long, Winter-sama." Tsuna greeted with closed eyes and a polite smile.

Winter did not seem to take note of the greeting. If she did, it was hidden behind the observation of the school behind the two teenagers. "Beacon," She finally said, looking up to the tall building. "It's been a long time. The air feels… different."

"Perhaps it is simply because of the atmosphere within the Bullhead during your trip rather than the fresh, cool air of nature itself?" Tsuna asked, standing back up. "Should I prepare some tea for when you and Ojou-sama arrive within the building?"

"There is no need for that, Tsunayoshi." Winter shook her head. "I am simply here on business."

"What sort of business is that?" Weiss asked curiously.

"Classified."

The cold answer was short and curt. "Oh, right." Weiss immediately accepted the answer before thinking of another question. "Well, how long are you staying?"

"Classified."

The answer was short, curt, and had a tone to drop the subjects of why she was here.

"Of course." Weiss nodded her head.

It then began an awkward silence. Subtly, Tsuna glanced at Winter and Weiss out of the corners of his eyes for a couple of seconds as the younger sister kept smiling while Winter wore her usual strict expression. It was not that Winter disliked Weiss. It was just that the older woman was perhaps in her more… militaristic persona.

"You're going to love it here!" Weiss soon exclaimed, bringing life back into the conversation. "I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas! Vale, too." She said that last sentence like an afterthought. "The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it? I-"

"I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its bureaucracy." Winter stated with her hands behind her back in a military manner. Holding her head high, she glanced to her sister. "That is not why I came.

"Right." Weiss answered quickly, looking down. "I'm sorry."

"Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle." Winter continued on as the Bullhead doors closed behind her. "But it appears I have no choice in the matter."

That last sentence made Weiss look up. "But we won." She countered.

"Only a novice would refer to that as a victory." Winter voiced her opinion easily and a neutral expression. "I counted at least three strikes missed."

"If I may be so rude to voice my opinion," Tsuna soon spoke up, bringing the attention back to him and reminding people that his presence still lingered near. "Ojou-sama's tactics and abilities to aid her teammates were on point however. Also, even if she missed three strikes, she can learn from her mistakes easily."

Winter turned her head towards Tsuna, who gestured to Weiss slightly. The older sister looked and saw that Weiss' state was in a slight bit of depression at her sibling's rather harsh words that were true. "Leave us." Winter looked back to the robotic androids that stood behind her but then took a couple of steps back. Taking in a deep breath, her tone of voice change into a more gentler tone. "How have you been?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking." Weiss responded as she looked up and was snapped out of her downed state. "I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class." She gestured to herself by placing her hand between her neck and chest. "The rest of my studies are going wonderfully too. I'm-"

The sound of a smack filled the air and Weiss was stunned when she saw Tsuna's hand above her head with Winter striking it. "Ojou-sama," Tsuna commented while ignoring the look from Winter. "Winter-sama did not ask about your ranking. She asked how you have been."

Weiss took a couple of seconds to now process that before gasping with realization. But then Winter sighed. It was not a sigh of disapproval. It was a sigh of how Weiss did not answer her questions like a normal girl. "I have business with the General and your headmaster. But seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?"

"Really?" Weiss asked with a smile, excited to spend time with her sister.

Winter stepped forward, walking towards the academy with a smile on her face and looking only towards Weiss. "Yes," The older sister nodded. "I wish to inspect them and make sure they're up to my personal standards."

"Of course." Weiss nodded as Tsuna began to walk behind them yet stayed in front of the two androids that began to follow. "Just so you're aware, Tsunayoshi made up bunk beds sturdy so there is no need to be alarmed at the structure."

That one line made Winter blink a couple of times before looking towards Weiss once more. "Bunk… beds?" She asked in a confused tone while looking to Tsuna for confirmation. He nodded. "Remind me to have a small… 'talk' to you about this issue later after inspection."

Tsuna sweat dropped at how this subject was suddenly his fault.

 **KBT**

"So, how about you, Tsunayoshi. How has your time been here at Beacon?"

Tsuna found himself standing up straighter than usual. Perhaps it was because of Winter's high elegance and might that he found himself always like this. She was not as intimidating as Reborn or any of the Acrobaleno, but she still had her ways.

"I am doing well, thank you for asking." Tsuna bowed as he eyed Weiss with a glance. The younger sister had grown tired after a long day of a fight and finally spending much time with her sister. Weiss was currently sleeping in her bed as Tsuna was pouring some more tea for the older sister.

Winter shook her head. "Doing well is not good enough for a Schnee." She stated. "The last time a servant was 'doing well', Father fired them." That one sentence made Winter sigh. "Do not take this as harsh criticism, Tsunayoshi. You do a marvelous job being Weiss' butler."

"Thank you for your compliment, Winter-sama." Tsuna bowed. "Ojou-sama is enjoying her time here greatly."

Winter raised her eyebrow at the sudden knowledge that was related to her younger sister. "She likes it here?" Tsuna nodded to answer her question. "Why is that?" She cocked her head to the side. "Is it the teachers? The environment? The way she learns? Or is it something else?"

"The teachers have their own little quirks, but are still informative nonetheless." Tsuna answered. "The school environment may be strict by their rules, but still allow the freedom and time for students to enjoy themselves. The way she learns is with my aid, which I can assure you she does enjoy as she had not complained yet. I am unsure if there are any other factors to include."

"Oh?" Winter asked, setting her cup down onto the table. "Is that what you think?"

Tsuna paused for a couple of seconds. Thinking about it, there was one factor that came to mind. But then he stored it into the back of his skull just in case. "There is nothing else that comes to mind, Winter-sama." Tsuna lied.

"Is a servant allowed to lie to their master or mistress?" Oh shoot, Tsuna was in trouble. Winter's accusations were usually spot on. "One last chance, Tsunayoshi. Does anything else come to mind?"

"…Yes." Tsuna answered.

"As I thought." The older sister said as she stared at the servant continuing to stand in place. "Tell me then."

Now this made Tsuna hesitate. If he told her the truth, he was practically admitting his feelings for Weiss. With that, there was the risk of disapproval from Winter. Even if he did get her blessing, there was still the issue about Schnee-sama and how the man would outright refuse the relationship between a servant and their mistress… Wow he was getting extremely off-topic.

"Still refusing to answer?" Winter's glare continued to pierce into his very soul. It was then unexpected when Winter's frown began to slightly turn upwards into a smirk. "Well then… punishment is in order."

As Winter stood up, Tsuna had an extremely bad feeling about the situation to come. Her hands ran along his arms. Tsuna tensed. Winter's finger wrapped around Tsuna's sleeves, pulling him closer. Tsuna held his breath, holding it in for as long as he could. Winter leant in to kiss his cheek.

That's when Tsuna immediately slipped out of her grip and stepped back. This time, his neutral expression was strict. "Winter-sama, I extremely doubt that this is 'punishment'." Well, in different context, it was but that was beside the point. "Just what are you thinking?"

"Hmph." Winter turned around and sat back in her seat. "Well, at least it is good to see that to this day you are extremely loyal to my sister."

"…" Tsuna firm look slowly took the time to break itself into confusion. "…Pardon me?" Tsuna asked.

Winter took her teacup into her hands and sipped from it. "Weiss has been writing to me of her experiences at Beacon." She answered after gulping down her drink. "There were issues between her and a girl name… Emerald, if I remember correctly."

Ah, so that was the situation.

"She mentions that this Emerald character was your ex-girlfriend."

Uh-oh.

"And that you've been trying to mend your relationship with her despite this girl running away from you."

Did Weiss really write that?

"I do not appreciate the fact that you have also been siding with that girl for some debates when she and Weiss would fight."

Emerald was right on some occasions though.

"I also do not appreciate that you have taught Weiss how to pick locks."

He originally meant it as a joke but then Weiss' attitude to the subject was complete fascination so he had no choice but to continue the lessons.

"She has also written that you were going to teach her how to play the banjo."

He never said that!

"Imagine my surprise when she said that sentence it was a joke and those words never came from your mouth. It is good to see that Weiss at least has some humor in her."

Oh thank goodness.

"But the real issue,"

Oh boy.

"Is that she likes you."

Tsuna stayed silent, soon realizing that Winter was expecting an answer from him. He was tempt to open his mouth right away, but then no words would have come out. So instead, being so speechless, he pointed to himself. Winter nodded. Tsuna pointed at himself again. Winter nodded a second time.

"I…" Tsuna managed to breathe out. "I'm… flattered that Ojou-sama thinks that." He blushed, resisting the urge to scratch his head. His entire body shook nervously as it was reaching this romantic subject.

"And what do you think of her."

Shoot, he was hoping to avoid this part.

"Well?" Winter asked. "I'm waiting."

Tsuna closed his eyes, tensing in anticipation. "…Yes." He breathed out.

He nearly cringed at how quiet Winter was at his answer. "Then why are you doing your best to keep your relationship with that Emerald girl then?" Winter asked. Her tone was even. But the fact that one of her folded hands rested on her saber made it clear she wanted a good answer.

"Emerald… had an extremely difficult past." Tsuna slowly said. "I just wanted her to be happy. But I should inform you… that with recent events… I broke up with her and now am able to focus on Ojou-sama."

It took him a couple of seconds to realize that it sounded like he was saying that he was trying to get into a relationship with Weiss. To his surprise, Winter nodded. "It actually is a shame." She spoke. "If only you were not a servant. No matter who you are though, I at least am happy that you and Weiss have shared feeling for each other. Did you at least tell her yet?"

"…"

"…Hmm." Winter hummed with disapproval as she took another sip before holding her cup out.

"Winter-sama… If I may be so rude," Tsuna began while pouring another cup. "Why do you approve of my relationship between Ojou-sama and I? Not that I mind it or anything."

"I assume that you remember Weiss mentioned that our current mother is really out stepmother?" Winter asked. Tsuna nodded. "And that she only said that our birth mother died when she was young?"

 **KBT**

 _A 5-year old Weiss wandered the halls of her home with curiosity. Every time she would explore these white corridors, it always seemed like there was something near to explore. It was an endless maze, filled with wonderful sight and mythological statues._

 _She discovered the chamber when an artifact that plays music sat still in place. She discovered two beasts that had been turned to stone. Outside was a wonderland filled with white snow._

 _This place was just so big. But it was even more exciting when her family would help her. Whitely would follow her with equal excitement. Winter would make sure that she managed to stay out of trouble and make sure she didn't damage any of the rooms. And then there was mommy._

 _Mommy was a fun mommy. She played with Weiss, ate with her, and even sometimes slept in the same bed. Her mommy was an amazing mommy and no one else was better. Sometime the woman would have to go away, but she would always return!_

" _No! No!"_

 _What? What was going on? Mommy was crying?_

 _Weiss however knew that she wanted to cheer her mommy up. If someone was crying, that meant that they were sad. Running towards the crying, she noticed that many men in large, white-suits were running to the crying as well. With all of these people to help cheer her mom up, the woman was going to feel better in no time._

" _Someone's trying to hurt her! Let me go!"_

 _Weiss heard this from her sister, Winter. Her older sister was being dragged away under her arms, two men taking away the thrashing girl. The younger heiress' blood turned colder than usual._

 _Her mom told her that it was bad to hurt people. She remembered those words when she saw people gathering around a large wooden casket that was smooth. When she asked her mom about it, the woman said that the person who was hurt so much, they went to sleep. But then it was a special sleep that no one would ever to be able to wake up from._

 _Then there was a loud bang._

 _It was a gun._

 _Guns were used to hurt people really bad._

 _Running as fast as she could, she managed to make her way past the men in white suits. She eventually made it to her mom's bedroom. Squeezing through many legs, she eventually saw her mom sleeping on the bed._

" _Mama!" Weiss exclaimed, almost reaching the woman. But a pair of hands grabbed her body and restricted her from moving forward. "Mama!" Weiss continued to scream louder and louder, but her mom didn't even react._

 _No… Was her mom hurt so badly she… was not going to wake up?!_

" _Someone keep her back!" A man screamed at the other men in suits as Weiss' vision of her mom began to go away._

" _Mama! No! Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

 **KBT**

Tsuna surprised expression could not be hidden as his eyebrows nearly shot off his head and his jaw was wide open. He was completely speechless. Such a scene… Weiss must have had been traumatized! She kept this within her the entire time?!

Winter meanwhile had her gaze looking down, but it was easy to spot a tear stain on her pant leg. "For the longest time, I have never seen Weiss smile so largely before. Since out mother's death, the only largest smile she ever had was a twitch of her lips. Weiss was in the longest state of depression I had ever seen. Even when people Father hired to help Weiss, they did their best but then Weiss continued to be unable to smile. Eventually, after about 8 to 9 years later… you showed up."

"…Did I really have such an impact on Ojou-sama's life?" Tsuna asked.

The older sister nodded. "Your relationship with her was rocky at the start. But in time, she eventually came to respect you. After the respect came the feelings. No matter what you did, you never got angry at her. It was such a different experience for her compared to her other lessons with various tutors. You were always there for her when you arrived. It was not because of your job, but because of your choice. Weiss is grateful for you being in her life Tsuna… so much so that she wants you to stay in it forever."

Tsuna opened his mouth to speak, but then a groan came from Weiss. Turning around, Tsuna saw Weiss nuzzling on her mattress and stuffing her face into her pillow. "Perhaps we should move this conversation elsewhere?" He asked in a whisper.

Winter thought about it for a small bit but then nodded. "I regret to inform you, but I have to leave tonight as I am merely overlooking the shipment of Atlesian Paladins to beacon Academy. Could you perhaps assist me and the other soldiers in making sure everything is accounted for?"

"Of course, Winter-sama." Tsuna nodded his head. "Just let me write a quick note for Ojou-sama to notify her." Within a minute, he had everything written down and noticed that Winter-sama was already leaving the room. Before he left though, he took one last look at Weiss. Bending over, his lips hovered over her ear. "…Thank you for everything, Ojou-sama." He smiled before leaving the room.

Hearing the room door close, Weiss' eyes opened as she slowly sat up. Her cheeks were red as she thought about how close his lips were to her face. His breath… was so warm. She had woken up earlier than that part though. She only caught the part of Winter explaining about her crush on Tsuna. But what Tsuna said… what did it mean?

Lying flat on her stomach, legs up in the air, crossed together, she grabbed her scroll and brought it to a picture that was taken.

Tsuna was dressed in his usual butler outfit in this photo. On his face was a weak smile since he apparently became the target of a flock of birds and their white droppings found him as a target. Still standing was Weiss, looking like she was laughing so hard that she was bending over.

She placed her scroll on the mattress of her bed and took a couple of steps away from it. Turning around, then started slowly taking her clothes in a sultry manner, as if trying to seduce something. In a rather playful manner, she fired her panties like a rubber band straight to her scroll and onto the scroll where Tsuna's face was.

"Got you!" She cheered, continuing her stripping session.

Soon, left as start naked as the day she was born, she pounced onto the mattress and pressed her womanhood against her panties which were still on Tsuna's face.

Caressing her breasts, she moaned slightly as she kept loosening and tightening the palm of her hand with her breasts in grip. Still lost in the good sense, she started to pinch her hard nipples. Her moans of pleasure started to get louder and louder. While still toying with her chest with her left hand, Weiss slowly brought her right hand down to the lower part of her body.

"Yes, Tsuna. Just like that." She gasped as she touched herself below. Though it was just the outside and on the line, she could still feel the pleasure burst through her body as she fell off the bed. But the sudden position change didn't stop her.

She started to now gasp for air as she kept rubbing her lower area over and over, faster and faster, each rub feeling better than the last. She just continued to play with herself as she arched her back away from the floor. The higher the pleasure became, the higher her back arched, currently lost in her own world.

"More… I want more…" She moaned as her touch slowly made its way past her line, and against her bare walls. While still rubbing herself, she saw that her scroll had dropped to the ground. Twitching, she made her way while still playing with herself towards the device.

For some reason to her thankfulness, the image of Tsuna's face was still on screen.

"Ahh… Ahh… Nn… Ahh!" Weiss now began to moan out loud. "When I play with myself like this… it just feels so good… if… Tsuna were to do something like this to me…" Deciding to go further, she pressed her fingers even further in.

"Haann!" She moaned/exclaimed, losing all of her strength for just a moment. Breathing heavily, she regained her strength and set up the scroll so that it was sitting right under her. Still massaging her breast, she squeezed it tightly. While she did so, her fingers were moving faster and faster. Her insides were pulsing with the amazing pleasure. As she stared at the picture of Tsuna, the feeling of ecstasy shot up greatly. Ravaging her body, she kept on groaning, moaning, gasping, and basically breathing out sounds of joy with each bit of air escaping her mouth.

The girl's fingers grinded against her sensitive regions. Weiss panted heavily as she felt something building up deep inside her. "Tsuna, I'm going to let it out! Watch me pee!" She increased her finger movement faster and faster as seconds went by. "It's... it's coming!" She quietly screamed and with one final jerk of her hips, her sweet fluids spraying out onto her scroll.

Outside of the room though, Tsuna had nearly opened the door. His hands were right on the knob when he hear that Weiss was doing... questionable things while saying his name. With the best neutral face he could keep on, he stepped away from the door and walked down the hall where Winter was waiting for him.

"So, Tsunayoshi, did you get your pocket watch?" Winter asked as they continued down the hall.

"...I think I'll grab it later." Tsuna answered, thankful that Winter did not notice his bright red face.

 **Probably going to get kicked off the internet for wrong rating.**

 **No flames please.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

Tsuna watched in thought as his eyes kept staring at weiss trying to summon something. Her summoning, which she would compare hers to him despite Natsu not really being a summon of sorts, focused on bringing back the enemies of the past that she had slain. The enemies that had pushed her to the limits, which was a rather unique ability. Tsuna had to actually admit, it would certainly be an interesting ability to summon his defeated enemies to fight for him in battle.

Then again, that would require him to kill so scratch that thought.

Weiss on the other hand, was seconds away from groaning, growling, or giving up. She was sweating, she was exhausting herself, and she was incredibly angry with her inability to summon anything at all.

"She's glaring at a circle…" Emerald's voice came up while Tsuna closed his eyes. Without looking, he knew that the green-haired girl came up to the two of them due to being rather curious about the situation. "Why is she glaring at a circle?"

"Shut up! I can't do it, but I don't need your comments!" Weiss shouted at Emerald, who raised an eyebrow before looking to Tsuna with a look that was asking for an explanation. Weiss' gaze turned to the brunette as well. "Tsunayoshi, how is it you are able to summon Natsu?" She asked.

"Technically, Ojou-sama, Natsu is already stored inside this ring as from the events from the future." Tsuna stated as his ring began to glow and the Sky Lion bounded towards Weiss.

"But what am I doing wrong?! Winter says that I have to think hard about my defeated enemies, she 'always' goes on about it! I have to focus!" Weiss shouted as she jerked around and made the glyph appear on the ground again. Tsuna slightly frowned. Since Weiss was becoming rather angry, the chances of her summoning becoming a success was getting smaller the more she acted as she was currently.

"Can you even summon?" Emerald asked sarcastically, since she highly doubted that Weiss had the potential to do this right now.

"What are you even doing here?!" Weiss stopped focusing on her summoning in order to glare at Emerald this time. "I thought you broke up with Tsunayoshi so there is no longer any need for you to be with him anymore."

"Just because we're not in a relationship anymore, doesn't mean I can't be around him!" Emerald growled back, already having her hands trail to the guns on her back. A hand placed itself on her shoulder, causing her to shiver for just a second before she turned her head and remembered that it was Tsuna who was beside her.

"Emerald… Please do not provoke Ojou-sama. This is a very tough exercise for her." Tsuna requested from the green-haired girl. Emerald slowly placed her hands back down to her sides in response as Tsuna then turned his attention to Weiss. "As for you Ojou-sama, perhaps you should think about it a different way."

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

The brunette paused for a couple of seconds, hesitating. "You… may not like what I have to say."

"Spit it out." The heiress responded.

"You don't believe you can summon, so you can't do it. You think so hard and try to be perfect… so even the smallest stray thought of doubt ruins it for you." Tsuna started. He winced slightly as Weiss' mouth dropped out of shock at the rather blunt remark. "However, this slightly does remind me of the time I first met Natsu."

Weiss then remembered that the little Box Animal was already in the present and looked down to see the little lion cub looking up at her with curiosity. "How is that?" She asked bending over and petting the small cub, which purred in response.

"When I first brought Natsu out of his box, he attacked me." The brunette answered simply, getting a sudden reaction from Weiss as she snapped her head up. "But before I even let him out though, I was nervous. Box Animals are able to read the heart and inner feelings of their owners. Natsu felt my fear, and he too was afraid of me and attacked."

"So?" Weiss asked dumbly.

Emerald smacked her head. "For an heiress, you're pretty stupid." She groaned, ignoring the dirty look she was getting from Weiss. "Tsuna's just trying to say that try thinking of the summoning as… I don't know, bringing yourself out? You are probably vulnerable on the inside."

"It does not make much sense, Ojou-sama." Tsuna admitted. "I apologize for my lack of aid."

"Gao…" Natsu agreed sadly.

Picking up the cub, Weiss looked down towards the animal before looking at Tsuna. "Still…" She trailed off, walking forward up to the brunette. "At least you tried to help me. That's good enough for me in my book."

That statement caused Natsu to perk up and looked at Weiss' eyes. Tsuna smiled in thanks as Weiss offered him back the Box Animal. "Thank you, Ojou-sama." He bowed as Natsu turned back into its ring form. "There may be one person to help you though… but…"

Now Weiss gave him a weird look. "But?"

Tsuna didn't answer as he brought out his scroll and began to dial a number. Emerald watched, but then saw Weiss staring at her out of the corner of her eye. "Hey, don't look at me." The dark-skinned female commented, holding her hands up in defense. "I don't have any idea what he's going on about. Anyways, got to go. I have a match coming up soon."

"Good luck, Emerald." Tsuna watched the girl dash away while he placed the scroll to his ear. "Hey, Jaune, do you know where Chrome is?... Perfect, may I speak to her?... Hello, Chrome, it's me, Tsuna. Is it okay if I ask you to do me a… favor?... I would like for you to come down to the patio area of the Academy… Thank you."

"…Chrome?" Weiss asked, remembering that girl with the eye-patch being a part of that Vongola group.

"Since she specializes in illusions, I figured that she could find relatable ways between her powers and your summoning. Granted, it is not the best method, but I thought that it would end up being a good situation for you." Tsuna explained as he placed the device into his pocket.

"What about you?" Weiss asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I greatly apologize, Ojou-sama, but there is a rather dire matter that I must do something about. General Ironwood specifically asked me to do so." Tsuna clapped his hands together and bowed. His tone was practically asking Weiss to forgive him for his sudden need of disappearance.

"…" Weiss was surprised when she heard of this. It was almost rare that her butler would stop being by her side. The only times he almost would never be able to be with her was when she was sleeping, washing herself, or other activities that she couldn't really name off of the top of her head at the moment. "…Very well. Can you also make some cake after the entire ordeal?" Weiss asked.

Tsuna smiled in thanks. "But of course, Ojou-sama." He answered.

"Kufufu, what a lovely scene I strolled upon."

Weiss jumped as Tsuna sighed. Appearing out of thin air and right behind Tsuna, a man with purple hair came walking forward. The interesting thing about such hair was that… well…. It was in the shape of a pineapple.

"It is shaped like a pineapple." Tsuna closed his eyes, smiling as Weiss looked at him with surprise. "That was exactly what you were thinking, was it not?" The heiress nodded slowly. "Don't worry. It is a normal reaction."

Tsuna's hand snapped up and grabbed a trident by the handle before it even got an inch close to Weiss' face. "It's nice to see you again, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro commented, looking at the brunette.

"Mukuro, please refrain yourself from harming Ojou-sama." Tsuna turned his head and stared at the Mist guardian of the Vongola. "Ojou-sama, I introduce you to Mukuro Rokudo; an acquaintance of mine and a part of Chrome Dukuro. If you may excuse me, Ojou-sama, I will take my leave."

"…What?" Was Weiss' intelligent question as she watched Tsuna stroll away only to turn her attention back to Mukuro who was grinning rather mischievously.

 **KBT**

Weiss collapsed on her bed, her brain feeling like it was going to explode at any moment.

That Mukuro Rokudo male was completely savage! Those illusions that he produced, it boggled her mind that the brain could even come up with such vivid imaginations that were both fascinating and disturbing. She felt like she was going to be mentally traumatized for a couple of years. Perhaps she could get Tsuna to scold Mukuro just for doing that.

Speaking of the brunette, where was he? Just before getting back to her room after practice, she called and texted her butler to wonder how he was doing or where he was. She received no response. Perhaps he was still busy.

Lying her head down on her pillow, that's when she noticed something… something was pressing against her head. It was not soft lie her pillow. It was… hard yet thin?

Pushing her head up, she noticed that it was a small memory card. Frowning, she then noticed that there was a not attached to her pillow as well.

 _For Weiss Schnee_

The heiress looked at the card in confusion. Who was this sender? What did then even give her in the first place? Sure, it was just a memory card. But what sort of data was stored onto it though? Taking out her scroll, she inserted the card and looked for any sort of new content that was downloaded.

She found one…

It was under videos…

She pressed play…

 _Nnn, ahh! Tsuna! Tsuna! I'm going to-!_

" _How is it, Tsunayoshi? How do I taste?_

" _Emerald… Cinder… I'm… I'm…"_

 **KBT**

Tsuna paced back and forth in thought as he stood right in front of the Fall Maiden.

He didn't' know how long it had been, but he held a great long conversation about the Maidens with Ironwood, Goodwitch, and even Ozpin. There was even this one man named Qrow. The last one was a bit of a drunk, but the man's heart and brain were in the right place.

It was interesting though. Ozpin… it reminded him of that movie, The Wizard of Oz. It made him wonder. Did that mean that Ironwood was the Tinman? Qrow the Scarecrow? Goodwitch the Good Witch of the East? What did that make Tsuna? The Lion?

He was getting off-track.

Anyways, the conversation had finished minutes ago and Tsuna kept his gaze fixed on Amber while thinking. It still roamed in his mind. Something about his flames and the Maiden's power. There was some sort of… connection. Why though he couldn't put his finger on it.

Were his Sky flames related to them? Was It because of the harmonization factor? Question after question, each sentence occupied Tsuna's mind. At this rate, the toes and heels of his shoes would soon wear off.

Taking another glance towards the girl in a comatose, he took a couple of seconds to look back down to his hands. He may as well try it. There shouldn't be any harm in placing his Sky flames against the glass surface. Walking over towards the case, his hand lit up with his flames and he slowly pressed his hand against the glass.

 _The wilderness…_

 _A little girl…_

 _It was an illusion…_

 _Three attackers-_

Tsuna reeled back with a sharp intake of breath. His hands were raised, ready for a fight. But it didn't come. Panting a bit, he looked around to regain his bearings. He was still under Beacon Academy. But what the heck was that he saw? Could they have been… memories?

Peeking towards his hands, his head tilted back and forth, staring at the fire that settled and coated his palms. He then looked up towards Amber. Just what actually did happen to her? Yes, her powers were stolen. But… how?

There was only one way to find out.

Taking slow steps forward, he stood right in front of the Maiden who's powers were stolen. Lifting up his hands, it took him a moment of hesitation. Extending his arm, he steeled his brain for the next incoming onslaught of memories. Like waves, like an angry swarm, they flooded his mind.

 _Three attackers…_

 _Green hair…Grey hair… Black hair…_

 _Defeated…_

 _Forced to stare…_

 _Grimm…_

 _Strength… disappearing…_

 _Darkness._

Tsuna found himself collapsing to his knees as he clutched his head. Coughing violently, he felt something dribble out of his nose. Pulling out a small handkerchief, he patted his nostrils and looked down.

His nose bled only for a couple of seconds.

But he saw it all… Amber… She was attacked. Those that caught her off-guard managed to completely beat her, diminishing her Aura into nothing. She was then forced to look at… some sort of Grimm that came out of a white glove. It sapped her strength. Tsuna even saw who her attackers were.

Emerald… Mercury… and Cinder.

Tsuna immediately walked up to the elevator, much faster than his usual pace, and rode the small box up back to the surface.

Why… What were they even trying to accomplish right now? No matter, those questions could be asked as soon as he got to their rooms. He would probably have to excuse himself from Weiss' presence, a bit to his distaste. But then he knew a few safe houses that were around Vale. Places which were hidden from the public eye and to keep Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder. He was not going to torture them. It was just simple interrogation.

He at least expected Emerald and Mercury to cooperate without any sort of difficulty.

Arriving to his designated floor, he stepped out of the elevator and began to walk to the dorms of Beacon Academy. How was he to sneak unconscious bodies out of the area anyways? Well, again, the green-haired girl and grey-haired could do what he asked. But still, it came down to Cinder as well. What was she going to-?

"Tsunayoshi Sawada!"

Stopping, Tsuna turned around when he heard the familiar voice. But it was a tone that he had not heard from in a while. Pure. Rage.

Weiss Schnee stood right behind him with an extremely angry look with folded arms. Shoot, that's right, there was the cake he had to make. Should he bake the dessert first? Or should he go after the trio that was on his mind just now?

"Just where do you think you're going?!" The heiress hissed, clearly displeased about something.

"I was going to the kitchens to make the cake that you requested, Ojou-sama." Tsuna said, settling for that decision. Clearly he did something bad and messed up so he thought that he said and made the right decision.

"Is that so?" Weiss asked with a glare, eyes narrowing and not even believing what Tsuna was saying. With her hand lunging forward like a cobra, her hand snatched Tsuna's collar and began to drag him wherever she was going. Tsuna was surprised by the amount of strength she was using.

With the speed at which Weiss was going, it only took a couple of minutes for her to reach her room and she pulled Tsuna in as well while slamming the door shut. "Ojou-sama, may I-"

"Shut up, Tsunayoshi!" Weiss snarled, now making Tsuna' eyes widen. She then began to walk to her desk and snatch her scroll that was lying on the surface. Tapping icons on the device, she eventually shoved the screen up to his face. "Now tell me, what do you see here?!"

 _Nnn, ahh! Tsuna! Tsuna! I'm going to-!_

" _How is it, Tsunayoshi? How do I taste?_

" _Emerald… Cinder… I'm… I'm…"_

Tsuna could feel his jaw drop at the scene that was playing right in front of him.

"What do you see here?!" Weiss screamed at him, repeating her previous question. "Tell me right now, Tsunayoshi!"

"…" Tsuna was speechless for several seconds. His brain slowly began to function again. But it was a solemn response. "That is… me…" He slowly answered.

"With?!" Weiss asked.

"…With Emerald and Cinder-san…" Tsuna responded, cringing at how Weiss was still glaring at him. "…Performing the acts of intercourse with one another…" He managed to grind out painfully.

Weiss' glare was still plastered on her face as she turned around and set her scroll back down. "I don't want to hear anything from your mouth…" She gritted her teeth so hard, Tsuna could hear her molars rubbed each other. "You… you dare…" The heiress couldn't even finish her sentence from the intense amount of anger and rage that stirred within her. "Tsunayoshi… You better be prepared for your punishment."

"…Of course, Ojou-sama…"

 **KBT**

The rooms of Team RWBY sudden burst open with Ruby, Blake, and Yang all being surprised and shocked at the action of the wood swinging.

Out of their room came rolling out Tsuna, beaten severely as there were several rips on his uniform, a few bruises on his body, and he was even bleeding from a few cuts. His breathing was heavy, clearly pained as the look in his eyes were weak.

Not even a second passed as Weiss came storming out and kicked Tsuna's stomach violently. He coughed hard but the heiress ignored that, using her glyph to throw him though Team JNPR's dorm room door.

The friendly team jumped at the sudden intrusion of a rather unexpected guest, their reactions were for them to freeze as they saw Tsuna being beaten by Weiss. Yang rushed over to grab Weiss by theou arms and pull her away from the fight. The brunette quickly got up and pushed the female blonde away before being punched in the face with a couple of Dust crystals being hidden in Weiss' fists.

It soon became like a giant brawl, everyone trying to separate Tsuna and Weiss. But the brunette continued to fend everyone off, taking another hit from his mistress right after. After a couple of minutes though, Jaune and Yang managed to get a hold of the heiress and drag her back away from the completely beaten brunette. Everyone else meanwhile was kneeling down around the brunette who had been floored, checking to see if he was still alive due to being so worried.

"Get out of my face…" Weiss hissed at Tsuna. "Get out of my sight… Pack your things… Right now… Go back home… And tell my father that you are resigning…" Her head was staring at the floor as she tried to fight the two blondes holding her back. But then she looked up. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Everyone but Tsuna whipped their heads towards Weiss out of shock. Just what did Tsuna do to make her so angry?! "Weiss!" Jaune said with shock, knowing how she loved his half-brother and Tsuna loved her back.

Tsuna didn't move for the next few seconds. But soon, he slowly began to stand up. His balance was nowhere near stable. He still managed to stay on his feet though. With a weak bow, his voice was hoarse as if trying to hold back an emotion. "…Of course… Ojou-sama." He whispered as he steadily limped out of Team JNPR's room.

Tsuna,wait!"

Tsuna held his hand up, stopping Jaune or any one else from approaching him. The halls were a lot bigger and a lot longer than he remembered as it felt like years before reaching his room. Closing the door quietly, he limped around, putting everything that he had in the room into suitcases which he stored in a closet and under his bed.

Eventually, he found a single pistol. He never really found the need to use it as he was more of a hand-to-hand fighter. Reborn still at least wanted Tsuna to keep one on his possession though just in case. The smooth, black weapon sat in his hand, clearly unused.

Raising his hand, Tsuna began to bring the gun to his head.

His face dropped to the floor though as he pulled the trigger, causing the bullet he fired to miss and hit the wall. The strength in his legs failed, causing him to curl on the floor. That's when the tears came pouring out.

"Ojou-sama…" He wept, his eyes closed yet held so much sadness.

Doing his best to get back up to his feet, he grabbed his luggage and began to slowly walk out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Through the open window of his dorm room though, a drone came flying in and settled itself on his desk with a package and a note attached to it.

 _What you have sent me appears to one of the most intriguing viruses that I have ever seen. This program has the ability to hide itself from nearly several viral searching programs, but also can transfer from electronic to electronic just from a single connection of any electrical sort. What it can do however, it seems to all lead to a single source. That source however can end up controlling any one of tools it has infected._

 _Be careful, Tsunayoshi._

 _Whoever planted this has plans._

 **KBT**

"Weiss, that was completely unnecessary!" Blake exclaimed as Weiss was already in bed and had her face buried in her pillow.

Team RWBY and JNPR were pressing the matter on the heiress, wanting to know what happened between them. But the white-haired girl still refused to answer their questions. She constantly ignored their words. "Guys… Maybe we should leave her alone for now…" Ruby said slowly. "It looks like she doesn't want to talk about it."

Everyone looked at each other with a bit of doubt, not wanting to let this matter go at the moment. Yet still, off of them went back to their respectful dorms and began to get ready for bed.

None of them noticed Weiss crying.

 **KBT**

Walking out of the entrance of Beacon academy, Tsuna saw a single person and he narrowed his eyes.

"Cinder-san…" Tsuna breathed, the name being a small distaste in his mouth.

"Hello there, Tsunayoshi." Cinder greeted, sitting right in front of the statue that was posed along the courtyard of the school. "It is a lovely night, is it not?"

But Tsuna went straight to the point. "It was you that gave Ojou-sama that video, wasn't it?" He asked.

Cinder avoided the question though. "Is that name really appropriate for her now?" The woman asked, getting off of her butt and slowly walking up towards Tsuna. Her finger traced the boy's chin. "Is it appropriate since she fired you? Beat you? Betrayed you?" Her amber eyes stared towards his brown.

"Why did you attack the Fall Maiden?" Tsuna gritted out, tightening his fists.

The attitude of Cinder changed for a second. "So… She is here…" The black-haired beauty breathed closing her eyes before looking back to Tsuna. "How did you find out it was I who attacked?" She didn't need to ask Tsuna of where he learned of such. "Never mind. I do have a proposition for you. Become mine, Tsunayoshi. Your strength is one that could be of use to me." Cinder wrapped one of her legs around his. "I will become your mistress… You will become my pet that I will care for." Her eyes flashed. "I will never betray you."

Tsuna shoved Cinder off of him in response. But that's when it got even more intense.

A weight suddenly came into reality as Tsuna felt himself fall to the ground. It was as it… gravity was heavier than before. Tsuna tried to fight it, but then he was too weak from Weiss' beating. "What…" Was all he could say.

"It's okay, Tsunayoshi. I forgive you for your little rough housing." Cinder's voice was heard as he couldn't even look up. "You will eventually become mine though. All I need to do is… persuade you."

"You…" Tsuna gritted out before the gravity became heavy again and slammed his head against the ground.

Cinder saw that Tsuna had been knocked out and stood up. "Now, shall we continue on, Simon family?

 **So… Dishonored 2, and Blazblue CF have been taking up my time as well as work… School… and other fanfics. Sorry for the slight delay.**

 **No flames please.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

He woke up to a banging sound, like someone hitting a bit hammer on a slab of steel.

After a moment, Tsuna realized that the sound was coming from within. It was his head that was throbbing rather painfully. Not only was the metaphorical hammer making the racket, but it was also pounding his skull.

Tsuna forced his eyes open. It felt as if the eyelids might tear at the effort, as if they were glued shut. There was no way that he could fully open his eyes at the moment, but at last managed to pry them open to blink blearily around him to make out his surroundings.

He was lying on his left side, on the ground, just far enough from a door to be out of its reach. He shivered. There was no sort of warmth in this room. Slowly turning his head, there was a small slit with a tiny bit of light. It was daytime, then. He could hear sounds from beyond the door. They were quiet, but Tsuna could still make them out.

The brunette groaned. He was alive, but he was a prisoner to this… Shimon familgia was it?

Tsuna tried to wriggle about, push himself up from the floor, but his hands were bound behind him. Running his fingers sorely around, he made out a pair of handcuffs. Looking down to his feet, his ankles were also cuffed tightly together. Not a good situation if he could say so himself.

But still… What did this Shimon familgia want with him? The most logical situation would be as a hostage against the Arcobaleno, Vongola, or the Schnee Dust Company. The former two were the most likely since the mafia seemed to slowly be spreading to Remnant. But he still had a bad feeling about this, as if they were saving him for something special.

Scrunching his face in pain, Tsuna continued to look around. Damn, the Arcobaleno training was harsh but Weiss did a number on him that could compare! From what he could tell during his punishment, three ribs were cracked, four were broken, his jaw was fractured probably (maybe a bit dislocated), and perhaps several other pains he couldn't make out at the moment. Either or, he hoped or wondered when his Aura would start regenerating and begin fixing his body in the process.

"Well, now, look who's awake."

Tsuna redirected his attention to the door, which was now actually wide open and revealing several members.

There was a male at the back, the one who most likely said the recent line due to the volume of the voice, had his hands in his pockets and stared with an unreadable expression. There was some sort of uniform that he was wearing with the top opened, revealing a yellow shirt which seemed to be barely tucked in and buckled with a brown belt. There was a white fedora on the top of his head with a pair of large-frame glasses over his slightly slitted eyes. The male even had a petit goatee.

To the male's left, there was a female with perhaps one of the most eccentric looks that Tsuna had ever seen through his entire life. She was wearing two large inflatable rings around her personage. She was bald, except for a patch of hair on her forehead. There was a large letter 'S' tattooed on her head and she also wore sunglasses.

In front of the female was a new male, which wore just a normal school uniform. There was a pair of small-framed glasses on his face, while possessing green hair and red eyes. Perhaps out of all of the people, his design was the most plain.

Towering over all the members, and at the very back, was a male of large stature wearing a similar school uniform. His nose was slightly bulbous, which complimented his thick lips while he had golden brown hair. There were two scar marks that crossed over one another, forming an X while he also had red eyes.

To the first male's farthest right, there was another man. His blonde hair was in a style Tsuna could only describe as some sort of 'hooligan' look. In fact, this persona's entire appearance sort of screamed that exact description. Once again, red eyes.

Near the front of the ground though, just behind the last person, was a girl with strikingly-glaring height. Her stature almost allowed her to tower over most average heighted people from what Tsuna can tell from his bound position. Her figure was slender and yet held a rather large bust. Her hair was black with a pony-tail design.

Then, there was the final person. A boy that looked to be Tsuna's age. In fact, almost everyone was near the brunette's age, yet most of them were perhaps solder by a year or two. The boy had both red eyes and red hair. The pupils however were a curious case as they took on the shape of the four pointers of a compass. His build was thin and slightly short.

"…Who are you?" Tsuna asked, doing his best to keep his gaze neutral rather than a glare due to the pain of keeping his eyes open.

"I am Enma Kozato, current boss of the Shimon Famiglia." The red-head at the front of the group introduced himself. He then began to gesture to his right. "This is Adelheid Suzuki, Kaoru Mizuno," He then motioned to his left. "Julie Katou, Koyo Aoba, Shitt P., and finally Rauji Ooyama."

Tsuna groaned as he felt another wave of pain rush through him. "Hah, the former-Decimo of the Vongola isn't as tough as I expected." Koyo commented, adjusting his glasses.

"What do you want from me?" Tsuna narrowed his eyes.

"Wow, you suddenly just turned into a robot with these questions~." Julie sang out in amusement, getting a look from Adelheid.

"Be serious here." The tall black-haired woman of the ground scowled while smacking the fedora-wearing person on his head.

Enma however never took his eyes off of Tsuna. "We want you, Tsunayoshi Sawada, and the Vongola to pay for what they had done to our famiglia… to our families." The eyes of the boy were soft a bit, but then suddenly hardened into a resolve that Tsuna did not expect.

"I don't recall doing anything related to any of you. Plus, I am no longer a part of the Vongola." The brunette answered, letting out a long breath while wincing. Damn, those broken ribs were getting to him!

"That's where you're wrong, Tsunayoshi Sawada." Enma spoke up, stepping forward. "The blood of the Vongola runs within you… you are a direct descendant of Giotto, the first boss of the Vongola… therefore, you also bear his sins."

"Sins?" Tsuna gritted this out as he struggled to get himself into a much more comfortable position. If they were talking about the Vongola and revenge, he mentally wondered if they were aware of Jaune's connections then. At least all of the guardians were at Beacon Academy. But why didn't they make their move yet?

"Let me explain." Adelheid took up the conversation this time. "During the first generation of the Vongola famiglia, the Shimon famiglia fought alongside them like brothers. Even amongst the Vongola famiglia, they were close in standings. When the Vongola made an attempt to conquer all the lands of Europe, they planned to overthrow the strongest family during those times. And in order to achieve that, they cast the Shimon family as bait. The first boss of Shimon agreed to it and brought fifty family members to a battlefield of twenty-thousand enemies. Shimon lured the enemy out as ordered, and waited for their rescue… But no matter how long they waited, it never came. It wan't long before Shimon was surrounded by the enemy on all sides… and by the end of the hideous battle that lasted an entire night, the fist boss was torn limb to limb, and most of the family had met a merciless end!"

Tsuna's eyes widened at this story. "So the first boss of the Shimon was betrayed by Primo and left to die…" he whispered. But that didn't really make sense almost. Primo's goal was to simply protect the people, not place them under a rule and conquer them all. Second, there was no way the first of the Vongola family would ever betray his friends or comrades.

"That wasn't all though." Adelheid continued, breaking Tsuna out of his thoughts. "The Vongola family destroyed all evidence of this battle in order to hide the truth. And as if that weren't enough, they put the blame of defeat on the remaining Shimon famiglia saying that they lost because of Shimon's arbitrary acts! After that, the Shimon famiglia saw nothing but hell! They were looked down upon by the entire mafia world, and lost every connection they had… treated as eternal criminals, they were forced to walk a path that would never see the light of day!"

"I'll repeat myself, within your body runs the blood of Vongola who betrayed us." Enma stated rather coldly. "What do you say to that?"

Tsuna soon felt himself being lifted up off of the ground and suddenly began to float. His body soon began to spin around slowly, as if the gravity around him were not working properly. "I will not deny that the blood of Vongola runs within me. Neither do I have the ability to find out what really happened between Vongola and Shimon. I can't prove that it didn't happen. But there is one thing that I will swear on my grave. Vongola Primo is a man who would never do such a thing."

"Are you mocking us?!" Koyo exclaimed from his spot as Tsuna was slammed back to the floor. "You speak as if you've met him before!"

"I partially have…" Tsuna groaned now, not bothering to hold in the pain of the ribs jabbing into him. That was true due to their trials during the future events. But why Primo made no mention of the Shimon famiglia however was questioning.

"That does not matter." Enma stated, holding up his hand to reveal a ring. "The Shimon will gather mafia from all over the world and stand above them as a leader. The Shimon will take their revenge on the Vongola. This declaration of war, will be a war to regain the pride of the Shimon."

"…" Tsuna spat out blood as this was getting pretty irritated. But there was nothing he could do at the moment but talk as he wasn't even at the strength for a fighting chance. It then occurred to him. "What are you doing in Remnant… What are you doing with Cinder-san?"

"Remnant is actually like a second home to us." Emna answered, closing his eyes and what looked like a peaceful look grew on his face. "When we were forced to disappear, islands along the Atlantic were our only houses. Yet there was also the mainland of Remnant that we could travel two after about a day of travel. There, we've witnessed many events. This place knows of the pain of darkness, like we have experienced."

"As for Cinder Fall, we were made acquaintances a while back." Adelheid answered strictly. "that is all we are going to tell you." She then looked over to Enma.

"If you want revenge, why haven't you just killed me yet to start it?" Tsuna asked.

"Because, we have yet to be finished with you. And Cinder Fall asked for us to keep you alive." Enma answered, having Tsuna rise up once more. "We will show the Vongola what we could do against their 'Decimo' effortlessly. We will show them your mangled body. We will show them that our power is higher than theirs. Prepare yourself, Tsunayoshi Sawada, for pain that cannot even compare to the Shimon's."

 **KBT**

The doors of Team RWBY burst open loudly once again within a span of 12 hours as Emerald was the one who kicked it open.

All of Team RWBY jumped, startled by the loud sound the dark-skinned girl had made. "Hey, whoa, Emerald!" Mercury came rushing in from behind the girl and did his best to hold her back. "Calm down!"

"Shut up, Mercury!" Emerald shouted, elbowing the grey-haired male in the stomach before running over and grabbing Weiss by the collar of her apparel and slammed her head against the wall.

"Ow?!" Weiss shouted back as she turned around to face emerald with a glare only to meet a fist to her face. Gritting her teeth with pair, she kicked Emerald's stomach. The green-haired female grunted before throwing the heiress to the floor and began to throw fist after fist.

"You! Bitch!" Emerald let out with every punch. Weiss grabbed the dark-skinned female's face in response to stop the onslaught. With that small pause, Team RWBY an Mercury managed to pull the two fighting girls away from each other.

"What is wrong with you?!" Weiss asked.

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?!" Emerald yelled. "You just beat up Tsuna for no good reason at all!"

"Okay, first of all, how did you even find out about that?! Second, that was entirely your fault!" Weiss tried to kick forward, But Blake and Ruby were dragging her to the other end of the room.

"Tsuna's not even answering his scroll!" Emerald exclaimed. "I tried to ask Jaune about him, and he answered that you beat him up and ordered him to quit his position! And how is this my fault?!"

"You had sex with him!"

The room grew unnaturally silent after that declaration. Both girls were panting as their lungs needed to take in more oxygen. "…What?" Emerald breathed.

"Don't deny it." Weiss gritted out. "I saw the video of you and Cinder with Tsunayoshi… What else am I supposed to do with a servant that keeps secrets from his master?"

Emerald immediately stomped on Yang's foot, causing the female blonde to shout in pair and release her grip. With that, Emerald grabbed Mercury's arm and threw him to the ground. Now free, she rushed forward and punched Weiss' face. "That was it?!" Emerald asked.

"How else was I supposed to react!" Weiss responded, kicking Emerald back. "You would feel exactly how I am right now!"

"Sure, I would!" Emerald agreed, but that's when it changed. "But I would at least want an explanation from him to why he did that!"

"It's because-"

"Shut up, Schnee or I will make you!" Emerald snarled back, bringing her hands to her weapons but then Yang and Mercury were back to grab her hands. "Tsuna's not the type o guy to do something unless he had a good reason! Did you even ask why that happened to him?! I bet you didn't, you just assumed that he betrayed you! You love him?! Don't make me laugh! If you did, then you would have listened tohis explanation of why that happened to him!"

"He could have lied to me!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Is that really what you think?!" Emerald yelled back, huffing to breathe in more air. Gritting her teeth, she tore her hands free from the people holding her back. Instead of going up to Weiss again though, she began to walk away. "…Cinder and I drugged him." She then admitted, hearing several people take deep breaths at the same time. "I was afraid that he was going to pick you in the end, so I thought that would be able to seal the deal. But it turned out that was the wrong course of actions… and he broke up with me over that." Emerald finally gave Weiss one last look. "If you really did love Tsuna, you would have at least listened to him."

No one spoke as Emerald walked away.

 **KBT**

Sitting on the floor in the corner of the reeking room with little light, Tsuna was felling almost luxurious in his situation.

The Shimon family for some reason had taken the cuffs off his wrists and legs. Probably because they were super confident in their strength. He couldn't blame them. He was in no condition to fight or match them in strength right now.

What little food they had given him was a small dish. The soup stank, and he was definitely not going to ask what the chunks floating in it actually were, but he still drank it down from the dented metal bowl. It seemed to give him strength and that's exactly what he needed. So he chocked it down. Drinking the dregs of the soup, he wiped his lips with his torn sleeve and slid the bowl over to the door when it tapped the surface.

Survival started with strength, and as the food began to give him more energy, he found his mind clearing too.

The door opened slightly and a hand grabbed the bowl before taking it away and closing the barrier.

"Well, you squirming little brat," Came a voice that Tsuna had gotten a little too used to since this person talked a lot. "Still alive, I see."

"It's only has been a few hours, Julie-san." Tsuna answered with a sigh, not moving around too much to preserve his strength. "But yes, I am still breathing. I'll be breathing, walking around, and long gone soon enough."

A pair of eyes popped out of nowhere, looking through the slit of the door. "Will you? From what I can tell, you are in no position to even hold a candle against us. But better look like the gentleman that you are, you have a visitor~."

The door opened once again. Tsuna couldn't really see, but his eyes made out a figure in the darkness. He looked up to see Cinder strolling up to him with hands on her hips. Cinder stopped a step beyond his arms length and looked imperiously down at Tsuna.

"Do you know why you are still alive?" Cinder asked, her voice as arrogant as ever.

"From what I can understand," Tsuna titled his head, looking for other ways to escape he could use later. "I'm going to be a toy."

"Oh yes, there's that." Cinder nodded. "But I wanted to make you live… on and on. You are too useful to die. You are not a toy… you are a pet."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed, trying to make out what Cinder was doing right now. Her hands were lifting up to the pouch on her hips. She took something out. Now she brought it up past her chest up to her face. She placed it in her mouth. She bent forward.

No… She wasn't…

Tsuna's arms lashed forward in an attempt to push the woman away, but she was suddenly much stronger than before. Struggling, he turned his face away as a last bit of effort to avoid the contact. But she cupped his face in her hand and forced him to look right at her.

Cinder then kissed Tsuna.

The brunette tried to fight back, keeping his lips sealed tightly and breathing through his nose. But Cinder used one hand to keep Tsuna facing her by grabbing the back of his head and the other to pinch his nose. With air being up off, Tsuna had no other choice but to breathe through his mouth and have Cinder finally managed to slip in her tongue after a few seconds of her onslaught.

Tsuna soon felt something slip into his mouth after Cinder tasted his insides for about a minute. It was not at all the size of a small tablet like he actually expected. No… it was a bit bigger… sort of cylinder shaped… like a bug…

A bug…

Cinder immediately locked her lips onto his. Saliva was building up in his mouth. He tried to spit it back all into Cinder's mouth, but their positions with her on top was making that extremely difficult. Her tongue swirled the liquid in his mouth and poked his own tongue, as if mixing a potion.

Now Tsuna had two choices. Either be forced to swallow and have whatever Cinder put in him go into his body, or drown in his own and Cinder's saliva.

He went with the first choice.

Feeling him swallow, Cinder finally released her grip as backed up from Tsuna, upper body wise. Satisfied, she began to reach towards her clothing and make many adjustments to her apparel. "Good boy." She commented as she reached down towards Tsuna. "I am your new mistress now, correct?"

Tsuna brown eyes were slowly becoming void of any emotion. A blank look grew on his face. He didn't do anything as Cinder brushed her delicate hands along his clothing. He then finally whispered something. He knew what he said. But who it was for… confused him.

"…Of… course… Ojou… sama…"

… **Think of this being a way to get rid of the stress for me wanting of make a TsunaxCinder crossover. Seriously, those two are so similar now since Cinder has the Fall maiden powers. I mean, did you see her flying through that elevator shaft? It's like, "Hey Cinder, Tsuna called. He wants his X-gloves back."**

 **No flames please.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

Not many of the Shimon Famiglia members could stare at one single door without looking away despite silence ringing through the air.

It had been at least an hour since their 'ally' Cinder Fall had made her appearance and walked into their little home/base in Remnant. The female's appearance was a bit of a surprise, but a little welcome all the same due to her extended hand. But when she asked them to help her keep a certain man in captivity until she was finished with him, they wondered who such a person could be.

With a shown picture, all of the Shimon Famiglia were immediately surprised at the look. Tsunayoshi Sawada, the boy Cinder asked for them to help apprehend, looked exactly like the first boss of the Vongola Famiglia. It didn't take too long for all of them to come to a conclusion, with the help of Cinder's information, that Tsunayoshi was a descendant of the great Giotto.

Back to the present, the reason why they couldn't look at the door for more than a couple of seconds was because of the loud sounds that would escape the room. They were loud moans that emitted from Cinder's lips judging by the tone and volume. Tsuna however never emitted a single sound other than a grunt every few minutes.

Finally though, the door opened. A familiar mass of brown hair of their captive emerged and all of the Shimon readied themselves to put the brunette back in his place. But then Cinder laid in his arms, being carried as if she were a princess. "Are you really preparing to fight my servant and I?" Cinder asked, her position extremely lax.

Enma was at the front of the group, staring at the woman before turning his gaze to the brunette. Red eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. Looking at Tsuna's gaze, it was blank. There was no emotion whatsoever. It was almost as if the boy was in control… or already broken.

"What did you do to him?" Enma asked, shifting back into a slightly neutral stance while placing his hands back into his pockets. His eyes never left the brunette's pupils that were void of emotion.

"I've helped your goal." Cinder easily answered as Tsuna stepped forward, still carrying her despite his slow movements as if he were struggling. "You said that you wanted to break Tsunayoshi, correct? Well, here you are. Nothing more than a broken soul living inside an empty husk of a human body." Her gaze left Enma's in favor of looking up to her new pet. She cupped his chin. "Now, Tsunayoshi, would you so kindly take us to that area I told you about earlier?"

Tsuna didn't utter a single word. His only response was to turn his body and start walking down a hall when he was suddenly blocked off by Rauji's massive body as if he were a wall. Tsuna only looked up at the big-boy with a blank stare.

"We had a deal, Cinder." Enma stated, stepping forward while presenting a ring in a threatening manner. Almost immediately, the air around Cinder and Tsuna felt heavier. It was not much for Cinder, but Tsuna nearly toppled over due to extra weight and the strain on his body.

"Yes, we had one." Cinder nodded in agreement, yet her eyes shined in triumph. "It was that when I was finished with Tsnayoshi, you may have your opportunity to do whatever you please to him." She turned her head. "Does it look like I am finished with him?"

Enma soon found himself gritting his teeth, not even thinking about that. But still, this was the closest that the Shimon would ever get on vengeance against the Vongola. For the sake of him as well as his friends… his family… he couldn't allow them to escape.

"Block off all of their exits!" The red-head exclaimed as he increased the gravity around the two non-Shimon members. "Don't let them escape!"

Cinder however only smirked, as if watching little children throwing tantrums. One of her hands was clenched onto Tsuna's sleeve the entire time. Opening that palm, a single pitch black crystal was within her grasp. Dropping it to the floor, there was a loud noise – a combination between a roar and a wail. On the ground, a pitch black portal opened up with a red lining.

All the gravity did was push them through the opening quickly and allow their easier escape. As soon as their bodies were gone, so was the opening.

"…" Enma didn't know how to describe how he felt at the moment. But he knew it was an emotion to cause him to ball up his fist and growl slightly.

"Enma…" The red head turned around to see Adelheid with a downcast gaze, like many of the other Shimon members. All of them knew that they were so close, but then their prize was swiped from under their noses. The black-haired woman walked forward just a bit and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "…I'm sorry."

Enma was silent for a couple of minute like everyone else, allowing the atmosphere to sink in. Soon though, he looked back up. "Guys… let's go back home." He ordered.

That sentence nearly shocked everyone. "Are you kidding me?!" Koyo exclaimed, grabbing the head of the Famiglia by the collar.

"Koyo!" Adelheid exclaimed.

"We are so close and you want to give up already?!" The glasses-wearing male roared in anger and shaking the body in his grasp.

"Do we even know who we're dealing with?" Enma asked, getting Koyo to glare but not say another ward. It was clear that he wanted an explanation. "What is it that we know about Cinder? Nothing at all. Yet within the span of today, not only has she gotten Tsunayoshi under her control, but she also created that portal. Despite all this time, we have not learned a single thing about her, or even have any clue or idea of what she is in the first place!" He clutched his hands. "I want to go after her… like all of you to take back our prize for revenge… But what there is something else that she has that will cause all of us to never exist ever again?" His gaze soon went hard. "That is a risk I'm not willing to take."

There was then the sound of clapping. Apparently, Julie was the only one applauding through the entire group. "Bravo, Enma! Bravo!"

"Julie, this is serious!" Adelheid exclaimed.

"You think I don't know that?" The fedora-wearing male asked. "Adelheid, it's clear that Enma is thinking what best for us. Not as a Famiglia, but as a family. I don't to see any of you guys hurt. None of you want to see me hurt either." Turning around, he began to walk away. "I'll be in my room, packing my things if you need me."

Ignoring their cries or words, Julie continued to travel down the halls. His pupils however soon turned into the shape of a spade as his mouth slightly twisted into a frown.

"Hmm… We were so close. Yet that woman had to suddenly pull out something from under her sleeve… Nufufu, I suppose there is the saying second time's the charm."

 **KBT**

" _Despite Atlas reinforcements, local authorities are still calling on any available Huntsmen to aid in suppressing the spike in Grimm activity."_

Cinder simply pointed her remote at the screen that was playing such news that was on the screen and turned it off. A smile of sadism grew slightly to a mischievous degree. Ignoring the comment from Mercury and banter between him and Emerald, Cinder thought some things to herself.

The plan was take make sure that fear, hatred, disgust poured through Vale for her next move. With such negative feelings pool out through the land like waves, Grimm would certainly stir, be attracted, and grow much more violent.

How was such a scheme pulled off? She had to thank her help Emerald and Mercury for that. With the boy's mechanical legs and the girl's illusion Semblance, it was not hard to manipulate Mercury's fight to make it seem that his legs were broken after the fight was over. It was a huge secret that the grey-haired male's lower limbs were metal.

"So… what's next?" Emerald asked slowly as she was standing right next to a table where Mercury was sitting and re-adjusting his mechanical limbs. Despite her casual tone with Mercury's nonchalant tweaking, both of them were on edge.

Without a doubt were the both of them being cautious about their 'leader'. Due to Tsuna's disappearance and Weiss' reason to why she beat and sent the boy away, Emerald quickly deduced what had occurred. The people aware of the moment of intercourse before the reveal were her, Tsuna and Cinder. However, Tsuna was under the influence and Emerald never recorded footage in the first place.

So it had to only come down to one person.

But the question was, why did Cinder want Tsuna removed from the scene in the first place? Plus, there was still the question of where Tsuna was in the first place.

Honestly, Mercury and Emerald didn't want to continue on with helping Cinder any longer. It was mainly debated due to their lives literally being on the line. Cinder could easily kill them even if they put up a fight. But now, they just didn't want to serve under this woman any longer.

Cinder stepped towards them with complete ease. A calm gaze set upon their beings. Her presence soon was at the table where all three of them were now waiting. "I will ensure that my next target for the matchup goes… just as smoothly." Raising her hand, she put it to her chin as if in thought. "As for you two…"

Suddenly, flames embraced her arm as she smashed a fist right through the metal leg Mercury was working on. Completely caught off-guard, the boy couldn't help but cry out in extreme pain. Such limbs were connected to his nerves after all; it felt like his actual limb had been cut off.

"Mercury!" Emerald screamed out, grabbing her weapons.

But as soon as her hands went to her back, she felt a new pair grab her wrists. Whipping around violently, she gasped at who did that exact action. "…Tsu…na…" She whispered with shock.

The brunette didn't utter a word or show a bit of remorse as his grip tightened and he twisted her arms. Combined with Cinder kneeing Emerald's stomach caused the green-haired girl to cry out in agony. Something in her clicked though as she spun around and the brunette's grip released. Not watching Tsuna fly off to the side, Emerald attempted to retaliate at Cinder.

Her focus was zeroing on the black-haired woman. Cinder was Emerald's target. That woman was within her ga-

Emerald suddenly found herself being knocked down to the ground. A painful blow had connected to the back of her skull. Falling to the ground, she craned her head over to the side with a bit of effort to see who hit her. Right behind her was Cinder with an arm raised. "You concentrate too much." Was the amber-eyed woman's comment.

"When… did she get behind me?" Emerald asked herself, quickly getting back up to her feet. With her Semblance, Emerald made herself disappear from Cinder's eyes. Circling around, the green-haired girl lunged for Cinder's back. This was her own gaze… her own world… her territory. No matter what movement, Emerald could see everything. The angle of the shadows thanks to the moonlight and windows. Mercury clutching his leg in agony. Tsuna getting up after being thrown at a shipping container.

Cinder turning her head and looking at her?

Emerald quickly slammed her feet onto the ground and leapt back, releasing her semblance and grabbed her weapons in response. With their sickle and chain, she had the blades fly right towards Cinder. But the opponent easily tilted her body slightly to the side to avoid both blades. Emerald wasted no time right after rushing forward. Throwing a punch to Cinder's face, the black-haired female easily leaned back to avoid the fist. Emerald attempted to use her fore-arm for another, only for it to be blocked right after. She tried to knee Cinder. It was blocked. Another fist, blocked. A kick… Cinder jumped in the air while flipping backwards to avoid the foot. Watching her land on the ground, Emerald felt herself immediately swept off her feet as Cinder used to own leg to knock the green-haired girl down.

The dark-skinned teenager got back up to her knees, but then Cinder's knees rammed right into her face and sent her back to the floor. With gravity, Cinder's weight and legs slammed right onto Emerald's stomach next. The green-haired girl immediately rolled over and began to vomit violently.

Emerald panted, tempted to get back up and continue the fight. But there were two problems. First of all, Cinder. It was clear that Emerald was outclassed. Even with her Storm flames, the green-haired girl knew that it only enhanced her weapon potential and not her actually physical capabilities. Second, there was Tsuna as well. From the very start, she knew there was something wrong with the brunette.

While she was still wheezing, Tsuna had already gotten back up and slowly began to trudge towards the fallen girl while Cinder was simply watching as if it were a fascinating movie. The male placed one foot on his ex-girlfriend's legs while the other was planted on her back. His hands grabbed hers and brought them up so she couldn't fight back. Even so, Emerald's struggling proved to be hard for Tsuna to keep his grip on her.

"…Tsuna… Don't do this…" Emerald managed to get out as her red eyes tried to get a look at his brown ones. But there was no response from him. It was then she noticed the white gloves on him. They looked brand new. But then a red symbol that was familiar was on the backhands of both accessories. "…No…"

It was like several needles pierced her arms right after. A scream escaped Emerald's lips as the agony attempt to claw its way out of her skin. It felt like something inside was struggling to escape from her and burning her flesh to break free. She could feel her strength being sapped away. Her world… fading…

Tsuna meanwhile kept an emotionless stare at Emerald's body as he continued to absorb her power. His eyes flashed red slightly and glow that exact color for a bit before returning to their empty hue. Soon though, in an unexpected manner, Tsuna's grip released itself and the boy fell to his side.

Emerald was as still as a statue while Cinder walked right over to Tsuna. "Come on." The black-haired girl spoke, as if talking sweetly to a puppy. "Get up. You can do it." Slowly, but surely, the brunette did get back up to his feet, but then was a bit wobbly. Nonetheless, he was still standing. "Good boy." She patted his fluffy head. "Now let's go. We have plans after all."

As the both of them walked away from the fallen Emerald and Mercury, No one else noticed a single tear escape from Tsuna's eye.

 **KBT**

Weiss and Blake had both chosen to watch the next fight over by the both around the festival grounds.

The next combatants to come up were Pyrrha and Penny. The two females didn't know who to root for, but still internally wished them both of them good luck. It was actually pretty exciting. Penny started by launching her floating blades towards Pyrrha, which the red-head got past easily and entered close combat.

The two of them continued to clash furiously, but Penny got some space and shot these green lasers from her blades and utilized them efficiently by not only spamming projectiles, but also rocketing around the arena like Tsuna would if he were to use his flames.

…Tsuna… Weiss thought to herself. Admittingly… she perhaps did overreact. But could anyone really blame her? Right in front of the boy, she offered herself to him only to be denied. She wished that he would at least gently have her hands on her. No, instead his hands laid upon Emerald and Cinder. Yet still… should she really have reacted like that?

Weiss had to admit… it was lonely without Tsuna. Almost throughout these past three years, the two of them were almost inseparable. The only major times they were apart was during Beacon Academy. Even so, he came back over and was a part of her life again…

She couldn't contact him either though… She actually did try calling his scroll, but there was no answer. She thought that he was frustrated with her. But then that was part of his personality. So Weis tried calling her home. Thankfully it was one of the servants that answered and said that he had not arrived.

Taking a peek back to the screen, Penny managed to disarm Pyrrha and poise her blades to strike. Launching such weapons, Weiss and Blake watched as the red-head made a pushing motion outwards with a great amount of force. The flying pieces of metal stopped in their tracks and immediately flew back to Penny.

But then something happened. The orange-haired girl looked like she was in agony, as if something were wrapping around her. In fact, the blades spun around as it caught on something. If one would look closely, wires were the cause of such.

Soon enough… The wires cut Penny right in half while also separating one of her arms in the process.

The mood immediately turned into shock. Judging from the murmurs both Blake and Weiss could hear around them, the same thing could be happening around the stadium. Just… How… Why… Why did this happen? Why did Pyrrha do that?!

 **KBT**

Among the muttering crowds, a brunette with spiky hair was leaning against the walls near a pair of doors. With his brown eyes turning a bit red, he felt as if he could control something… or someone.

It was as if he had delved into the mind of Pyrrha Nikos. There, he could have done anything to her almost. But instead, he made her hallucinate… panic at the sight of thousands of blades when in reality there were only a small few.

Watching Pyrrha use her semblance at full force, Tsuna knew that the assignment Cinder had assigned him was completed. He walked back through the doors, not a single soul even noticing his presence.

 **KBT**

Shock and horror filled everyone as they could do nothing but stare as the disembodied girl. But what was the thing that stood out the most was that Penny did not bleed. She actually had no blood in the first place. It was just… electronics that were inside.

As this image had burned inside the mind of every single watching for several seconds, the screens turned red with a queen piece from chess centered. It looked extremely ominous as it seemed to glare. A voice soon began to speak, and it was anything but pleasant.

" _This is not a tragedy"_ The voice started, earning looks from the two huntress-in-training. _"This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children. To men who claim to be our guardians. But are, in reality… nothing more than men._

 **KBT**

" _Our Academies' headmasters wield more power than most armies and one was audacious enough to control both. They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference."_

From the rooftops of Vale, Cinder had her scroll out and let out a speech. But her looks seemed to be of slight anger while gripping the device tightly. Glancing over towards her side, she saw an orange streak travelling through the sky and towards her. A small smirk grew on her lips but she still kept her even tone.

" _And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy. Yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps, this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting Kingdom with armed forces. Honestly? I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know that the existence of peace is fragile. And the leaders of our Kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you; the situation there is… equally undesirable."_

 **KBT**

" _Our Kingdoms are at the brink of war. Yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So I ask you… When the first shots are fired… Who do you think you can trust?"_

As Cinder cut her connection, sirens warning that Grimm were coming sounded like music to her ears.

 **Is it bad that watching a Youtube video about people blowing up coconuts reminded me that I should update this story after a period of writers' block?**

 **No flames please.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

Screams of terror filled the air as humans and Faunus ran for their lives.

Weiss and Blake were in the center of the chaos. Gunfire from Atlesian androids peppered the monsters of darkness with gunfire, either missing or their shots completely ineffective against thick hides. Grimm rampaging through the festival ground right around Beacon and Vale. Fire burst out from the many places of destroyed booths and fallen androids that lost their lives due to such violence.

"I don't believe this." Weiss said, nearly speechless as she turned her head towards Blake. Standing in the middle of this entire scenario was something she never would have imagined to live through in the first place. Looking around worryingly, she noticed that Blake had her scroll out and was talking to Yang who was still within the school building. But knowing her, the blonde would be running out to try and defend her Kingdom. "This can't be happening." She then looked down as she suddenly remembered a life that was lost on live TV. "Penny…"

" _I'm heading to the docks in the schoolyard!"_ Yang's voice came from Blake communicating device. _"White Fang are releasing Grimm into the school!"_

Such information immediately gained the attention of Blake as she gripped her scroll tightly with shock. Even Weiss' eyes were wide. "The White Fang is here?!" The cat-Faunus exclaimed, wanting more information. But as soon as she asked that, the connection went dead. "Weiss, what are we going to do?" She looked towards the heiress.

Weiss however was doing her best to keep calm in this type of situation. Taking quick yet deep breaths, she looked back at Blake. Things would have been so much easier if Tsuna were around so that she would be able to focus on one objective while the brunette would easily carry out another task that could help them.

Looking over to Blake, Weiss pulled out her scroll and typed in a couple of keys. "We're going to the school… and we're going to do what we trained for."

Only two seconds passed when a locker came careening from the sky and opened to present Weiss weapon inside.

 **KBT**

It was not only chaotic down on the ground.

Up in the sky, A giant Nevermore was doing its best to try and break into the stadium where people were trying to spectate the fights live. Now, everyone was running for their lives in favor of living. The Grimm proved to be persistent though, constantly pecking at the barrier that protected the stadium from the outer hazards that threatened to get in.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune cried out, trying to get the red-heads attention. "That thing's going to break in! You have to move!"

But no matter how loud he was, Pyrrha didn't respond. She was still in complete shock at the sudden fact that she had just ripped Penny to shreds. There was no blood, proving the girl to be an android of sorts. But it occurred to her. What could have happened if she was real? Flesh, organs, blood that human and Faunus both had? The thoughts of gore got to her as she fell to her knees, nearly vomiting at the images that passed through her brain.

Jaune however continued to yell frantically, hoping his voice would reach his girlfriend's ears. Looking up, the giant Nevermore was almost done damaging the barrier enough to get in and find some prey. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

Leaping over the edge of the fence that separated the spectators from the fighters, the blonde began to run at a fast pace towards the girl who still didn't move from her spot. "Pyrrha please snap out of it!"

The Nevermore soon broke right through though. The impact it created when landing on the floor was followed by a giant shockwave of force that was strong enough to blow both the red-head and blonde back. With such movement, the both of them crashed into each other. The red-head however couldn't move as she could only stare at the Grimm with shock.

Jaune was more active though, scrambling to his feet as he saw one of the blades that Penny used at his feet. Snatching the weapon, he threw the blade towards the monster. Hoping to buy them some time that way, Jaune grabbed Pyrrha's hand and began dragging her away from the Grimm. While doing that, he was furiously tapping icons onto his scroll.

The attack he had delivered though was not enough. It just happened to piss the Grimm off even further. Screeching, it opened its wings to try and attack the duo trying to get away. It never got the opportunity though as there was a sudden grey blur landing painfully on its wing with tremendous force. The sudden projectile was soon followed by several more, all of them planting themselves into the Nevermore's back.

Turning around, Jaune saw that the Grimm was pinned down by several lockers that belonged to Beacon Academy. If he could be honest, he thought that it was only him who had such an idea. But that didn't matter. Looking back at Pyrrha, he suddenly saw that she was crying. "Pyrrha, w-what wrong?!" He bent his knees to get to her fallen level.

"It's… it's my fault…" Pyrrha found words yet wept. "I… I killed somebody… I didn't mean to! But I… I saw…"

"No, it's not your fault." Jaune answered, placing his palms under her chin and raising her face so they could look into each others eyes. "Whoever was on the microphone, they're the ones that did this. And we have to make sure they don't take anyone else."

Reaching his hands out, he looked down to see Pyrrha's shield and blade were scattered yet nearby. Grabbing them with ease, he held them up so he could hand them to her. A determined look was on his face, clearly ready to protect and do what was right. Staring towards Jaune, Pyrrha slowly reached her hands out, taking her weapons slowly. Soon enough though, her expression began to match the blonde's.

Quickly grabbing his shield and sword, Jaune began to run out of the stadium with Pyrrha. They were one of the last two to start leaving the stadium. Running through the halls, they both eventually made it to the air docks. Seeing everybody shuffling into one of the airships to get to the ground, the blonde furiously looked around with his girlfriend until his eyes saw a group of people.

"Hayato! Lambo! Takeshi! Chrome!" He shouted loudly as he began to run towards the group he had just called out.

The team from Vongola managed to hear Jaune's voice despite the amount of fighting that they were doing. Back to back, Gokudera and Yamamoto were almost in perfect sync when battling with one another. Being used to each other despite their clashing personalities outside of a fight made their synergy reach amazing levels. Chrome was ducking in and out of the combat, taking her time to stab a Grimm then and again. Disappearing and reappearing, she would be there for a second before Mukuro would show up and then turn back to Chrome.

"Jau-nii!" Lambo shouted back loudly as he released several bolts of Lightning flames outwards and ran towards the blonde.

"Guys, what's going on?!" Jaune questioned as they all gathered together due to being free from the battle temporarily.

"Grimm are crawling all over the city, and the White Fang has invaded Beacon!" Gokudera quickly listed off, grinding his teeth as he was clearly pissed off at the moment.

Jaune was not really used to being a leader before. Even when he was notified that he was going to be the Tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia, an organization that he never knew of in a place he never would expect to travel to. But now, after a few months of being in such a position with his own small team, he had a small feeling of leadership grow within.

"We have to get down to the ground." Jaune stated, getting several nods from everybody surrounding him. "I need you guys to help evacuate everybody to the ground and the airship docks. Make sure that you keep as many people alive as possible. I'll be at Beacon trying to help any one else who could have been lieft behind. Ryohei and Kyoya are probably already down there killing Grimm. But I still need to make sure that the situation is okay."

"You got it, Jaune." Yamamoto nodded his head, a look that mean that he was serious being worn on his face. "Keep you scroll on. We want to make sure that we can get into contact with you just in case things to bad."

Jaune nodded back. "Come on! Let's go!"

Their moment was ruined when one of the airships from the sky suddenly exploded and began plummeting to the ground.

 **KBT**

Running through the school yard, Weiss and Blake were within a few meters of some Atlesian robots when they suddenly stopped with caution.

Rather than shooting the Grimm, the androids did not move. It was strange since these were the first ones to do such. But then Blake suddenly tackled Weiss to the ground as soon as the properties of Atlas began to openly fire towards the two huntresses-in-training.

Soon being surrounded, Weiss and Blake got off the ground. Knowing that they would have to fight, the both of them had their weapons out.

As Blake dived through the gaps horizontally, Weiss took the more vertical route. Leaping into the air, she kicked off a glyph and ended up further along the walkway where even more Atlesian androids seemed to be pointing their guns at her.

The sound weapons firing filled the air along with bright flashing lights of round flying out of the gun barrels. But no matter the amount or speed, Weiss was easily making her way past the mechanical soldiers. Row by row, she would disappear and show up again second after second. With each movement, she destroyed nearly several units at once. Her arm was slightly tired from cutting through wires and metal, but her training was more than enough to keep her going.

Landing on the ground after jumping into the air, she felt a back press against her own. Looking over her shoulder, Blake was the one behind her as they both suddenly saw another airship come careening down from the sky only for Grimm to jump right out from the flying vehicle.

Looking towards each other, Weiss knew that Blake wanted to go where the White Fang was attacking people. She didn't even want to convince the cat-Faunus otherwise. With a nod of her head ad a smile, Weiss let her know her decision. "Be safe."

Seeing Blake nod as well, the both of them ran their separate ways. For Weiss, it was where the Atlesian mechs were fighting.

 **KBT**

Cinder smiled at the sight of all the destruction and despair that she was witnessing.

Screeches of the Grimm played like a heavenly orchestra. Smoke rising from fires was a sight to behold. Screams of the people were the choir. Grimm flying around were the actors in the play she was enjoying. The darkness of the night provided the perfect lighting and setting. A show, it what the entire scene reminded her of. And it was most fascinating. She was not even at the climax and yet her heart was pumping with excitement.

"Horrendous." She breathed with a devilish smile and pleased look. "But that's what makes it so beautiful." With a scroll in her hand, she was recording all she could on top of one of the roofs that was stationed in Vale. The Atlesian knights were attacking people left and right with the computer virus she had managed to install first into the CCT before it passed onto many other devices that she could end up using to her advantage.

Her free hand though was petting the top of a familiar brunette as if he were a domesticated animal. Tsuna, still lifeless, had his continued dead look in his eye. His mouth was gaped open slightly. Sitting on the roof, his head and body leaned against Cinder's leg. Looking up, he soon saw that Cinder was staring back at him.

Beckoning him to stand back up, Cinder saw the brunette do so obediently. Tickling his chin, Cinder bent forward and kissed Tsuna directly on the lips. She tasted not only him, but also remains of her own saliva and other fluids that belonged to her. Everything within the boy, it was hers.

Breaking apart, there was a sudden rumbling that shook the very Earth underneath them. Due to his body even weaker than before, Tsuna fell down. Cinder however smirked rather than having a worried expression.

Keeping her scroll rolling, broadcasting Atlesian knights 'attacking' civilians, her eyes drifted over towards Mountain Glenn. Despite her distance, she could make out the large rock crumbling. Cracks were being made within the stone. But then within seconds, something came bursting out from the mountain.

It was an enormous winged creature, with large red bat-like wings, a pair of legs and a tail. The red membrane of the wings were translucent. It had rough, black skin, with white bone-like spines along its body, including an external skull, rib cage and rows of dorsal spikes. It also had three bony spikes on its tail and large claws on its hind legs. The skull had a pair of large prominent horns and six yellow-red eyes. Its jaw had teeth extending down along the creature's neck, beyond its skull.

Roaring, it began to fly down towards Vale where so much chaos and carnage was happening. It was attracted like a moth to a flame. Screeching loudly, black orbs began shedding off of its body. Like rain, it fell to the ground. Like water, it became a puddle when landing. Lie sorcery, such dark splotches slowly turned into Grimm.

As Cinder kept her eyes in marvel, Tsuna's eyes drifted after the monster as well. Craning his head around, his eyes suddenly noticed one person.

A girl in white furiously fighting for her life against monster and machine at the same time. Clearly it was for survival. His emotionless eyes twitched just a little bit. Slowly getting back onto his feet, he trudged away from Cinder's side.

Such actions did not go unnoticed as she turned her head. "You want a part in the play as well?" She asked, strutting up towards the male. Amber eyes looked at empty pools of brown which were Tsuna's eyes. "Don't be gone for too long." She tapped his nose.

Without any response, Tsuna walked to the edge of the roof before using his Sky flames to fly away.

Looking back, Cinder continued to observe, broadcast, and enjoy the destruction and chaos. She saw it all. Professors and students fighting bravely for their Kingdom in complete futility. As Atlesian soldiers continued to fight on, they were becoming overrun by Grimm.

But one thing caught her eye.

She spotted the Headmaster of Beacon himself alongside Pyrrha Nikos. But then there was also a blonde boy with them as the three were running towards the CCT tower where Ozpin's office was. Setting up the scroll she had so that it would still record and present what was happening in Vale, she ran alog the roofs, making sure to not be spotted by anybody.

The closer she got to the CCT tower, she felt something. It was an emptiness. It burned… like hunger…

The Fall Maiden was close.

 **KBT**

Weiss kept her focus and stamina up as she mercilessly cut through the Grimm that were foolish enough to approach her. The waves of precision she presented was more than enough to murder her competition.

Stabbing one last Grimm, her eyes surveyed the setting. But her eyes fell upon one bit.

Glancing higher, she saw a streak of orange soaring through the sky. Gasping quietly, she recognized that sort of fire anywhere. Tsuna always had that sort of flame on his person at all times if combat were to be taken seriously or used for a method of fast transportation.

But what was he doing back here? Did he hear about the fighting here in Vale and come back?

Without even realizing it, she started running so that she could get closer towards the brunette who was flying above the entire scene that she was living through. While making her way closer and closer to him, she began to wonder.

What should she say? What should she do? It was her fault that he left in the first place. Did that mean Tsuna was going to hold bitter feelings towards her? What… actually was going to happen- No… Not right now. She had to apologize. That was one of the first things that had to happen. She had to say sorry for assuming such things. Emerald was right, Tsuna would never be that kind of person.

Jealousy was a greed-eyed monster after all.

Slowing down her pace, she breathed as Tsuna began to descend to the ground. "Tsunayoshi!" She shouted, starting to run again towards the brunette. "Tsunayoshi… I'm sor-!"

She couldn't finish her sentence as Tsuna punched her face.

 **No flames please.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

Jaune was in absolute shock when he came to witness what was beneath the grounds of Beacon Academy.

Running through some sort of… giant hallways of sorts. Dark green was everywhere, as if it were an emerald glass. Jaune's blue eyes traveled everywhere, but it was the only color that he could see. He couldn't help but question it all. "What… is this place?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

Pyrrha didn't even look behind her, a downcast expression being on her face as she was nearly hesitant with her words. "It's a type of vault." She managed to say curtly. Her face grew into worry as she didn't know how to feel right now. If she were to obtain such powers… what would happen to her future then?

Jaune noticed that it was Pyrrha that answered his question, not Professor Ozpin who was leading the two students of beacon Academy. "You've been here before?" He slowly turned his head towards his red-headed girlfriend with a bit of curiosity. But his answer was not questioned as Pyrrha chose to hide her face and continue to run. "But what would this school need to… hide… What?"

His sentence came to a slow halt as soon as he came to the end of it hall. What met his eyes… was something he thought he'd never see. Something he never could even come up with. With such advanced technology standing in front of him, he saw the screen and chambers within his sight. But what threw him off completely was the girl who was sleeping in one of the pods with a huge scar on her face. "Who-?"

The Mistral champion stopped, turning to face the confused blonde. "Jaune…" She started, wanting to explain it all to him. But then she was cut off.

"Pyrrha, into the pod." Ozpin commanded strictly as he tapped a couple of icon on the screen in order to open up one of the chambers. The older man watched the red-head hesitantly run towards the opening that was meant for her at the moment. "Mister Arc, if you'd like to help you can stand guard here."

Jaune didn't know what was happening. It was all too much to take in at the moment. But somehow, he managed to keep his cool. Something inside him that he should keep his eye out for anyone trying to interfere with what was going on. He didn't think that anybody knew they were down here in the first place.

But a voice told him otherwise.

"What do we do now?" Pyrrha asked, wanting confirmation that this was the right thing to do.

Ozpin sighed heavily, furiously typing away on a screen "We do nothing." He stated harder than he usually would. The top half of the pod opened up, hissing as pressurized air was released. "You, Miss Nikos, have a choice to make."

The red-head looked at the Headmaster before looking at the pod. Her head soon turned to Jaune's back, the male standing strong and fiercely to protect what he held dear.

Wiping her eye, Pyrrha climbed in.

 **KBT**

"Tsunayoshi, what are you doing?!"

Weiss Schnee shouted loudly as she leapt to the side to avoid Tsuna's hard punch from striking her stomach before leaping back once more.

It was total shock to her when Tsuna first landed a fist on her face. Not once did he ever strike her that harshly. If her Aura was not up for that hit, she could swear that he would have ended up breaking her jaw. "Answer me!" She continued to order, but Tsuna did not listen. "Please, what is going on?!" She held her blade up into a guarding position in order to block a palm thrust. The force behind the attack nearly caused her to lose balance while almost losing her footing.

In a deadlock, it was then at that moment Weiss got a good look at the brunette's eyes. There was no color to them. They held no emotion, no temperature, no awareness whatsoever. They were empty. Nothing from that face belonged to the Tsuna that she knew. There was something definitely wrong with him. What though was the question that was ringing through her head.

"Come on, Tsunayoshi, snap out of it!" She cried out, letting his weight come onto her. With a quick movement, Weiss used the force to lay on her face and throw Tsuna behind her while getting back up to her knees. Tsuna seemed to be agile though as he easily pushed himself off the ground to land on her feet before skidding on the dirt. In a crouched position, he lunged towards her.

"Tsuna- Gah!" Weiss spoke, avoiding vicious swiped before jumping back to avoid a hard punch. Tsuna's fist went into the ground. "Think about what you are doing!" Catching one of Tsuna's fist miraculously, she dropped her rapier to snatch the second incoming one. "You… were the one… who taught me almost all I know about fighting!"

Throwing Tsuna off to the side again, she quickly grabbed her rapier before ducking to dodge another fist. "Come on!" She blocking a kick this time. Grabbing the foot, she twisted it and caused Tsuna to fall to the ground. "Who was the one that tolerated all the bad things I've done and said about you?!" Grabbing the back of his collar, Weiss spun around a few times before throwing him right towards a tree and his face collided with the bark.

Weiss was panting at how long she had been fighting. Tired, she fell to her knees. But that proved to be a near fatal mistake as she saw that Tsuna was standing right over her. Rolling out of the way, she was sweating hard, conserving energy. Using minimum effort, she did her best to dodge Tsuna's punched by inches. "Tsuna… please… I know that this isn't something you want to do-!" She fell to the ground when a fist landed on her cheek once more.

She watched as the distance between her, and her weapon increased as she felt herself slid along the dirt. Her white clothes were becoming filthy, but she didn't care about that at the moment. All she knew that there was something wrong with her butler, and she had to take care of it.

Getting back up on her feet, she put her fists up in a fighting stance. She was disarmed. Weiss could have always tried using her Semblance to get her rapier back, but she knew that the brunette could and would use that moment when she would grab her rapier to hit hard due to her having to keep one side open. Tsuna meanwhile was approaching her slowly, nearly limping. But when he got close enough, he attempted to land a fist on her neck.

Leaning back just in time, Weiss struck his arms multiple times with every punch he made. Ducking down to avoid a haymaker, she used her foot next to kick his shin. But Tsuna's endurance was strong enough to take the blows as his punches were coming onto her faster. As they continued to fight, Weiss struggled to find a decent opening.

Ducking down once more, Weiss managed to land a few blows onto Tsuna's ribs before rolling out of the way. During her travel time, she grabbed his leg and pulled it outwards. Now that Tsuna was forced into a splits position, she used the opportune moment to kick Tsuna right in the face and knocked him down to the ground.

As Weiss watched Tsuna get back up, she went for a chop to his neck. But that attack proved to be futile as Tsuna endured it and threw a left hook onto Weiss' face. With an easy follow-up, the heiress was knocked to the ground and unmoving for a couple of seconds.

Slowly getting up, her vision was blurry and a bit dazed at the same time. But luckily she had Aura. Closing her eyes, a clock before to form under her and the hands turned around faster and faster until they were a blur. With her physical body now having an increase in speed, Weiss thought she was going to have a bit of an advantage. Oddly though, Tsuna didn't retaliate yet.

With confidence, Weiss opened her eyes and advanced. Watching Tsuna punch her, she knocked every fist out of the way. Her movement were a blur as she was beginning to get a hand to his fighting. Fist after fist, she saw it coming towards her and her body was fast enough to counter it. Throwing a fist towards his face, Weiss snapped it back just in time as Tsuna held his arms up to guard himself.

She knew that she had to keep the pressure up. The moment she gave Tsuna the chance to strike back, he could land a hit and it would be devastating to her. Repeatedly landing a few blow on his arms, Weiss blocked a counter hit and moved over from his ribs to his back with an onslaught of flying fists. Noticing the opening along his arms, Weiss reached under and performed an uppercut to strike his chin before landing a fierce kick on that exact spot. opening along his arms, Weiss reached under and performed an uppercut to strike his chin before landing a fierce kick on that exact spot.

Getting behind the brunette, the white-haired girl grabbed his chin while planting a foot to the back of his knee. Pulling him down, Weiss felt her hair being tugged hard as she let out a cry of pain when Tsuna used such to flip her over in front of him. Landing on her back, Weiss reacted by punching Tsuna's face before he could land another blow.

Rolling backwards and twisting her legs around Tsuna's front limb, she pulled him forward so he would fall down. Pushing him as she climbed up, Weiss straddled his back while landing hard blows onto his back. Forcing his back up, Tsuna got Weiss to roll off of him. Just as the heiress stood back up, Tsuna landed a clean blow on her face.

Weiss didn't move as she landed flat on her face.

 **KBT**

Horror filled Jaune as the sudden cries of Pyrrha filled his ears.

Turning around in shock, he saw that the machine was now glowing orange. A similar color to Sky flames filled his eyes as he watched the girl in the first chamber and Pyrrha both radiate. Running towards her, he looked around in panic at what was happening. "Pyrrha!" He shouted, staring at one he cared for before looking at Ozpin. "What are you doing to her?!"

Ozpin looked at the red-head. His eyes were half-open, as if regret were filling them. "I'm… so sorry…" He began when the two of them heard something.

Turning their heads, an arrow had pierced the glass where the first girl was laying. All of the green candles that lit the hall now extinguished themselves. Looking at where the arrow could have fired from, their eyes came into contact with Cinder holding up her bow as she was the culprit.

A sudden ball of fire came rushing towards Cinder, coming from the original Fall maiden. The flame entered the female's body as she clutched her stomach in pain. But a look of triumph took her as flames began to spread out from her eyes while she began to float.

Pyrrha meanwhile felt all the warmth of the maiden's powers leave her, making her cold. She banged on her pod furiously, wanting to escape the chilling feeling. Jaune's first immediate instinct was to run forward towards Cinder. But that proved to be bad as he was knocked away by a huge wave of fire from the new Fall maiden.

Luckily, he used his shield to block the flames at the last second so he was still up on his feet. Hearing the chamber open, Jaune knew that Pyrrha had just joined the fight as well. But before the two of them could run forward, Ozpin blocked them both with his arms. "No, the both of you must get out of here now! Find Glynda, Ironwood, Qrow, anyone! The tower cannot fall!"

"But… but we can help!" Jaune exclaimed.

"…You'll only get in the way." Ozpin stated in a hard tone.

Both of their eyes widened at such a sentence. The Headmaster was one who usually encouraged his students and was nice. Seeing him now this tough and bitter like… Jaune and Pyrrha both had looks of regret as they both ran past Cinder towards the elevators.

 **KBT**

Weiss' eyes snapped open, wondering what was taking Tsuna so long.

Since being knocked down, she had prepared herself for a continuous beating. The brunette would have been sure to keep the pressure up. But no pain came towards her body. Nothing to her presence. Blinking, she slowly looked towards the brunette who was slouched over and panting.

Despite there being no emotion on his face, Weiss swore that she saw something. She couldn't see his eyes, but there was an expression on his face; pain… sorrow… sadness. His mouth opened and closed many times, no words escaping his tongue. But she knew what he was trying to say due to watching him say it so many times; Ojou-sama.

With shaky arms, she slowly began pushing herself off of the ground. Resting on her knees for a second with a hanging head, she noticed her weapon laying right next to her. Grabbing the handle, she nearly fell down but stabbed the rapier into the ground and used it for support. "Tsunayoshi…" She breathed, pointing her weapon right at the brunette. "I don't know if you can hear me… but know this. I'm coming for you… I'm going to save you… Just… hang on." Her sentences were long with deep breathing.

His arm was extended, as if reaching for her. As if he were trying to touch her. But they eventually fell back to his side and the blank look from before settled in. His fighting stance became obvious, so Weiss slowly grew her own positioning as well. Her eyes narrowed with determination, with resolve.

With complete concentration, she created a glyph to the left of Tsuna. Watching him charge towards her, Weiss immediately slid perfectly over towards the symbol avoid a punch in the process. Watching his arms for a second, she saw him trying to attack her. Weiss weaved around the attack, poking Tsuna's arm with the tip of her of weapon. Her eyes trailed over towards the brunette's second arm that was about to hit her.

Twisting her hand downwards to have the blade point down, Weiss used the force from tsuna's strength to power her strike to his arm once again. Hitting his neck a couple of times, she continued to focus on his upper arm many times before shoving him away. Her eyes were still focused, not reacting when Tsuna actually began to shake his arms as if in pain.

Taking quick steps forward, Weiss watched as Tsuna stepped back in response. Stopping once more for about a second, she lunged forward as her arm thrusted multiple times at an impressive speed. Tsuna raised his arm up to block his face as that was the intended target. Weiss stopped at Tsuna thrusted his arms forward to stop the assault and try attacking once more.

Grabbing Tsuna's outstretched arm, Weiss dragged him over due to the boy being off-balance. Stopping mid-pull, she slammed her left elbow right against his tilted head. As the boy reeled back in pain, Weiss didn't give him the opportunity to get away as she set up a glyph right behind him to act as a wall. With that gesture of her hands, she tossed her weapon into the air softly.

With hands lashing out like cobras, she placed her thumbs right against Tsuna's eyes. Weiss immediately felt the boy move his arm next to her's and push outwards to rid of her grab. The heiress seemed to expect that though as she had her arm spin around like windmills before punching his stomach and head at the same time.

Grabbing her rapier back up from the air, she flipped the grip on her weapon before slamming the hilt onto Tsuna left ear. Dropping her blade, she grabbed Tsuna's head and twisted it so the brunette would fall off of his feet.

"Tsunayoshi! Wake! Up!"

With a powerful stomp, Weiss foot landed hard on Tsuna's stomach. It was strong enough to cause the former-mafia boss to cough hard. With that force escaping his mouth, Weiss watched something fly right out of his mouth. With quick reactions, Weiss leaned back with a disgusted look on her face as she smacked the object away with the back of her hand.

"…Gross." Was all she could say as she looked at her hand and began to wipe it on the dirt. It took half a moment however to realize something. She looked over towards the fallen brunette.

Crawling over towards him, she shook him a bit. "Tsunayoshi?" He didn't react. "Tsunayoshi, can you hear me?" Still nothing. "Please be okay- please be okay!" Tsuna didn't react at all, only having his body flop around as Weiss shook him. The heiress gasped in shock.

"No… no, no, no!" Weiss shouted, grabbing herself as a method to try and calm her being. But she was nearly hysterical at the moment. "If- if only I had given you the chance to talk! If only I had listened to you, none of this would have happened! But I was too furious and now… you- you could be in a coma or worse! I've… I've never even gotten the opportunity to say this… but… Tsuna… I… I-!"

There was a cough.

"…Tsuna?"

Weiss' eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. Slowly, breath began to escape Tsuna's mouth in violent spasms. His arms were shaky, almost to the point of complete exhaustion and unbearable pain as he slowly pushed himself off of the ground. "Ow…" He groaned. "Everything hurts."

 **KBT**

"Okay, I think I have Glynda's number."

Jaune breathed heavily as he pulled out his scroll. Right now, he and Pyrrha were right in front of the CCT Tower where they had left Ozpin to fight Cinder. The setting was empty, indicating that fighting was perhaps someplace else to the battle was over. As Jaune fumbled around with his scroll, he looked up to see the red-head staring at the tower. "…Pyrrha?" He managed to get her attention. "What was all of that?"

Pyrrha opened her mouth to answer, but it never came out. A sudden rumble shook the ground beneath them. They didn't see it, but their eyes slowly turned towards the tower. There was no way they could know, but there was a feeling of dread. "But… Ozpin…" Jaune breathed, wondering if Cinder actually managed to obtain a victory.

"There's no time…" Pyrrha whispered to herself before looking at the blonde. "Go! Get to Vale and call for help!"

Jaune was baffled. "Huh? But what are you going to do?" It took about a moment, but then it came into his head. "…No, you can't! You saw how powerful she is! Pyrrha, I can at least hel-!"

Jauen couldn't continue as Pyrrha kissed him.

It was such a sudden action when their lips met with one another. Jaune was completely speechless, not even making a sound when the action of romance hit him. Unsure of what to do, he found his arms slowly holding onto her back as she leaned onto him. Separating, his jaw was agape.

"Jaune… I'm sorry." Pyrrha apologized before quickly shoving him into a locker that was right behind him. With her Semblance, she kept Jaune from moving while shutting the door.

"Wait! Stop! Pyrrha, stop!" Jauen protested, doing his best to try and fight against her polarity powers. "Please, you don't have to do this alone!"

All the blonde could do was watch as Pyrrha typed in a code to a location for the locker to take him to. All the blonde could do was watch Pyrrha's eyes hold a sad look, but were still full of resolve at the same time. All the blonde could do was watch as Pyrrha's body slowly began to become smaller while being taken away from her.

Constantly banging on the locker door, Jaune could only cry out Pyrrha's name over an over again. He didn't know how long it had been, perhaps a few minutes, but he eventually descended to the ground. Breaking right of the locker, the blonde looked around furiously. Where he was, but was empty. No signs of life, a good a bad thing.

Taking out his scroll, he quickly dialed a number. On his knees, he clutched his scroll tightly. _"Jaune? Is that you?!"_ Yamamoto's voice came from the speaker.

" _Where the hell are you?!"_ Gokudera was heard from the background.

"Yamamoto! Gokudera!" Jaune exclaimed. "Please, you have to stop her!" He was too much in a panic.

" _What?!"_

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled loudly. "She's going after Cinder… at the top of the tower! She doesn't stand a chance!"

" _Oi, slow down! What are you talking about?!"_ Gokudera scowled, but still was trying to be patient. Despite not seeing it, Jaune could tell. _"Where are you?!"_

The blonde only screamed in frustration, throwing his scroll down in a complete tornado of emotions. The conversation was talking too long for him. Looking upwards, he saw it. Some sort of.. giant Grimm dragon circling the tower where Pyrrha was…

"No…" He whispered, now Pyrrha didn't stand a chance even more! He had to get to her! He would be damned if she would die without him even protecting her. But… there was only one way to do so…

Jaune slowly reached on his person and into his hoodie. "…Sorry, Tsuna… I'm going to have to take another one of your things now…"

The blonde pulled out a pair of white mittens with the number 27 stitched in on both hand warmers. Taking in a deep breath, he fiddled with them. They were a perfect fit. That didn't help the blonde. Now fishing around his pant pocket, he grabbed a small tube that was filled with blue pills. Popping the lid off, he stared at the drugs.

"But… I'll want to protect Pyrrha… as if I would die…" Sighing, he held the pills closer. "It's like what Reborn said, Tsuna. If you want something done, do it with your dying will."

Placing two pills into his mouth, he swallowed.

 **No flames please**


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own KHR. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

Emerald felt her conscious being dragged out of the dark void as she immediately pushed herself off of the floor.

There was a presence right next to her. With reactions, she grabbed a limb that was within her sight and immediately got up to throw them down to the stone floor immediately. Eyes were alert and her breathing was quick yet sharp. Despite waking up just at that moment, she remembered it all. Cinder's betrayal… Tsuna's…

She honestly didn't know how to describe it.

"Ow… Was that really necessary?"

Emerald did her best to try and slow down her breathing to a normal pace. But her at least kept her guard up as she slowly turned her head around and saw that it was Mercury that she had thrown down onto the ground. Not only that, but the leg that Cinder had torn off was actually completely repaired. The metal was so well-done that it was almost as if it had never been separated in the first place.

"…" Emerald panted, regaining her breath. "What… happened?" She asked slowly, completely baffled at the situation. It then clicked in her head. "How long have I been out? Where's Cinder? Where's Tsuna?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Mercury began to get back up to his legs while holding his hands out in order to get Emerald to be quiet. "Calm down! You've been out for nearly a day. As for Cinder and Tsuna… take a guess." The grey-haired teen had a frown grow on his face at that last sentence.

The green-haired female stared at Mercury for several seconds. Then, it clicked in her head. Realization twisted its unwelcome blade. "No…" She whispered.

"Yes…" Mercury groaned into his hand, placing his head right into the open palm. "I also kept an eye on the news. What she had planned out is happening right now." Suddenly, he saw Emerald wobbly try to get past him. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"Out there…" Emerald breathed, pushing off of the grey-haired teenager.

"Are you crazy?!" Mercury shouted, gesturing to the outer world beyond the warehouse they were still in. "You don't even have the proper strength to fight! You haven't made a full recovery yet! I may be standing right now, but the repairs could only do so much. I'm using most of my strength just by standing alone! What do you think you can do alone out there?!"

"It was our mistake in helping Cinder this far." Emerald spat out venomously, the name of the other female like a bitter poison. "But I don't give a shit. You think that I'm going to die to the Grimm and those Atlesian scraps tonight? No, they're going to have to come at me forever." Emerald jabbed the boy on his chest. "I'm going to out there, I'm going to put my back to the wall, and I'm going to keep fighting until they finally decide that the body count is high enough!"

After Emerald's rather surprising speech, there was a sound of clapping. "Hahaha, I never thought that you would come up with such an inspiring monologue, Emerald-chan. No wonder Tsunayoshi-kun liked you."

The green-haired teen blinked as red-eyes slowly drifted over towards the new person that just entered into the conversation. This person had spiky white hair and light purple eyes. The most distinguishing feature was a purple tattoo under their left eye. They wore rather casual clothing, wearing a hooded vest, a long-sleeved shirt, a white choker, a loose belt, and ripped jeans. Despite the tattoo being the distinguishing feature, it compared nothing to the two white wings that had sprouted out of his back.

"…Who the hell are you?" Emerald asked. Mercury, however, was the one to answer that question.

"Uhh…. He helped repair my leg."

 **KBT**

"Well, it most certainly is a pleasure to see you again, Ojou-sama…"

Weiss couldn't tell if Tsuna was being serious or sarcastic as she had his arm draped over her shoulder. Carrying the brunette across the result of a recently fought battle, her free arm was using a broken wall as a means to push off and try and travel faster. Tsuna's breath was short with every minute that passed, worrying the heiress as she tried to move faster.

"Ojou-sama… I can mo-"

"No, you're not walking on you own, Tsuna." Weiss stated strictly, as they soon found themselves among many fallen Atlesian knights. Such metal were in heaps upon the stony walkway. "What happened to you?" She asked.

"Cinder-san held me up as a prisoner, some how managing to control me with some sort of bug-like Grimm." Tsuna grunted in pain, as Weiss grip began to loosen. "It was nothing I ever recognized. Wait a moment, Ojou-sama. This is a good spot to rest."

Even after what she did to him, Tsuna still called her Ojou-sama? She was touched by his determination ad loyalty… It honestly made her wonder why she ever questioned it in the first place. "Tsuna…" She said slowly, not knowing where to look. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Tsuna answered immediately, causing the heiress to spin her head around so fast that she thought a few bones snapped. He sighed. "Ojou-sama… You had a right to be angry with me. Who wouldn't be after seeing someone dear to them do such things with another person?" He slightly crawled on the ground, picking up various guns and slipped them into his jacket.

Was that supposed to be a confession of sorts? If so, it flew right over Weiss' head. "No… I should have trusted you more." She replied back. "…You kept what happened a secret because you didn't want to hurt me."

"…" Tsuna stayed silent as he picked up an automatic rifle as he unloaded the clip soon after to see if the clip was still full. He was then surprised as the gun was taken out of his hands and a pistol was passed his way.

"Oh no, you are not carrying that big of a weapon. You're still hurt from our fight." Weiss stated, holstering the rifle over her shoulder. Grabbing a few more clips that were scattered around her feet, she stuffed them into her pack while slapping one into the gun. "Shall we move along?" She then held her hand out.

Tsuna blinked at the sight before him. If he didn't know that Weiss was actually an heiress, he would have sworn that this was a woman of battle. Right now, she held an aura that screamed that she was tough. Her white clothing was covered with dirt, but she had a look as if she couldn't care less. There was a fire in her eyes that held determination and resolve. It was odd, but the debris behind her with the broken moon in the sky only made Weiss much more… beautiful… and badass.

Tsuna chuckled as he held out his arm to grab her hand. "Right, crack on then."

 **KBT**

"Aah!"

Pyrrha screamed in pain as an arrow impaled itself directly into her ankle.

The red-head collapsed as agony swept through her body. She had hurt herself during training. She sometime was hurt when fighting when she was just training. But all of that compared nothing to gaining a wound after having one's Aura all gone. She held her breath, doing her best not to release the cries of throbbing that came from her heel.

Trying to turn around, a groan of pain escaped her lips while placing weight on her legs to stand back up. She toppled over to the side. Reaching over, she snapped the arrow in hope of that being able to ease her pain. It didn't.

Cinder Fall circled around the red-head in a moment of triumph. "It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours." She smirked, taunting the Mistral champion. Bending her legs, she cupped the girl's chin and brought it up to stare into her amber-eyes. "But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never have imagined."

Pyrrha gritted her teeth as she back away from Cinder's touch. But rather than bitterness, hatred… there was a look of acceptance in her green-eyes. "Do you believe in destiny?"

It was an unexpected question. It was an unexpected reaction. Cinder felt disappointed. "…Yes." She answered.

Stepping backwards, shards began to fly to her hands. Piece by piece, they began to come together and form the shape of a bow with a single arrow on the rope. Slowly leveling the weapon, she took aim. Her fingers tightened around the back of the arrow. Cinder pulled backwards. Her eyes narrowed.

"PYRRHA!"

She let go.

A mass of flames suddenly came crashing down from the sky, blowing the arrow that was aimed for Pyrrha's throat to be blown back. "What?!" Cinder exclaimed, surprised and angered. Not because of her not being able to kill the red-head. But because of two things. First of all, the Grimm Dragon that was flying around the tower just let this person come in and interfere with her actions. Why didn't that monster do anything to stop the intruder. Second, it was because of those flames that she was familiar with. She had toyed with them, embraced them, loved them, lusted for them. Such fire was like a drug to her, intoxicating her with a sense that no one ever had given her until Tsunayoshi came into contact with her being.

Pyrrha had covered her eyes to shield them from the sudden burst of light. It passed soon though and she could see again. Her jaw dropped as she gasped in shock. "J-jaune?" Her voice was a whisper, as if speaking any louder would caused the person in front to disappear just as fast as he appeared.

The blonde knight was right in front of the Mistral champion. Clothed in his usual hoodie, jeans, and armor, there were a few difference to the boy. First of all, his eyes were orange rather than their sky blue. Second, his hands were covered with Sky flames like Tsuna with gloves that had a large metallic X on the backhand. Last, and most defining, was a large flame that had formed over his forehead.

"No…" Jaune whispered. "I'm tired of running away,,, I'm tired of having people fight my fights… I'm tired of being the damsel in distress. Pyrrha, because of you I've grown to be stronger. Because of you, I've become someone I thought I'd never become. Because of you… I will fight with my dying will!"

 **KBT**

Kicking their way through a building for some hope of cover to be away from eyes, Weiss and Tsuna continued to make their way to the docking bay of Beacon Academy. That seemed to be the most logical place to be for evacuation.

But their presences became known to the invading White Fang. As Weiss was walking forward with her left arm wrapped around Tsuna's left limb, the brunette was keeping a watch of their backsides. Limping backwards, Tsuna heard voices coming after them. Such words did not sound friendly in the slightest.

"Company in three…" He saw shadows rounding the corner due to flames projecting such silhouettes against some rubble that was along the path they had just passed. "…Two…" The shadows grew bigger. "…One…"

As the sound of footsteps approached, Tsuna took in a deep breath to strengthen his body. With tense muscles, Weiss put rotation in her step so now she was facing backwards while Tsuna was up-front. With narrowed eyes, she saw a few White Fang soldiers coming around the corner and immediately pulled the trigger on her automatic rifle. Tsuna stood still as a way for Weiss to fight the recoil of the gun.

Rounds violently flew forward as her spraying forced the Faunus to retreat back into cover. Rotating back around, Weiss was now facing the front as she fired for a couple of seconds once again with both hands. Tsuna meanwhile scooted over to the side towards another path as Weiss quickly followed. AS Weiss continued moving towards the docking bay, Tsuna made sure to lean against a post and point his pistol in the direction of more soldiers. Shooting them right along their arms and legs with deadly accuracy, the brunette bent his legs while hissing in pain. Nearly sitting on the ground, he pulled out a new pistol from his coat before following Weiss.

"This way!" Weiss shouted, on ahead but kept running. Tsuna slowly, but surely, caught up with the heiress as the both of them were doing their best to make a break for their destination. Both were too busy sprinting, while Tsuna was wincing with ever step, as soldier of the White Fang were chasing them both down.

Running fast, Tsuna grabbed Weiss by the armpits and leapt into the air with his arm bringing her up at the same time. A single round whizzed past and tore a small cut through her clothing, but the metal missed her entirely still. Landing back down on the ground, Weiss didn't' let that contact distract her as they continued to make a break for it. Bullets bouncing off metal and concrete echoed through their ears.

Soon, several explosions were let off around them. Such blasts came from bombs as it threw the butler and heiress off of their feet. Out for a couple of seconds, Tsuna's eyes opened with a sudden jolt as he felt dirt rain onto his face. Ears ringing, he looked around while blinking a couple of times and immediately spotted Weiss next to him.

Looking up, he tapped Weiss on the back and the two of them got up to their feet to meet the opposition close to them.

Standing up, Weiss grabbed a Faunus' gun as they ran towards her and let out a growl. She however held enough strength to tear the gun out of the soldier's hands while throwing them onto the dirt. Raising the gun up to eye level, Weiss recognized the weapon as some kind of musket as she pulled the trigger and reloaded the gun. Each round found their mark as he scarred eye was leveled to a new target per second. Her finger was fast, her reflexes also so in turn.

Clutching his shoulder, Tsuna slammed his free fist on the stomach of a new soldier before slapping their face. Hearing one and watching a Faunus charge right towards him with a bayonet on their gun, Tsuna side-stepped the attack while yanking the weapon out of their grip.

Weiss looked over towards the brunette as he did such a disarming action. Immediately raising her gun, she pulled the trigger and shot a soldier that was trying to aim at her butler. Her shot was a direct hit to their leg as the Faunus fell to the ground.

Tsuna looked over towards the heiress, but then his vision was then blocked when another grenade blew up. Stumbling around due to the explosion, he placed his free hand on a nearby tree for a quick breath. Looking backwards, Tsuna side-stepped another stabbing attack from a bayonet. While doing so, he noticed that the trunk of the tree had several splinters blow off at the same time he dodged the metal.

With his back resting against the wood, Tsuna punched their chest to cause them to shout with pain. Grabbing the bullet chamber of the musket, the brunette cocked the mechanism back in order to reload the gun. Watching the casing fly out, Tsuna brought he lever back as he kicked the soldier's crotch.

Tossing the rifle over his shoulder, Weiss immediately snatched the weapon, aimed for a second, a shot a final soldier.

Weiss dropped the weapon, not expecting any more obstacles along their way. Running forward, it took her a couple of seconds of turn around and see that the brunette was not following her. He was on his knees, panting with a tired look on his face. "Tsuna…" Weiss said quietly, not getting a response.

The brunette blinked, as if his name was foreign. Looking up, Tsuna smiled gently. He didn't say anything, but his eyes held an apology. Sighing yet smiling, Weiss draped his arm over her shoulder and began to help carry him over towards the docks.

It was a short trip, considering how their destination was in view. Weiss hurried back with Tsuna still on her shoulder. Ruby was in sight, seeming completely worried. "Weiss!" The young huntress-in-training exclaimed. "Where have you been?!"

"It's okay, I'm fine" Weiss answered, still keeping a firm grip on Tsuna due to his grip getting weaker. "…What's going on? …Ruby? What is it?"

The silver-eyes had a saddened expression on their face. Ruby couldn't even come up with words to describe what had happened. She fidgeted nervously in place. Finally, she moved over.

Once again, shock filled Weiss as she saw two of her teammates on the ground. Blake was clutching her side, with several bandages wrapped around the wound. But the one who had it the worst was Yang.

Her left arm had been cut off.

Weiss watched, unable to act as the cat-Faunus slowly reached over towards the unconscious blonde and grabbed her still attached limb. Tears welled up in the black-haired girl's eyes as she began to apologize over an over again like a chant.

Strength escaped from Weiss' grip, reminding her that she was supposed to be holding onto Tsuna. But instead of him still standing, the brunette collapsed onto the concrete without a single action. Immediately, that go the attention of Weiss, Ruby, and Sun who happened to be around. The monkey-Faunus was the first to act though as he got to his knees and placed his hand under Tsuna's nose and above the mouth.

"…" Sun looked up at Weiss. "…He's not breathing…"

 **No flames please.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their restive owners.**

Weiss stared at Sun with disbelief.

Who wouldn't stare with shock like that if they were told that someone was not breathing? But it affected Weiss even more than she would have initially anticipated. Just a couple of minutes ago, Tsuna was fine. Not in the best condition, but he could still walk and have the strength to stand up. The scene of the brunette suddenly dropping down was unexpected.

The heiress didn't waste any time, bending her legs to get closer to the fallen brunette as Sun was still right above Tsuna. The monkey-Faunus shifted his hands over to allow Weiss to lay her own upon the boy. Placing her fingers and palms across Tsuna's neck, she couldn't find a pulse at all. Sun looked up slowly, unsure of what to do.

"Cradle his head." Weiss quickly said, looking at the monkey-Faunus. Sun immediately did as he was told, placing his hands behind Tsuna's neck to hold it up gently. The heiress turned to Ruby. "Straighten his legs." Grabbing such limbs, Weiss pulled them up for the red-hooded girl to hold onto. "No way are you going to die on me…"

Placing both hands above his heart, Weiss pushed as hard as she could against his chest. A second only passed before she pushed once again. Reaching over to his neck, Weiss still was unable to read a pulse from the brunette who was still unconscious and still. "…I'm not going to make this easy on you…" Weiss whispered quietly, shaking her head.

Bending forward, she placed her lips against his.

Breathing air into his lungs, she straightened herself back up. A fist ready, she landed a solid punch onto his heart to massage to organ, pushing on it with her palms once more. "Come on," She growled, using all of her might to perform CPR. "Come on," She pushed again. "Come on…" She placed her hand against his neck again, desperately feeling for a beat. It never came. There was a bit of doubt in her eye. Her being faltered for a second, but quickly recovered by gritting her teeth.

Giving Tsuna air once more, she slammed a new fist against the brunette's chest once more. Weiss ignored the looks she was getting as she settled for trying to massage the heart to bring her butler back. "Come on." She grunted out. "I know you can hear me, you selfish bastard…. Come on!" The heiress was now practically beating Tsuna's chest in desperation just before Ruby began to pull her away. "I know you can hear me, you bastard!"

"Weiss…" Ruby muttered, dragging the white-themed girl into a hug. Weiss didn't bother moving, an angry look in her eyes. Sun placed a gentle hand against the heiress' shoulder as a sign of his own comfort. Throughout the entire time of contact, her eyes never left Tsuna's corpse. Breathing heavily, she hiccupped, a few pale tears escaping her eyes.

He looked so peaceful yet conflicted. As if he were only sleeping. Tsuna laid still, to perhaps never move again. Despite keeping her eyes locked on the brunette, she noticed someone out of the corner of her eye. Nora was in her vision, resting against Ren as they both were on the ground.

…Wait…

"An AED…" Weiss whispered in realization, suddenly remembering the tool thanks to the ginger-haired girl's Semblance. Reaching into her back pocket, she pulled out six vials full of yellow Dust. Grabbing her weapon, she opened the chamber and dumped all of the contents out. Filling all six slots, she knelt down slowly next to the brunette once more.

Pointing towards his chest with one of her free hands, a white glyph formed right above the heart. The cylinder chamber on her rapier began to spin, becoming a blue of steel and yellow. Her blade began to spark with electricity, bits of lightning even jumping off to the ground. With new strength and new hope within her body, she stabbed the glyph.

Light burst out from the point of contact, nearly blinding everyone that was watching. There was a powerful force behind the blast of lightning, but Weiss held her ground to keep the contact locked. Tsuna's body jumped in reaction to receiving the electricity, but no other movement was made.

Slowly stepping back, Weiss could only stare at her work. Most of the boy's clothes were now singed due to the high temperature of the attack. Everyone that was paying attention kept their own gazes on the brunette. A near defeated look grew on her face, as she dropped her-

There was a sudden gasp.

Weiss dropped her rapier with surprise as Tsuna's eyes sudden shot open like a bullet. There was an extremely alert emotion in his eyes. Looking around sharply, the brunette surprisingly let out a battle cry as he scrambled to his feet and ran around for a few seconds with such a sound escaping his throat. Everyone else on the other hand had looks that couldn't' even comprehend what the heck Tsuna was even doing at the moment. "I had a terrible dream…" Tsuna soon panted, a manic look in his eyes. "You were marrying Cinder-san and we all entered a restaurant. Natsu was there was well. A massive fork in his paw and he turned on me!"

The heiress couldn't even say anything for seconds as she could only walk towards the brunette silently during his out-of-character rant. Such a dream… it was indeed terrible in her ears. "…" Tsuna immediately held a curious look in his eyes as he stared at Weiss. "What did you do?"

As if it were normal, Weiss gestured towards her rapier. "Impromptu AED." She answered simply, her lips twitching.

Tsuna groaned, hugging himself. "Whose been dancing on my chest?" He asked.

"Me." Weiss replied back, now smiling at how Tsuna was acting like a normal person.

The brunette immediately began to scrunch his nose as he sniffled. "Why do I smell delicious?"

"…" Weiss thought about it for a couple of seconds. "I… might have overdone the power of electric Dust. Now sit down." She placed a hand against the agitated brunette's shoulder.

Panting, Tsuna slowly began to bend his knees and sit down onto the ground. Blinking several times, he noticed the Weiss was also sitting next to him, keeping herself close to the brunette. A thought then struck him as he turned his head in the heiress' direction. "…Ojou-sama… Did you call me, selfish bastard?"

"Probably." Weiss answered immediately. A look of disbelief immediately took over Tsuna's face, making their heiress giggle at the rather humorous look.

"Has anybody seen Arc?!"

Attention was immediately brought over towards all the members of the Vongola, all the guardians furiously apparently asking where Jaune was. Well, Hibari was missing from the group. Most likely because he was mainly still around the academy grounds to fight. One by one, the guardians moved all over the airship docks, asking anyone in sight.

"Tsuna, have you seen Jaune?!" Yamamoto came running towards the pair that were sitting on the ground. The boy's breath was heavy, apparently being tired from this entire ordeal.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "You mean you don't know where he is?"

"No!" There was complete panic in he Rain guardian's eyes. "He said something about the top of a tower… but that was it!"

"The top of a tower…" Tsuna muttered, thinking. It then hit him. "…No…" He then remembered the Fall Maiden… and Cinder.

Getting up to his feet, he suddenly began to start running back towards the academy. There was heavy stumbling in his step. He was about to activate his Sky flames when he felt a hand grab onto his wrist. "And where do you think you're going?" Weiss questioned, his hand firmly gripping his limb.

"I'm sorry, Ojou-sama!" Tsuna spoke quickly, tugging but not being let go. "I can explain later. Right now I have to go where Jaune-"

"Then tell the others!" Weiss exclaimed, gesturing back towards the docks where everyone was. "I'm not having you risk your life out there! You just literally came back to life! There is no way that you are going to survive!"

"You don't understand!" Tsuna shouted back. "If I'm correct, Cinder-san is fighting my brother! She even has the highest chance of beating him unless he was in completely top condition! But with this invasion, I doubt that's the case-!"

"No way!" Weiss slapped Tsuna's cheek, getting the brunette to shut up. "I don't allow it, Tsuna. In fact, I forbid it! Why can't you-"

Not Weiss was the that was cut off when Tsuna kissed her directly on the lips.

Pushing away, Weiss immediately began to question it all. "What was… huh?" She asked aloud. "Do… do you… huh?!"

"…Once more… please…" Tsuna spoke softly. He pushed himself against her, connecting their lips again.

Both felt their lips to be warm and surprisingly soft. They could both feel something interesting in the kiss, passion. Passion sparked more and more, leading the kiss up and beyond what it was originally intended to be. Weiss wrapped her arms around Tsuna's back, pulling him in tighter. Her lips were opened by his tongue, entering without permission but she didn't mind.

Their saliva trading ended as Tsuna slowly parted. A dreamy look was shared in their eyes as they were the only two in their world. "Ojou-sama…" Tsuna buried his head against her shoulder. "I love you."

The statement stunned the heiress. She couldn't move… She couldn't speak. Those words echoed I her mind. Such a sentence was put on repeat. His voice entered her ears over and over and over again. She didn't know how long it was, but it felt like an eternity. "…I…" She suddenly found herself speaking without a thought. "I love you too, Tsuna… I love you so much."

"…Thank you."

She could only watch as Tsuna slowly stepped backwards, his gaze never leaving her. With tears of joy in his eyes, his lips held a smile that contained a sad emotion yet so much joy and happiness. Watching him walk away, she blinked and saw the brunette flying away towards the academy.

Without realizing it, she began to run after him.

 **KBT**

Blocking the kick, Cinder leapt towards her opponent after pushing him back with waves of fire. Jaune redirected the attack and the two of them began to clash once more before being locked in a stalemate. Both of them furiously pushed on each other to gain the upper hand. Cinder's cold face but had her mouth twisted into a frown. Jaune had more of a clear expression. His eyebrows were arched down as he was gritting his teeth with strength. The blue eyes were narrowed into a glare.

Both of them growled with fury, but Jaune was harshly pushed away. Surprised, Jaune regained his footing and pointed his fingers towards Cinder. But as soon as he shot a fireball, he immediately found himself defending against an onslaught of blows due to Cinder suddenly appearing right in front of him quickly.

Being pushed back once more, Jaune now knew what was coming. He crouched down to see Cinder rushing him once more. Leaping right past the female's face, Jaune used his flames to propel himself back down to the floor beneath him. A small nova blast came from his landing which knocked Cinder away.

The new Fall Maiden landed on the ground and swiftly got back up. Turning around, Jaune had rushed right up to her face. He crouched before releasing a flurry of fists that Cinder could do nothing about. Spinning into the air while sending Cinder into the sky at the same time, Jaune released a final blow of the combo by sending the black-haired beauty flying away.

Skidding on the floor, Cinder rolled back onto her feet. Crossing her arms into an X, she began to focus. Her hair and designs on her clothing began to release light with a bright dim glow. Suddenly whipping her arms out, an incoming Jaune was caught off-guard and blown away by an extremely powerful shockwave as the floor beneath Cinder on both of her sides was ripped apart.

Now Jaune was the one that had to roll back onto his feet after skidding on the ground. Cinder however leapt right over the blonde and landed on Jaune's backside. But she was too slow as the boy had time to turn around. Running towards each other, both jumped into the air while spinning at each other. Each of them were a tornado of flames grinding against one another.

Their flying eventually took them high up and left them to float in the air. Breaking apart from combat for a brief second, Jaune flew forward with an overhead chop. Cinder wasn't keen on taking the blow as she dodged the blow and began flying away.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Jaune chased the female down. Flying a fair distance, Cinder hovered higher in the air while slowing down, allowing Jaune to catch up. The blonde saw this coming and barely managed to brake just in time to avoid a falling strike. Now higher in the air, Jaune flew down just as quick to deliver a crushing blow. But Cinder flew forward and away again to avoid the strike. Turning around to face Jaune, the both of them crossed once more before the girl was below and the male above.

Cinder then flew up but Jaune dropped down. Crossing arms while passing, both stuck around each other as got each other locked down again. Punching and jabbing furiously, both struggled for dominance before breaking apart. Cinder went higher into the air, but then met a fireball to her face. Turns out, Jaune had launched a Sky flame projectile and struck right where he wanted to. Kicking Cinder right in the stomach, the male flew right up to the female to only knock her harshly down to the ground again.

Slamming onto the ground, Cinder flipped back up to her feet. She grit her teeth as she was having a bit more of a difficult time than usual. A sound form her side caught her attention however. Looking towards the source, an evil grin spread out on her face. An idea popped into her head. She was most certainly going to enjoy these next few moments.

Jaune landed back down on the ground. Looking up to his opponent, his eyes widened with surprise. "What the?!" He exclaimed as he saw Cinder holding a beaten Pyrrha right in her arms. But since he was caught off-guard by such a tactic coming to mind, he couldn't block Cinder swinging the red-head right into the boy.

Batted backwards, Jaune landed right on his butt. Before he could get back up, Cinder was right in his face and continued to use Pyrrha's body to beat the blonde around. One blow, two blow, three blows connected before being knocked into the air. "Hey, what's the matter?" Cinder mocked, earning an angry off expression from Jaune.

The blonde charged forward once more, but skidded to a halt when Cinder once again used Pyrrha as a shield. Feeling a couple more blows connect, he spun back up to his feet and chopped. He just managed to stop in time though due to his hand being an inch away from his girlfriend's face. Once more, he fell victim to several more blows.

"You're mine..." Cinder muttered as she tossed Pyrrha to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Readying fists as her eyes began to light up, she flew towards Jaune. Blurring left and right, Cinder hit back and forth around Jaune as he was helpless and continued to be beaten right in front of the Fall Maiden's eyes. Punching Jaune right in the stomach, Cinder watched him fly upwards.

Jaune felt himself soaring through the air. His entire body felt as if it were on fire due to the intense pain that he was currently going through. Slowly turning his head, he noticed Cinder heading straight for him. Unable to do anything, he felt an intense flame scorch his back. Falling to the ground, he was then kicked right next to Pyrrha.

"So it ends…" Cinder sighed, standing right on top of Jaune. "And I am the last one standing." She watched the blonde try and shove the black-haired beauty off of him as Jaune continued to keep Pyrrha in the corner of his eyes. "Why her, boy?" Cinder asked, somehow managing to grab the attention of the blonde. "During our fight, did you not feel it? Our connection? That we were meant to be together. Our flames resonate together, just like how it was with me and Tsuayoshi."

"What?" Jaune groaned out, still trying to shove Cinder's foot off of his chest.

He didn't to do that as Tsuna suddenly came propelling in and kicked Cinder square on her chest. Knocking her back, Tsuna flipped around and landed onto the floor. "Jaune, are you okay?!" The brunette quickly asked. "How's Pyrrha-san?"

"Pyrrha's hurt really bad and I'm not doing so hot." Jaune replied as he got up to his knees.

"Then you need to take her back to the airship docks where everyone else is." Tsuna responded. "Make sure she receives medical attention."

Jaune nodded his head, bending down to carry the red-head who was now unconscious. Looking back up, he saw that Tsuna still had his back towards him. "…What about you?" He asked.

"I'm going to stall for us, Jaune." Tsuna's face still remained unseen though. "Go!"

The look Jaune gave was a suspicious one, but he still ended up turning around began holding Pyrrha in one arm and using the free hand to blast off.

"Ah… Tsunayoshi." Cinder apparently wasn't angry in the slightest at the fact that Tsuna had just disturbed her offer towards Jaune. "It seems you've-"

"Save your words, Cinder-san." Tsuna narrowed his eyes, adjusting his gloves in a preparation for combat. "You've devised plans to harm the innocent people of Vale, you have collaborated with members of the White Fang, you've hurt my friends, and you've also put me under your disgusting control."

"Yes, I have done all that." Cinder easily nodded her head, not even bothering to deny any of her wrongdoings. "But about that last bit… Admit it. You felt it. Whenever you would touch me, whenever I would touch you, such contact with our flames is beyond pleasurable. I've felt it. You've felt it."

Tsuna gritted his teeth. He didn't want to admit it, but Cinder was correct in a sense. Even when under her control, he could still feel. Whenever they made skin contact, it was an amazing feeling. Something that he craved in his mindless state, the lust for it building up in him as he continued to keep it down.

"Enough of your words, Cinder-san." Tsuna cracked his knuckles., Sky flames lighting up.

This statement only caused the woman to chuckle in amusement though. "Very well." She said, his own flames coming to life. "It seems like you are in some need of a little discipline."

Tsuna and Cinder flew towards each other. When the both of them were close enough, Cinder started off with several jabs towards Tsuna. As a response, the brunette blocked each attack and tried to counter with his own attack. Cinder easily weaved through each fist and got behind the brunette to suplex him towards the ground. Slamming his fist against the floor, rubble flew up and forced Cinder to back away a bit which allowed Tsuna to get back up.

Both then decided to go for a more ranged approach, shooting balls of fire at one another as flames seemed to dispel at the touch of one another. Tsuna punched the ground with strength to allow fly forward with good momentum for his next attack. Cinder managed to block it, but was knocked back due to the surprising amount of strength behind it.

Despite this, Cinder noticed Tsuna's heavy breathing and smirked as she knew that she could obtain victory. Watching Cinder throw a few more strikes, Tsuna made sure to keep his distance while redirecting each bow made for him. A hand grabbed his arm though and pulled him in. Ducking down to avoid a swipe, he was kneed in the stomach. His face then felt a fist connect as he stumbled backwards.

Nearly falling off the edge of the tower, he used his flames to propel himself back up. Jumping, he threw a two-footed kick and managed to land his attack while getting up once more for the fight. Tsuna was already spitting up blood at this point due to the damage done to his body and stress that had been placed on it while under Cinder's control. Spitting the red liquid to the ground, it was as if it were a signal for the fight to continue.

All Tsuna could do was dodge. Breathing was becoming even harder for him. Blocking a few attacks, he spun around with momentum to try to hit Cinder, but she easily blocked the blow and kicked him backwards. Knocked to the ground, Tsuna got back up and managed to block another blow.

Countering with his hand lashing out towards Cinder's throat, he began choking her. But he needed to gasp for air, allowing the female to break free and knock him back. Stumbling forward towards the edge, Tsuna's flames lit up even brighter and he furiously spun around just as Cinder was going to land a strike on him as well.

His attack missed. Her strike landed.

Tsuna coughed up blood.

Looking down, he saw that Cinder had her fingers straight and gone right through Tsuna's stomach. He tried to speak, but Cinder placed a finger onto his lips while shushing him gently. "It's all right… I forgive you." She whispered into his ear, eyes closed. She nibbled on his flesh. "Don't worry. Even if you die here, I have something for us that will keep you with me forever. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"…Zero… Point Breakthrough… First… Edition…"

Cinder's eyes opened and looked down. She did feel his hands touching hers. But then growing from the spot where she had severely wounded him was ice. Blinking, she tried to light up her fire from the Fall Maiden… but it didn't melt the ice at all. Looking upwards, she saw Tsuna's lips covered in blood but still had a small smirk.

"…" He didn't say anything at all, but his own words to a form of triumph were clearly seen.

Cinder shook her head, amused. "Silly, Tsunayoshi. Do you really think something like this is going to stop me?"

Tsuna stayed silent as he used his remaining strength to pull Cinder down with him.

 **KBT**

Weiss fought through hordes of Beowolves to try and make it to the CCT tower. It had taken pure adrenaline to keep her going through the swarm of Grimm that attempted to kill her. But she kept her movement and strikes in top form in order to survive up to this moment.

Looking upwards, she nearly froze. Her eyes managed to make out something falling from the top of the tower despite the darkness.

Tsuna falling down with Cinder towards the ground.

Quickly running forward, she prepared herself to form a few glyphs to be able to get up to where Tsuna was and be able to help descend his fall. But before she could even get to him, she heard a loud screech. Turning her head, the Grimm Dragon entered her vision. It was still flying around near the tower. However, it then began to dive downwards.

With jaws opened wide, Weiss could only watch as Cinder and Tsuna fell right into its mouth.

 **KBT**

"Ohhhhhhh, that's bad."

Mercury's comment was not that helpful as both he and Emerald were both standing on a rooftop that was near the tower.

Within their sights were ruins. Only the sound of Grimm roaring entered their ears. There were no screams of cries of both Human and Faunus. They could only stare at the complete destruction and chaos that had occurred… and it was thanks to their help that this had happened.

Watching the top of the tower, they saw flames. One was an ordinary fire, clearly belonging to Cinder. But there was another type of flame… that one belonged to Tsuna.

Something then fell from the top. With their distance, they could make out who it was. Cinder was falling down with Tsuna, but the brunette was not moving at all. Surprise took them over as the Grimm Dragon suddenly ate them.

Quickly trying to think of something to distract her from the sudden moment, she noticed the the giant Grimm was heading their way. Pulling out her pistols, she had them prepared in their sickle forms. "Mercury, hang on!" She shouted.

The grey-haired teen blinked, looking over towards the green-haired girl with a confused look. Immediately, realization took over at what Emerald had in him. "You can't be serious." He commented, but still bent down to grab onto her waist.

Throwing her chains into air, the links tangled around the Grimm's legs and the teen were taken away.

 **KBT**

"No… No… NO!"

Weiss shouted with horror as she saw Tsuna get eaten with the giant Grimm flying away. Desperately, she began running towards the monster as if she could catch up to it. "Not again, not again!" She panted, only being able to see the dragon fly away out of her sight.

Strength began to fade as she fell down in a tired heap. "Tsuna…" She wept. Tears pooled in her eyes as she kept on saying the name over and over again, as if that would allow him to come back. She saw many Grimm soon surrounding her, growls in predatory communication. She began to lose consciousness.

But instead of her world going black… it went white.

Before drifting off, she heard a voice.

 **Witness, the Logos of Deliverance.**

 **Be Freed, From Your Shackles!**

 **AAAAAANNNNNNDDDDD Vol 3 finished!**

 **No flames please.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

" _Just how incompetent are you!?"_

 _A sixteen-year old Weiss Schnee exclaimed this statement loudly as she and her butler, Tsunayoshi Sawada, both were standing in the middle of a clothing store that they were going to buy a custom made dress for the heiress. A new formal event, not surprisingly hosted by the Schnee Dust Company, was arriving and there was a certain color theme to it. Such a theme was supposed to be the color black. However…_

" _How is it that you are out of black material?!" Weiss continued to speak loudly, throwing her arms up to add to her expression of anger even more. "You are a tailor for goodness sake! Explain to me how such a place is able to become ignorant of your own trade's supplies and stock?!"_

" _Ojou-sama…" Tsuna said from the side, trying to save the poor assisstant that was working from being yelled at too much. "I'm sure that there are other places that can create a dress that is to your preference. We can immediately lea-"_

" _Silence, Tsunayoshi!" Weiss held her finger up, pointing it directly toward the brunette. Her glare turned around to his person as fire was in her icy eyes. "This is the finest store in all of Atlas that has the highest quality of customer service. Or that is a fact they claim, since they have run out of the material to use for my dress. Do you know how furious my father is going to be?" Her sentences filled with a burning chill._

 _Weiss saw Tsuna take in a deep breath, almost on the verge of sighing. "How about this, Ojou-sama?" Tsuna soon spoke, closing his eyes. Hands were behind his back as he addressed Weiss in the proper fashion that he should. "You may wait while I go to the back of this building to see if they had indeed run out of the finest cloth that you desire. Just in case they have had some mix-ups." His head looked over towards the clerk that was slightly shaken at Weiss' fury._

"…" _Weiss growled in irritation. "Fine." She huffed, turning away to another part of the building. "I need to go wash up anyways. You have until then to find what I need otherwise you know what happens."_

" _Of course, Ojou-sama."_

 _Walking away, she craned her head over for one last look to watch Tsuna finally sigh and seem to apologize to the worker who was her victim. The shop-assistant however kept a worried gaze over in Weiss' direction, nearly flinching at how the heiress was staring at her. Weiss sighed to herself, partially feeling guilty for yelling at the person for no good reason at all._

 _But it still irritated her all the way._

 _Entering the bathroom, she entered a private stall to do her business. Finishing, she walked over towards a sink to wash her hands. Turning a facet, she watched the water flow from the tap and placed her hands underneath the running water. Rinsing her delicate flesh, she applied soap to the skin before cleaning it with the water._

 _She didn't notice the person right next to her. It was another female, perhaps middle-aged, also washed her own hands as she then noticed the conflicted expression on Weiss' face. "Hello there." The lady greeted, managing to grab Weiss' attention. The lade had a simple pink cardigan sweater on that was buttoned up and a pair of red jeans. "My name is Miss Magenta. How are you today?" The woman's greeting was pleasant._

" _Hello. I'm Weiss Schnee." Weiss greeted back, as it was polite to do so. "It's… not very well." She admitted. "I came down here to have some clothes made for me, but they ran out of the material necessary to make it."_

" _Hmm…" Magenta hummed in understanding._

" _And… I think that I was too harsh on the lady that helped me out." Weiss began to dry her hands. "I… really didn't mean all those bad things to her. I don't want to make it seem like I'm trying to avoid the blame, but… I just didn't want my father to be mad that the dress was not what he wanted. I really am sorry for how I treated that lady."_

" _Then you should just go and apologize." Magenta smiled gently at the heiress. "If you do feel so guilty, just say that you are sorry. If she forgives you, that is good. If she does not, they at least already know that you reflected upon what you have done. Plus, there are other stores out there that are just as good as this one."_

" _Yes… I guess you are right." Weiss said slowly. As soon as Magenta uttered her last sentence, the heiress remembered what Tsunayoshi had said words similar to that before. Did anger really cloud her thoughts like that? Emotions really did affect her thoughts. "I guess I should just go with it. If it happens… it happens."_

" _Indeed." Magenta nodded her head, her smile still on her face. Walking over, she then began rubbing Weiss' shoulders._

 _That's when it got weird for the Schnee. Her eyes took on a confused look as she looked at the reflection of Magenta right behind her. "Uhh… " She uttered dumbly. She suddenly for nervous for a second, a cold sweat running down her brow. She grabbed one of the hands and took it off her shoulder. "Well, I have to go now. Thank you for-"_

 _No, no, stay." Magenta insisted, having one arm dangle over Weiss shoulder while massaging her chest and the other rubbing her stomach. A predator-like smile grew on her face as the adult licked her lips with anticipation. "Just go with it, correct?"_

 _Stop it, now!" Weiss shoved the lady away with a bit of force. Free of her grasp, the white-haired girl walked to the door._

 _Suddenly, she was grabbed by the arms and dragged back as Magenta shoved her against the sink and pushed her down. "Come on, stop fighting." The adult whispered into Weiss' ear, licking the lobe. "Just let it happen. I'll make sure that you feel good."_

 _Still struggling, Weiss felt Magenta bring her into a bathroom stall and throw her against the wall. Weiss struggled as the adult's strength was much better than anticipated. Lunging forward to try and escape, she was shoved back against the wall as the older woman restrain Weiss and leaned in closer. "Get off of me, get off of me!" Weiss exclaimed, trying to kick the adult off of her._

" _Oh dear, stop being such a tease. You're only going to make this much more fun." Magenta continued to lick Weiss' neck while sent unpleasant chills down the heiress' spine._

 _With a solid right hook, Weiss punched Magenta right on her eye. Causing the woman to back off in pain, the heiress began to retaliate. Slamming both palms against Magenta's ears, the lady attempted to attack despite her dazed condition. But Weiss had fast reactions thanks to Tsunayoshi's training. Grabbing the extended limb, Weiss pulled while tripping Magenta to cause the woman to fall forward and bang her head against the toilet._

 _Watching the woman crumple into an unconscious heap, Weiss panted. Not out of exhaustion, but out of the event that she had just escaped from. She felt weak at her knees, but she didn't drop down to the floor. She couldn't afford to. Not with that woman still around her._

 _Stumbling out of the bathroom, Weiss stumbled around but made it look like she was walking properly. Eyes darted around subtle, but extremely nervous until she saw one person she was close to. And he was walking to her at the same time._

" _Greetings, Ojou-sama." Tsuna nodded his head, carrying a dress that looked like it was already from the shop with a roll of black silk in his other arm. "It appears that they did have some black silk in stock, there just was not enough to make a full dress. But luckily, I managed to find a dress that fits your size and measurements. I just need to use the spare roll here to create your-"_

"… _Let's just go home, okay?" Weiss asked quietly, her head down to the ground to avoid showing people her face. "I'm… I'm just done with today." She knew that Tsunayoshi was about to open his mouth but she silenced him. Not with a finger or any verbal way. She made be quiet down by burying her face into his chest. "Look, I want to leave now." She urged, trying to drag the brunette at the same time. "Come on, follow me right now." She nearly began to weep into his shirt, vest, and jacket. "P-please… I… I just want to… go… home…"_

 _As she then began to have tears fall out of her eyes, she didn't notice Tsuna's shocked gaze looking down at her. The heiress continued not to notice that his look went up and narrowed when Magenta was groaning and exiting the bathroom. Looking back down, Tsuna wrapped his arms around Weiss' head._

 _With use of his Semblance, he had R-Tsuna take the silk and dress over to the cashier as he began to gently escort Weiss back to the car they had taken down from their home. It was snowing outside. It provided a certain chill to everyone around. But Weiss was used to the cold due to being exposed to it for so long. Not only that, but there was a warmth that was protecting her from the flakes._

 _Opening the door for Weiss and allowing her to sit in, Tsuna looked over towards the driver. "Please bring Ojou-sama back home immediately. She is feeling a bit under the weather." He told the person at the wheel. "I shall meet up with you back home, Ojou-sama." He smiled gently as he closed the car door._

 _Weiss blinked, a bit confused to why Tsunayoshi was doing this. As the car began to drive away. She looked out the back of the window to see where he was going. She then noticed that her butler was walking the opposite way of where the car was heading…_

 _Right towards Magenta…_

 _Eyes widened with surprise as Weiss watched Tsunayoshi's hand lash out like a cobra to grab the woman by her cardigan shoulder. With a sharp pull, the butler flung the woman into an alleyway that was right next to them._

 _The last thing Weiss saw her butler do before he was out of sight was adjust his gloves while walking into the sideway with an aggressive look._

 _She then realized... He knew. Tsunayoshi knew that something happened to her. But did he question her about it? No. He didn't asked because he knew that she didn't want to talk about it. He comforted her, not as his job... but as a person. It was at this moment that she realized something._

 _She was falling in love with him._

 **KBT**

Weiss slowly opened her eyes, mainly feeling tired to even say that she was exhausted.

With narrowed eyes, her memories were a bit of a blur. But as she looked around, she slowly began to work out that she was no longer at Beacon. No, she didn't see the school that she was used to for a past few months. She was not on the pavement that she was before she had lost her consciousness.

Instead, she was in a bed. A bed with a blanket that covered her body. A soft mattress supported her. A large window was on the left-side of the sleeping area, a light from the sun bringing warmth to the room despite the cold feeling. Bookcases were seen and filled with unique pieces of literature.

Sitting up with a soft groan, she didn't notice that there was one occupant in the room. A single female with hair as white as snow nearly asleep in a chair right next to the bed. With the sound of Weiss' rising, Winter raised her own head to see her own sister up. "Weiss," Winter got up and walked over to the bedside, bending down to her knees to be at a better level. "You're awake!"

"What… happened…?" Weiss asked slowly, still trying to remember what had happened.

Fortunately, Winter had the answer to that question despite her presence not being at the battle of Beacon. "General Ironwood found you, unconscious on the walkway. He managed to get you out of there though. But… Father came and took you back home."

Weiss nearly took in a sharp breath as she heard that word; father. But then new concerns struck her mind. "What happened to Beacon Academy?! Vale?! Were they able to clear out the Grimm?"

"Things at Vale are under control." Winter assured Weiss, her strict persona melting away by explaining things to her little sister. "But the school? Most definitely…" Those last words came out slowly, to the point of hesitation. "Something… happened. General Ironwood thought there would Grimm flooding the school, but there were none."

"…What happened?" Weiss asked. She wanted to know so badly. She had just remembered a voice just before she had lost consciousness. Plus her world went white rather than black.

"I…" Winter trailed off. "I am not sure myself." The woman looked down, as if disappointed with herself. "It seems to be extremely complicated."

There was then a knock on the door. "Miss Schnee, Miss Winter, General Ironwood is here the both of you." A middle-aged voice let them know through the door that was between Weiss' room and the hallway.

It was a voice that they both recognized. "Thank you, Klein." Weiss nodded her head, making sure her voice was loud enough for her original butler to hear.

The door opened, revealing the General of the Atlesian army walking in slowly as if to not startle the heiresses. "It's good to see that you are doing well, Miss Schnee." Ironwood nodded his head in Weiss' direction as he then looked down to the girl under his charge. "I'm sorry, Winter, but may I have a moment with your sister alone?"

Winter looked at the General for several seconds before looking back to her sister. Conflict was clear on her expression. But she eventually gave in, getting back up to her feet and walking out of the room. Weiss watched as Ironwood walked up to her. "Mind if I sit?" He asked. Since Weiss shook her head, he pulled up the chair Winter had used and sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"My mind…" Weiss said slowly. Now that she thought about it, it felt like her head was going to burst. As if something inside was wanting to come out. "I… have this painful headache right now."

"I see…" Ironwood placed his arms against the chair and tangled his fingers together in thought.

"General Ironwood…" The heiress slowly said, confused. "Is there something I should know? It's… as if you and Winter are implying that I did something."

"…You really don't know or remember?" The adult asked, making sure to have every word sink in gently for the girl to absorb. His words were slow.

"I…" Weiss hesitated, trying to find the right words. "I remember running after Tsuna. And when I arrived, I-" She cut herself off, realizing and remember what had happened to the brunette. She gasped. "I-I… I got to the tower I saw Tsuna… and Cinder… falling from the top. But they both were eaten by that… thing… I chased after them… And everything went white…

"The Grimm at Beacon Academy… they're all gone."

The words were little, but as heavy as a boulder. Weiss nearly felt her jaw drop with shock. "Wh-what?" Was all she could say.

"They're all gone." Ironwood repeated himself for the heiress. "Something killed them all. And I saw what it was…; It looked like a dragon… but human at the same time. Wings made of crystal that were unbreakable. Large feathered tails… two of them, and a massive horn on its forehead. It looked like a Grimm, but it was all white… It eradicated all of them, and you were in the center of it all when it disappeared."

"I…" Weiss thought really hard, but it just made her head hurt even more.

"Please. You don't need to think about it. it seems that you too are unaware of what happened." Ironwood spoke standing up. "Thank you for your time, Miss Schnee. Rest. You certainly earned the right to."

Before she could utter another word, the adult had left the room and shut the door behind him. Weiss sighed, clutching her head at everything. It was all confusing… She wished Tsuna was here.

Tsuna…

That's right… He loved her. And she loved him back. That kiss before he left… Weiss slowly brushed her lips with one of her smooth fingers, remembering the feeling of his flesh pressed against hers. Even after she had beaten him for no good reason, he still held feelings for her.

Bending her knees, she curled up into a ball and wept. She cried for Tsuna. She cried for her butler. She cried for herself. Crying was the only things she could do at the moment. No matter what she thought about, it would always find some way to remind her of the brunette. Her butler had been so close to her within two years that it had an even larger impact that she had thought until now.

Now… she felt so lonely. The space around her… empty.

Wiping her tears with her blanket, she then noticed a single book that was open that was on her bedside table. She thought that it was nothing. But… it felt like it was calling out to her.

Raising her head, she reached over and grabbed the book. Looking at the open page, she looked at the cover. It was not a book she remembered ever reading before. But inside it… she could see it. The creature that Ironwood had described, right on the pages. But that was not all, there were words next to it.

The Logos of Deliverance.

Turning the book over, she read the title.

Zodiacal Constellations of the Universe

 **KBT**

A woman watched from her balcony the Grimm Dragon fly through the red sky.

Her skin was a deathly pallor, covered with tortuous, deep red and purple veins that ran up her arms and face. The sclera of her eyes were jet black and her irises glowed red. There was a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She wore a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wore a ring resembling some sort of insect on her right index finger. She had white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments were suspended.

The large Grimm landed on the barren land which the woman called her home as the beast seemed to growl lowly in the form of a greeting. But the woman narrowed her eyes, seeing and feeling that there was something wrong with the creature. Slowly walking away from the balcony and through a series of halls and doors, she eventually was outside next to the Grimm.

"What is the matter with you?" She asked curiously, raising her white hand to feel the vibrations of its growls. Not even batting her eye or even looking, she asked a question. "Just how much longer are you two attempting to hide?" She didn't direct her words to the dragon, but to Emerald and Mercury.

Hesitantly, the duo walked out from the cover of the Grimm Dragon. Looking at each other, the two teenagers got to their knees in a bow, as if they were servants to a queen. "Where is Cinder?"

Once again, her question was answered by silence. Eyeing the two this time, she noticed that their gazes were to the Grimm Dragon. Emerald had her eyes on the mouth while Mercury stared at the belly. Bringing her attention back to the dragon, Salem snapped her fingers.

Obediently, the monster opened its jaws. Sliding out on the tongue were a slobbered Cinder and Tsuna. The former still struggling to tear the boy's frozen hands off while the latter unmoving as if dead. But Her attention was not on the boy, instead it was on the female. "Cinder…" She spoke, her words demanding. "What is this?"

Cinder looked up to see the female and gasped. "My lady," She bowed on her knees. "I've successfully caused the fall of Beacon and even obtained the powers of the Fall Maiden. But, this boy… He summoned some sort of ice and I am unable to melt them."

Cinder's body shook in her presence. The female simply stared at the girl before the ice. Without another word after several seconds, she held her own hand up. Black flames coated her white skin as she pressed it against the ice. No water formed at the ice immediately turned into steam while melting upon the contact of the fire.

Looking over to the brunette, she noticed that he was facing the ground flat on his stomach. "Turn him over." Cinder nodded her head quickly, her words unable to be spoken due to the shock of the ice being melted by her mistress' flames and not the Fall Maiden's power. Rolling the body over, Cinder revealed the face to her. Despite being through the saliva of the Grimm Dragon, Tsuna's hair was still spiky.

"My god…" Salem breathed. "…He looks just like him."

 **PRESENTING, A MOMENT I'VE BEEN WAITING TO REVEAL!**

 **No flames please.**


End file.
